In Infernum Descenderé
by clarisee
Summary: AU. La vida de Yuuri ha sido difícil desde que descubrió, siendo un niño, que demonios, espectros y fantasmas caminan junto a nosotros; pero jamás fue tan complicada hasta el día que conoció a un demonio de ojos azules y se dejó caer al abismo. Victuuri y mención de otras parejas.
1. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Azul. _Tan_ azul. Hechizante azul.

Ese fue lo único que pensé la primera vez que lo vi. Azul –eléctrico, añil, caribe y celeste- destellando en medio de una habitación en penumbras.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, mientras sus ojos me recorrían hasta clavarse en los míos.

La joven chica estaba sentada sobre la cama, viendo por la ventana, parecía ignorarme por completo; pero él estaba mirándome fijamente y siguiendo cada uno de los pasos que me tomó para colocarme frente a ella.

-¿Yelysaveta?- pregunté, aunque sabía que no obtendría una respuesta, al menos no de ella.

Sus labios se movieron, la voz que provino de su boca era la suya, pero estaba el eco de él, deslizándose entre cada sonido.

-¿quién eres?

La chica permaneció completamente quieta sobre la cama, mientras lo veía a él, como una sombra sobre su cuerpo; era traslucido, sólo dejando ver pequeños detalles: piel blanca, cabello platinado, alas negras y colmillos. Se movía sobre ella traspasándola y regresando a su posición, abrazándola por la espalda, su rostro recargado sobre su hombro derecho.

-¿por qué estás aquí?- pregunté, en lugar de contestar; no le daría nada.

Él sólo sonrió, sus ojos refulgieron y era tanto azul –turquesa, cobalto y hielo-. El color de sus ojos danzaba ante los míos.

-¿por qué estás tú aquí?, ¿acaso eres al que enviaron para liberarla? No podrás. Ella es mía ahora…

El abrazo sobre ella se apretó, la sonrisa se hizo más profunda. Un escalofrío navegó por mi espalda.

-pero tú eres diferente, ¿no?- su forma se irguió y alargó, parecía estarse poniendo en pie, en cuanto sus palabras se perdían en la habitación –Han mandado a alguien que realmente puede verme.

Otra sonrisa, dientes blanquísimos; colmillos sobresaliendo entre sus labios rosados.

Por un momento se hizo solido del todo y logré verlo por completo, tan alto y estilizado, cuernos ónice sobresaliendo de su cabellera plateada. Extendió sus manos hacia mí y me estremecí por entero, trastabillando hacia atrás, intentando sacar de entre los pliegues de mi ropa el rosario que siempre me acompañaba; sin embargo, no fui lo suficientemente rápido, se movió como humo hasta posarse frente a mí y era azul…

Azul zafiro, lapislázuli y éter. Todos los tonos de azul. Danzaban frente a mí.

Me quedé quieto, hipnotizado, viendo su sonrisa cada vez más cerca. Sintiendo su aliento contra mi piel.

Él aspiró profundo y dijo algo en un idioma antiguo, prohibido y desconocido, justo en mi oído, antes de lanzarse contra mí; sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, sus manos explorándome y su respiración agitada contra mi cuello.

Antes de convertirse en humo negro y desaparecer.

Se fue de ahí, de ella. De aquí.

Yelysaveta cayó sobre su cama y el frío y terror para esa familia acabó.

Ellos me lo agradecieron, a mí, a su fe, a Dios; pero yo sabía que no había sido nada de aquello. No había sido yo, ni mi trabajo, ni mi Dios. Él simplemente desapareció. Por alguna extraña razón se había desvanecido y yo no entendía por qué.

No lo entendí, hasta la segunda vez que lo vi. En mi cuarto de hotel, asechando en las sombras y sus ojos refulgiendo en cada tono de azul, danzando para mí.

Un latido de corazón, contra mis costillas.

Luego otro. Respiración atorada.

-hola Yuuri…

* * *

Resucitando de algún lugar en las cenizas de una escritora de fanfiction, vengo a traer esta nueva historia, esperando de todo corazón que las habilidades que poseía no hayan muerto (al contrario).

Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir algo en este fandom, porque amo con locura YOI, pero no tenía una idea clara del qué... hasta que me topé con esto.

Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios al respecto ;)

~ Clarisse (Silvia)


	2. Capítulo I

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fanfiction tendrá muchas menciones sobre la religión católica y su organización, así que si no deseas terminar en el infierno conmigo y deseas proteger tu alma, tal vez deberías retírarte. Nada de esto se realiza con la intención de ofender.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Desperté con el sonido de pasos en el pasillo, eran suaves sobre una alfombra y ligeros. Conocidos.

Antes de que tocaran a la puerta de la habitación, ya había cruzado los pocos pasos que me separaban de ella y la había abierto. No deseaba miradas indiscretas a mi pequeño espacio. Una vida llena de _cosas_ –criaturas- inmiscuyéndose a mí alrededor terminaron convirtiéndome en alguien demasiado celoso de mi espacio y privacidad.

Phichit se encontraba del otro lado, su mano a medio levantar –preparada para tocar- y una mirada sorprendida en los ojos. Sonrió.

-¡buenos días!, nunca logro sorprenderte, ¿eh?- todo lo dijo con esa sonrisa sincera y alegre que le caracterizaba, toda dientes blancos y honestidad pura; destacándose en su piel morena –Supongo que algún día lo lograré.

Sí, le deseaba suerte con eso. Era realmente difícil que algo o alguien pudiesen sorprenderme a estas alturas; especialmente cuando percibía cosas que nadie más podía. Ante ese pensamiento metí la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón –que no me había quitado para dormir y que debía cambiar, pronto- y aferré con fuerza las cuentas del rosario que siempre me acompañaba.

-hola, Phichit- contesté al saludo y la sonrisa, era complicado no hacerlo cuando la del otro era tan contagiosa. Sólo abrí un poco más la puerta, lo suficiente para salir al pasillo y me coloqué frente a ella.

Mi cuerpo estaba cubriendo el pequeño espacio que había dejado a la espalda, demasiado consciente de lo que había dentro y, por supuesto, de la curiosidad que se había despertado en los ojos de mi amigo.

-¿pasa algo?- me preguntó, enarcando una de sus cejas y mirando sobre mi hombro.

Era horrible mintiendo y ocultando cosas, así que comprendía el porqué de sus preguntas; no me pasó desapercibido cómo se me tensaron los hombros y mi voz se hizo ligeramente aguda, como parecía que tampoco lo hizo para él.

-no, para nada, yo…- interrumpí lo que fuera iba a decir, cuando un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y sentí unos brazos delgados posarse sobre mis hombros, rodeándome y estrechándome contra su pecho.

Me envaré por completo, aunque sabía Phichit no podría verlo, era evidente que le percibía; lo vi estremecerse y pasar las manos sobre sus brazos para combatir el frío que había aparecido de pronto. Mientras yo miraba sobre mi hombro su rostro.

 _Ojos azules clavados en mí, observándome mientras caminaba por la habitación. Hielo, caribe, marino. Asechándome._

El demonio sonreía, su cuerpo medio sólido para mí, y no por primera vez, me pregunté qué era lo que hacía ahí, conmigo. Lo había encontrado en mi habitación de hotel la noche anterior cuando había vuelto de la casa de los Ivanko y había permanecido apareciendo y desvaneciéndose a mí alrededor desde entonces.

 _-puedes llamarme Víktor, es lo suficientemente cercano en alguno de sus idiomas humanos…_

No se fue cuando llamé para informar sobre lo ocurrido –omitiendo, como siempre los hechos más sobresalientes- a mi superior, el Cardenal Cialdini. Tampoco lo hizo cuando pretendí dormir, así que me había metido a la cama con las prendas que había tenido puestas a lo largo del día.

-¿estás bien?- pregunté y, al mismo tiempo, escuché la risa del demonio en mi oído y me perdí la respuesta de mi amigo.

Era una risa profunda, baja y, por muy manifiestas razones, decadente. No pude detener la reacción de mi cuerpo ante ello, un estremecimiento ligero, un sonrojo leve y parpadeé por el lugar, antes de lograr atraer la atención de Phichit.

Víktor soltó otra risita entre dientes, apretándome un poco más.

-oh, Yuuri- murmuró, divertido –dile que se vaya. Durmamos juntos.

Estaba seguro de que no había forma en la tierra en la que mi cuerpo pudiera tensarse más de lo que estaba ahora, todo tirante como la cuerda de un arco listo para dejar una flecha. Suspiré, pasando los dedos sobre las cuentas del rosario que continuaba manipulando en mi bolsillo.

-… entonces, ¿crees que puedas hacerlo?

Volví mi atención a Phichit, ¿qué era lo que había dicho?

-el chico preguntó si podrías ir a Astaná- el demonio estaba hablando prácticamente en mi oreja y, aunque molesto, me estaba salvando de hacer el ridículo por completo; si bien era su culpa.

-¿qué ocurre en Astaná?

Phichit miró incomodo a lo largo del pasillo, el resto de las puertas cerradas y, más allá, los elevadores y el movimiento ordinario de un hotel en el centro de San Petersburgo.

-¿podríamos hablarlo dentro?

Suspiré, no me gustaba ni un poco, pero entendía que había cosas que no podían hablarse ahí. Un presentimiento me dijo que habría más demonios o espectros involucrados. Como las últimas veces, ¿sería que no descansaban en lo absoluto?

Lo dejé pasar y me acomodé en una de las dos sillas con las que contaba el cuarto, Phichit se acomodó en otra y Víktor nos observó curioso desde la cama, estaba sentado en algo parecido a la posición del loto, medio flotando sobre las sábanas desordenadas.

-¿entonces?

-el Camarlengo Karpisek me llamó con relación a extraños sucesos que le han estado ocurriendo a un joven en la ciudad- Phichit se veía inquieto, pero no estaba seguro si era por lo que ocurría en Astaná o por la presencia del demonio ahí -; hablan de objetos moviéndose solos, voces y presencias en los lugares en los que se encuentra. Él ha tenido que ir al médico debido a que su salud parece estarse deteriorando cada vez más, pero ningún doctor ha logrado darle un diagnostico… Están preocupados, ha comenzado a despertar en lugares desconocidos sin saber cómo llegó ahí o qué hizo en horas enteras…

Víktor parpadeó desde su lugar y se removió, acercándose flotando hasta mi lado.

-suena a demonio- dijo, cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con una ceja arqueada, su dedo índice sobre sus labios, medio cubriendo una sonrisa -, ¿vas a ir e intentar desaparecerlo como querías hacer conmigo?

-es mi trabajo- susurré, esperando Phichit no se diera cuenta del intercambio.

Él pareció divertido con la respuesta y se tomó su tiempo mirándome desde los zapatos hasta la punta del despeinado cabello, deteniéndose por demasiado en el crucifijo colgando de mi cuello.

-lo veo.

Phichit se levantó y me tendió un sobre que no había notado que traía en las manos; al ver su contenido encontré toda la información sobre el joven –un varón de 19 años- y los reportes que habían hecho tanto los médicos como los sacerdotes que habían enviado el caso a El Vaticano.

-¿irás?- cuestioné, agradeciendo internamente que mi maleta estaba prácticamente sin deshacer; sólo debía cambiarme y podría salir en el siguiente vuelo.

-no, me han pedido que vaya a otro sitio para comprobar algunas cosas- se encogió de hombros, como disculpándose -; supongo que si me llaman debe ser importante.

Sonreí, eso era cierto. Desde que, todavía estando en el Seminario, se habían percatado de que era bueno para _percibir_ ciertas cosas, saber si eran reales o sólo querían llamar la atención pública –nunca mencioné lo que podía ver-, mi educación tomó un giro que no había imaginado; a la par de los estudios que el resto tenía, me habían hecho tomar clases en la Universidad, mismas que debían ser un apoyo en las investigaciones que debía llevar a cabo -ahí fue donde conocí a Phichit, fue también curioso que él decidiera trabajar como consultor de la Iglesia-.

Aunque en las películas y libros parecía que los exorcismos eran una cosa de llegar y hacer, la verdad era que antes de que uno de nosotros fuese llamado, debía llevarse a cabo una investigación detallada -¿el cuerpo de alguien se torcía en formas imposibles? Bueno, se debía rechazar cada científico motivo para ello; ¿se escuchaban voces en idiomas extraños? Debía probarse que no hubiese otra cosa alrededor ocasionándolo-. Éramos, básicamente, la última opción.

Debía tenerse mucho cuidado en llamar a un exorcista a la escena, ya existían demasiados juicios contra sacerdotes que no podían probar que lo que habían hecho era lo correcto –y algunos no lo habían hecho-, como para seguir alimentando esa pira.

-supongo que iré entonces- volví a ver dentro del sobre, un boleto de avión para la madrugada -. Me hubiese gustado tenerte de compañía.

Phichit sonrió, caminando hasta mí. Me dio un breve abrazo antes de despedirse y salió del lugar.

Me giré hacia Víctor, tenía una mirada extraña cruzando su rostro; se levantó y camino –de verdad, no eso que solía hacer, como medio flotar por ahí en forma espectral- hasta posarse frente a la ventana y desvanecer medianamente su figura –me desconcertaba enormemente esa manera de estar y no estar, de ser más parecido al humo que a un cuerpo sólido, de fluir en lugar de simplemente moverse-.

-¿es un buen amigo tuyo?

Estaba a punto de comenzar a ordenar las cosas en mi maleta, tenía una camisa en la mano. La miré, completamente fuera de lugar por la pregunta.

-no es de tu incumbencia- dije, negando con la cabeza y metiendo la prenda sin mucho cuidado.

Desde que había aparecido la noche anterior, las preguntas de Víctor se tornaban más personales -¿quién eres?, ¿cómo te llamas?, ¿cuántos años tienes?, ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?, ¿has tenido algún amante?... lo cual me había desconcertado demasiado, ya que él me había visto con mi ropa de trabajo -lo que incluía un alzacuello blanco sobre ropa negra que era difícil de confundir con cualquier cosa- y más complicadas de evadir.

-eso quiere decir que sí- me sonrió sobre su hombro, dejando ver sólo su rostro y un vago reflejo de sus cuernos.

Me senté sobre la cama, agotado por el viaje –sólo llevaba un par de días en Rusia y ahora debía moverme de nuevo-, por el trabajo y por él; dejé la maleta a un lado y suspiré mirándolo. Era evidente que le estaba dando más información con lo que callaba que con lo que le decía.

Sin embargo, todavía no comprendía qué quería de mí.

-¿qué haces aún aquí?- solté, porque ya no podía mucho más y porque, estaba seguro, parecía tener intenciones de seguirme todo el camino hasta Astaná.

-miro la ciudad- me regaló una mirada de brillante azul turquesa, acompañada por una sonrisa divertida.

-sabes a lo que me refiero… ¿por qué estás aquí?- abarqué toda la habitación con un movimiento de manos, aunque obviamente me refería a toda la situación, no sólo a la situación geográfica -¿qué esperas hacer conmigo?, ¿pretendes poseerme como a la chica de ayer?

Víktor soltó una risa baja, profunda –y que Dios me ayudara, me hizo estremecer por completo-, dándose vuelta para encararme también; me permitió ver su cuerpo entero, vestido con lo que parecían pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisola blanca por encima. Todo él figura estilizada, músculos agiles y sonrisa maléfica.

Ante todo ello me di cuenta del doble sentido que podían tomar mis palabras y me sentí enrojecer hasta la punta del cabello.

-¡no pienses en esas cosas sucias!

Él se limitó a agrandar la sonrisa –pero sí ha sido Yuuri quien lo ha dicho…

-no me refería a eso.

-sólo quiero estar con Yuuri- aunque guiñó uno de sus ojos, pude notar que eso no era todo; pero no parecía proclive a darme más información.

-no puedo tener un demonio a rastras… ¿pretendes seguirme a Astaná?

-puede ser…- con una última sonrisa llena de colmillos, se desvaneció en el aire.

Miré sorprendido por toda la habitación, esperando encontrarlo en algún rincón; cuando eso no sucedió, creí que finalmente se había aburrido y había vuelto a su sitio en el infierno. Me metí a bañar, preparé todo, comí y dormí por las horas que no lo había logrado mientras la presencia de Víktor me intranquilizaba.

Dormí profundamente ese día –lo que en mi profesión era difícil-. En sueños, escuché voces reconfortantes y familiares; me sentí cálido y tranquilo, arropado por la sensación de estar protegido y en el sitio correcto. Fue como si una parte de mí, hubiese dicho "al fin aquí", _al fin aquí después de todo este tiempo_.

Cuando el despertador sonó, eran poco más de las dos de la madrugada y tenía un vuelo que tomar. Tomé mis cosas, entregué la llave en la recepción y salí rumbo al aeropuerto. Durante el trayecto repasé mentalmente lo que debería hacer al llegar a la ciudad y lo que se esperaba que hiciera estando allá.

Miré mi equipaje y, no por primera vez, me cuestioné si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Durante toda mi vida, había sido asechado desde las sombras por entes que no eran de este plano –fantasmas, espectros, demonios-; gran parte de ella me había cuestionado por qué se me había dado esa carga y, gracias a ello, terminé un día dentro de una iglesia, escuchando a un sacerdote hablar sobre los caminos de Dios y los retos que ponía a cada uno.

Me impactó demasiado ya que después de esa ocasión continué refugiándome ahí, en sus palabras y la forma en que veía y mostraba la religión. Escuché el llamado no mucho tiempo después de eso, internándome en el seminario para convertirme en sacerdote y, en todo ese camino, encontré un refugio donde reposar cuando mi -¿don?, ¿habilidad?- peculiaridad me extenuaba.

Sin embargo, estaba comenzando a dudar. Era por el agotamiento estaba seguro. Llevaba meses fuera de casa, viajando de un sitio inhóspito a otro, de un extremo al otro del continente, del planeta. No había tenido tiempo para descansar.

Quizá debería plantearme pedir un breve descanso después de terminar el trabajo en Astaná. Decirles que necesitaba de estar en meditación y volver a conectarme con Él.

Para cuando abordé el avión eran las cuatro de la mañana y tenía un par de horas por delante en un vuelo en clase turista; me ocupé de intentar dormir, aunque había un bebé lamentándose en algún lugar del avión que lo hacía prácticamente imposible.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando pise por primera vez el suelo de Astaná, estaba a punto de subir a un taxi cuando sentí unos brazos familiares –sólo medianamente sólidos- cerrarse sobre mi cintura y una barbilla posarse sobre mi hombro.

-hola, Yuuri.

-Víktor- rezongué, hundiéndome un poco por dentro. Sí yo estuviese realmente poseído, ya habría hecho un exorcismo completo en mí; no obstante, este demonio simplemente desaparecía cuando iniciaba algo parecido. Lo había intentado en el hotel varias veces infructuosamente.

Me rendí por el momento, no quería atraer la atención sobre mí, en medio de la calle. Subí al taxi y le di la dirección del hotel en el que me hospedaría.

Tendría el resto del día para descansar un poco y recuperar energías para la noche, puesto que el chico trabajaba en un club nocturno. Pretendía ver primero cómo se desenvolvía en su trabajo e iría al día siguiente a entrevistarme con él en su casa. Sólo esperaba que no tuviera inconvenientes para ingresar –había sitios con opiniones bastante fuertes sobre hombres de Dios entrando a lugares como esos-. Lo haría de una forma u otra. No estaba seguro de cómo, puesto que sería el primer DJ que tratara, pero hallaría la manera.

Víktor permaneció a mi lado, medio recostado contra mí, lo que me hizo preguntarme qué representaría eso para mi trabajo. Tener un demonio colgado a mi costado, ¿sería algo bueno o malo?

Suspiré profundamente. Bueno, ya lo vería.

* * *

Bueno, dejo aquí el primer capítulo, espero sea de su agrado... es un poco lento, pero se debían explicar varias cosas antes de poder centrarnos en la trama de lleno; si buscan en google seguro tendrán una idea de a quién irá a ayudar Yuuri.

Aún estoy desempolvando mis viejas habilidades escritoras, así que espero haya salido algo medianamente decente. Agradezco millones los reviews, los follows, favs y a los lectores silenciosos que sólo pasaron a perder un tiempo con el prólogo.

~Clarisse (Silvia)


	3. Capítulo II

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fanfiction tendrá muchas menciones sobre la religión católica y su organización, así que si no deseas terminar en el infierno conmigo y deseas proteger tu alma, tal vez deberías retírarte. Nada de esto se realiza con la intención de ofender.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II**

-… In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.

Abrí los ojos y me levanté desde mi posición arrodillada, mientras sentía –más que escuchar- la risa de Víktor llegar desde uno de los rincones de mi habitación temporal. Me negué a darle el placer de reaccionar de alguna manera ante su descarada burla. Besé el rosario de cuentas negras y lo guardé, como siempre, en mi bolsillo. Sólo entonces me giré para encararlo.

Torcí el gesto en cuanto lo vi.

Estaba tendido sobre la cama –más sólido que otras veces-, la camisola con la que aparecía a veces, completamente abierta y exponiendo un montón de piel blanca –porcelana y leche-; una pierna flexionada y las manos tras su cabeza.

Sólo cerré los ojos y suspiré internamente. No le daría el gusto.

Caminé hasta la silla que sostenía mi maleta, sólo parcialmente deshecha, y tomé la ropa para ese día. La figura de Víktor se removió para verme a través del espejo que estaba frente a mí. Sus ojos fijos a través del reflejo. Destellos azules bailando, ese día eran hielo, añil y celeste.

-¿todavía tienes en mente ir a buscarlo a su trabajo?

Entrecerré los ojos, preguntándome –quizá por enésima vez- sí sólo ignorarlo sería suficiente como para deshacerme de él. Negué con la cabeza, sabía perfectamente la respuesta a eso: aparentemente se iría hasta que encontrase algo más interesante.

-quiero ver cómo es, necesito verificar que no haya nada ahí que…

-¿qué? –interrumpió, levantándose y sentándose al borde de la cama de una pieza -¿crees que haya algo ahí que sea demoniaco y lo siga?, ¿de verdad? –sonaba como si creyera que yo era muy estúpido.

-no tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre cómo hago mi trabajo.

Cuando llegamos, por fin, a las puertas del lugar en que trabajaba el chico, era bien entrada la noche y hacía tiempo que él debería estar tras las tornamesas; por fortuna el abrigo que elegí cubría mi obvia profesión y entramos sin ningún inconveniente.

El espacio parecía que, en otras condiciones, era bastante amplio; sin embargo, a esa hora todo estaba repleto. Había dos barras rebosadas de personas gritando por tragos y la pista de baile estaba a reventar. Hombres y mujeres contoneándose al ritmo de la música que pulsaba a todo volumen por el local.

Caminé hasta medio ocultarme en un extremo de una de las barras, pedí un refresco y observé.

Víktor tendió sus brazos, atravesando mi pecho y recargando su cabeza contra mi hombro mientras sonreía, mirando todo lo que acontecía a su alrededor; era demasiado evidente que disfrutaba de toda la depravación.

Aunque parecía un sitio pulido en la superficie, sólo hacía falta mirar con detenimiento para encontrar la suciedad: había droga pasando de unas manos a otras, excesos con el alcohol, el sexo y todo ahí. Casi podía escuchar las apuestas en algún rincón cercano. El olor del pecado era fuerte.

El demonio a mi espalda ronroneó.

-es un gran lugar…- comenzó, aferrándose más fuerte.

Podía sentir su pecho contra mi espalda, expandirse con cada respiración y sus dedos jugar con los botones de mi abrigo. Parecía un demonio bastante satisfecho y feliz. Todavía me preguntaba qué quería conmigo.

-… para nuestra primera cita.

-¿qué?- ¡¿Qué?! Aunque la pregunta sólo fue un susurro, gracias a años de práctica en ocultar lo que podía hacer, mi cabeza simplemente colapsó un poco. Bastante.

Escuché su risa contra mi oído y sentí su nariz contra mi cuello –inhalándome, profundo-, estaba a punto de puramente salir de ahí –de su decadente abrazo- corriendo; pero él me retuvo con fuerza, su lengua jugando desde la hélice de mi oreja hasta el lóbulo –paseándose suavemente-. Dientes contra mi carne y su risilla contra mi piel.

Electricidad recorriéndome de la cabeza a los pies. Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar y sólo pude mirar alrededor cuando todo acabó, esperando que nadie hubiese notado nada.

Le miré, el rostro sonrojado por la vergüenza y cientos de preguntas e improperios luchando por salir al mismo tiempo de mi garganta. Así que solamente pude soltar un "¡agh!" bastante patético para su diversión.

-qué entretenido eres, Yuuri.

Me soltó y colocó frente a mí, volviéndose más humo que sólido; su dedo índice tocó mi nariz de forma cariñosa y se desvaneció.

Sólo gruñí algo entre dientes y me concentré en la tarea a la que había ido a ese lugar. Observé con cuidado al DJ, la manera en que daba forma a su música con las mezclas que creaba y obligaba a los asistentes a moverse al ritmo que les marcaba. Era una cadencia acelerada, agitada y en frenesí. Pude ver la forma en que todos se transformaban, siguiéndolo…

¿Qué era eso tras él?

Entrecerré los ojos tras el cristal de mis anteojos, intentando enfocar mejor; pero sólo alcanzaba a ver una silueta desdibujada más pequeña.

¿Sería un fantasma del lugar?, ¿o algo aún más siniestro?

Caminé entre la multitud, intentando no morir aplastado entre los cuerpos que se contorsionaban a mi alrededor; mientras veía la sombra hacerse más densa contra su espalda y la música iba _in crescendo_ furiosa hasta el punto culminante y luego, lo vi caer. Su cuerpo se convulsionó frente a todos, como electrocutado y cayó de lleno al suelo.

Corrí entre los cuerpos acumulándose al frente para ver qué ocurría, escuché la conmoción viajando a través del lugar y las personas que –yo suponía- trabajaban ahí dando órdenes para llamar por ayuda médica.

Cuando llegué al círculo que se había creado en torno suyo, la sombra se había hecho más sólida, incluso dejó entrever una sonrisa y un destello de ojos verdes. Quizá cabello rubio y piel blanca. Si bien su forma no era completamente discernible, su olor sí. Hedor a perversión, como azufre mezclado con champagne y chocolate. Provocativo. Tentador.

Me mordí el labio, frenándome de soltar en voz alta lo que estaba tras Otabek Altín. Demonio.

Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mí, desde las sombras, retándome. Era evidente que se había percatado de que podía percibirlo y me veía como una amenaza –siempre lo hacían- para continuar con su juego.

Me arrodillé al lado del moreno y comencé a rezar en voz muy baja, mientras el resto se movía para dar los primeros auxilios y comprobar sus signos vitales. Daba gracias a Dios al ajetreo de todos, ya que nadie le prestó atención al extranjero que rezaba mirando un punto fijo en la, aparente, nada.

El demonio retorció sus fantasmales manos, sintiendo –como sólo ellos hacían- el poder de no ser recibido en ese nicho de pequeña gracia y oración. Chasqueó los dientes y se retorció, pero no retrocedió, al contrario lo vi lanzarse contra mí.

Me preparé para el impactó, pero éste jamás llegó.

El cuerpo de Víktor se interpuso, abrió los brazos frente a mí y, simplemente, se quedó mirando al otro.

Los ojos verdes del otro demonio refulgieron antes de desvanecerse, aunque quedaba presente la marca sobre Otabek; el aroma dulzón estaba pegado sobre todo él, emanando desde dentro. Estaba seguro de que volvería a por él en cuanto le dejara solo.

Víktor permaneció de pie, en el mismo sitio, observando alrededor. Vigilando.

Otabek parpadeó un par de veces y se sentó; viendo extrañado su alrededor, medio preguntándose –me imaginaba- qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir y por qué todo el mundo parecía tan preocupado.

-¿estás bien?- le pregunté, mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

-¿por cuánto tiempo me fui?

Era una expresión peculiar para referirse a lo que le había ocurrido; sin embargo, la comprendía, si la influencia de ese ente demoniaco que acababa de ver era tan grande como pensaba, era extremadamente lógico pensar que esos "apagones" bien podrían costarle horas de su vida.

-no fueron más de un par de minutos- murmuré, mientras veía al staff del lugar comenzar a jalarlo para sacarlo de la vista de todos; esperé que ninguno notara que me pegaba a ellos como lapa -¿Esto te pasa mucho?

No quería que pensara que simplemente era un entrometido, así que bajé el cuello de mi abrigo lo suficiente para que pudiese ver mi alzacuellos blanco y la cadena dorada de mi crucifijo –aunque este no se alcanzara a ver, podía suponerse lo que era-; lo vi darme una nueva mirada, mientras cruzábamos unas puertas ocultas tras la barra para llegar a la zona de almacenaje.

Un paramédico –me imaginaba que el pedido de la ambulancia se había realizado en algún momento mientras estaba distraído- procedió a hacer una inspección rápida de rutina, buscando algún indicador de mal bajo alguna variación importante en los signos vitales o sus reflejos. Algo que mostrara qué era lo que estaba mal.

Yo lo sabía mejor. Eso no ocurriría. Los remanentes de algo como lo que acababa de pasar serían cosas menos fáciles de percibir.

El aroma de pecado impregnado a la piel, la sensación de haber dejado de ser uno mismo, de ser observado y vigilado. De tener miedo de la oscuridad –más no como cuando niño, no era un miedo que se quitaría con sólo prender la luz-. El leve hormigueo en la piel, como si hubiese sido tocada por alguien que no debería estar ahí.

Cosas que los humanos comunes no podrían ver jamás.

Lo cual fue muy evidente cuando el paramédico simplemente se limitó a decirle que ahora estaba bien, que probablemente era un ataque y que le recomendaba ir a su médico de cabecera lo más rápido posible para encontrar la causa del mismo.

Otabek se vio completamente decaído con eso, parecía que todavía deseaba encontrar una respuesta que no requiriese de explicaciones sobrenaturales y que pusieran a prueba una fe que no estaba seguro existiera.

Todos comenzaron a moverse para llevar a cabo sus trabajos, dejándolo para que tomara un breve descanso y se fuera a casa. Pude ver las sombras caer sobre su expresión cuando le dejaron ahí. Las esperanzas apagándose de a poco.

-¿tienes con quién ir a casa?- pregunté, quedándome un poco al margen, esperando no incomodarlo completamente.

-¿eres tú a quien pidió ayuda el amigo de mi madre?- su voz era grave y baja, aunque no podría asegurar si era por la situación o era su tono de voz normal.

-no conozco a tu madre, lo siento.

-pero te enviaron por la carta que escribió el padre Babaev, ¿cierto?- estaba sentado, jugueteando con sus dedos sobre su regazo, mirando la nada –Así que supongo que no creen que lo que me pasa sea una condición médica.

-bueno, de eso no estamos seguros…

La risa divertida de Víktor, no sólo me recordó que seguía a nuestro alrededor vigilando, sino que era un impertinente al que no le había preguntado su opinión. Intenté darle una mirada que englobara esa idea y cuando lo escuché reír más fuertemente entendí que tenía un sentido del humor que parecía avivarse conmigo.

-así que no saben nada, igual que los doctores- suspiró, recargando su cabeza contra la pared -. Genial. Eso es, simplemente, genial.

-eso no es lo que quise decir…- mi voz falló al final, porque no encontré las palabras para explicar la situación.

-¿sabes lo que me pasa o no?

-ah… yo…- miré hacia Víktor, no estoy seguro del motivo.

Aun así, Víktor sonrió, apareciendo totalmente sólido frente a él. ¡Casi me da un infarto! ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer algo así? Era algo completamente ilógico, descuidado, poco inteligente… Y bueno, era un demonio, pero seguro para ellos también había reglas. Alguna. ¿Cierto?

-¿qué estás haciendo?- gruñí, adelantándome un paso y frenándome de golpe al entender las implicaciones.

La expresión de Otabek no pareció cambiar, sólo agrandó los ojos ante la sorpresa y se le quedó mirando. Esperando. Igual que yo.

-no estás enfermo- dijo Víktor con su voz deslizante, pude ver un estremecimiento por parte del kazajo -, tampoco podrán hacer nada los humanos para ayudarte…

-¿humanos?, ¿qué eres?- los ojos negros de Otabek se estrecharon; me preguntaba si estaba considerando volver a desmayarse. Creí que yo podría hacerlo.

-hay alguien como yo que te sigue y es el trabajo de _mi_ Yuuri deshacerse de él- concluyó, sentándose tranquilamente a su lado -¿no es así?

-¿"mi Yuuri"?- pensé que solamente lo había pensado, pero cuando las miradas de ambos se clavaron en mí, me di cuenta de que la pregunta había salido en voz alta. Además de que me habían hecho una pregunta. Una importante –ah, yo…

-usualmente es mucho más elocuente- Víktor se cruzó de brazos, sonriéndome desde el costado de un Otabek cada vez más confundido.

Suspiré, pidiendo fuerzas al cielo para no intentar –por enésima vez- exorcizarlo.

-sí, me desharé de él- logré decir al final.

-¡lo ves!, ¡ _mi_ Yuuri es genial!

Intenté. Muy fuerte. No estrangularlo. Ya hablaríamos cuando estuviésemos solos.

-¿entonces?, ¿qué vas a hacer?

Lo pensé un poco, preguntándome a dónde habría ido a refugiarse el demonio de ojos verdes.

-¿podemos ir a tu casa? Tengo el presentimiento de que hay algo esperándote ahí.

Otabek asintió. Levantándose y emprendiendo la marcha hacia la casa de sus padres, que era donde estaba viviendo desde que había comenzado todo y se hizo evidente que sería peligroso permanecer solo –o eso fue lo que nos explicó en el camino-. Víktor se había vuelto invisible a los ojos comunes de nuevo, pero podía sentirlo siguiéndonos de cerca.

La casa estaba realmente cerca del club, sólo tuvimos que caminar un par de cuadras antes de estar ante ella.

Desde fuera pude sentir la atmosfera enrarecida que se filtraba por el jardín delantero y se volvía más densa al irnos acercando. El aroma se volvió fuerte –y nada tenía que ver con la fragancia de Víktor: pecado envuelto en escarcha y alguna flor, todavía no estaba seguro cual-, algo cítrico golpeaba mis senos nasales y se quedaba ahí, desconcertándome. Casi parecía un reto. Ven si te atreves, gritaba.

Cruzamos la puerta tras Otabek y sentí la temperatura descender en picada, la piel se me volvió de gallina al instante y temblé sin poder refrenarme; caminé unos pases detrás de él, observando mi respiración convertirse en nubes de vaho.

En lo que parecía la sala, Otabek se detuvo en la puerta, sus ojos abriéndose de par en par.

-¡¿qué jodidos?!

Apresuré el paso hasta poder ver sobre su hombro.

Estaba sentado sobre el respaldo de un sofá, piernas abiertas y sus codos apoyados sobre sus muslos –haciendo ver su cuerpo estilizado más pequeño-; podía ver su cabello rubio cayéndole sobre el rostro, piel pálida y cuernos medianoche. Colmillos asomándose en una sonrisa enfermiza. Extremidades delgadas. Ojos verdes. Ardiendo.

-vas a morir, estúpido cerdo…- susurró.

Tragué saliva.

Había enfrentado demonios furiosos, pero esto era mucho más que eso.

* * *

Traigo a ustedes el 2o. capítulo, espero les guste... como que ya no batallo tanto en escribir -mi yo escritora del pasado se desempolva poco a poco- y espero todo tenga sentido.

Agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, favs, follows y a los lectores fantasma que se toman un poco de tiempo para leer esto (sí, también a tu lectora fantasma que escribiste review, eso me hizo reír bastante). Espero también estén cómodos con el ritmo de actualización, ya que trabajo y estudio mi maestría al mismo tiempo y hacer esto más seguido no me es posible por el momento.

¿Qué más?, ¿qué más?... espero disfruten de la aparición de Otabek DJ -en cuanto supe de su hobbie me imaginé perfecto a su demonio acosador haciendo dibluras con la tornamesa- y del demonio ojiverde :D

En fin, esto ya parece carta... así que me despido hasta el siguiente cap

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	4. Capítulo III

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fanfiction tendrá muchas menciones sobre la religión católica y su organización, así que si no deseas terminar en el infierno conmigo y deseas proteger tu alma, tal vez deberías retírarte. Nada de esto se realiza con la intención de ofender.

Habrá un par de diálogos en latín, los cuales se traducirán al final si lo requieren ;)

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III**

-¿quién eres?

El rubio negó con la cabeza, su risa ascendiendo entre dientes.

-no, no… pequeño cerdito –se levantó con agilidad y caminó varios pasos hasta colocarse en medio de la habitación -. Sé lo que quieres hacer y no te lo permitiré. Vienes aquí- comenzó a caminar, con paso elegante y lento, casi felino, de un lado al otro del cuarto -, con tu bonito traje eclesiástico, tu crucifijo de oro y tus oraciones a tu Dios en lo alto… No, no podrás hacer nada. Ese humano es _mío_.

Otabek se estremeció y dio un paso atrás. Era evidente que la impresión de ver lo que le había seguido por tanto tiempo y había provocado todas las penurias por las que había pasado, era demasiado grande.

-Víktor, llévatelo de aquí- ordené, mientras me paraba frente a ellos, obstruyéndole la vista al demonio.

-¡no importa a dónde lo lleves! ¡Es _MÍO_!– rugió y un viento fortísimo se soltó, azotando las ventanas y cortinas –Fue estúpido. Hizo un trato… y ahora me _pertenece_.

Me paralicé. ¿Otabek había hecho un trato con ese demonio? Miré sobre mi hombro, preguntándoselo con la mirada -¿fuiste así de tonto?-; sin embargo, él sólo miraba al rubio totalmente desconcertado. Eso no sería de ayuda.

Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo proceder del todo, este no iba a ser un exorcismo normal. Comenzando por el hecho de que, en realidad, no tenía el cuerpo del kazajo posesionado; lo tenía, a falta de un término mejor, subyugado.

Parecía que sólo estaba tomando cantidades de energía para alimentarse y permanecer ahí, no tomando su cuerpo, pero tampoco dejándolo libre.

Tomé el rosario de su sitio en mi pantalón y saqué del bolsillo interno del abrigo el frasco de agua bendita que siempre me acompañaba. Esperando el momento adecuado para comenzar.

En cuanto se percató de mis acciones el demonio –que tenía una apariencia bastante juvenil- se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Todo paró. Nadie se atrevió a moverse o a romper el silencio que acababa de apoderarse del lugar. Esperando. Tensos. Sentía mi respiración raspar contra mi garganta.

Él atacó primero.

Una ráfaga de viento me arrojó contra uno de los sillones, el impacto provocándome que perdiera la respiración y soltara el frasco. Me levanté, lo más rápido que pude y miré alrededor, buscándola. El sonido de un rugido me desconcertó y me obligó a voltear.

Víktor, que había permanecido bastante al margen hasta ese momento, no sólo estaba completamente materializado en medio del lugar; sino que estaba mostrando su forma real: alas de plumas azabache abiertas de par en par, cuernos color carbón con un par de delgadas líneas color lapislázuli –que no había notado la primera vez- subiendo en espiral desde la raíz hasta la punta retorcida, colmillos y garras. Lo más impactante era ver su pálida piel ensombrecerse con varios tonos azules y su cola balanceándose a su espalda.

Tragué saliva.

En ningún momento, en esas escasas horas conociéndolo, le había temido. Hasta ahora.

Siseó, su cuerpo moviéndose de forma ondulante alrededor del otro demonio y, si el rubio había parecido un felino, Víktor se movía con la gracia de un depredador mayor. No estaba seguro de cuál, no parecía importar cuando sus pasos eran elegantes y deliberados –cada uno te daba una advertencia: _huye de mí, soy peligroso, huye de mí_ -.

-Tú…- dijo arrastrando la palabra, extendiéndola. Su voz también se había transformado, era más grave y fuerte. Imponente -. Osas lastimar mis posesiones… –ladeó la cabeza en un gesto muy animal, me estremecí -. No cometerás ese error dos veces.

El otro demonio retrocedió, mandó ondas de viento en todas direcciones, obligándome a permanecer en el mismo sitio en el suelo; sin embargo, Víktor se mantuvo impasible, simplemente observado al otro sin el menor atisbo de la diversión con que yo le había conocido hasta ese momento.

Quería irme. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder sólo salir de ahí y no volver.

Me puse de pie, el frasco –ya abierto- en mi mano y el rosario en la otra.

-per intercessionem omnium sanctorum, inquam, Deus*- solté, fuerte y claro, haciendo la señal de la cruz, antes de arrojar contra el demonio rubio el agua y que ésta aterrizara sobre su cabello y rostro.

El rubio chilló, llevándose las manos a la cara, mientras su piel enrojecía y sus alas se extendían a causa del dolor.

-¡estúpido cerdo! ¡Morirás!

Víktor se interpuso entre nosotros, una mano extendida para evitar que yo pudiera acercarme más.

-si vas a hacerlo, hazlo ahora, Yuuri- murmuró sobre su hombro, su atención fija sobre el otro.

-Pater Noster, qui es in caelis- comencé, manteniendo la voz firme, mientras Víktor intentaba mantener al otro demonio lejos de mí –sanctificétur nomen Tuum, adveniat Regum Tuum –la diferencia comenzó a notarse, el ambiente alrededor que era completamente oscuro y tenso, empezó a liberarse poco a poco –fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra**.

El rubio cayó al suelo, gruñendo y mostrando los dientes. Sus alas color medianoche. Igual que sus cuernos lisos- se retrajeron, protegiendo su cuerpo. Me sorprendí.

Debía ser un demonio joven si algo tan simple le afectaba tanto, pero no podía detenerme; aunque su cuerpo delgado se estremeciera ante cada palabra.

-Panem nostrum cotidiánum da nobis hódie- recité y también me asombré al notar que para Víktor era como si estuviese enumerando una lista de compras; ni siquiera se inmutó. Lo que sólo significaba que era poderoso y viejo –et dimitte nobis débita nostra, sicut et dimittímus debitóribus nostris**…

-¡detente!- chilló entre dientes el rubio -¡o juro que morirás!

Víktor se movió –muy- rápido, inclinándose sobre él y apresando entre sus garras azules el rostro del más joven. Siseó –casi pareciendo una serpiente-.

-no me tientes, pequeño gatito.

El rubio parpadeó y fijó su vista en los ojos de Víktor –que danzaban, como siempre-.

 _-¿Ví… Víktor? ¿Quid agis?_

 _-¿Quis enim es tu?_

 _-Iulius***_

La expresión de Víktor se volvió ilegible, cerrándose por completo.

Quise continuar, pero sentí la mano de Otabek sobre mi brazo, haciéndome girar para verlo.

-creo que tiene razón- me dijo, con los ojos cargados de sorpresa todavía.

-¿disculpa?

-en un sueño…- murmuró, desviando sus ojos hacia él –estaba solo… y yo, le prometí…

- _et locutus est ad me_ \- la atención del demonio rubio volvió a nosotros, a pesar de que su rostro seguía atrapado entre las garras de Víktor.

Otabek frunció el ceño confundido, obviamente no entendiendo una palabra. De no haber llevado años estudiando latín –aunque la pronunciación la realizaban diferente, alargaban las vocales y recortaban algunas consonantes-, yo también me habría perdido el intercambio con Víktor y esa respuesta.

-le prometiste no dejarle- solté, mirándolos a ambos.

-sí.

No era la primera vez que ocurría algo como aquello. Los demonios eran inteligentes para colocarles trampas a los incautos. Una cosa como aquella, dicha mientras dormía, podía tomarse como un contrato. Otabek había sentenciado su propia alma, a causa de ese sueño.

-¿Yuuri?

La voz de Víktor me regresó a la situación actual, me veía desde su posición sobre el demonio. Una pregunta formándose en sus ojos.

-sé que reconociste su nombre… puedes hacer el exorcismo…- no terminó lo que fuera que iba a decir. Se levantó de su posición en cuclillas y camino hasta mí. Sus alas extendiéndose y logrando eclipsarlo todo.

Tragué.

Sabía a dónde iba aquello. Mi respiración se aceleró y mis dedos se tensaron alrededor de las cuentas negras del rosario. Un presentimiento creciendo desde la boca de mi estómago hacia todas partes, como hielo navegando en la sangre. Helando todo a su paso.

Remojé con la lengua mis labios secos.

-no me lo pidas- casi fue un ruego. Mi voz perdida entre un lamento y un temblor.

Lo vi respirar profundamente, inhalar y exhalar con lentitud, mientras su parte demoniaca comenzaba a desvanecerse –alas, cuernos, colmillos y piel azul- y dejaba frente a mí su forma más humana. Piel pálida y ojos azules resplandeciendo.

-si lo haces…- quería decir algo como "jamás te perdonaré", pero algo así era ridículo cuando acababa de conocerlo y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo más lo tendría persiguiéndome. Sólo apreté mis manos en puños y cambié de idea –no lo hagas.

-déjalo.

Pude sentir la risa surgiendo desde mi pecho, escalando todo su camino hasta mis labios, que lucharon por mantenerla dentro; sin embargo, salió de entre ellos, corta y mordaz. Cerré los ojos y respiré. Pensando.

Era obvio que él estaría del lado de los demonios e impediría hacer mi trabajo, no importando que al inicio hubiese parecido dispuesto a ayudarme o defenderme. Eran trucos. Engaños perfectamente ejecutados para hacerme actuar como él deseaba, para el bien de sus intereses.

Qué inteligente.

Di media vuelta y salí de ahí. Debía tomarme un respiro antes de volver y hacer el trabajo para el que había sido enviado… y el que debía haber hecho antes de salir de Rusia. Tendría que llevar a cabo el exorcismo de dos demonios. Temblé.

No me había enfrentado a una prueba semejante antes. Esperaba no perderme entre el juego de humo y sombras al que había ingresado.

-¿Yuuri?, ¡¿Yuuri?!, ¡Yuuri!

Negué con la cabeza –aun no sé si era para negarlo a él o a mí- y seguí caminando hasta pararme en algún lugar después de los jardines de la casa familiar. La luz de los faroles de la calle iluminaban la calle y me di cuenta que había terminado justo en el medio de ella.

-¿qué haces?

Otra vez estaba y no estaba ahí –medio humo, medio sólido-, sólo sus ojos turquesa y añil bailando frente a mí eran estables, en medio de la noche.

-¿qué haces tú?- grite e hice un movimiento de mano hacia la casa, pero abarcaba la situación entera.

Él sonrió, evadiendo la mirada. Sus ojos clavándose en algún punto lejano a su derecha.

-tomaré responsabilidad por él- mencionó, cruzándose de brazos, en lugar de contestarme.

-¿y qué significa eso?

-dejará tranquilo al humano… no se alimentará de su energía espiritual más.

Hice algún gesto con las manos, estoy casi seguro, algo negando todo y di varios pasos atrás. Quería simplemente alejarme de todo. De él. Quería alejarme de él y de la forma en que había estado actuando a su alrededor en las últimas horas. Había dejado de ser yo por corto tiempo y me merecía eso. Había olvidado lo farsantes que eran…

-¡Víktor!- el grito del demonio rubio nos distrajo a ambos. Había salido por la puerta y comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia el jardín y se les acercaba, su rostro parecía preocupado –algo le pasó al humano.

-¿qué hiciste?

-¡nada, se desplomó justo después que saliste!- lo vi refunfuñar y gesticular.

-¿te alimentaste de él?

-¡no hice nada!

Negué. Dios, esto estaba cada vez peor.

Escuché un claxon y me giré hacia el sonido –algo extraño en mitad de la noche, en una calle vacía-.

Vi la luz de los faros. Y después nada.

Creo que lo escuché gritar mi nombre…

Supongo que el hecho de que estuviésemos tan cerca de un club no presagiaba que los conductores que transitaban por ahí estuviesen lo suficientemente sobrios como para frenar a tiempo ante una persona parada en mitad de la calle –una persona que aparentemente estaba hablando sola en mitad de la calle-. O eso fue lo que me dijeron después que habían dicho en su defensa.

De cualquier forma no iba a presentar cargos contra ellos. Había sido enteramente culpa mía.

Suspiré y miré el goteo del medicamento desde la bolsa con él, cayendo una a una hasta perderse en el tubo de plástico y hasta algún lugar dentro de mis venas. Las estaba contando -89, 90, 91…-. Estaba evitando mi realidad -103, 104, 105…-. Lo estaba evitando a él.

107, 108, 109. 110…

-¿no volverás a hablarme nunca?- lo sentí moverse del otro lado desde el rincón que había elegido habitar en la habitación. El lugar donde había ido a parar después de que intentó tocarme y tuve una reacción tan violenta que una enfermera tuvo que ponerme morfina, creyendo que era a causa del dolor de las heridas del accidente.

No había sido eso. Ni la pierna rota, ni las costillas astilladas o la cabeza y brazos amoratados. Sólo no lo quería cerca.

113, 114, 115… Y dormir, la morfina estaba haciendo efecto.

- _por favor_ … - escuché la desesperación tiñendo las palabras, no le había dicho nada y no lo haría; quizá así se iría por fin – _necesito_ que me digas que estás bien. _Por favor_.

Suponía que debía ser difícil –si realmente le importara algo- verme así y no escucharme decirle que estaba bien. Pero no tenía ningún derecho a saberlo. Tendría que conformarse con mirar sobre el hombro de los doctores o enfermeras sus notas sobre mi estado –como había estado haciendo-.

¿119? Había perdido la cuenta de nuevo. Tenía sueño y él no paraba. Simplemente no se detenía.

 _-por favor, por favor…_

Me rendí.

Sólo quería que parara.

Le miré con mi ojo derecho –el que no estaba hinchado a causa de los golpes-, dejándole saber que hablaba completamente en serio.

-vete- dije, dando gracias al Señor por no haberme roto la mandíbula y sólo tener un rasguño sobre el labio superior.

-Yuuri.

-no te quiero aquí. Vete.

Y cerré los ojos, durmiendo al fin.

* * *

* por intercesión de todos los Santos y la misericordia de Dios

** son fragmentos de la oración "Padre Nuestro"

***¿Qué haces?, ¿Quién eres?, Yuri

Bueno aquí les traigo otro capítulo más, apareciendo unos personajes muy queridos para mí y poniendo las cosas un poco tensas porque... ¿Qué es de la vida y un buen fic sin un poco de drama?

Como pueden observar no soy un sacerdote especialista en exorcismos, así que todo lo que ven aquí lo saqué de internet y libros que tengo a la mano... así que no lo intenten en casa ¿?

Agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, favs, follows y a l s lectores fantasma que se toman el tiempo de leer esto. Contestando rápidamente algunas cosas (aunque no hayan sido preguntas, pero bah): sí sea donde sea Yurio le llamará cerdo a Yuuri siempre, o al menos así lo creo yo :P Y sí, yo también me lo imaginó como un sensual demonio y bueno... no sé si lo que hizo Víktor se considere ayuda ...

Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	5. Capítulo IV

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fanfiction tendrá muchas menciones sobre la religión católica y su organización, así que si no deseas terminar en el infierno conmigo y deseas proteger tu alma, tal vez deberías retírarte. Nada de esto se realiza con la intención de ofender.

Aclaración rápida: Yuri Plisetsky se conocerá como Yuri (con una sola "u") o Yurio... y nuestro hermoso cura Katsudon será Yuuri (con doble "u").

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

 _Cae nieve blanca, tan blanca sobre mis manos._

 _La observo, mientras se deshace contra mi piel y desaparece._

 _Miro el cielo y veo las nubes grises cubriéndolo todo y siento el viento contra mis mejillas enrojecidas. La arena de la playa tiene manchones de blanco aquí y allá, la brisa huele a sal y nieve. Todo combinado._

 _Camino a paso lento, disfrutando del mar y el viento… y la nieve. Oliéndolo todo, viéndolo todo. Escuchando el silencio de la mañana. Es muy temprano, pocos han despertado ya, pero yo no podía quedarme sólo en casa con esto sucediendo fuera._

 _Entonces lo veo._

 _Me observan desde lo alto de un árbol en el malecón._

 _Ojos azules. Zafiros y aguamarina. Y su sonrisa…_

Desperté.

Habían pasado siete días desde el accidente cuando me dieron el alta –me pasé los primeros tres, básicamente, dormido a causa de los analgésicos-, durante los cuales tuve algunas visitas y llamadas interesantes, incluyendo la del Cardenal Cialdini quien me daba una licencia para recuperarme en mi hogar.

También había tenido una vídeo llamada de Phichit, quién no demoró en decirme lo terriblemente mal que lucía; sin embargo, fue la única que alegró mi estadía en aquel lugar. Deseaba haberlo tenido cerca para no pasar por aquello solo.

Ahora estaba batallando para abotonarme la camisa, puesto que mi muñeca izquierda tenía una leve torcedura que me hacía difícil las tareas más simples. Gruñí entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño ante mi inutilidad antes de notarlo a mi espalda.

Sentí sus dedos sobre los míos y los observé hacer el trabajo de forma eficiente.

En cuanto terminó, se volvió a alejar y lo sentí desvanecerse.

Cerré los ojos, frenándome de buscarlo con la mirada o agradecerle –como estaba acostumbrado a hacer con todo el mundo-. No había hablado con él desde que le pedí que se fuera y no lo haría.

Los primeros días, había permanecido a mí lado en todo momento, vigilándome –y a mi condición- desde un rincón en el cual no tenía que verlo directamente y me hacía preguntas de vez en cuando o algún comentario; después de que había notado que simplemente no hablaría con él para nada, se resignó a aparecer y desaparecer.

La verdad no tenía muy claro cómo es que sabía en qué momentos requería de ayuda –aunque sospechaba que simplemente vagaba cerca-, pero lograba llegar siempre en los momentos más oportunos.

Miré el pantalón que habían tenido que acondicionar las enfermeras para poder ponerlo sobre el yeso de mi pierna y los rasguños y moretones, que ya amarilleaban, en mis manos. Había evitado los espejos para verme el rostro, aunque sabía que estaba mucho mejor a los primeros días, todavía debía estar bastante golpeado.

Suspiré y tomé las muletas que habían dejado para mí. Me levanté con un poco de torpeza y estaba a punto de salir de ahí cuando vi al demonio rubio –en su forma corpórea- cruzar la puerta. Volví a sentarme sobre la cama.

-¿qué haces aquí?

Lo vi fruncir el ceño, pero se encogió de hombros y suspiró profundamente.

-el viejo no quiere que estés solo… así que me pidió que te acompañara al aeropuerto.

No me moví. La verdad es que no me fiaba de ninguno de ellos.

-¿por qué?

-¿y cómo voy a saberlo?- gruñó, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose sobre la puerta abierta.

Me llevé una mano a la frente, masajeando las sienes. Veía venir una jaqueca y no precisamente a causa de los remanentes del accidente. Cuando volví a verlo, se había movido sólo lo suficiente como para que nadie lo notase desde fuera.

Era una cosa extraña, observarlo con los cuernos escondidos y ropa común –incluyendo unos pantalones vaqueros, una simple camisa y chamarra con estampado de leopardo-. En apariencia, un adolescente normal. Tan usual. Escondiendo perfectamente su oscuro ser.

Giré mi rostro hacia la ventana del cuarto –ésta sólo tenía la vista de las ventanas del edificio del frente, pero no estaba buscando buenas vistas- e intenté ignorarlo; aunque estaba seguro de que no ganaría nada. Un demonio no se tomaría tantas molestias –como aparecer en su forma física y vestirse para no resaltar- sólo para renunciar fácilmente.

-así que date prisa, cerdo- dijo, comenzando a moverse y tomar las pocas de mis cosas que estaban aún en el lugar -. Tenemos sólo el tiempo suficiente para llegar al aeropuerto y llegar al vuelo.

-¿irás conmigo?- pregunté, cuestionándome internamente cuánto más podría soportar antes de enloquecer -¿en el vuelo?

-sí, el viejo lo preparó todo. Así que muévete.

Suspiré y tomé las muletas de nuevo, no estaba dispuesto a soportar más de ello.

-¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer para que, simplemente, se vayan?

Los ojos verdes del demonio se clavaron en mí, revoloteando.

-créeme, preferiría estar en cualquier otro lugar que pasar trece horas de mí existencia encerrado cuidando de un cura…- maldijo por lo bajo cuando encontró mi rosario, que había permanecido en la mesilla al lado de mi cama –pero le prometí a Víktor que lo haría, así que…

-¿qué hiciste con Otabek?- interrumpí; no quería saber que había terminado por matarlo, pero tampoco podía seguir con la duda carcomiéndome, sin saber qué había ocurrido, por siempre.

Si no hubiese estado tan pendiente de cada movimiento y gesto que hacía, podría haberme perdido la forma en que su cuerpo respingó por la sorpresa –aunque para mí resultara muy lógico preguntar sobre él-; algo en sus rasgos se suavizó. Pero todo fue muy rápido, después de un parpadeo había desaparecido y sólo lo tuve viéndome malhumorado.

-sólo camina.

Sin esperar por mí, salió de la habitación.

No deseaba seguirlo –a pesar de que sabía que no ganaría nada intentando evadirlo si ya tenían preparado que me acompañara en el avión-, pero lo hice. Trabajosamente, gracias a las muletas, lo alcancé y dejé que me acompañara hasta que salimos del hospital. Afuera me dirigió hasta un automóvil azul del estacionamiento.

-¿los demonios tienen autos? ¿Tienes licencia de conducir o… edad para hacerlo?

Enarcó una ceja gruñendo entre dientes, abrió la puerta del pasajero y me hizo un gesto para que entrara. Así que lo hice.

-me alegra ver que se encuentra bien.

Me giré hacia la voz –en el asiento del conductor- y mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. No podía ser, ¿cierto?

-¿Otabek?

-hola, padre Katsuki.

-¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- pregunté, porque mi cerebro no lograba procesar algún motivo lógico para que Otabek continuara ahí. Pensé, tal vez tontamente, que Víktor cumpliría su promesa y el demonio rubio dejaría en paz al joven. Aparentemente podía ser un idiota todavía más grande, al no haber pedido respuestas.

Algo de toda mi incomodidad y confusión debió ser muy evidente en mi rostro, porque Otabek levantó sus manos, observándome, como queriendo frenar con el gesto el tren de pensamientos terribles de mi cerebro.

-¡no!... no es como eso…-comenzó.

-¿no es cómo?

-no es lo que está pensando…

-¿entonces, qué es?

Escuché la puerta del pasajero de atrás cerrarse y alcancé a ver por el rabillo del ojo al demonio sentarse y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad -¿los demonios lo necesitarían?-, mis ojos no se movieron del rostro de Otabek pidiendo respuestas.

-… pues, verá…- Otabek se tropezaba con las explicaciones y yo me sentía cada vez más confundido.

-¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no has arrancado?- el rubio refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos, esperando.

-ah, bueno… el padre Katsuki…

-¿por qué está él aquí?- ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de terminar, tenía que saber lo que ocurría y, si era como yo creía, me bajaría de ese auto y encontraría una forma de deshacerme para siempre de esos dos demonios.

-él prometió que no me dejaría solo- soltó simplemente, como si esa respuesta fuese suficiente para dar por terminado el tema. No lo era.

-¿está subyugado? ¡¿Sigues alimentándote de él?!

-¡claro que no!- y eso vino de ambos, quienes sólo se miraron curiosos por un segundo al darse cuenta que habían dicho lo mismo, al mismo tiempo.

-entonces… ¿qué está pasando aquí?- masajeé mis sienes de nuevo, la jaqueca que había presagiado llegó con fuerza –Porque de verdad, no entiendo nada.

Otabek bajó la mirada a su regazo y observé al demonio desviar la suya hacia una de las ventanas del auto.

Mientras el silencio se extendía ahí dentro, me pregunté qué clase de contrato habían hecho esos dos y eso, también me hizo cuestionar qué clase de relación-contrato habíamos establecido Víktor y yo sin darme cuenta. No existían muchas formas en las que un ente demoniaco y un humano terminaran atados uno al otro, lo más común era establecer contratos: lazos hechos a base de promesas, negociaciones o simple posesión.

Otabek no estaba posesionado, ni tampoco subyugado –quienes eran subyugados, sólo estaban obligados a obedecer, pero aún eran dueños de sus pensamientos y acciones-; tampoco lo parecía yo. Así que… ¿qué era? Y acaso, ¿serían las dos situaciones similares? ¿O sólo estaba mezclándolo inútilmente todo?

-Yuri prometió…- dijo Otabek, rompiendo el silencio, en voz baja –en el sueño prometió…

-¿Yuri?- casi chillé a causa de la impresión, incluso giré mi cuerpo lo suficiente para poder verlos a ambos -¡¿sabe tu nombre?!

Yuri –el demonio rubio tenía un nombre más complicado, como yo había descubierto durante el intento de exorcismo en casa de Otabek, era más complejo; sin embargo, suponía que esa era la forma más simple de llamarlo- arrugó la nariz, todavía evadiendo mi mirada en shock. Otabek también pareció decidido a no mirarme a los ojos –aunque dudaba que comprendiera lo que estaba pasando realmente-.

-no planean decirme nada, ¿cierto?- dije, sintiéndome en desventaja de nuevo.

-sólo basta con que sepas que no le estoy lastimando…

-¿con eso basta?- solté escandalizado, esto era demasiado. Demasiado.

-no te pongas gruñón, cerdo- Yuri se extendió hasta recargar sus brazos sobre el asiento del piloto -. Maneja. Se nos hace tarde para el vuelo.

Otabek encendió el automóvil y la radio durante todo el trayecto, así que todos nos limitamos a ver por las ventanas; personalmente, intenté no pensar en lo que podía estar pasando entre esos dos y, tampoco, en lo que pasaría la próxima vez que tuviese a Víktor enfrente.

Debía pensar qué le diría a mis padres, sobre el accidente. Ya estaban lo bastante preocupados con mi profesión –mi madre juraba que tenía pesadillas donde los demonios me poseían- como para aumentarle los accidentes a media noche a causa de mis tontos descuidos.

Los trámites en el aeropuerto fueron bastante más simples de lo que imaginé al ser acompañado por dos personas –una de las cuales se suponía no existía en nuestro mundo-, antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba sentado en los asientos que había reservado Víktor para mí, dado que sin haberlo notado había cambiado el boleto que me habían enviado desde El Vaticano.

Mi pierna herida tenía suficiente espacio para poder extenderse sin molestar a nadie y disfruté de las comodidades de estar en primera clase; aunque dentro mío me preguntara cómo era que podía hacer algo así –disfrutar de algo que probablemente el demonio había obtenido de forma más que dudosa-. Tampoco estaba mal –aunque debería- el hecho de que habían comprado el asiento de mi lado, por lo que tenía toda el área del mundo.

Dormité la mayor parte del camino y, algunas veces, observé a Otabek y Yuri –quienes estaban en los lugares frente a mí- mantener conversaciones cortas pero que parecían mantener un trasfondo que no entendía, o también hablaban sobre cosas extrañas para mí –cosas triviales como programas de televisión o sucesos de una rutina que desconocía-.

La siguiente ocasión que abrí los ojos, estaban avisando por los altavoces sobre la llegada a Tokio. El clima no era el mejor para darnos la bienvenida –hacía un poco de frío-, pero esperaba eso con la familiaridad con la que suponía una persona en el Mediterráneo esperaba el calor.

Otabek me auxilió para salir sin problemas del avión y moverme, un poco más, ágilmente tras Yuri; éste parecía decidido a llegar a su destino lo más rápido posible y atravesaba el mar de gente con una habilidad envidiable.

-¡Yuuri!

El grito provino de algún lugar a mi derecha, era una voz que reconocería en cualquier sitio –una que me llamaba al hogar- y dibujó una sonrisa automáticamente en mi rostro.

-¡Minako-sensei!- la saludé en cuanto la tuve al alcance del oído.

Se veía muy bien para tener… los años que fueran –me había hecho jurar que jamás revelaría su verdadera edad-; con su perpetua ropa de colores oscuros, cuellos altos y nada de piel a la vista. Una medalla de San Antonio de Padua colgando de su cuello.

Ella había sido quien me mostró el camino religioso como una de las maestras en el colegio al que asistí siendo niño. Aunque era muy divertida y le gustaba irse de copas de vez en cuando –eso lo descubrí siendo mayor-, también tenía una gran fe y logró contagiármela lo suficiente para intentarlo. Dejar que mi maldición se convirtiera en algo más. Algo para ayudar a otros.

Me abrazó con efusividad, apretándome entre sus brazos e ignorando inadvertidamente a mis acompañantes. Lo que provocó dos gruñidos a mis espaldas, uno bastante sonoro que llamó la atención de Minako y la hizo levantar la mirada y sonrojarse por su despiste y, otro –uno que sólo pude escuchar yo- que me sorprendió a mí.

El gruñido de Víktor fue bastante territorial, e incluso sentí sus brazos enredándose alrededor de mi cintura y apretar.

-no olvides que eres mío, Yuuri- murmuró justo en mi oído, manteniendo la voz baja; supuse que para que Yuri demonio no escuchara nada -. Descubrí qué te hace tan especial… y mío.

-¿ah?

Miré sobre mi hombro, pero para entonces, ya se había ido de nuevo. De verdad que sabía cómo sacarme de quicio.

-… así que Otabek y… ¿tú eres?- regresé mi atención al resto con la voz de Minako.

Reaccioné más por instinto que por un pensamiento calculado, mucho menos consciente.

-es Yurio- prácticamente escupí apresurado.

-¿Yurio?- preguntó con duda, realmente era demasiado suspicaz.

Yuri arrugó la nariz molesto, obviamente, por el sobrenombre; sin embargo, no había mucho que pudiésemos hacer si no deseaba que ella conociera su nombre real. Los demonios y los nombres eran algo muy espacial. Aquel que conociera su verdadero nombre tenía poder sobre ellos. Auténtico poder.

-¿amigos tuyos?

-ah, sí… - me llevé una mano a la nuca, rascándome la cabeza –podría decirse eso. Los conocí en Kazajistán.

Ella parpadeó y afirmó, aunque durante todo el trayecto a casa les miraba –sobre todo a Yuri- con aprensión. Algunas personas, tenían talento especial para percibir cosas que otros no –aunque Minako no lo llevaba al extremo que yo-; era evidente que podía sentir que algo ahí no debía estar.

Después de una presentación rápida a mis padres y la repartición de habitaciones –Yurio y Otabek compartirían cuarto y no estaba seguro todavía de que eso fuese una buena idea o, simplemente, fuese lo correcto-; me encontré sólo en mi pequeña habitación de la infancia.

Todavía se veía como la dejé hacía ya bastantes años, con los viejos posters y fotografías. De hecho, todo el hotel propiedad de mi familia se veía bastante similar a la última vez que había acudido a visitarlos. Aunque se podía ver que ya no recibían la misma cantidad de turistas visitando las aguas termales.

Suspiré. No podría tomar un baño en ellas cómodamente, por lo menos en varias semanas más gracias al yeso. Me acomodé con torpeza sobre la cama y cerré los ojos; habían sido demasiados meses sin parar, necesitaba tomar ese descanso.

Sentí los ojos comenzar a cerrarse solos, cada parpadeo más pesado que el anterior; justo antes de caer completamente dormido pude ver a Víktor sentado a mi lado, su cuerpo enteramente ahí, su olor envolviéndolo todo. Se reclinó más cerca y pasó sus dedos por mi rostro, quitando cabello de él. Sonrió.

-mi Yuuri… tanto tiempo…- escuché y, aunque deseaba saber a qué se refería, me dormí.

* * *

Hola a tod s, vengo a entregar este capítulo, esperando les guste y no les esté enredando las cosas demasiado; todos los secretos sobre los lazos entre nuestros personajes serán revelados... pronto.

Tengo que pensar seriamente sobre el futuro de un personaje que anda de viaje... no sé si mandarlo a Corea o a Suiza... ¿qué haré?, ¿qué haré?, ¿qué haré?

Por otro lado, agradezco infinitamente su apoyo a mí y la historia, me alegra mucho que les esté gustando (sobre todo porque, como saben hacía años que no escribía nada con la finalidad de publicarlo, so...). Sus reviews me hacen reír, me encantan sus teorías (lo de Yurio siendo un gato para atraer a Beka ='D) y, simplemente, que me sigan al infierno. Gracias, de igual forma por los favs, los follows y a los lectores fantasma. Les quiero.

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	6. Capítulo V

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA, así como a sus creadoras Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei. La historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fic contendrá muchas referencias hacia la religión católica, así como su organización; así que si esto es demasiado para ti, te recomiendo leer algo más. Sí, al contrario, deseas caer al infierno conmigo... disfruta

* * *

CAPÍTULO V

 _El olor a incienso me envuelve por completo, escucho a alguien orar en voz muy baja tras de mí. La luz pasa a través de los vitrales, tiñéndola de colores que destacan contra el mármol blanco del piso y las paredes de madera._

 _Los ojos de los Santos están posados sobre mí. Vigilándome. Quiero pensar que me protegen._

 _Respiro hondo, es la primera vez en meses que me siento tranquilo –en paz-. No hay voces llamándome desde las sombras, ni figuras siguiéndome hasta ahí dentro. Los fantasmas se han quedado callados y los demonios no se atreverían a entrar. Por fin estoy solo. Y estoy tan cansado que los parpados comienzan a sentirse pesados –no he dormido en forma desde hace semanas-._

 _Quizá me dormí unos minutos, pero demasiado pronto recuerdo que debo pasar por mamá._

 _Salgo de la tranquila y apacible iglesia para sumergirme en el frío de Noviembre y lo siento. Tan pronto pongo un pie fuera, los siento a todos mirarme y comenzar a seguirme. Gritan y chillan, algunos se ríen. Lo odio._

 _Odio esto. Lo odio. Odio las voces. Los odio a ellos. Lo odio. Odio mi vida… me odio por no poder detenerlo. Lo odio._ Me _odio._

La luz del sol me golpeó el rostro sin piedad y mi pierna enyesada me impidió girarme lejos de ella; solté un gruñido entre dientes e intenté ponerme las cobijas sobre el rostro, pero estaba sobre ellas y era un embrollo siquiera intentarlo. Así que me limité a gruñir aún más fuerte y abrir los ojos.

Desde un rincón de la habitación le escuché reír bajito y eso sólo hizo que mi mal humor aumentara. Tenía la sensación –más allá del sol directo en mi cara- de que había soñado algo terrible y eso se había quedado de algún modo conmigo. No era un buen despertar. Sólo esperaba que mamá cumpliera su promesa y preparara katsudon para la cena.

-estás haciendo pucheros…

Giré mi rostro para verlo, estaba sentado sobre mi escritorio y tenía un portarretrato en sus manos. Los rayos del sol sacaban destellos plateados de su cabello que danzaban contra su piel; sus ojos estaban clavados en mí y sonreía.

-te ves adorable.

-¿por qué sigues aquí?- pregunté, dudando de que alguna vez contestara honestamente esa simple pregunta. La ley del hielo duró lo suficiente hasta que le grité que saliera de la habitación cuando me estaba cambiando.

Lo vi bajar del escritorio de un salto y caminar hasta sentarse a mi lado, quitándome el cabello de la cara –algo que había notado hacía cada noche antes de que cayera dormido-; sus dedos eran cálidos al tacto, suaves y ligeros contra mi piel.

-mi Yuuri es tan lindo…- suspiró y ensanchó su sonrisa –pero todavía no es tiempo para que lo sepas todo.

Arrugué la nariz, totalmente perdido.

-¿planeas decirme que lazo creamos, algún día?

-por supuesto- dijo, bajando el tono de su voz, volviéndola más grave y acercándose hasta que sentí su aliento contra mi mejilla y casi podía tocar su nariz con la mía -, pero primero debo hacerte caer un poco...

-¿caer?- me hubiese gustado no ceder tan fácilmente ante las provocaciones del demonio, pero era muy difícil; mi voz salió estrangulada y sentía el rostro ardiendo de pena, mi corazón desbocado golpeando mi pecho.

-me tientas, Yuuri- lo sentí acariciar mi mejilla, más que verlo, puesto que mis ojos estaban ocupados paseando todo el camino de sus ojos a sus labios, una y otra vez; su otra mano posesionarse de mi cintura -¿No te tiento un poquito?

¿Qué si no me tentaba? Acaso se suponía que eso era una broma. Era un demonio, por Dios Santo.

Ellos eran los seres que habían sido los favoritos del Señor, que habían sido hermosos como la luz de la mañana y ahora se dedicaban a atraer a los inocentes hacia la oscuridad; era evidente que toda su existencia era simple tentación, sin destilar. Cada cosa de su persona –olor, imagen, voz…- atraía. Seducía. Te llevaba hasta el borde, listo para que tú mismo decidieras saltar.

Me estremecí. Quizá eso era lo que deseaba. Cautivarme hasta el pecado.

Lleve mis manos hasta sus hombros, frenando cualquier avance que intentara.

-basta de juegos.

Víktor soltó una risa baja, acariciando mis labios con el índice y el pulgar. Alejándose tan sólo un poco, lo suficiente para verlo bien mientras hablaba.

-no juego… pero quiero estar aquí- la mano en mi cintura se movió sólo un poco, lo suficiente para delinear mi contorno -. Eres mío… solamente debo convencerte de ello.

Se inclinó sobre mí un poco más, un milímetro más. Su rostro de nuevo llenándolo todo, cabello plata acariciando como mariposas mi piel. Mis pulmones respirándolo todo de él. Agitados.

Sus labios contra los míos fueron suaves. Una presión mínima, un roce rápido y luego se fue.

Parpadeé y lo único que quedó fue su aroma ahogándome alrededor. Él se había ido.

Arrojé mi almohada contra la pared, completamente mortificado. Definitivamente no era el mejor despertar.

Cuando bajé a desayunar, mi madre mencionó que Otabek y Yurio habían ido a conocer los alrededores; después de pasar todos esos días sin salir del hotel supuse que sería normal que desearan salir. Sin embargo, no podía evitar continuar con los pensamientos pesimistas sobre el tipo de lazo que compartían. En mi mente, Otabek era como un restaurante de "Come todo lo que quieras" y Yurio era un cliente hambriento.

Era algo que no podía evitar, aun cuando había visto en Otabek una mejor apariencia que como lo había conocido; lo que sólo indicaba que el demonio rubio estaba manteniendo su promesa de no alimentarse de su energía espiritual.

Estaba comiendo, tranquilamente, mientras veíamos un reportaje sobre la Compañía Nacional de Ballet; incluso mi madre se había sentado conmigo para ver la entrevista al director –hubo algún momento en mi vida en el que consideré dedicarme a la danza, pero esos años ya estaban lejos-. Cuando mi hermana llegó para avisarnos de un extranjero pidiendo hospedaje.

-¿extranjero?- mi madre se levantó para ir a curiosear, mientras mi padre lo atendía y le daba su habitación.

Yo también lo hubiese hecho, de no ser porque moverme con las muletas no valía el esfuerzo. Además, estando destinado a permanecer en reposo por varias semanas más, era muy probable que me lo topara de un momento a otro sin requerir moverme en ese momento.

Así que esperé pacientemente mirando los vídeos de las presentaciones de la Compañía de Ballet, oía los rumores de los pocos inquilinos que no habían salido durante el día, sobre lo peculiar que era el extranjero. Lo alto, guapo, extraño, divertido… hablaba japonés, tenía un acento extraño.

-… ¿creen que sea soltero?- unas mujeres de alrededor de treinta años, que habían ido hasta Hasetsu por el cumpleaños de una de ellas, llevaban un par de minutos ignorando la televisión sólo para intercambiar impresiones sobre el nuevo huésped.

-¿viste sus ojos?- prácticamente chilló una de ellas.

-¡eran _tan_ hermosos! ¡Y tan _azules_!

Lo último llamó mi atención –tenía el presentimiento de que cada vez que viera o escuchara sobre ojos azules, vendrían inmediatamente _sus_ ojos a mi mente-. Miré sobre mi hombro, como si mirarlas detenidamente mejorara mi audición sobre su conversación.

-¡y su pelo!

-¿será su color natural?, nadie tiene el cabello de ese rubio platino… sino proviene de una botella.

Parpadeé sorprendido–si sólo seguía haciendo eso, desarrollaría alguna clase de tic-. Mi cerebro tardándose demasiado en comprender algo que era sumamente obvio. Atraje las muletas hacia mí con cuidado, incluso antes de razonar lo que estaba haciendo, y comencé a tratar de ponerme en pie. No hizo falta.

Lo vi entrar antes de poder siquiera levantar mi trasero del piso.

Tenía puesto un suéter gris con negro, una camisa azul bajo eso y unos pantalones vaqueros negros. Algo tan simple y… ¿Habría alguna forma de que no fuese tan llamativo? Todo el mundo ahí lo estaba viendo –las mujeres a mi espalda se callaron de pronto, completamente estupefactas-. Él sonrió, sabiendo el efecto que causaba, perfectamente.

Se acercó y sentó frente a mí, una sonrisa ancha y satisfecha en su rostro.

-hola, Yuuri- saludó como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Víktor?- murmuré, esperando que nadie escuchara su nombre real.

-en realidad es Vitya- contestó, mirando sobre mi hombro, el nombre más para el resto del mundo que para mí.

-Vitya. Ok- sabía que sonaba como un tonto, pero no tenía ni idea de qué se suponía debía hacer -¿qué está pasando aquí?

-bueno- dijo sentándose con cuidado de no lastimarme a mi lado -, he visto a Yurio muy contento esta semana, paseando y hablando con todos…- se encogió de hombros –Supongo que parecía lo suficientemente divertido como para intentarlo.

-no te creo- solté bajo mi aliento, esperando nadie oyera el subtexto de la conversación.

-tan desconfiado.

-sigo sin creerte.

Le vi observar mi rostro, con mucho detenimiento, mientras una sonrisa divertida jugaba en el suyo. Una de sus manos muy cerca de la mía, ambas puestas sobre la mesa en la que había desayunado hacía no tanto tiempo; sus dedos a nada de rozar los míos.

-eres mío, sólo que aún no lo entiendes- dijo sólo para mí, en voz muy baja -; te voy a convencer de ello.

-dijiste algo así en la mañana, sigue sin tener ningún sentido.

De alguna forma, me había olvidado de que estábamos rodeados de huéspedes curiosos –chismosos-, que prestaban extra atención a nuestro intercambio; por fortuna, en ningún momento, ninguno de los dos levantamos la voz más allá de un susurro o algo dicho bajo el aliento. Eso solamente aumentó el fisgoneo, aunque lo ignoraba en ese momento.

-voy a conquistarte, Yuuri- su voz era seria, su rostro sereno y lleno de confianza -, te enamoraré y será tu amor tan grande que caeremos juntos…

Las últimas palabras se apagaron suavemente en el viento a mí alrededor, me rodearon y ahogaron; estrujaron mi interior. Me estremecieron.

-estás _loco_ …- me frené de chillar, mi instinto de no llamar la atención más arraigado que la sorpresa.

-por ti, mi querido Yuuri… sólo por ti.

Supongo que debí haberlo tomado en serio, pero me resultó imposible hacerlo por un par de razones –una de ellas era que, bueno, yo era un sacerdote cuyo voto de castidad nunca lo había puesto en duda; por otra parte, Víktor era un demonio varón… algo así sería imposible a menos que deseara condenarme- y terminé por ignorar lo que había dicho. Debí haberlo tomado en serio. _Debí_ haberlo hecho.

Una mañana fueron unas flores. Rosas azules, rosas blancas, nubes.

Aparecieron de la nada en mi mesa junto a la cama.

Después fue chocolate, que dejó sobre mi almohada antes de dormir.

Todos los días fueron roces. Caricias sutiles mientras desayunábamos todos juntos, cuando caminábamos lado a lado –hombros y dedos rozándose-, su calor siempre rodeándome de alguna manera. Electrificando mis nervios poco a poco.

-… así que, ¿vienes desde Rusia?- le preguntó uno de aquellos días mi madre a Víktor y este, sentado a mí lado, se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza, ya que tenía la boca llena de katsudon.

-nos conocimos mientras hacía el trabajo por el que fui a San Petersburgo- expliqué, tratando de que no existieran grietas en la historia y fuese lo más apegada a la realidad –vivía… bueno, cerca de la familia a la que fui a ayudar.

 _-realmente_ cerca- escuchó cuchichear burlón a Yurio, pero todos, por fortuna, le ignoraron.

-¿y a qué te dedicas?- mi hermana también era una adepta a los chismes y simplemente soltó la pregunta.

-bueno… me dedico a convencer a las personas para hacer cosas de las que no están seguras- explicó, la mirada seria -.

-¿cómo es eso?

-soy abogado- sonrió.

Claro que era un abogado… del mal. Por supuesto que tergiversaba la verdad para "convencer a las personas para hacer cosas de las que no estaban seguras", como vender su alma, alimentar hasta la muerte a demonios insensibles o servirles de vehículo a nuestro mundo. No pude frenarme de torcer el gesto.

Sin embargo, ninguno de mis familiares lo notó… estaban demasiado pendientes de las palabras calculadas del demonio ojiazul. Los había hechizado por completo, en muy poco tiempo.

Yo. Yo debía permanecer fuerte.

Cuando entré esa noche a mi habitación, encontré sobre mi mesa de noche una orquídea roja.

Resaltaba dentro de la habitación como si fuese un letrero de neón y no dudaba de que si alguien de mi familia llegaba a entrar la notaría al instante. No sólo era llamativa por su color, sino que era hermosa y frágil. Sumamente especial. Era la clase de regalo que le das a una persona que crees merece algo especial, único.

Me senté con cuidado sobre la cama y lo llamé en voz baja, sabía dentro mío que me escucharía. Debíamos hablar.

Pocos segundos más tarde, lo vi aparecer –medio aire, medio sólido- frente a mí; las preguntas arremolinándose en sus ojos, ya que era la primera vez que hacía algo como aquello. Debía estar preguntándose para qué.

-debemos hablar, Víktor- dije serio. Debía hacerlo comprender.

-¿qué ocurre, Yuuri?

Me tomé unos segundos para pensar cómo comenzar esa conversación, no quería dejar lugar a malentendidos o dobles interpretaciones. Quería que esa fuese la última conversación al respecto. Que comprendiera nuestra –mí- realidad.

-debes comprender que esto- apunté a la orquídea y los chocolates que aún estaban sobre la mesa –no irá a ningún sitio. No puedes quedarte aquí con la esperanza de conquistarme en el plano amoroso o sexual- sentí mis mejillas comenzar a colorearse, todo a causa de la vergüenza de tener que hablar de eso tan directamente -, porque para mí resulta imposible. Víktor, soy cura. Tengo un voto de castidad que planeo cumplir y, además, eres hombre… sabes perfectamente que mi religión condena cualquier relación similar…

"No estoy olvidando tampoco lo más importante… Eres un demonio, Víktor- le miré directamente a los ojos, dejándole notar que no tenía dudas sobre lo que estaba diciendo. Esa era mi postura. Lo que había elegido –. Ustedes mienten, engañan y lo hacen sin pestañear. Me hiciste desistir de hacer mi único trabajo en Astaná. No confío en ti. Y no puedo sentir por ti lo que deseas.

"Así que si eso es lo que te está reteniendo aquí… quizá sea mejor que te vayas ahora, porque no cambiaré de opinión.

El silencio cayó, pesado, sobre nosotros y se extendió por el tiempo suficiente como para obligarme a evadir su mirada e intentar distraerme con cualquier cosa alrededor. Jugar con mis dedos e, incluso, comenzar a morderme los labios. Él no se iba.

Se quedó ahí, medio desvaneciéndose frente a mí. Hasta que volví a regresarle la mirada.

Su expresión era demasiado seria. Sus ojos se habían quedado quietos –el hielo, turquesa y añil, habían pausado su danza, por primera vez- y me miraban. Me retaban.

Vi su mano derecha volverse carne y hueso frente a mis ojos y tocarme. Las yemas de sus dedos barrieron, muy lentamente, desde mi sien hasta mi barbilla, quedándose ahí. Quietas. Estáticas. Electrizándolo todo.

Se inclinó.

Su aliento chocaba contra mis labios y su nariz rozaba la mía. Los mechones de su cabello plateado hacían cosquillas contra mis mejillas. Pequeños besos de mariposa sus pestañas contra mi piel.

Cerré los ojos, antes de que todo se volviera azul. De que sus ojos me absorbieran como siempre y las sensaciones me ahogaran.

Sentí sus labios casi sobre los míos y temblé sin poder frenarme.

-sólo espera y verás.

Otro beso. Algo suave, gentil y rápido.

Desapareció de nuevo.

Me levanté presuroso –o lo más que podía en mi precario estado- y caminé hasta su habitación. No quería más que dejarle claro que no deseaba sus extraños coqueteos, ni sus caricias… lo único que deseaba era la vuelta a mi vida.

La puerta estaba entrecerrada cuando llegué, por eso pude escuchar la conversación sin siquiera requerir meter la cabeza al cuarto.

Víktor parecía discutir entre dientes con alguien, cuya voz era baja y ronca. Retumbaba de forma antinatural contra las paredes. Provocándome escalofríos, de esos que sólo sentía en presencia de demonios y espectros peligrosos.

Estremeciéndome recargué mi espalda contra la pared y agudicé el oído. Necesitaba saber si Víktor traería más peligro a casa –como una horda de demonios hambrientos o algo así-.

 _-cur non revertetur?*_ \- preguntó la voz desconocida y algo en ella me obligó a asomarme, sólo un poco para ver el interior.

Víktor estaba solo. Parado, aparentemente, con tranquilidad frente al espejo.

 _-quid agis, Vincat?**_

La voz provino del espejo. Alguien estaba hablando con Víktor desde el espejo. Un maldito demonio estaba hablando con Víktor… a través de un espejo.

- _ego ludere aliquid_ \- contestó, directo al espejo _–ibo cum fit amet.***_

Saqué la cabeza de ahí y me fui a mi habitación, pensando qué era lo que acababa de ver -escuchar-. ¿Cuál era el significado de ello?, ¿era yo la "cosa" entretenida?, ¿realmente se iría si se aburría lo suficiente? Sonreí, aunque sentía que el gesto me salió bastante flojo y triste.

 _Lo había sabido todo ese tiempo..._

Supe que no debía tomar en serio ninguna de sus palabras. Entré a mi habitación y miré la orquídea, refulgiendo en medio de mi sosa realidad; acaricié suavemente uno de sus pétalos antes de sentarme en la cama.

Quizá simplemente debía dejarlo hacerlo. Después de todo, ¿qué tan entretenido podía ser yo? Se iría pronto y todo esto terminaría. Más pronto que tarde. Él se iría... por fin.

* * *

Según el traductor de google (porque me la pasé dormida durante mis clases de raíces greco-latinas en la preparatoria):

* ¿Por qué no has vuelto?

** ¿Qué estás haciendo, Víktor?

***Encontré algo entretenido. Me iré cuando me aburra.

He aquí el nuevo capítulo (un poco más temprano esta vez), espero lo sigan disfrutando y me digan qué les va pareciendo.

Sigo meditando sobre el destino de cierto tailandés...

Gracias por sus reviews con ánimos, teorías locas y ordenes para escribir más rápido (me dan años de vida y energías para continuar cuando pienso que soy muy mala y debería morir, ok no pero sí me alegran mis días), sus favs y follows; a los lectores fantasma que se pasan para ver qué tal va esto y... nada, los amo-doro.

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	7. Capítulo VI

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA, así como a sus creadoras Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei. La historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fic contendrá muchas referencias hacia la religión católica, así como su organización; así que si esto es demasiado para ti, te recomiendo leer algo más. Sí, al contrario, deseas caer al infierno conmigo... disfruta.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VI**

-¡joder, cerdo!- el grito de Yurio me hizo brincar en mi lugar. Como si la sorpresa de lo que vi no hubiese sido suficiente. Di un par de pesos hacia atrás y me golpeé la cabeza contra la pared.

Otabek simplemente me miró desde su lugar en el piso, sentado y esperando que la conmoción pasara; no parecía ni sorprendido por mi presencia ni tampoco por la forma en que Yurio había terminado a casi un metro de distancia de él. Tampoco parecía sobresaltado, simplemente estaba ahí. Sereno. Esperando.

Yurio estaba completamente sonrojado, todo su rostro coloreado y sus ojos verdes casi parecían querer asesinarme.

-¡no te atrevas a decir una palabra!- chilló, levantándose y saliendo corriendo de ahí.

Miré a través de las puertas corredizas hacia uno de los jardines interiores de Yutopia y pensé que, quizás, lo mejor sería ignorar lo que había visto, como venía haciendo con todo lo que tenía que ver con la extraña y peculiar relación que mantenían Otabek y Yurio; no los entendía y era evidente que no alcanzaba a comprender los alcances de ella. Tal vez sería mejor, simplemente seguir ignorando.

Aunque eso fuese bastante cobarde.

Me senté con cuidado al lado de Otabek, acomodando mi pierna con ayuda del bastón –ahora ya podía caminar apoyando un poco el peso sobre la férula que me habían colocado y con la ayuda de un bastón, en lugar de las muletas- y dejé que el silencio de la noche nos envolviera a Otabek y a mí.

Podía sentir que su ansiedad aumentaba conforme el tiempo transcurrido desde que Yurio se fue avanzaba. Algo curioso, cuando había estado tan tranquilo mientras toda la tempestad ocurría.

-entonces…- comencé después de un rato, esperando que me dijera la verdad.

-eh…

-¿qué es lo que está pasando?

El kazajo me observó, sus ojos oscuros llenándose de todas las palabras que no me decía.

-lo que vi… fue un beso, Otabek- seguí, esperando que se explicara. Deseando poder ayudarlo en caso de ser necesario -¿Es esa la relación que mantienen?

-sí.

-¿es ese el lazo que han creado?- pregunté, porque los lazos dedicados a las relaciones amorosas o de amistad con demonios eran raros, casi inexistentes y poderosos.

-no realmente- suspirando, se rascó la nuca -. Cuando creamos el lazo yo no sabía lo que estábamos prometiendo, así que es más o menos un lazo de servidumbre común…

-pero no se alimenta de ti, ni te obliga a hacer nada- no estaba preguntando, era algo que había visto en las semanas que habían pasado ahí, conmigo.

-no… creo que el lazo se está modificando por eso- se encogió de hombros, no como si no le importara; más bien parecía que entendía menos aún que yo -; además de que él hizo una promesa también.

Lo que era poco común de igual forma, los demonios hacían que los demás jurarán todo tipo de contratos; que ellos hicieran promesas a cambio –sin trucos- era algo que pasaba muy pocas veces y dependía de cientos de factores que determinaban la duración de los lazos, lo profundos que éstos podían ser o, incluso, qué tan poderosos serían.

-¿me contarás alguna vez cómo fue que te engañó en tu sueño?- esa era una curiosidad más que desear saber para ayudarlo. Siempre eran diferentes los medios que los demonios usaban para engañar a los humanos y, como sabía que había sido a través de un sueño, las posibilidades eran infinitas.

Una sonrisa grande apareció en su rostro, casi siempre, sereno.

-te baste con saber que cuando yo le prometí estar siempre a su lado… no era él y, al mismo tiempo sí era- arrugó la frente, comprendiendo que era la explicación más ambigua que podía dar y, probablemente, la que menos sentido tenía.

-estás consciente de que no entendí nada, ¿cierto?

Otabek soltó una risita, afirmando con un gesto.

Escuché a Yurio entrar a la habitación de nuevo y sentarse al lado de él. Me miró desde ahí, todavía con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-aparecí con la forma de un niño- explicó, en voz baja; me sorprendió muchísimo que, en realidad, me estuviese compartiendo algo así -, hice que me viera en una calle oscura, mientras nevaba…

-¿no es demasiado dramático?

-lo estuve vigilando por un tiempo- explicó, encogiendo un solo hombro -, sabía que no podría ignorar algo así, es demasiado sensible. Así que aparecí como un niño desamparado y solo. Él se detuvo para hablar conmigo y terminó por prometerme que no me dejaría, para que dejase de tener miedo…

-no me detuve por eso- interrumpió Otabek mirándolo sólo a él, la sorpresa reflejada en los ojos del rubio -, ni porque parecieras un niño desamparado o porque no pudiera dejarte en esa situación.

-¿no?

-no. Lo hice porque tus ojos pedían que me quedara…- acarició muy suavemente su mejilla –parecían solitarios, de la misma forma en que me sentía yo. Así que dije eso, justo después de que prometiste estar ahí siempre.

El sonrojo de Yurio se volvió muy pronunciado antes de que recargara su rostro en el pecho de Otabek, escondiéndose ahí.

-supongo que ya no está solo ninguno- murmuré. Levantándome y saliendo de ahí. Brindándoles la privacidad que obviamente necesitaban.

Caminé por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala común, al ser entre semana, el lugar se hallaba solo y silencioso; probablemente mi familia estaba por ahí, preparando todo para la hora de la cena. Me senté con todo el cuidado que pude y encendí el televisor con el control remoto.

Estaba cambiando de canal, buscando algo interesante para ver, cuando Víktor apareció justo a mi lado.

La sensación de sorpresa por sus repentinas apariciones y desapariciones había menguado hacía un tiempo; no era que no fuese extraño verlo estar en un sitio y desvanecerse en la nada, sino que últimamente parecía estar siempre cerca, incluso cuando no estaba ahí. El sentimiento de tenerlo alrededor se había convertido en familiar.

Él se estaba convirtiendo en familiar para mí.

-no me puedo creer que los humanos desperdicien así su tiempo- soltó irritado, mirando la pantalla de la televisión con fastidio.

-¿disculpa?

-es que la historia es muy predecible- explicó, apuntando a la escena de un drama que se desarrollaba en la pantalla -, ella terminará por perdonarlo y serán felices…

-¿cómo podría perdonarlo por mentirle todo el tiempo?- pregunté, notando muy levemente que quizá mi pregunta había tenido más de una intención.

-es obvio que lo justificarán con toda la fuerza de su amor…- Víktor hizo un ruido con la lengua que, yo pensé, englobaba lo mucho que le molestaba.

-así que, ¿piensas que hay cosas que no deben perdonarse aun cuando quieras mucho a la persona que te lo hizo?

Víktor me miró, parecía como si de pronto se hubiese percatado de todo el subtexto que yo le estaba imprimiendo a la conversación.

-¿es así? Las mentiras… ¿no deben perdonarse?

Lo vi parpadear antes de responder, su dedo índice presionándose contra sus labios.

-¿quieres una historia predecible, Yuuri?- cuestionó, como si eso tuviese algún sentido.

-¿qué significa eso?

-que en ocasiones sólo debes hacer lo que sientas que es correcto- su mano se apoderó de la mía, con suavidad -. Creo que tienes la equivocada idea de que te he mentido… no lo he hecho.

-¿de verdad?, ¿todo lo que me has dicho ha sido la verdad?- lo estaba probando, esperando que me contara todo. Manteniendo la esperanza.

Porque durante el paso de las semanas me había dado cuenta de que… tal vez, podría estar sintiendo cosas por él. Lo cual era una completa locura, comenzando por su naturaleza demoniaca y finalizando terriblemente con su idea de irse en cuanto dejara de resultarle interesante.

-todo lo que te he dicho ha sido la verdad- juró.

-lástima que seas un demonio y la verdad no sea algo importante para ti- me levanté y salí de ahí.

-¡Yuuri!

Sólo deseaba que me tomara en serio y me dijera lo que estaba pasando de verdad. Quería que me contara quien era la persona con la que hablaba a través del espejo –había escuchado voces proviniendo de su habitación varias veces al pasar las noches-, que explicara por qué lo ocultaba y por qué razón mentía sobre sus motivos para estar ahí, conmigo.

Alguien más me llamó.

No desde la sala común, sino desde el recibidor.

Fue mi turno de parpadear sorprendido.

-¡Yuuri!- escuché, antes de que sus brazos me rodearan por la cintura y su rostro se perdiera en mi pecho.

Era un saludo bastante efusivo, aun para él.

-¿qué pasa aquí?, ¿quién es ese?

Miré sobre mi hombro a Víktor frunciéndome el ceño y sus ojos clavados como dagas hacia Phichit. Él elevó su rostro y también fijo su mirada, curiosa, en el demonio.

-¿quién eres tú?

Solté a Phichit y di un paso atrás, mientras ambos sólo estaban ahí viéndose el uno al otro.

-soy Phichit- explicó con voz suave, las preguntas rodando en cada silaba -, el mejor amigo de Yuuri- el "y él no me ha dicho nada de ti" estaba implícito.

-él es Vitya, lo conocí en Rusia.

Aunque lo había soltado, Phichit se mantuvo cerca de mí; estaba confundido sobre por qué lo hacía, parecía estar manteniéndome a su espalda y bastante cerca. Lo cual no le hizo nada de gracia a Víktor, cuya presencia se volvía más fría a cada segundo que pasaba.

-no recuerdo haber escuchado de él.

Me golpeé la frente internamente, no creyendo que se hubiese atrevido a decir algo así en voz alta.

-bueno… no tuvimos tiempo de conversar antes de que fueras a Corea- intenté enmendar la historia – y después fue lo del accidente, así que no había tenido la oportunidad…

Phichit entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, pero debió pensar mejor las cosas antes de ponerse a interrogarme ahí. Se limitó a hacer un gesto afirmativo y comenzar a preguntar por mi hermana y padres.

Lo acompañé hasta la habitación que siempre usaba cuando venía de visita –que por fortuna estaba libre-, lo cual no era mucho pero se había familiarizado con ella; mientras sentía la ira irradiar de Víktor que nos seguía de cerca, simplemente escuchando cada palabra que decíamos.

El ambiente se volvía más y más denso, conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Cuando Phichit dejó la maleta sobre la cama, observé a Víktor querer acomodarse contra el marco de la puerta, sin embargo, yo necesitaba aclarar las cosas con mi amigo y también preguntarle sobre lo que estuvo investigando en Corea –sus correos electrónicos eran, bastante, confusos-.

-¿podrías… esto, dejarnos solos?

Víktor arrugó la frente con fastidio y lo vi salir, pero no escuché sus pasos alejarse; caminé hasta el pasillo y lo observé vacío, aunque tenía la sensación de que no se había ido del todo y estaba por ahí, escuchando.

-así que… ¿quién es ese tal Vitya?

Me giré para ver a Phichit sentado y me apoyé más sobre el bastón, tratando de hacer tiempo para dar una respuesta plausible; después de todo, era él quien mejor me conocía y sabría al segundo de que la mentira se deslizase entre mis labios. Debía ser muy cuidadoso.

-me siguió desde Rusia- comencé, partiendo de la verdad –quería… pasar tiempo conmigo y otro par de amigos que también se están quedando aquí.

-¿"otro par de amigos"?, ¿qué está pasando aquí, Yuuri? Te conozco desde siempre y los dos sabemos que, a pesar de que eres grandioso, nunca has sido del tipo _amigable_ …

Bueno, eso era ciento por ciento, verdad; pero no tenía otra forma de explicar la relación que tenía con todos ellos. Al menos, ninguna que no incluyera una extensa charla sobre mis verdaderas habilidades y la demoniaca naturaleza de Víktor y Yurio. Algo que no podría decirle nunca.

-fue extraño, pero supongo que… congeniamos y tenían mucha curiosidad por conocer un verdadero onsen- esperaba que sonara lo suficientemente convincente.

Phichit suspiró y me observó por varios segundos.

-no sé por qué razón estás mintiéndome pero, por ahora, diré que te creo y lo dejaré ahí- soltó, levantándose y caminando hasta la ventana -; deberás decirme algún día qué es lo que pasa realmente.

-de acuerdo.

El silencio recorrió la habitación y se volvió, extrañamente, incomodo. Tenía la sensación de que Phichit quería decirme algo, pero se mantenía callado; lo habría presionado, pero eso no funcionaba con él y, además, no estaba seguro sobre qué estaría dudando. Nos lo contábamos todo –o casi-.

-si sigues sin decirme qué ocurre, terminaré por pensar lo peor- dije después de un rato; había terminado sentándome sobre la cama, ya que la pierna tenía la molesta costumbre de ponerse a palpitar cuando permanecía mucho tiempo de pie o utilizándola para moverme.

-no es que haya pasado algo… _malo_.

-¿entonces?

Phichit permaneció mirando por la ventana, desde ahí podía verse la ciudad pintada con las luces de los faroles y las casas; más allá, podía observarse la playa. Quizá podríamos ir todos, Víktor todavía no la conocía y tenía ganas de salir ahora que no tenía que llevar encima las engorrosas muletas.

Esa vez, casi no me amonesté por pensar en Víktor y como pasar tiempo con él. Casi.

-tuve que dejar la investigación.

-¿por qué?

-descubrí algo…- se calló de pronto, mordiéndose el labio inferior, como si se estuviese preguntando si debía continuar contándomelo o no.

-¿qué cosa descubriste?- insistí, sabía que no era muy justo querer saberlo todo cuando yo le ocultaba cosas; pero aun así, tenía el presentimiento de que era algo grande –Fuiste buscando pruebas de una aparición milagrosa, ¿no? ¿Encontraste algo?, ¿era falso?, ¿no era algo milagroso?

-no… exactamente.

-¿eso qué significa?- ¿acaso era realmente necesario que todas las personas a mi alrededor fuesen tan crípticas?, ¿de verdad? O quizá, sólo lo hacían para molestarme.

-encontré evidencias de que las apariciones no eran realmente milagrosas…- suspiró y desvió la mirada, por fin, de la ventana para poder hablarme a la cara –no había nada ahí que indicara que pasaba algo fuera de lo común. Al menos, eso fue lo que pensé hasta que yo lo vi…

-¿qué cosa?, ¿una imagen llorando?, ¿un rostro divino en algún lugar?- esas eran las apariciones más comunes y también, las que más trucaban para hacerse famosos.

-no… la persona a la que entrevisté estaba recibiendo mensajes de un ser divino, en sueños.

-oh, vaya…- eso no lo vi venir, eso era poco común; había sólo un par de cosas similares, todas experimentadas por personas que habían alcanzado algún grado de divinidad en algún punto. Santos o mártires -¿y qué viste?

-yo… no le creí al principio, hasta que lo vi.

-¿a quién?

-al ángel con el que soñaba.

-¿disculpa, qué?

-te estoy diciendo que vi un ángel, Yuuri- Phichit se pasó las manos por el rostro, en un gesto desesperado -. Vi un jodido ángel y…

-¿y?

¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Nunca había visto a Phichit tan desconcertado y, aunque la impresión de ver algo de esa naturaleza debía ser enorme –para mí no sonaba tan descabellado, si podía ver el mal en el mundo, era obvio que debía haber formas de ver el bien en él-, no alcanzaba a comprender qué era lo que lo tenía en esa condición.

-no importa- soltó, se sentó de golpe a mi lado y me miró con una sonrisa fingida -, necesitaba un descanso después de eso y aquí estoy.

-aquí estás- sonreí, esperando que mi sonrisa no se viese tan actuada como la suya.

Mi mundo y el de todos alrededor se estaba torciendo bastante, así que no podía dejar de preguntarme, ¿dónde terminaría esto?

* * *

Hola a todos (as), traigo nuevo capítulo, sé que implícitamente los miércoles se habían convertido en día de capítulo nuevo y así quería continuar, pero salí de viaje el fin de semana y me fue imposible ponerme a escribir durante esos días, así que estaba un poco retrasada; aunque espero no haya sido tan larga la espera (sólo fue un día u.u).

Ya vieron a dónde mandé a Phichit u.u

Les agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, lectores fantasma follows y favs, de verdad que hacen a mi corazón muy feliz C: Por cierto: eh, si tengo cuenta de wattpad, pero sólo la utilizo para leer porque... la verdad es que no sé moverle y ni idea de cómo publicar allá (tal vez debería considerarlo...).

Espero que lo sigan disfrutando...

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	8. Capítulo VII

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fanfiction tendrá muchas menciones sobre la religión católica y su organización, así que si no deseas terminar en el infierno conmigo y deseas proteger tu alma, tal vez deberías retírarte. Nada de esto se realiza con la intención de ofender.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

Era sumamente incómodo. Phichit y Víktor se miraban como si desearan matarse.

No había sido una convivencia pacífica desde la llegada de mi amigo; por algún extraño motivo, aunque parecía llevarse bien con Yurio y Otabek, su casi perpetua alegría y facilidad con la gente, no se trasmitía a Víktor.

Cada que alguno daba un punto de vista sobre cualquier cosa, el otro inmediatamente argumentaba por qué estaba equivocado; en especial si se referían a algo sobre mí. Casi parecía una competencia sobre quién me conocía mejor. Lo que era ridículo.

-si continuas comiendo así- la voz de Yurio cortó el ambiente -, te convertirás tú mismo en tazón de katsudon.

Fruncí la frente y le miré con mi mejor intento de mirada asesina –intentando emular lo que, claramente, era una habilidad innata en Víktor y Phichit-; aunque por su rostro divertido, supuse, había fracasado rotundamente.

-serás el tazón de cerdo más sexy- murmuró Víktor y sentí sus dedos acariciando el dorso de mi mano, bajo la mesa.

No logré refrenar el sonrojo, así que tuve que mirar fijamente mi plato, tratando fútilmente de que nadie le prestara atención. Supe que no había funcionado, cuando escuché la risa baja de Yurio frente a mí.

-diablos, eso fue… sutil, Vitya.

Por fortuna, después de eso, la conversación viró en direcciones menos vergonzosas para mí; mi hermana estuvo con nosotros por un rato, hablando sobre lo que deberíamos hacer, ahora que estábamos todos ahí y yo podía moverme con mayor facilidad. La propuesta más aceptada fue una salida a la playa la mañana siguiente.

Cuando estuve a solas en mi cuarto, pude sentir la presencia de Víktor cerca y no me sorprendió verlo aparecer a mi lado.

Había dejado la ropa humana con la que había pasado el día y, en su lugar, tenía la vestimenta con la que le había conocido –un par de pantalones de lo que parecía ser cuero negro y una camisola abierta, exponiendo kilómetros enteros de piel blanquísima-. Sorprendentemente, sus dedos eran más garras que otra cosa y sus colmillos y cuernos estaban a la vista, incluso su piel azul. ¿Estaba él bien? La única vez que lo había visto así fue cuando estuvo a punto de golpear a Yurio…

No, creo que lo vi así una vez más… ¿antes de caer inconsciente después del accidente? No podía recordarlo con claridad.

-¿pasa algo?

Víktor me observó desde sus párpados entornados y, bufando, se recostó en mi cama.

-pero… ¿qué está pasando?

-eso quisiera yo saber- se veía bastante molesto, medio hablándome, medio gruñendo.

-¿disculpa?

-te la has pasado con ese Phichit desde que llegó –y bueno, no había otra forma de explicar su expresión en ese momento que no fuese: Víktor parecía estar haciendo un berrinche. Se cruzó de brazos y fulminó mi escritorio con la mirada.

-¿es en serio?- pregunté porque, bueno, no podía ser así.

-¡por supuesto que sí!- gruñó, levantándose y gateando sobre la cama hasta llegar a mí –Me molesta tanto tener que compartirte con él, sobre todo después de… ugh…

Lo tenía a centímetros de mi rostro, sus ojos azules eclipsándolo todo; una de sus manos acariciando mi mejilla.

-¿compartirme?- cuestioné, antes de darme cuenta; después mi cerebro funcionó y cambié la pregunta- , ¿después de qué?

-no se suponía que te dijera eso- se sentó sobre sus piernas, dándome espacio suficiente para respirar con normalidad de nuevo y miró, sospechosamente, la puerta.

-bueno, lo has dicho… ahora termina. ¿Después de qué?

-¿sabías que tu amigo está teniendo sueños premonitorios por hablar con un ángel?

Me quedé en shock. La mente totalmente en blanco.

-espera, ¿qué?

-eso es otra cosa que me molesta: ni siquiera te lo dice todo- soltó, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos; como si lo que hacía Phichit fuese lo peor del universo para él. ¿En serio?, ¡vamos! El demonio que me ocultaba cosas era él.

-¿tú te vas a poner a hablar sobre ocultar cosas?

Víktor se crispó y fijó su mirada en mí, completamente serio.

-esta no es la primera vez que dices algo así, ¿qué pasa, Yuuri?, ¿por qué piensas que te estoy mintiendo?

-¿podemos dejar eso para después?- no quería entrar en ese tema, por el momento; aparentemente tenía asuntos con Phichit más urgentes –Primero dime, ¿qué es eso de que Phichit está hablando con un ángel y teniendo sueños premonitorios?

-bien, pues… ah, ¿cómo explicarlo?- se rascó la parte trasera del cuello y miró sobre su hombro antes de comenzar a hablar, casi como si le diese vergüenza explicar cómo lo sabía; aunque dudaba que conociera siquiera el concepto.

-sólo habla.

-pues, es evidente que tu amigo no me agrada… -sí, eso había quedado muy claro –así que he pasado un par de veces por la noche a su habitación; sólo quería ver si pasaba algo interesante como, no sé, una conversación telefónica con una novia o algo así… no esperé encontrarlo hablando en sueños…

-¿lo escuchaste hablar en sueños y asumiste todo lo demás?

-¡por supuesto que no!- juro que lo vi inflar los cachetes cual niño de seis años –Yo no pensé en nada de eso hasta que lo escuché llamarlo en sueños… debes saber que, así como los nombres demoniacos, los nombres de los ángeles solamente los conocen muy pocas personas y sirven para invocarlos a este plano. Tu amigo conoce el de uno y éste le responde.

-estás… ¿estás tratando de decirme que Phichit convoca a un ángel mientras duerme?

-sí, básicamente. El ángel apareció y, a través de su sueño, le dio algunas visiones…- Víktor retrajo las garras y los cuernos, parándose para caminar por la habitación –eso sólo lo supe porque tu amigo comenzó a relatar algunas cosas… me preocupa, Yuuri.

-¿qué?, ¿por qué?

Supongo que podría haber dicho algo más elocuente pero, sentía mi cerebro completamente desconectado. Desde que Phichit había mencionado lo del ángel no le había tomado la importancia necesaria; había supuesto, erróneamente, que había sido un encuentro como los que yo había tenido con espectros o espíritus en el pasado –algo que impactaba por ser real, pero carecía de importancia por su brevedad-. Así que descubrir que no era de esa forma, resultaba impactante.

-Yuuri, piensa… ¿por qué un ángel aparecería repetidas veces aquí?

Lo comprendí entonces, sus dudas y temores.

-Phichit no _sabe_ lo que eres…

-¿cómo puedes estar seguro?

Él tenía un punto. Si ese ángel le había dicho la verdad en un sueño, aunque pensara que no era del todo real, era obvio que no confiara en Víktor y creyera, muy dentro suyo, en ello. Lo cual explicaría por qué no podía mirarlo con otra cosa que no fuese desconfianza.

-él lo sospecha, ¿verdad?- si bien lo pregunté, para mí era muy evidente la respuesta.

-sí… es muy probable que esa sea la razón por la cual sintió la necesidad de venir a verte hasta aquí, justo ahora.

-¡carajo!- solté la primera maldición en casi una década, antes de morderme el labio.

Los ojos de Víktor se iluminaron cuando sonrió.

-es bueno saber que te preocupas por mí.

-ah… yo no… uhg, olvídalo.

Le miré cuando cambió su paseo y terminó, de nuevo, sobre mi cama; acomodándose con bastante confianza. Cruzando sus brazos tras su cabeza y cerrando los ojos.

-espera… ¿qué estás haciendo?

-preparándome para dormir- sólo abrió uno de sus ojos que, inmediatamente después de hablar, cerró y sonrió.

-a… ¿aquí?

-por supuesto.

Así que tuve que hacerme espacio a su lado, colocándome con cuidado de no tenderme sobre él ni dejar mi pierna incómoda. Lo cual, por sí mismo, fue bastante penoso.

-¿planeas dormir con tu ropa de día puesta?- murmuró y sonaba _tan_ divertido, que resultaba irritante.

-sí- ni siquiera me molesté en abrir los ojos.

Sentí sus dedos tocando mi pecho y ascender, lentamente, hacía mi cuello. Se detuvo y sentí su respiración ahí, también. Provocándome pequeños escalofríos.

-¿estás consciente de que eso, realmente, no podría detenerme, cierto?

Abrí un ojo, solamente para ver dónde estaba, encontrándolo justo sobre mí.

-si ese fuese el caso, ya habrías hecho algo –movido por… la demencia momentánea, probablemente; llevé una de mis manos hacia su rostro, mis dedos comenzando a explorar su mejilla -; así que, asumí, no harás nada si yo no lo deseo…

-oh, Yuuri- prácticamente ronroneo, su rostro recargándose en mi caricia -; pero lo deseas.

Sabía que había vuelto a sonrojarme, pero no retiré ni mi mirada ni mi mano –su piel era suave y tibia al tacto- y esperé. Aunque no estaba seguro de qué.

-un beso- susurró y casi pensé que lo había imaginado, hasta que lo repitió – _un solo beso_ …

 _¿Y quién podía negarse a algo tan mínimo?_

Me levanté lo suficiente para unir nuestros labios.

 _Es sólo que… no lo fue. Fue más. Fue todo._

Cuando sus labios tocaron los míos –en serio y no esos juegos que había estado jugando conmigo-, fue como una explosión dentro de cada una de mis venas. Pólvora y una cerilla encendida. _Colisionando y bullendo_ en una intensa llamarada.

Sus manos estaban una sobre el colchón, aguantando su peso, y con la otra me sostenía para acercarme más. Las mías estaban ocupadas adueñándome de mechones de cabello, aferrándome a ellos, acercándolo más. _No era suficiente_.

Quería tenerlo más cerca. Probarlo. Conquistarlo. Consumirlo. Respirarlo. Devorarlo.

El beso no fue sólo labios, fueron labios y dientes, lengua y caricias sin freno. No podía encontrar mi control o un solo pensamiento lógico para detener aquello. Mi cerebro simplemente decidió apagarse y dejarse consumir entre las llamas. Muy gustosamente.

Escuchaba los sonidos de nuestras respiraciones aceleradas y mis manos querían abarcarlo todo, explorarlo por entero en este segundo robado al tiempo. Me moví, obligándolo a recostarse sobre la colcha, amoldándome sobre él. Tuve un pequeño momento de "ahg, ¡demonios, mi pierna!", pero la coloqué una posición medianamente cómoda y continué, aunque no pude salvarme de escuchar su risa sin aliento.

Sin tener que sostenernos a ambos, las manos de Víktor se dedicaron a vagar entre mi espalda, hombros y cuello; cada toque un choque eléctrico que revivía todas mis terminaciones nerviosas. Cada caricia robándome más y más la respiración.

Pero seguía siendo humano y, en algún punto, mis pulmones necesitaron aire de nuevo. Me separé lo suficiente para aspirar oxígeno y verlo con cuidado.

Se veía… totalmente comestible: su piel estaba enrojecida –como suponía la mía lo estaba también-, sus labios estaban hinchados por los besos y mordidas, su cabello hecho un desastre sobre mi almohada. Su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración acelerada. Estaba hecho una ruina. Una muy apetecible y… Caí en cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

Me separé.

Sus ojos azules me miraban desde bajo sus pestañas, tenía los parpados entornados y su sonrisa me decía que lo olvidara, que apagara mi cerebro –de nuevo- y continuara.

Sin embargo, mi cerebro –esa materia gris inútil que me había dejado hacer esto- continúo despierto y llevándome de un escenario trágico a otro, porque no sólo había roto –bueno, casi roto- uno de los votos más importantes que había hecho a mi Dios, sino que, además, lo había hecho gustosamente y mi estúpido cuerpo parecía feliz con idea de repetirlo… con un hombre.

El amor de pareja no se suponía que fuese para dos hombres, como tampoco se suponía que lo fuese el deseo sexual. A pesar de ello, ahí estaba. Podía sentirlo –no el amor, todavía no llegaba a eso, pero sí el deseo- bombeado al ritmo de mi corazón.

-debes…- comencé.

No estoy del todo seguro de cómo se suponía que continuaría mi discurso, pero toda mi mente se fue a blanco cuando escuché a alguien tocando la puerta de mi habitación.

Mi mirada se fue directo a la cara de Víktor, suplicándole con ella que permaneciera callado.

-¿quién es?

-Yuuri, necesito hablar contigo- la voz de mi mejor amigo me respondió desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Víktor frunció el ceño, lanzando una mirada mortal hacia la puerta.

-que oportuno…- y aunque no fue más que un susurro, el pánico logró ganarme y le tapé la boca, intentando mantenerlo callado; lo cual le causó mucha gracia, ya que comenzó a reírse de mí.

-sólo vete, ¿sí? Te di el beso…

Él arrugó la nariz con disgustó, pero desapareció pocos segundos después; dejándome caer sobre la cama. Traté muy duro de no pensar en lo frío que me sentí al ver el espacio vacío que había dejado.

-¡pasa!- grité, mientras me volvía a acomodar sobre la cama con mucho más cuidado del que había tenido sólo minutos antes.

Phichit entró y recé internamente para que no notara mi estado, o si lo hacía, simplemente lo ignorara.

-¿qué ocurre?

-tengo… algo que preguntarte- Phichit caminó hasta la silla de mi escritorio y se acomodó en ella.

-¿sobre qué?

-sobre Vitya…

-¿qué pasa con él?- deseé tanto que mi voz hubiese salido normal y no, como lo hizo, totalmente aguda y sospechosa.

-¿cómo te hiciste amigo de alguien como él?, es decir, no parece tomar en serio nada y parece un niño la mitad del tiempo…- conocía a Phichit desde hacía mucho tiempo y era una de las pocas veces que lo escuchaba hablar sobre alguien en esos términos; más que las palabras, la forma de decirlas dejaba ver lo poco o nada que le agradaba –no me agrada…

-¿en serio? La verdad es que es un poco evidente.

-él tampoco ha sido agradable conmigo –a pesar de que yo no lo había dicho con una intención de regaño, él si pareció defenderse -. No confío en él, hay algo extraño con su historia y… tiene esta _aura_ oscura alrededor. ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué siempre está pegado a ti?...

Eran todas las preguntas correctas que no podía responder con sinceridad. Así que tuve que pensar en alguna forma de evadir aquella conversación.

-¿vamos a jugar a esto, Phichit? Bien. ¿Por qué dejaste Corea?, ¿cuál es la verdad sobre el ángel que viste allá?... ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Sus ojos se estrecharon. No podía recordar otra conversación en la que existiera tal evasión y, aparentemente, animosidad bajo cada palabra no dicha; no estaba seguro si era una discusión o el inicio de una. Sin embargo, era evidente que algo se estaba lesionando ahí.

-pensé que no nos ocultábamos nada, Yuuri- murmuró, comenzando a caminar hasta la puerta.

-¡yo pensé lo mismo!

Nos miramos el uno al otro por un par de segundos antes de que saliera, finalmente, del cuarto.

Suspiré, pasándome una mano por el cabello.

La presencia de Víktor había acarreado demasiados problemas. Ahora debía sumar una discusión con mi mejor amigo.

Tomé mi bastón y me decidí salir a alguno de los jardines adyacentes. Necesitaba pensar. Reflexionar de verdad sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo y qué era lo debía hacer al respecto. De verdad. No sólo dejarme llevar por las decisiones o acciones del resto. Si… si decidía corresponder a Víktor o lo rechazaba y buscaba la forma de exorcizarlo por completo… si le contaba todo a Phichit o seguía manteniéndome callado.

Debía pensar y tomar decisiones.

Escuché la voz tan pronto pasé fuera su habitación, una voz diferente a la de las veces anteriores. Como antes, no pude detenerme de asomar mi cabeza con cuidado –más que la última vez, ya que la puerta si estaba cerrada en esta ocasión y tuve que abrirla sin hacer ruido- y ver lo que pasaba con Víktor ahora.

Estaba hablando con el espejo de nuevo.

*-Quidquid novum?- la voz del espejo era muy diferente a la de la última vez.

-Tu dicas, quod angeli fuerint questus in negotio?- Víktor sonaba tenso, pero no poco amigable, no como con el otro demonio.

\- ¿Quod angeli?- el otro demonio sonó realmente sorprendido, obviamente no esperaba algo así.

-Quid agis animos allicere angelorum?- mientras el demonio hablaba, asomé sólo un poco más la cabeza para tratar de ver algo más que el simple espejo; aunque solamente alcancé a ver un vistazo de ojos verde oliva.

A pesar de que la conversación no era sobre algo para tomar a la ligera, Víktor  
parecía hablar con más soltura y menos irritación que en ocasiones pasadas; era casi como si estuviese hablando con un amigo. Tal vez lo era.

-nihil momenti...

-Et si contigerit ut inveniat...- "si él se entera", ¿quién era él?, ¿qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Agudicé el oído, tratando de escuchar más.

-sed hoc non est?

-quidam

El espejo se oscureció y la conversación dio su fin.

Sin embargo, mis pensamientos apenas estaban comenzando a correr acelerados. ¿Quién se suponía no debía saber lo que Víktor estaba haciendo en Hasetsu? ¿El demonio de la última vez o alguien más? ¿Por qué no debía saberlo, era peligroso para mí, para mi familia?

Negué con un gesto de cabeza. Esto era cada vez peor. Era demasiado.

* * *

Traducción del google traductor! (porque ya saben que me dormí durante las clases que debían ayudarme a esto):

-¿algo nuevo?  
-tú dime, ¿por qué hay ángeles metiéndose en mis asuntos?  
-¿ángeles?  
-¿qué estás haciendo, para llamar la atención de los ángeles?  
-nada importante...  
-sí él se entera...  
-pero no lo hará, ¿cierto?  
-cierto

* * *

Hola, hola; vengo aquí con capítulo nuevo... espero les siga gustando esto y no les parezca que la historia se ha estancado o hay demasiado drama.

Agradezco infinitamente a quiénes se toman la molestia de perder su tiempo con esta historia, sus reviews, favs, follows y lectores fantasma; a los que me siguen desde el inicio y a los que acaban de llegar :3

Por cierto, un par de cosas:

-no, Seung no lo "sigue"... bueno, no como Víktor que es como un chicle; ahora que lo pienso, no me imagino a Seung siguiendo a nadie... debe ser divertido ver eso (se pone a maquinar escenarios)

-yo tampoco sé qué caraj* pasa con Yuuri y Víktor... creo que es momento de que confiese que cuando escribo los personajes toman completa posesión de la historia y, a veces, no hacen lo que yo quiero... al menos controlo los finales felices :P

Gracias por sus comentarios "gritones" y por sus noches de desvelo n.n

En fin, les quiero un montón

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	9. Capítulo VIII

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA, así como a sus creadoras Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei. La historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fic contendrá muchas referencias hacia la religión católica, así como su organización; así que si esto es demasiado para ti, te recomiendo leer algo más. Sí, al contrario, deseas caer al infierno conmigo... disfruta.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

Era un perfecto día soleado para estar en la playa.

Había algunas nubes suavemente flotando en el cielo y el oleaje manso daba una sensación todavía más relajante; también estaban las familias esparcidas por la costa, comiendo y jugando entre ellos. Era algo casi utópico.

Si no se tomaban en cuenta el hecho de que había un par de espíritus de personas ahogadas caminando por ahí, en estado de semi-muerte por siempre. Eran un poco irritantes, penando y lamentándose, observando a los vivos con algo más que envidia; había también algunos espectros rondando cerca de la orilla. No pude evitar sentirme incómodo, intentando ignorarlos.

Como trataba de ignorar la forma pasivo-agresiva en que Víktor y Phichit se trataban; aunque si debía hablar con la verdad, mi mejor amigo estaba comenzando a comportarse así con todos. Era demasiado notorio para mí, que algo ocurría –y no, no pensaba que sólo era por las supuestas visiones que le brindaba el ángel-, pero se negaba a decirme el qué.

Yurio y Otabek habían decidido ir a caminar solos hacía varios minutos. Casi deseaba haber ido con ellos, en especial desde que el demonio y mi amigo habían decidido iniciar un concurso de miradas asesinas, por enésima vez, y no paraban de soltar comentarios mordaces.

Me llevé una mano al cabello suspirando.

Acababa de terminar de comer el oniguiri que tenía en la mano y observé los restos de la comida que mi madre había hecho para nosotros esa mañana; por un breve momento, me pregunté si de esa forma debían haberse visto los restos de días de campo con amigos a los que nunca fui invitado cuando adolescente.

Gracias a mi condición, prefería mantenerme al margen de la vida social y del resto de mis compañeros de clase; jamás fui popular, nunca esperé alguna invitación y cuando, muy raramente, la recibía prefería no acudir. Era particularmente complicado ir a los lugares que les gustaban a todas esas personas, porque ahí se aglomeraban todas esas monstruosas apariciones. Así que no lo hacía.

Así que ahí estaba yo, preguntándome si de alguna forma esa era una evocación a las cosas que me había perdido.

-… no entiendo por qué debería.

La voz de Víktor me trajo de vuelta al presente, parpadeando volví a verlos en medio de su charla-discusión; ambos se miraban como siempre, aunque ahora parecía que de verdad estaban por golpearse o algo.

-¿no crees eso?

Parpadeé, imaginando que ellos realmente esperaban que les diera mi opinión sobre algo de lo que, era obvio, no sabía nada por no haberles estado prestado atención.

-Yuuri, ¿no crees tú que la mentira es el peor de los pecados?

Sólo observé a Phichit, mientras las palabras comenzaban a calar en mi cerebro. ¿Qué me había perdido mientras divagaba –inútilmente- sobre el montón de cosas que pudieron haber sido y no fueron? Porque parecía que esa discusión tenía un subtexto importante al que debería haber prestado atención.

-creo firmemente, que existen cosas peores- le interrumpió Víktor, metiéndose un trozo de comida a la boca.

Supongo que si alguien debía saber sobre ello era él. Lo que no implicaba que tuviese toda la razón; sin duda existían un montón de cosas que podían catalogarse como algo peor que la mentira, pero eso no significaba que ser el receptor de una mentira no pudiese doler mucho más que sufrir otra cosa.

-hay mentiras que pueden doler más que cualquier otra cosa- murmuré, centrando mi atención en el suave oleaje. Y no, no lo había dicho por lo que sabía que Víktor –o Phichit si vamos al caso- me ocultaba; así que me sorprendí bastante al escuchar el tono resentido con el que salió mi frase.

Arrugué la frente y miré a Víktor, quien había extendido una mano y ahora estaba sobre la mía. Me veía confundido, sus ojos azules danzando y preguntando –hoy eran hielo, plomo y pequeñas motas turquesa y azul cielo-. Supongo que debió haber visto algo en mi expresión, porque sus dedos apretaron los míos y se acercó sólo para recargar su frente en mi hombro.

No comprendí eso, ni tampoco el sonido de disgusto de Phichit, antes de verlo levantarse y mirarnos con furia sin diluir.

-¡esto es completamente asqueroso! ¡¿No puedes verlo, Yuuri?! Es un hombre y lo miras como sí… él es… ¡agh!- nos reclamó, apuntándonos con un dedo acusador y salió de ahí. Dejándonos solos en la playa.

Víktor no levantó la cara durante todo el exabrupto ni pareció darle importancia a las palabras que mi amigo había mencionado; sin embargo, yo lo hice. Lo que había dicho, no sólo era importante, sino que también representaba la forma en que estaba ignorando mucho de lo que creía.

Suspiré y miré la coronilla del demonio, pensando –por enésima vez si lo que estaba haciendo, _sintiendo_ , era correcto-. Me contesté lo mismo que me había dicho antes: por supuesto no lo era. Mis acciones y pensamientos podrían condenarme.

Este demonio había aparecido en mi vida sólo para tentarme a caer con él.

Me llevé las manos al rostro y me tallé con ellas. Necesitaba ponerlo todo en orden de una vez. Si aceptaba lo que, evidentemente, estaba comenzando a sentir por Víktor debía hacerlo y someterme a las consecuencias que eso trajera; si no lo hacía, entonces simplemente debía hacerlo irse. Al fin y al cabo, yo era solamente un entretenimiento para él, mientras encontraba algo mucho más interesante.

-Víktor…

-no digas nada- sus brazos rodearon mi cintura, apretándome contra él -, tengo una idea de hacia dónde están yendo tus pensamientos… sólo, no digas nada por ahora. Quédate así, un poco…

Me quedé.

Esa noche durante la cena, Phichit se mantuvo en su habitación, alegando dolor de cabeza y cansancio –que no dudaba que lo sintiera, pero era innegable que me estaba evitando-; mientras Yurio preguntaba sobre los ingredientes del okonomiyaki que nos había preparado mamá, tomé la mano de Víktor bajo la mesa y al verlo apretar mis dedos, sopesé mis opciones en serio.

Después de terminar la cena me encontré en el cuarto de Phichit, sentía mis manos sudar y los nervios a flor de piel; lo que estaba pensando decir no era fácil, además de que necesitaba algunas respuestas también de su parte.

-¿podemos tener una conversación decente?- pregunté en voz baja, no me gustaba la confrontación; era algo que evitaba casi a cualquier costo, así que no soné lo suficientemente convincente, incluso a mis oídos.

-¿decente?

-sin terminarla discutiendo… como si no fuésemos nosotros.

-eres tú quien trajo a ese… ¿confías en Vitya o como sea que se llame, realmente?- las palabras de Phichit dieron justo en el blanco de mis dudas.

-primero debes decirme la verdad, ¿por qué viniste?

Había decidido que sería un intercambio justo, derramaría mi verdad, sólo hasta saber la suya y, con lo que lograra recabar, tomaría mi decisión final. O, mejor dicho, cambiaría o mantendría la que ya había tomado.

-sé que no llegaste sólo por querer verme, sabías que nos encontraríamos tarde o temprano a causa del trabajo…

-¿recuerdas al ángel que te mencioné?

-por supuesto.

-¿por qué te comportas como si ver ángeles fuese algo normal?- los ojos de mi amigo, que habían estado perdidos en algún lugar inalcanzable para mí, ahora se fijaron en los míos; esperando con paciencia mi respuesta –No es algo que puedas decirle a cualquiera y esperar tu reacción.

-¿preferirías que enloqueciera?- contestar con otra pregunta es sumamente frustrante y descortés, pero era una herramienta que había venido afinando de todos mis años de esconder mi secreto; prefería eso que tener que explicar por qué motivo no me parecía sorprendente o una locura lo que él decía.

-preferiría que intentaras no guardarme tantos secretos…

-¿es por eso que viniste?, ¿por mis secretos?

Phichit estrechó los ojos, pero su mirada fue a posarse a otro lugar.

-por los tuyos, por los míos… por todos ellos- antes de que el silencio se apoderara de todo el lugar, Phichit continuó hablando con voz más contenida -, ¿por dónde deberíamos comenzar, Yuuri?, ¿por mis visiones angelicales o por cómo es que Vitya ha logrado abducirte a su lado?

-¿o por qué no comienzas con lo que te hizo huir de Corea? Porque no creo que la presencia de un ángel sea suficiente como para hacerte correr a esconderte aquí. ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó?

Él frunció el ceño.

-eso… eso no es importante- el hecho de que evadiera mi mirada cuando respondió me dijo mucho más que sus palabras; lo que fuera que había pasado era más importante de lo que quería creer -. Lo importante son las cosas que me ha hecho ver, porque creo que no se ha ido del todo… todavía tengo sueños que me confunden y… no lo sé. En estos sueños me explican cosas, cosas que parecen advertencias.

-¿cómo qué?

Inhaló profundamente, viéndolo sentado frente a mí, me hizo preguntarme con qué verdades cargaba él ahora.

-las cosas están cambiando allá arriba- dijo, apuntando al techo, aunque era obvio que hablaba sobre algo mucho más celestial -, por causa de las cosas que están cambiando abajo… hay demonios entre nosotros, Yuuri –sí, bueno, lo último no era novedad; la primera parte, sin embargo, me preocupaba -, y esos demonios provocarán guerras.

-¿guerras?

-¿por qué no me preguntas sobre los demonios?- mi silencio debió haber sido demasiado elocuente, puesto que se limitó a bufar –Ya lo sabías, sobre ellos… ¿sabes entonces que esos supuestos rusos lo son también?, por supuesto que lo haces, por eso están aquí y por eso el ángel me pidió que viniera…

Dijo algo entre dientes, sonaba a un montón de insultos en tailandés. En ese momento agradecí no tener completo dominio del idioma, probablemente hubiese sido mucho más doloroso.

-¿viniste porque el ángel te lo pidió?- entonces Víktor había tenido razón.

-me mostró un sueño en el que eras engañado por un demonio azul… cuando lo vi, sus ojos no dejaban de recordarme la piel del demonio de mi sueño y por la forma en que no te deja en paz, nunca; simplemente, asumí que era él. Lo que todavía no entiendo es cómo, si sabes la verdad sobre ellos, te han engañado…

-no creo que se trate de algo así…- la verdad es que ellos sólo habían estado paseando y comiendo, no parecían proclives a iniciar una guerra entre el Cielo y el Infierno; más bien parecían turistas.

-dudo mucho que un ángel mienta… ¿puedes decir lo mismo sobre ellos?

-no.

Obviamente no podía.

-entonces… ¿qué se supone que debemos evitar?, ¿qué Yurio coma más katsudon o que Vitya no salga más desnudo de las aguas termales?- sonaba bastante escéptico y no lo hacía a propósito; por supuesto que entendía la gravedad de lo que estaba diciendo Phichit y el alcance de las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar. Sin embargo, sin embargo…

-no… creo que es algo que tiene que ver directamente con ellos, pero no de esa forma- suspiró y se levantó de su sitio para caminar por la habitación, en una idea y vuelta desesperante -. Es más bien como si… por su causa algo se desatara…

-pero, ¿qué?

-en la última visión hay otro demonio, uno gris y azul. Diferente a los que están aquí, eso lo sé…- se llevó las manos al cabello, quitándoselo del rostro y mostrando toda su frustración -. Otra cosa que no entiendo es por qué debe mostrarme esto en visiones tan confusas… ¿No podría Seung Gil simplemente decirme qué es lo que pasa?

-¿Seung Gil?- pensé que el nombre sólo había cruzado mi cabeza, pero cuando mi amigo se giró para verme me di cuenta que había hablado en voz alta -¿quién es Seung Gil?

Aunque trató de ocultarlo, pude verlo tensarse de pronto y se sonrojó. Un sonrojo suave cubría sus mejillas y, mucho más que sus palabras, me gritó de qué había huido Phichit cuando vino aquí.

-a pesar de que todo esto es muy importante, no creas que lo ignoro, me pregunto si planeas hablarme, en algún punto, sobre la forma en que te sientes sobre este ángel, Seung Gil… y lo que él siente por ti…

-¡¿disculpa?!

-es un poco obvio que te expresas de él con… ¿familiaridad?- la palabra que realmente lo describía era cariño, pero no la pronuncié, supuse que no lo tomaría bien.

-pude verlo un par de veces en Corea y hablar con él… no me ha dejado del todo, gracias a los sueños…- la verdad me sorprendió bastante que me contestara, en realidad creí que me lo ocultaría hasta el final -No hay nada más allá de eso.

-entonces, ¿por qué te fuiste?, ¿sólo por lo que viste de los demonios?

-eh… yo… no… ¡agh!

Le di tiempo para poner sus ideas en orden y, bien, para decidir si decirme lo que había ocurrido o no; aunque era su amigo, no pretendía obligarlo a revelar nada que no deseara, eso sería totalmente hipócrita de mi parte. Si había algo en el mundo que intentaba no ser, era ser un farsante.

-… él apareció ante mí, Yuuri, y era… es…- sus ojos, a pesar de que miraban con fijeza el suelo, brillaban –No existe en este mundo terrenal una visión comparable, todo sobre él es _más_ : su voz, su presencia… su apariencia… y yo, no pude dejarlo pasar desapercibido.

-¿estás tratando de decirme que el ángel te resultó atractivo?

-estoy tratando de decirte que me pareció atractivo e intenté hacérselo saber…- estaba jugando con sus manos, nervioso, avergonzado –y entonces recordé, recordé todos los motivos por los que no debía hacerlo –me miró directo, completamente derrotado -. No dije nada. Sentí que tenía que irme, esperé no verlo aquí y… acallar todas estas cosas incorrectas, _sucias_ , que se encendieron en mí.

-¿y lo hicieron, lograste callarlas?- era una pregunta que hice muy en serio, yo también tenía voces y sentimientos que prefería mantener en silencio, al fondo de mi mente, donde pudiese ignorarlos.

-no. No puedo.

Eso es lo que había supuesto.

Si bien la conversación con Phichit había estado lejos de terminada –aún quedaban muchas preguntas importantes para recibir respuesta-, fue muy evidente que mi mejor amigo necesitaba un tiempo para reflexionar sobre las cosas que me había dicho y las que todavía permanecía guardando. Así que ahora me encontraba, de nuevo, sentado y mirando la noche desde uno de los jardines.

La luna era creciente y había un montón de estrellas en el firmamento, gracias a que continuaba despejado. Me pregunté vagamente, si los ángeles celestiales verdaderamente vivían ahí arriba, como todos suponían.

Lo sentí antes de escucharlo hablar, su aroma rodeándome. Su presencia llenándome.

-¿Yuuri?

Tomó lugar a mi lado y se puso a observar las estrellas conmigo en silencio. Parecía estarme brindando es tiempo suficiente para comenzar lo que yo sabía debía hacer desde que había salido del cuarto de Phichit. Había querido ganar tiempo y esperar al día siguiente para hacerlo, pero él había aparecido ahí, obligándome a hacerlo.

-Víktor- me miró, y sus ojos azules bailaron con todos los tonos del mar caribe y la brisa marina para mí; mi corazón se estrujó en mi pecho -. Tenemos que hablar.

* * *

Holi!

Ya sé que no publiqué la semana pasada, pero es que era la última semana antes de vacaciones (a propósito, soy maestra de primaria, por si alguien tenía la duda) y mis jefes se pusieron en plan "vamos a hacerlos sufrir hasta el último minuto", lo que represento tener muuuuucho trabajo hasta el mismo viernes por la tarde-noche, lo que significa que pasé desde el fin de semana escribiendo... así que, básicamente, traje este capítulo lo más rápido posible para mí. Espero comprendan c:

Por otra parte, espero varias dudas hayan sido, medianamente resueltas en este capítulo y, con él, doy por terminada la parte de "introducción" (por llamarla de alguna manera) del fic. Ahora si se presentarán el drama, drama, drama... En realidad no será tanto (no se me da y no me gusta sufrir de gratis cX )

Me he reído montones con lo del exorcismo más bizarro de la existencia que comentó WidowSlayer y sólo por aclarar un poco: sí, mis personajes de pronto me dicen "no, nena, eso no va a pasar porque no se me pega la gana", lo que significa cambiar algunas cosas de las que tenía planeadas al inicio (que sí, que yo escribo ya con un arco argumental en mente y a veces me lo quieren mandar bien lejos)... sin embargo, la mayoría de las veces todos estamos felizmente de acuerdo en tener finales felices, así que superamos nuestras diferencias y seguimos :P (espero esto no suene tan demente como me temo)

Agradezco muchísimo sus favs, follows, lecturas fantasma y reviews, son lo que hizo la semana pasada superable C:

Les quiere

Clarisee (Silvia)


	10. Capítulo IX

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fanfiction tendrá muchas menciones sobre la religión católica y su organización, así que si no deseas terminar en el infierno conmigo y deseas proteger tu alma, tal vez deberías retírarte. Nada de esto se realiza con la intención de ofender.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

Las conversaciones que iniciaban con "tenemos que hablar" nunca auguraban buenas noticias; era como una regla no escrita que todos conocían, incluso los demonios como Víktor. Pude ver la duda llegar a sus ojos y, algo parecido al temor.

Yo sabía que no sería algo agradable por pasar, así que preferí hacerlo rápido.

-hablé con Phichit sobre el ángel y tenías razón: él sabe lo que eres y, aparentemente, fue enviado aquí para evitar que desencadenes sucesos terribles.

-¿sucesos terribles?, ¿qué cosa podría yo hacer desde aquí?- parecía que lo preguntaba con total sinceridad, su rostro completamente confundido.

-no lo sé…

Como tampoco sabía si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto o no; así que guardé silencio. No podía hablar en ese momento sin dejar brotar todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que tenía guardados y _necesitaba_ soltar. Peor aún, dejaría salir todas las preguntas e inseguridades –casi podía oír la susurrante voz de mi pasado recordándome cada una de ellas-; estaba lleno de ambas.

Escuché la risa de Yurio, proveniente de algún lugar detrás de las paredes que nos rodeaban; probablemente él y Otabek había regresado de esas caminatas nocturnas que era su ritual para antes de dormir.

Los envidiaba.

Envidiaba a Otabek muchísimo.

Él no tenía esta constante duda, acechando cada paso que daba; probablemente tampoco las sospechas y terrores, ecos de una vida que prefería olvidar. No lo rodeaban un montón de dogmas sobre lo debía o no hacer, pensar y sentir –cosas que se mantenían inmutables y le daban estabilidad a mi vida caótica-. Otabek solamente estaba dejando que, lo que sea que tenía con Yurio, fluyera.

Ellos sentían lo que querían, deseaban lo que querían y amaban lo que querían. Sin dudas, sin culpas.

Suspiré y reí sin ganas. Había pensado que el tiempo para esas lamentaciones y envidias había quedado atrás; sin embargo, estaba ahí de nuevo, como cuando tenía 13 años y no tenía amigos, viéndolos a todos desde lejos y los envidiándolos _tantísimo_ …

El sonido desgastado debió alertar a Víktor de que algo más estaba pasando, porque se giró para verme a la cara y encontré preocupación en sus ojos, en el gesto de sus labios y la forma en que trató de tomarme la mano.

Me alejé.

Nuestra conversación todavía no había terminado y no tenía planeado dejar que me nublara el juicio.

-hay algo más de lo que debemos hablar- solté.

-¿qué puede ser?

-¿con quién hablas por las noches, a través de tu espejo?

Evité mirarlo, fijando mis ojos en la pequeña fracción de luna sobre nosotros y esperé.

El mutismo entre nosotros no significaba que estuviésemos en silencio, podía escuchar mi respiración intentando ser rítmica y tranquila, mi corazón golpeando contra mis costillas y su cerebro encontrando sentido a mis palabras; probablemente preguntándose cómo lo había descubierto y qué tanto sabía en realidad.

-no es nada… importante- y su voz sonó tan _sincera_ que casi, por un segundo, consideré creerle.

Le miré entonces, sus ojos eran opacos y, por primera vez, no veía sus colores danzar para mí.

-pensé que no me mentirías…- sonreí de forma floja, levantándome y tomando mi bastón –supongo que eso lo resuelve. Quiero que te vayas, Víktor – se veía desconcertado, pero se mantuvo callado; gracias a Dios, no intentó darme ninguna excusa. Él aceptaba que no me diría la verdad -. Está vez es en serio, nada de andar flotando alrededor… simplemente vete. Apelo al trato del que no me has dicho nada aún, llévate mi alma si es lo que deseas, pero concédeme esto y vete.

Pude verlo, como sus ojos se apagaron por completo, antes de darme la vuelta y dejarlo ahí.

-¿por qué?- su voz me detuvo, su pregunta me turbó, ¿es que no lo entiende?

-si mientes ahora, ¿cómo se supone que confíe en ti, en todo lo que has dicho?- expliqué, mi voz dirigida a la puerta frente a mí. Sé que él me oye, a pesar de no haber elevado la voz más allá de un susurro.

-¿por qué quieres confiar en mí?

Lo sentí moverse, no en forma física, porque toda la habitación se sintió de pronto pequeña y el aire se vicia con su esencia –ignorando completamente el hecho de que las puertas al jardín seguían abiertas- y estuve de nuevo, luchando con todo lo que tenía para no darme vuelta y envolverme en él.

-eso no importa ya…

-¡me importa a mí!- sentí algo en su tono y no me detuve a tiempo de girar y encararlo.

Estaba ahí, a un suspiro de mí, su rostro flotando casi sobre el mío y sus ojos azules –cerúleos, índigo y cobalto- mirándome con toda intensidad; pude ver sus cuernos, sus colmillos, sus alas y su piel azul. Pude verlo por completo. A él, no la versión perfeccionada para los humanos. Pude ver las vetas lapislázuli en sus cuernos retorcidos y el brillo mortal en las plumas de sus alas.

 _Estoy viendo al depredador._

 _Estoy viendo al demonio._

 _Lo estoy viendo a él._

Sus dedos con garras se materializaron lo suficiente como para arrastrarse por mis mejillas hasta posarse sobre mis hombros. Tan cerca de mi cuello.

Suponía que debía tener miedo.

No lo tenía.

-¿con quién hablas a través de tu espejo?- repetí, porque eso era importante; porque eso definiría todo lo demás.

Sus manos cayeron, pero no se alejó.

-soy importante allá abajo, Yuuri…- comenzó y juro que casi me caí por la sorpresa de ver que, realmente, lo hacía –y debo mantener vigilado lo que ocurre allá. He hablado con personas que me informan cómo está. ¿Es esa respuesta suficiente?

-no lo sé, ¿es suficiente, Víktor?

Vi su manzana de Adán moverse cuando tragó saliva.

-no.

-¿entonces?- cuestioné, sintiendo que ese momento era definitorio para nosotros; si es que existiría un nosotros –Me has dicho cientos de veces que soy tuyo, ¿es esto suficiente?

-Yuuri…- lo dijo como sufriendo y me estremecí, sólo un poquito, cuando el seseo viperino de su yo demoniaco tocó su voz.

-sabes que estoy hablando en serio, si no eres capaz de decirme toda la verdad… no te quiero alrededor.

-y tú me dices la verdad siempre, ¿verdad, Yuuri?

Parpadeé. Honestamente, sólo tenía un secreto para él y pensaba que podría decírselo… si respondía la maldita pregunta.

-¿quieres que te diga toda mi verdad? Dime la tuya.

-hay alguien… abajo- sus ojos me evadieron un segundo, antes de clavarse en los míos, mostrándome su sinceridad -. Alguien que quiere poder y debo mantener a raya; así que he estado hablando con él, convenciéndolo de que estoy aquí por simple aburrimiento para que no venga… sé que quiere ver qué estoy haciendo. No quiero que sepa de ti.

-¿por qué?

Fue su turno de verme como si me gritara que la respuesta era muy obvia; quizá lo era, pero quería estar seguro, de cualquier forma.

-¡porque no lo quiero cerca de ti!, porque no entendería lo que siento por ti…- aunque su tono se mantuvo, sentí por todo el cuerpo la intensidad de sus palabras; también alcancé a sentir el calor del sonrojo cubriendo mi rostro –Alguien como él jamás comprendería el lazo que tenemos…

-¿por qué?- sí, sabía que sonaba como un loro que sólo repetía lo mismo, una y otra vez, pero de verdad necesitaba saberlo.

-mi querido, Yuuri- su mano se volvió deslizar por mi mejilla, recorriéndola suavemente; sentía sus yemas incendiando mis sentidos y sus garras acelerando el proceso -, mi hermoso, Yuuri… nuestro lazo, no es ni remotamente parecido a nada que conozcas… pocos lo entenderán.

-¿por qué?- cuestioné de nuevo, mi voz saliendo estrangulada sin remedio.

-eres mío desde hace años, Yuuri- explicó, acercándose, su mano aún en mi mejilla, su pulgar jugando con la comisura de mis labios -; sé que no lo recuerdas y eso está bien por ahora… pero _este_ lazo, apareció desde la noche de tu accidente…

Fruncí el ceño, preguntándome cómo o en qué momento había yo accedido a crear un lazo con él –conscientemente dejé de lado su primera afirmación, ya trataría con eso después-.

-ese auto, te arrojó con tal fuerza que… _debiste haber muerto,_ Yuuri- continuó y yo, recordé vagamente a un doctor comentando lo afortunado que había sido -. En cuanto vi lo que pasó y el estado en el que quedaste, te até a mí, porque sabía que no lo _lograrías_. No con un lazo de servidumbre común, ni otra cosa así. Debía atarnos con algo distinto… algo que no se había hecho hace siglos y está, básicamente, prohibido…

-¿qué cosa?

-hice un juramento, Yuuri- su voz se volvió, de pronto, reverente -: mi corazón latirá por ti y mis pulmones respirarán por los tuyos… nuestra fuerza vital está unida, Yuuri. Ahora somos sólo uno.

Eso fue…

Creo haber dejado pasar algunos segundos sin omitir alguna palabra. Mi cerebro simplemente se había detenido y me encontré a mí mismo sin saber qué hacer o decir ante eso. Preguntándome internamente si lo que decía era verdad y los alcances en caso de ser así; eso significaría, que yo me acababa de convertir en algo que ya no era del todo humano o mortal.

-¿es en serio?- grazné cuando logré obligar a mi lengua a formar algunas palabras coherentes.

-mi vida es tuya ahora, vivirás tanto como yo lo haga…- lo vi arrugar la frente y mirarme con preocupación –aunque preferiría que tuvieses más cuidado al cruzar las calles, eso no significa que no puedas lastimarte.

-¡oh, Dios mío!- chillé, aunque eso estaba lejos de ser una obra de Dios, y me llevé las manos al rostro, no quería ver nada, ni a él ni mi alrededor; era una locura, no había forma de que eso pudiese ser verdad.

-es por eso por lo que no quiero que ninguno los otros demonios anden merodeando por aquí.

-pero Yurio…- solté entre mis dedos, no quería enfrentarlo; sólo se me ocurrió preguntar por las cosas que podían contradecir lo que acababa de decirme.

-él no dirá nada, aunque la forma en la que se enlazó con Otabek no es como la nuestra, tampoco es como debería, así que…- se encogió de hombros –estamos cubiertos, por ahora.

Pensé que me desmayaría. Justo ahí, frente a él. Simplemente caería de lleno al piso y, por un momento, todo pensamiento me abandonaría y podría vivir en la feliz nada de la ignorancia. Sólo por poco tiempo.

Sin embargo, me mantuve despierto y dejé caer mis manos a los costados. Todavía sin querer creer del todo nada de lo que me había revelado; es decir, parecía honesto y algo como eso no podía sencillamente inventarse así como así -¿cuál sería el propósito?-, pero me invadió una sensación de irrealidad que me golpeó físicamente.

Me sentí caer, antes de tomarlo por los hombros –que gracias Dios, se habían vuelto sólidos- y aferrarme a su ropa. Por su parte, él me sostuvo por la cintura aferrándome contra su cuerpo y su mirada preocupada volvió a recorrerme el rostro; aunque me permitió esconderlo en su pecho.

-¿todo bien?, ¿te duele la pierna?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas de pie? Ya sé que tienes gran aguate pero no deberías forzarte así…- estaba parloteando, lo escuchaba vagamente mientras mi mente trataba de darle alcance a todos los acontecimientos del día de hoy.

Había sido un día difícil.

-ya no soy yo…- dije contra su ropa, dándome el diminuto gusto de enterrar más la nariz contra él y llenarme los pulmones con su aroma; por lo menos eso parecía palpable y real, algo a lo que sostenerme en medio de todo el caos.

-eres tú, eso no ha cambiado, yo por el contrario…

Quise preguntarle en ese momento sobre ello, pero algo nos llamó la atención a ambos; fue una sensación tan fuerte –una corriente eléctrica fría recorriéndome cada terminación nerviosa- que me obligó a levantar la cara y buscar el origen de ello. Víktor también lo hizo, aunque él parecía saber que la provocaba, lucía molesto.

Gruñó entre dientes y apretó su agarre en mí, apretándome más estrechamente contra suyo.

-¿qué pasa?- y me di cuenta, en cuanto pude escuchar mis palabras temblorosas, que era la primera vez, en bastante tiempo, que sentía verdadero temor -¿qué es?

Sus ojos azules se habían vuelto helados, mientras fulminaban con la mirada algo que yo no alcanzaba a percibir del todo.

-creo que es el momento de que aclaremos algunas cosas…

Supe que no me estaba hablando a mí, sino que su molestia iba dirigida a lo que fuese que acababa de aparecer en algún lugar de la casa –era una energía que pulsaba y se sentía contra la piel, demasiado fuerte como para estar lejos-. Me miró entonces.

-creo que es hora, mi adorado Yuuri.

-¿de qué?

-obtener respuestas.

Antes de que pudiese pedir una explicación más detallada, sentí mi cuerpo chispear con una energía desconocida –oscura- y vi, con el más absoluto asombro, mis extremidades volverse intangibles, traslucidas y humeantes –justo como Víktor-. Me tragué la exclamación, porque se me quedó atorada en la garganta cuando él comenzó a atravesar paredes conmigo enganchado a su cuello.

No se detuvo hasta que llegamos a la habitación de Phichit y, honestamente, no debería haberme sorprendido ni nuestro destino ni a quién encontramos ahí.

Sin embargo…

Era un ángel.

Un ángel acuclillado al lado de su cama, sus dedos -de un blanco lechoso- quitándole mechones de cabello del rostro mientras lo oía susurrar cosas en un idioma que desconocía por completo; su presencia era como choques de electricidad bombardeando mi piel, encendiendo cada nervio y raspando hasta la médula.

No tenía una respuesta tan violenta desde la primera vez que me había topado con un demonio mayor vagando –yo tenía nueve años y terminé desmayado en esa ocasión-. Me sentí apretar mis dedos contra la piel de Víktor, de alguna forma la presencia del ángel repeliéndome por completo.

Después lo racionalizaría al recordar que tenía la energía vital de Víktor corriendo por mis venas –energía demoniaca y oscura- que, evidentemente, me convertiría en alguien proclive a evitar cualquier acercamiento a los seres celestiales. En ese momento, simplemente me quedé viendo a Seung Gil –como lo había llamado Phichit- con los ojos muy abiertos.

Él se levantó con lentitud, con cuidado y se giró para vernos.

Era…

Pues sí, mi mejor amigo tenía razón, no había cosa comparable en el mundo terrenal para explicar una apariencia así; piel blanca de porcelana y cabello oscuro como el ala de un cuervo, ojos oscuros y profundos –esos que sólo se logran con cientos de vidas vividas, no pueden fingirse, se sienten-.

Nos observó con expresión implacable y mi cuerpo respondió, queriendo ocultarme tras Víktor; solamente me detuvo la seguridad de que de hacer eso –quitarme de en medio-, aquello podría terminar catastróficamente.

-así que eres tú- la voz de Víktor, que había dejado de sisear durante nuestra conversación, regresó a hacerlo; incluso se volvió más profunda y se arrastraba en los lugares incorrectos.

La sensación de temor que había tenido desde que llegamos a la habitación, se volvió peor. Podía sentirla meterse por mis poros y apoderarse de todo mi cuerpo.

- _¿Vincit Vincere Victa?_

* * *

Hola! Regreso con actualización, un capítulo bastante agitado que espero, como siempre, lo disfruten... y abro las apuestas para que traten de adivinar quién es el demonio entrometido que molesta a nuestro Víktor, le daré a la primera que gane... tachán, tacháaan... no sé, a ver que se me ocurre :P

Agradezco mil veces sus reviews, favoritos, follows y lecturas fantasma, por regalarme un poco de su tiempo ;)

Les quiero.

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	11. Capítulo X

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA, así como a sus creadoras Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei. La historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fic contendrá muchas referencias hacia la religión católica, así como su organización; así que si esto es demasiado para ti, te recomiendo leer algo más. Sí, al contrario, deseas caer al infierno conmigo... disfruta.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO X**

 _Tuve que mirar sobre mi hombro para creerme lo que veía._

 _No era la primera vez que sentía su presencia cerca, ni tampoco la primera que me provocaba ese cosquilleo sobre toda mi piel. Sin embargo, sí era la primera que lo sentía tan cerca._

 _Pero sólo me dejaba ver el azul, nada más que el azul de sus ojos._

 _Tenía sólo siete años y él era lo único que no me daba miedo; al contrario, cuando estaba cerca, todos los demás se callaban. Me dejaban solo y podía, por fin, respirar._

 _Ese día sus ojos eran azul, como el cielo._

 _Sonreí. Creo que él también lo hizo._

 _._

El ángel habló y fue como si su voz se proyectara por todo el lugar sin necesidad de elevarla, tenía ecos de campanillas y el suave soplar del viento. Era algo muy impresionante, en especial por ser tan diferente a los demonios y espíritus a los que estaba acostumbrado –usualmente, los fantasmas tienen ecos de ruidos sordos y de lamentos cuando hablan; los demonios… bueno, ellos tienen rastros de pecado, desde gemidos de placer hasta gritos de dolor e ira-, ya había dejado de prestar atención a ese tipo de detalles.

Me sobresaltó que supiera el nombre completo de Víktor, aunque sonaba bastante lógico que ellos, que vivían por tanto tiempo, se conocieran lo suficiente para llamarse por sus nombres; quizá se habían enfrentado alguna vez. Me sobrecogió su frialdad al hablar, no se parecía en nada a la imagen que uno imaginaría de un ángel; se veía bastante severo, juicioso e impasible.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Víktor?- soltó el ángel negando con la cabeza y clavando la mirada en mí.

Tenía bastante temor de que, por algún extraño poder angelical, lograra descubrir sólo con verme lo que había pasado entre nosotros –el lazo que creamos y las cosas que comenzaba a sentir hacia él-; aunque sonaba a una locura, ni ángeles ni demonios eran realmente omniscientes ni omnipresentes.

Me obligué a mí mismo a no encogerme –más- contra el cuerpo de Víktor e intenté mantener su mirada; al menos, por poco tiempo. Puesto que sus ojos eran tan severos, tuve que desviar la vista a mis pies.

Estaba seguro de que, de algún modo, aunque no sabía sobre mis sentimientos o mis pensamientos, si podía darse cuenta de cuánto estaba flaqueando mi fe en esos momentos. Y no me refería a mi fe por la existencia de Dios, el cielo o el infierno; sino mis creencias sobre las reglas que regulaban mi religión, mi fe en las instituciones que la manejaban… mi fe antes ciega al único refugio que había encontrado a mis pesadillas.

-¿qué está pasando aquí, Seung?

Debí saber que mi parpadeo sorprendido iba a resultar reiterativo e ignorado; aun así, no logré contenerme de hacer el gesto mientras ambos entes –teóricamente inexistentes- se miraban el uno al otro con ojos fríos. Aunque debía agradecer que ninguno se viese inclinado a la violencia por el momento, no sabía cómo reaccionar en caso contrario.

-tu presencia aquí, es el detonante para que sucesos terribles inicien…- la voz del ángel me provocó escalofríos, a pesar de ser suave y monocorde.

-¿qué clase de cosas pueden pasar por estar en un sitio como Hasetsu?

El ángel arrugó la frente de forma ligerísima, antes de volver a su rostro a su gesto impasible.

-¿pretendes omitir la existencia de los otros?, ¿de J.J.?

Esos nombres no significaron nada para mí, pero por la forma en que el cuerpo entero de Víktor se tensó -lo sentí por completo en los músculos de sus hombros y brazos, en la forma en que su mandíbula se trabó y sus ojos se entrecerraron- fue evidente que para él sí movieron bastantes fibras.

Aferré su brazo con más fuerza y esperé por lo que fuese que cayera sobre nosotros.

-no lo pretendo, pero… ¿tiene esto que ver con ellos?, ¿cómo?

-deberías pensar con mayor cuidado sobre las consecuencias de tus actos- clavó la vista significativamente en mis dedos asidos con fuerza a Víktor, como si ese simple gesto lo explicara todo -, sabes que abajo nadie aceptaría algo así, algo tan… humano.

-¿crees que esta conexión tiene más de humana que de demoniaca?- la pregunta de Víktor me confundió enteramente, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí?, ¿todo comenzaría por el extraño lazo que acababa de descubrir?

-creo… que esta conexión los condenará a ambos… y al resto de nosotros.

-¿por qué?...

Los dos se giraron para verme.

Fue cuando me di cuenta, no podría creer que mis palabras hubiesen escapado en voz alta de mí.

Me quedé quieto bajo sus miradas, esperando.

-su unión es antinatural…- comenzó a explicar el ángel, aunque dudaba que lo hiciera por simple amabilidad; no pude impedir que el pensamiento de que él lo sabía todo me cruzara por la mente. Tuve que obligarme a no estremecerme de miedo –comenzando por el hecho de que él es un demonio y un hombre, nada de esto debería estar ocurriendo; en especial en un hombre de fe, como tú.

Lo último no lo dijo si quiera levantando la voz, pero sentí el enorme peso de su reproche. Estaba amonestándome por dejarme arrastrar a esta situación con Víktor y, lo peor, es que él tenía razón. Esta cosa –lazo o lo que fuera- no debería haber existido jamás entre nosotros; especialmente desde que yo debería haberlo rechazado de lleno desde el inicio. No tenía escusas, así que permanecí callado.

-¿estás hablando sobre lo que siento por Yuuri?- Víktor, como no, no podía quedarse callado como yo -¿estás diciendo que lo que siento es antinatural?

-el amor y deseo sexual no está hecho para…

-¿de verdad, estás diciéndome que tú, un ser presumiblemente hecho de y por amor, ve esto como un error?- el tono irritado del demonio no pude ser ignorado por ninguno y, aunque estas preguntas me estaban diciendo mucho más sobre sus sentimientos hacia mí de lo que él había puesto en palabras antes, sabía que no ganaríamos nada si lo molestábamos hasta desaparecer.

-¡estás tentando a un sacerdote! Dime cómo se supone que se debe ver esto- Seung soltó entre dientes y fue la reacción emocional más fuerte que le había visto hasta entonces -; además, no estamos hablando de amor aquí… hasta donde se observa, es simple y llana lujuria. Ese nunca ha sido el motor para nada bueno y pretendes halarlo contigo en la debacle.

-¿cómo es posible que tal cantidad de patrañas salgan de tu boca?... no tienes idea de nada, no sabes nada en absoluto sobre lo que siento o no por Yuuri, ¿cómo te atreves siquiera a…?

Sentí el cuerpo de Víktor vibrar con energía que rezumaba por sus poros, apreté mi agarre y escondí mi rostro contra su hombro. No quería ver cuál podía ser el resultado en un enfrentamiento entre ambos.

-por favor…- susurré y, en respuesta, su mano acarició mi cabello mientras suspiraba.

-no voy a darte explicaciones, pero tú tienes muchas que debes darnos.

-lo único que sé es que tu presencia aquí desencadenará todo… si realmente aprecias en algo al humano. Vete.

-no puedo.

-entonces, espero que estés listo para afrontar las secuelas de esto- y con aquello, se desvaneció.

Me quedé viendo el espacio, ahora vacío, donde había estado el ángel de pie. El presentimiento que había nacido en mí desde mi regreso, se convirtió en una seguridad absoluta de que algo terrible estaba a punto de caer sobre nuestras cabezas.

-¿te irás?- pregunté, no atreviéndome a encararlo.

No contestó inmediatamente, se tomó el tiempo para volver a acomodarme contra él y salir de la habitación para llevarme a la mía. Algo bastante inteligente, contando con que Phichit seguía durmiendo y prefería no tener audiencia mientras se desarrollaba aquella conversación.

-no quiero hacerlo…

-¿pero?- sabía que había uno, siempre había un pero.

-si lo que dice Seung Gil es verdad, debo volver a tranquilizar al resto…- se pasó la mano por el rostro, viéndose bastante contrariado –dejaría a Yurio aquí para poder tener tranquilidad de que estás protegido y… podríamos estar en comunicación hasta mi regreso…- sus palabras vacilaron, igual que sus ojos que no podían sostenerme la mirada –pero esto es… solamente si tú lo deseas, Yuuri.

"Todo lo que dije antes era en serio, eres mío y te pertenezco; pero no planeo imponerme en esta situación tan riesgosa, no a menos de que…

-¿de qué?

-a menos de que no sea una imposición- sus dedos se enlazaron a los míos, sosteniéndome en medio de aquella turbulencia –a menos de que sea algo que tú quieras. ¿Lo quieres, Yuuri?

Tragué nervioso, temía que el momento para contar mis secretos había llegado.

-¿Yuuri?

Sonreí nervioso, fue un reflejo y me sorprendí a mí mismo al hacerlo; arrugué la frente y bajé la vista a mis pies, antes de darme cuenta de que esa era una de las cosas que debían decirse de frente.

-sólo… antes de que diga lo que tengo que decir dime…- inhalé profundo, al percatarme de que mi respiración se había acelerado por mi nerviosismo -¿quién es J.J.?

Víktor no pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, más bien se veía como que lo había estado esperando. Suspiró.

-es una de las personas que te mencioné no aceptarían el lazo que formamos- sus ojos se desviaron hasta mi escritorio, donde tenía la última flor que me entregó en un vaso con agua -, es a quien he estado mintiendo para evitar que sospeche cualquier cosa; parece que no estoy haciendo un tan buen trabajo como pensé.

-okey.

-¿okey?

Miré mis manos que seguían asidas a él y, luego a sus ojos, danzando para mí.

-entonces, debes irte a tranquilizarlo, por favor y luego… -¿por qué resultaba esto tan difícil?, jamás las palabras se me habían atascado tanto en la garganta; tragué el nudo que se había hecho y simplemente continué –luego, tendrás que venir por mí… a mí.

Su sonrisa fue inmediata, alegre y ligera -¿era mi imaginación o formaba un corazón?-.

-¿estás seguro?

-no demores mucho, por favor.

-no, no lo haré- y con eso, atacó mi boca; fue un beso medio risa de alivio y medio conquista de mi completo ser -. Volveré tan deprisa que ni siquiera notarás mi ausencia.

-bien.

Víktor se desvaneció hacia su reino la siguiente mañana, justo después de encomendar mi cuidado a un Yuri refunfuñón y dejar todo en orden, para que el resto de mi familia no sospechara nada.

Sí a alguno les pareció extraño que se despidiera de mí con un beso, ninguno dijo nada y eso fue bueno; continuamos como si eso fuese lo más normal del mundo. Aunque me encontré dejando de lado, por las mañanas, mi alzacuellos guardado y mi uniforme clerical.

No me hacía ilusiones, era evidente que ya no era apto para mi trabajo.

Así que lo esperé, mientras Yurio, Otabek y Phichit intentaban distraerme, esperé su llegada y las noticias de que todo en el infierno estaba en orden; conformándome con algunas conversaciones suyas a través del espejo –aparentemente uno de los pocos medios de comunicación que sus poderes demoniacos podían manipular allá abajo-.

Sin embargo, mientras los días pasaban y él no regresaba, la ansiedad se arrastraba un poco más dentro de mí. Día tras día, acumulándose en el calendario, destrozándome los nervios, hasta hacerme cuestionarme si lo que me decía en nuestras esporádicas conversaciones sería verdad o estaría intentando hacerme no preocuparme.

Estaba desecho.

Lo único que me mantenía cuerdo, era la certeza de que estaba vivo, o yo también ya habría muerto.

-he notado que, desde que se fue, ya no usas tu uniforme…

Me giré para ver a Phichit.

Nos encontrábamos todos en un mirador desde el que se apreciaba la belleza de Hasetsu, con sus playas y casitas pintorescas a lo lejos; Yurio estaba tomándose fotografías con Otabek a sus espaldas, aprovechando las vistas del castillo ninja, mientras él y su mejor amigo permanecían en silencio admirándolo todo –o eso era lo que Yuuri quería que pensaran-.

-pensé que sería un tanto hipócrita seguir haciéndolo- me encogí de hombros, no le había dicho a nadie, pero ya había enviado una carta a El Vaticano, pidiéndoles observaran mi caso y me permitieran dejar de ejercer como padre.

-¿estás seguro?, ¿no temes por…?

-temo por todo, Phichit, y no estoy seguro de nada…- observé el horizonte de nuevo, el mundo vivo ante mis ojos –al menos, de nada que no sea que todas estas dudas y cuestionamientos son una contradicción para la fe que pretendo profesar. Ya no soy apto para hacerlo…

"Siento cosas… tengo sentimientos por un hombre, Phichit, un demonio –que nadie sabe que es real- y eso es algo que jamás se podrá aceptar. Tampoco pretendo ser un revolucionario y obligarlos a cambiar sus reglas. Solamente, quiero que me brinden la oportunidad de vivir mi vida de la forma en que elegí y amar a Dios de otra manera.

-¿no crees que te estás apresurando?... podrías no ser más que un juego para él. Podrías estar cambiando tu vida entera por nada.

Él estaba hablando completamente en serio, así que le debía una respuesta igual.

-bueno- clavé mi vista en mis manos sobre mi regazo -, si soy sólo un juego, lo lamentaré, no voy a mentir; pero no por la decisión que estoy tomando ahora. Me gusta Víktor- que difícil resultaba decirlo, aunque no fuese a él -, siento atracción por él, siento amor por él, Phichit… y eso sólo significa que no puedo vivir mi vida como lo he hecho hasta ahora. Si lo que ocurre entre nosotros termina, aun seguiré sintiendo esto y eso es contrario a mis votos.

"No voy a mentirme a mí mismo o a Dios, pretendiendo que puedo continuar con esto… no es así. Debo dejar de ser cobarde.

Phichit parpadeó, se había quedado con la boca abierta y me miraba como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacía.

-jamás has sido cobarde- dijo, al final.

-tú tampoco lo eres…- dije cuando entendí lo que pasaba en su cerebro, la decisión que había tomado, también requería valor.

-déjame decirlo, hasta que me lo crea.

* * *

Hola!

De nuevo tuve una semana complicada en el trabajo por culpa del día del niño en mi país, así que hasta ahora vengo con actualización... aun así, espero que la espera haya valido la pena.

Sobre la pregunta del capítulo anterior, la ganadora fue ~tachan tachán~ Lectora Fantasma!, al resto gracias por participar, estuvieron cerca... n.n la sorpresa será: un Oneshot de la pareja de tu elección, a que soy bien linda C: ... creo que haré otro concurso/pregunta pronto xD

Como siempre, agradezco infinitamente sus reviews, follows, favoritos y a los lectores fantasma que me regalan su valiosísimo tiempo.

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)

PD: subiré capítulo también el miércoles, para no retrasarme tanto... sino el viernes (el punto es que habrá otro esta semana)


	12. Capítulo XI

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA, así como a sus creadoras Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei. La historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fic contendrá muchas referencias hacia la religión católica, así como su organización; así que si esto es demasiado para ti, te recomiendo leer algo más. Sí, al contrario, deseas caer al infierno conmigo... disfruta.

* Este capítulo se narrará entre recuerdos y lo que el protagonista está viviendo en "este" momento, por lo que espero esté redactado de tal manera que sea comprensible y no se confundan demasiado.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XI**

Abrí los ojos sobresaltado, tosiendo a causa de lo viciado que estaba el aire a mí alrededor e intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que veían mis ojos, a ese entorno. Lo único que alcanzaba a ver eran paredes de roca rojiza –mis ojos veían todo borroso, puesto que mis anteojos habían desaparecido- y una serie de barrotes cruzando una de ellas. Parpadeé. Estaba encerrado.

Sentí la adrenalina comenzando a bombear por mi cuerpo, mis sentidos intentando agudizarse lo suficiente para percibir cualquier cosa que representara un peligro inmediato. Me puse de pie –con algo de mareo- y caminé hasta la pared con los barrotes para tratar de ver qué era lo que había del otro lado.

Me encontré con un pasillo largo, del que no alcanzaba a ver el final, frente a mi celda sólo podía observarse otra vacía. Entrecerré los ojos y esperé para poder escuchar algo –lo que fuera-, pero todo estaba en silencio.

Negué con la cabeza y la recargué contra una de las barras. No podía creer que, realmente, todo había desembocado en eso.

Parecía tan lejana la última conversación que había tenido con Víktor.

-así que eres tú…

Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con quien hablaba.

El demonio frente a mí, era alto y de piel bronceada, ojos azules y cabello negro; de entre su cabello lacio, sobresalían un par de cuernos que se pegaban a su cráneo en color verde y hueso, lisos y pulidos. Sus alas eran verdes y escamosas, sus garras se encontraban alargadas, mientras jugaba con un objeto negro en sus manos.

No había tenido miedo de un demonio en mucho tiempo, lo suficiente como para haber olvidado la sensación; ahora, sin embargo, podía sentirlo. Me recorría la espalda y cada terminación nerviosa, alertándome del peligro.

Ese demonio era peligroso.

-… pensé que tendrías una apariencia mucho más interesante- arrugó la nariz con un gesto despectivo -; después de todo, lograste mantener la atención de Víktor durante mucho tiempo. Pero no eres nada especial…

-¿está él aquí?

-¿cómo osas…?

Vi sus labios fruncirse con enojo al haberlo interrumpido, pero su presencia y sus palabras me eran irrelevantes; sólo quería saber que él estaba por ahí. A salvo.

-¿está él bien?

Sus labios volvieron a torcerse en una mueca terrible mientras su piel comenzó a motearse, pequeñas manchas de escamas verde jade y signos negros, apareciendo y brillando a la escasa luz, desde las sienes y hasta la quijada, en el cuello, pecho y manos. Esparciéndose, sin cubrirlo por completo.

Sus pupilas se convirtieron en dos rendijas verticales, tenían demasiado de reptil y un escalofrío logró volver a colarse por mí espalda. Todos mis instintos de supervivencia gritaban que le dejara en paz y me mantuviera a salvo.

El problema era que no había lugar ahí para estar a salvo. Si me habían llevado a donde creía, no podría esconderme o huir para protegerme de lo que quisieran hacerme; así que me conformaba con saber que él si lo estaba, después de todo, si Víktor se encontraba bien, yo lo estaría.

-permanecerás aquí… hasta que aprendas a callarte cuando se te habla, criatura inferior- gruñó el demonio, siseando cada palabra, antes de alejarse y dejarme de nuevo solo.

Suspiré de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y sentándome ahí mismo, mis pensamientos aferrándose a la pregunta ¿por qué?, ¿por qué mis acciones me habían traído justo aquí? ¿Qué podría haber hecho diferente para evitarlo? Pero era absurdo.

Había sido una trampa desde el inicio.

La conversación con Víktor había sido justo la de siempre, él preguntándome sobre lo que nosotros hacíamos, intentando evadir mis preguntas sobre la situación abajo con respuestas ambiguas y chistes sobre ello; me acostumbré tanto a eso que no tuve el valor de pedirle más, cuando un presentimiento me atacó de pronto, en medio de todo.

-¿estás…?- dudé, mirando su rostro en el reflejo.

Sus ojos azules –hoy tempestuosos, añil, gris acerado y zafiro huracanado- me observaban desde su cara demoniaca; en aquel lugar siempre mantenía aquella forma. Más bestia que humano. Aun así, prefería verlo así que no hacerlo.

Habíamos estado sin comunicarnos por casi una semana, los nervios casi habían terminado por matarme; por fortuna, antes de que eso ocurriera, Yurio me había avisado que Víktor había hecho contacto.

Si sólo no hubiese sentido que algo estaba terriblemente mal, tal vez nada de lo que siguió se habría desencadenado.

-¿Yuuri?

-nada…- respiré hondo, tratando de eliminar el nudo de angustia que se había alojado en mi estómago –lo olvidé… oye, sé que siempre lo pregunto pero, ¿vendrás pronto?

Víktor sonrió, pero no era nada comparada con todas las veces que me había sonreído aquí; era fría y distante. Diferente.

-por supuesto, antes de que te des cuenta, estaré ahí contigo…

Era la respuesta que me daba siempre y a la que me aferraba hasta la siguiente oportunidad para poder hablar con él. No era suficiente.

-¿no podrías... escaparte, por un día?

Ya había intentado eso, él sólo me veía con una sonrisa mucho más sincera, tierna y dulce –como si no creyera del todo que se lo pidiera- y luego negaba con la cabeza.

-no, Yuuri… todavía no.

Nos despedimos, como en cualquier otra ocasión y, por reflejo, mis dedos tocaron el espejo, en un vano espejismo de cercanía, mientras los suyos hicieron lo mismo. Nuestros dedos tocándose sin hacerlo, a una dimensión de distancia. Mis latidos sincronizándose con los suyos a la lejanía.

Sólo que… necesitaba más.

Las conversaciones con Phichit se habían vuelto un poco más dolorosas para ambos; yo sabía que, muy dentro de él todavía necesitaba de la presencia del ángel -pero éste se había desvanecido después de la conversación que tuvimos con Víktor-, además de que no estaba de acuerdo con las decisiones que había tomado.

En realidad, él había dicho que yo era "valiente" por hacer esas mismas elecciones; pero podía ver en sus ojos que no era lo que deseaba para mí y eso, obviamente, significaba que no se creía capaz de hacerlo para sí mismo. ¿Decir abiertamente que se había dejado fascinado por un ángel –varón-?, ¿Qué otro hombre le atraía? Y vivir con las consecuencias de ello… Definitivamente no parecía algo que estuviese dispuesto a asumir.

Así que cada vez que, de alguna forma –usualmente por comentarios de Yurio y Otabek- venía al tema mi nueva vida, Víktor, mis preocupaciones por su bienestar o, cualquier atisbo de todo eso… Phichit se replegaba aún más, cubriendo lo que yo sabía era desazón, con bromas ligeras y comentarios que pretendían ser felices y agradables.

Me dolía no poder ayudarlo… me dolía que no quisiera la ayuda.

Miré de nuevo a mi alrededor, toda la piedra rojiza y las paredes llenas de escritura tallada en ellas; había palabras escritas en distintos idiomas –podía reconocer algo de inglés, francés, italiano, japonés y quizá chino-, algunas eran rezos, otras eran maldiciones… lo que más me impactó fue las cuentas, una línea tras otra, dando la cuenta de los días -¿o noches, o meses?- pasados en esa celda. Eran demasiadas líneas.

¿Cuánto tendría yo que estar ahí?, ¿podría ver de nuevo a Víktor?

Recordé el momento en que todo se había ido al diablo, la llegada de la mujer a Yutopía y el modo en que todos a su alrededor habían respondido a su presencia: los murmullos a su paso y las miradas de reojo.

Isabella era hermosa del modo frío: piel blanca de porcelana, cabello castaño oscuro como chocolate y ojos grises –gélidos, helados-. Fue también, su forma de moverse, letal y seductora. Todo ello, me dijo que no era de fiar, que no era siquiera humana.

Lamentablemente, verla frente a mí, significaba que era demasiado tarde.

Una sonrisa venenosa.

-así que… Katsuki Yuuri.

-¿disculpa?

-soy Isabella y me enviaron por ti.

Miré a mí alrededor, esperando encontrarme un aliado cerca; aunque sabía que no, puesto que Yurio y Otabek no habían regresado de su paseo por el centro de la ciudad y Phichit se había encerrado en su habitación de nuevo. Así que estaba solo, viendo a los ojos a una depredadora sonriéndome.

-todavía no puedo creerme que Víktor haya perdido su tiempo aquí- sus ojos vagaron por toda la cocina, que era donde me había encontrado a solas; menospreciando todo con un gesto displicente de sus manos y sus labios torcidos -, contigo.

Debí haber abierto la boca un par de veces, probablemente tratando de decir algo –como pedir información sobre Víktor o por qué la enviaron por mí-; sin embargo, mis instintos reaccionaron antes que mi cerebro –gracias a Dios- y salí corriendo de ahí.

Mi carrera fue mejor de lo esperado, con mi pierna previamente destrozada, trasladándome entre los pasillos y esperando que ella se mantuviese en su forma física a mis espaldas. Podía escucharla tras mis pasos, así que lo tomé como una victoria.

No debí haberlo hecho.

El ruido de pasos me alertó de un nuevo visitante, observé desde mi lugar en el suelo terroso sin moverme hasta verlo aparecer.

Era alto, con el cabello rubio y ojos verdes; su piel se veía suave y amarillenta en algunas zonas, sus alas tenían plumas doradas. Sus ojos eran grietas felinas y sus cuernos se le curvaban pegados al cráneo, casi como los de un carnero. Caminaba con confianza y cada uno de sus movimientos parecía cuidadosamente medido, como si estuviese dando un espectáculo.

Clavó sus ojos en mí antes de acercarse, paseándose por toda mi persona, desde mi cabello hasta la punta de los pies; sus manos con garras amarillas se cerraron sobre los barrotes y pareció quedarse un momento pensando sobre algo con mucha profundidad.

No había hablado y no pretendía ser yo quien rompiera el silencio, aunque me moría por saber qué era de Víktor.

-así que eres tú…

-¿no soy lo que imaginabas?, ¿no lo puedes creer?... lo he escuchado mucho últimamente- incluso yo me sorprendí cuando solté eso con un tono ácido y negro.

Así que la mirada sorprendida y divertida del nuevo demonio no me descolocó, sólo reafirmó lo que ya sabía. Suspiré, por enésima vez, y lo vi. Esperando.

En algún momento, alguno de ellos tendría que decirme qué era lo que querían de mí y podría, por fin, esperar mi sentencia.

-Víktor no me dijo que serías así…- se paseó de un lado al otro del pasillo, mirándome sobre su hombro a cada segundo –y la verdad no sabía que esperar sobre su humano, pero definitivamente esto no… No te equivoques, pareces agradable, tal vez demasiado para él.

-¿quién eres?

-puedes llamarme Chris.

No esperaba una respuesta, en realidad, ningún otro me la había dado y no pensaba que rompieran esa regla; así que estaba un poco aturdido al poder oír una.

El asombro debió ser muy notorio en mi rostro, ya que Chris sonrió bastante; otra vez, sorprendiéndome, al ver que no era una mueca fría como la de Isabella o el demonio que me recibió cuando llegué. Este era diferente, sólo que todavía no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, en realidad.

-vengo a ofrecerte un par de consejos útiles, llámalo supervivencia en el infierno 101- se detuvo y recargó en los barrotes de la celda frente a la mía -: primero, evita molestar a su narcisista _majestad_ Jean, odia no escuchar su voz por más de un minuto, así que déjalo dormirte con sus discursos idiotas; segundo: no trates de meterte en una pelea con Isabella, se ve frágil pero tiene un gancho derecho que te mueres –sí, ese consejo había llegado demasiado tarde, me froté inconscientemente la quijada, justo en el lugar donde me había golpeado antes de traerme aquí -. Por último, no preguntes por Víktor, ellos no entienden y debes mantenerte vivo… sólo lo lograrás si piensan que no eres importante.

-¿cómo eso me ayudará?

-Víktor está haciendo su movimiento justo ahora y tú solamente debes estar listo para hacer el tuyo- explicó, bajando la voz y acercándose a mi prisión de nuevo -, debes confiar en él… como él parece que confía en ti.

"Por ahora, tienen que convencerse de que no eres más que un juguete y, por eso estoy aquí. Víktor no vendrá por ahora; pero te siente, eso es lo que me mandó a decirte. Siente tu dolor y angustia, sabe que estás preocupado –arrugué la frente no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba, ¿era eso normal en un lazo como el nuestro y por qué yo no podía sentir lo mismo? -, así que te pide que des tu mejor actuación por el momento. Mantente atento y pronto podrás irte.

-¿él está bien?- pregunté, porque creía que no habría nadie más ahí dispuesto a contestarme.

-ha estado mejor- suspirando, comenzó a caminar lejos, despidiéndose con la mano -, creo que lo estará en cuanto esto termine. Yo también, si me lo preguntas… todos estaremos mejor en cuanto sus estúpidas _majestades_ ya no estén con nosotros- me guiñó un ojo y desapareció.

Me quedé ahí, de nuevo. Viendo la nada y preguntándome todo. Había conocido a Isabella pero, ¿quién era Jean?

Por lo menos ya sabía que Víktor estaba bien.

Eso desató mis otras preocupaciones: ¿Yurio y Otabek estarían bien?, ¿Isabella los había encontrado, les había dicho o hecho algo?, ¿qué habría hecho Phichit al enterarse de lo que paso?... ¿mi familia?, ¿les habrían hecho daño?

Sentí mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas, y los cubrí con mi brazo, recostándome en el piso; ¿en qué me había metido y cómo saldría de esto? Pronto sentí mis mejillas humedecerse, era demasiado. Todo esto era demasiado.

Víktor… ven por mí, por favor.

* * *

Iba a actualizar ayer... pero la página no me dejaba hacerlo, así que vengo hasta ahora u.u... aquí está el capítulo nuevo, donde introduzco un par de personajes más y se ve quién es quién (más o menos)... espero no haberlas confundido demasiado con los saltos temporales (que no fueron muchos, pero...) y se despejen algunas dudas que veníamos acarreando...

Lectora fantasma, ¿podrías ser más especifica con lo que deseas para tu Oneshot?, ¿quieres AU, Fluff, hard...? Quiero empezar a escribirlo, pero quiero que sea algo que de verdad quieras mucho leer (sí, ya tengo previsto lo que tu solicitaste sobre Yuuri y la versatilidad), sólo requiero un poquito de contexto xD

Me hace muy feliz ver que están disfrutando la historia, tanto como yo al escribirla, y agradezco montones sus reviews, favoritos, follows y lecturas fantasmales... amo que me regalen algo tan valioso como su tiempo.

Les quiere:

~Clarisee

PD: estoy pensando seriamente en subir la historia a Wattpad... mmm, me pregunto si será buena idea (considerando que no se moverme en esa cosa)...

PD2: creo que este es el capítulo más corto que he escrito...


	13. Capítulo XII

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:**

 **Advertencias:** este fanfiction tendrá muchas menciones sobre la religión católica y su organización, así que si no deseas terminar en el infierno conmigo y deseas proteger tu alma, tal vez deberías retírarte. Nada de esto se realiza con la intención de ofender.

-Este capítulo presentará bastante OoC, sobre todo para Isabella y J.J.; que sé no son como los voy a pintar, pero en esta historia debe haber villanos y nunca son amables.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XII**

 _Mi nombre es Yuuri Katsuki, tengo 24 años, provengo de Hasetsu, Japón; he vivido mi vida plagado de presencias demoniacas y espirituales. Mis padres son Hiroko y Toshiya Katsuki, mi hermana es Mari, vivimos en Yutopia._

 _Soy sacerdote –no quiero seguir siendo un sacerdote-, la religión se convirtió en mi refugio –sólo sirvió para esconderme-. Nunca he estado enamorado –siento algo fuerte y profundo por Víktor-, nunca me sentí genuinamente atado a alguien fuera de mi familia –estoy atado a Víktor-. Tengo amigos humanos y demonios ahora._

 _Estoy atrapado en el infierno._

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y esperé a que mi respiración se tranquilizara de nuevo.

Repetir toda esa letanía se había vuelto una rutina para mí, un mantra que tenía que repetir para no volverme loco. Sobre todo, en momentos en que me sentía tan adolorido y magullado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado, mirando las mismas tres paredes y el mismo pasillo. Chris volvía, suponía, cada día –puesto que no tenía forma de medir el tiempo ahí dentro- y hablaba conmigo; a veces sobre alguna cosa ridículamente vana sobre el mundo humano y, otras, sobre lo que debía hacer o decir cuando me preguntaran sobre Víktor y yo.

-quiero que digas que sólo era sexo, que no tenían conversaciones, en realidad- dijo un día, sentado frente a mí. Sus ojos clavados en las garras que estaba limando.

-¿por qué?

-porque es más fácil para ellos creer que lo que tienen es simple lujuria que, cualquier sentimiento…- sus ojos se achicaron, pero no dejó de dedicarle toda su atención a sus garras -¿qué mejor forma de hacerles creer que no eres importante que convertirte en un juguete sexual?

-¿y no lo soy?- cuestioné, mi cabeza descansaba sobre mis brazos en mis rodillas; la ausencia de Víktor haciéndome preguntar sobre cosas que ya creía seguras. Aunque la verdad era que, nunca fue sólo sexo, puesto que no habíamos logrado llegar a eso, gracias a mi inminente secuestro y la fatalidad de nuestro destino.

Ese fue el momento en que Chris gruñó y me miró, por primera vez, desde que había llegado.

-sí fueses un juguete, no me molestaría en perder mi tiempo y venir hasta la casa del jodido J.J. a verte- abanicó su mano en un gesto displicente hacia todo el lugar -. Tiene un gusto terrible en decoración y es el ser existente más irritante… así que no dudes de lo que eres para Víktor. No me habría pedido hacer esto por cualquiera.

Supongo que él pensaba que escuchar eso me debía hacer sentir mejor –seguro-, pero no paraba de darle vueltas –sobre todo cuando Chris se iba y me dejaba solo- a que, en realidad, yo era indispensable para la supervivencia de Víktor, sintiendo algo romántico por mí o no. Su vida estaba atada a la mía, energía vital entrelazada y ninguna forma de deshacerse de mí.

Me giré sobre mi costado izquierdo, llevando mi brazo hasta esconderlo contra mi pecho. Podía ver lo rojo e hinchado que estaba, pero no tenía fractura, así que no estaba verdaderamente asustado por eso; el dolor en el vientre tampoco auguraba nada más que golpes profundos, sin embargo, nada fatal hasta el momento.

Pasé mi lengua por mi labio inferior, sintiendo la herida sanando ahí.

En algún punto, había entendido que Isabella era a quien tenía que tenerle más miedo ahí. Su temperamento era volátil y era una fría y sádica perra –odiaba referirme a una mujer así, pero ella realmente lo merecía-. La había visto torturar a las almas humanas sólo para su disfrute y coquetear con demonios para luego golpearlos directo en la cara.

A veces, me sacaban de mi prisión para llevarme a lo que parecía una sala del trono y me preguntaban hasta el hartazgo sobre mi verdadera relación con Víktor –mi cerebro aún no podía comprender, qué era lo terrible de que Víktor se relacionase conmigo de forma más profunda, ¿qué era lo que les provocaba tanta animadversión? Porque era evidente que no conocían el alcance de nuestro lazo, sólo se lo imaginaban y ya eran bastante violentos al respecto-; cuando no admitía nada que no fuese superficial, ella se volvía violenta y me dejaba hecho una piltrafa.

Las cosas se volvieron peores cuando se enteraron –no estoy seguro de cómo- que era un sacerdote; las risas aumentaron entre los testigos cada vez que se castigaba físicamente y había bastantes insultos y salivazos en mi camino desde la celda hasta ese lugar –y del regreso-.

Afortunadamente, la tortura sólo había quedado en eso y no se había rebasado ningún otro límite; Chris había mencionado una vez que, si ellos decidían traspasar esa línea, Víktor se olvidaría de todo lo que estaba planeando e iría directo a matar, aunque eso le aseguraba que la victoria resultara mucho más complicada. No entendí cómo esperaban que ni J.J. ni Isabella lo hicieran si no estaban ahí, pero el demonio también me dijo –en otra conversación- que había espías en la corte de Jean, consejeros que se encargaban de convencerlos de que ir demasiado lejos no era pertinente.

Bueno, quién quiera que fuesen esos demonios espías, les agradecía. Los golpes sanarían y los insultos, la verdad, es que me atravesaban puesto que no les prestaba la más mínima atención. Por el momento, estaba lo mejor posible.

-¡levántate!

Parpadeé al escuchar la orden y miré a través de los barrotes, esperando encontrarme con algún demonio del otro lado; sin embargo, la voz provenía de dentro de la celda y tuve que girarme para observar a quien habló.

Era un visitante inesperado. De la impresión me puse en pie, aunque mi pierna mala se quejó por el movimiento tan repentino.

-¿qué… qué…?- boqueé en busca de las palabras adecuadas, pero no llegaba ninguna.

El recién llegado sonrió y comenzó a caminar lentamente por la reducida celda, sus dedos paseándose por la superficie rocosa de las paredes. Lo vi arrugar la nariz –sí, necesitabas tiempo para acostumbrarte al olor ahí dentro-.

Era muy diferente, físicamente hablando, del único otro ángel que conocía; su piel era de un moreno claro y tenía el cabello castaño cayéndole sobre el rostro. Sus ojos cafés no parecían juzgarte a la condenación con solo mirarte y parecía mucho más amable.

-cuando enviamos al ángel de las visiones, Seung Gil- comenzó a hablar, mirándolo todo con cuidado; incluso se asomó a través de los barrotes, mientras hablaba -, creímos que se podrían evitar los acontecimientos que nos llevarían a un desenlace terrible, con sus predicciones en sueños… pero ahora vemos que no hicimos nada por detenerlos.

-¿entonces?- sí, probablemente debí haber preguntado cómo había hecho para llegar ahí; pero mi cerebro y boca no estaban conectados todavía, a causa del asombro. Además, el discurso estaba bien, pero yo quería saber qué era lo que pretendía.

-entonces… vamos a hacer lo que debimos desde un principio- se giró para enfrentarme y volvió a sonreír. Su presencia era mucho menos escalofriante que la de Seung, aunque dudaba que fuese menos peligroso -. Así que debes estar preparado, cuando el momento llegue, no vayas a dudar en hacer lo que debes.

-¿qué…?

Pero, como de costumbre, el ángel desapareció antes de poder darme una respuesta clara. Me reí sin humor, ¿era tan terrible hablarme claro sobre mi propio futuro? Aunque, honestamente, sólo esperaba que sus "estrategias" –tanto lo que planeaba Víktor, como lo que planeaban los ángeles- funcionara y no terminaran por estropearse unos a otros.

Todas esas estrategias no eran más que hilos de esperanza que se volvían más frágiles conforme pasaron los días y el dolor de los castigos aumentaba. Quería creer que Víktor tenía un plan y no se había olvidado de mí –las visitas de Chris eran mi único consuelo-. Especialmente, cuando estaba de nuevo ahí, en medio de todos ellos y su debacle de pecado y horror.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde la visita del segundo ángel?, ¿esas estrategias se habían puesto ya en marcha? Ver sin poder hacer nada, el paso del tiempo era lo peor.

Parpadeé con esfuerzo a causa del aturdimiento, la luz filtrándose a través de mis parpados hinchados. Mi mente una mescolanza de pensamientos sin mucho sentido u orden, la sensación de días agolpándose entre una tunda y otra, mis recuerdos de casa volviéndose muy lejanos; sólo estaba verdaderamente consciente, a causa de las dolorosas consecuencias, de que había tenido que ir dos veces más a la sala de torturas.

Me llevé una mano al rostro y pude notar la inflamación hasta el área del pómulo y la sien. No quería imaginarme cómo me veía, si bien suponía no me vería tan diferente a cuando había recién salido del accidente con el automóvil el Kazajistán.

Escuchaba las risas en la sala, pero no podía obligarme a prestarles la más mínima atención; toda mi energía estaba concentrada en seguir mirando –lo poco que mi ojo izquierdo permitía- a la diablesa de piel gris y hielo, mientras seguía burlándose de mí.

Nunca me gustó la confrontación, yo era más un pacifista que un luchador; pese a eso, algo –alguien- me había hecho soltarle en voz bastante fuerte y clara lo que realmente pensaba sobre ella y su manía por "castigar" a sus prisioneros en medio de una multitud servil e idiota.

No tuve suerte con ello.

Sin embargo, mi exabrupto había quitado la atención del alma de una joven que se había arrastrado a un rincón lejos de nosotros. No me engañaba, sabía que no estaba ayudando a alguien del todo inocente; pero había gran parte de almas aquí que llegaron siendo simplemente ilusas sobre las supuestas promesas de los demonios.

Era parte de mi naturaleza, intentar cuidar a quien consideraba más débil.

Otro puñetazo me tiró de regreso al suelo y pude ver pequeñas gotas de mi propia sangre manchándolo. Con lentitud, me limpié la sangre del labio partido y regresé a mi posición inicial; medio arrodillado frente a ellos –J.J. sólo estaba sentado ahí, sin hacer mucho más que alentar a su mujer-.

Mi cabeza se sentía demasiado pesada, así que la dejé descansar un poco, colgando hacia atrás, mirando el cielo raso de lo que, por bastante tiempo, pensé era una cueva; gracias a Chris, ahora sabía que esta solamente era el área para este tipo de entretenimientos. En realidad, sobre nosotros, se encontraba un palacio muy parecido a cualquier otro de mi propio mundo.

-¿ya has tenido suficiente?- la voz de Isabella debería haber sonado divertida, incluso aburrida; pero sólo sonó fastidiada, como si tratar conmigo fuese una gran molestia; como una cucaracha en la cocina de alguien -¿o seguirás creyéndote demasiado bueno para estar aquí?

-… - me reí bajito, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que el sonido hubiese salido de mis labios del todo; era todo tan inverosímil… el haber terminado ahí, así –Pater Noster, qui es in caelis…

Otro golpe provino de la nada, haciéndome caer, miré a Isabella sobre mí, arrugando la frente con disgusto.

-esas palabras aquí, no te servirán de nada.

-sanctificétur nomen Tuum…

La verdad es que sólo lo hacía por hacerla perder los estribos, yo era muy consciente de que no me salvaría con rezos, ni con mi fe, ni con nada de ello ahí abajo –el poder demoniaco era tan potente allí abajo que no podría hacer merma en ninguno de ellos-; no obstante, continué, hasta que logró darme el golpe que me llevó de nuevo a la inconsciencia.

Últimamente ese era el modo más eficiente de que me regresaran a mi celda. Debía detenerme de azuzar a Isabella y el resto, lo sabía; no obstante, solamente tenía ese momento y esa forma de hacerme oír. Estaba volviéndome loco en mi reducido confinamiento, aunque tenía las visitas de Chris, el tiempo se estaba haciendo demasiado y no podría soportar mucho más.

-dile que no puedo hacerlo…- estaba recargado contra los barrotes, mi frente en uno de ellos, ni siquiera tenía fuerza suficiente para sostener mi cabeza erguida; mi voz estaba bastante cascada y sólo salía un murmullo ronco –dile que… ya no puedo…

Chris me veía con esos ojos verdes insondables, estaba sentado frente a mí y parecía estar mucho más tenso que en otras visitas; los golpes debían verse terribles porque su primera reacción había sido muy reveladora. Reafirmando mi idea de rehuir a mi reflejo por el momento –aunque por ahí no había mucho lugar donde reflejarse-.

-ya… no puedo… - suspiré, no queriendo decir que me rendía; pero lo hacía –no tengo más…

Levantó su mano derecha, atravesando la barrera y sus dedos con garras se pasearon suavemente –con mucho, mucho cuidado- por mi mejilla herida. Sus ojos estaban serios, preocupados.

-creo que es bueno que no pueda verte así- continuó con la caricia suave, igual que su voz; parecía estar tratando de hacerme sentir mejor, darme un poco de consuelo -, simplemente se moriría…

-Chris… por favor…

-shhhh- arrulló, pasando a acariciar mi cabello -, pequeño… esto está por terminar…

-no voy a poder aguantar… más…

-lo sé.

-dile que lo necesito…- sentí la primer lágrima derramarse y tras ella otra, a la que siguieron un reguero entero; era la primera vez que me dejaba sucumbir así a la debilidad. Lo necesitaba ahí, conmigo –por favor.

-esto definitivamente no es lo ideal, pero no intentaré que cambies de idea… ha sido suficiente.

Me limpió las lágrimas con sus manos y se puso de pie.

-tendremos que prepararnos, ahora…

-¿qué…?

-llámalo- dijo, viéndome desde arriba, por su mirada siendo obvio que ya estaba planeando qué seguía -. Di su nombre y vendrá.

¿Así de fácil?

-y espero que el infierno esté listo para la destrucción que provocará en cuanto te vea…- sonrió abiertamente –ya quiero que encuentre a Isabella.

Con aquellas palabras, simplemente, desapareció.

Me quedé solo, preguntándome qué hacer… aunque ya tenía mi respuesta. Lo único que quería era verlo. Así que lo llamé, con el nombre que le hacía mío. Fuerte y claro, para que me escuchara dónde quiera que estuviese

 _-Vincit Vincere Victa, veni mecum-_ ven a mí. Ven conmigo.

* * *

Hola a todas, sigo viva, aunque fui secuestrada por: festejos del día del niño, día de las madres y día del maestro (¿ya había mencionado que soy maestra?, no... bueno, lo soy) y por la entrega final de mi tesis de maestría... así que sí, estuve bastante ocupada estos días y aunque ya tenía más de la mitad de este capítulo lista, todavía me faltaba un montón por afinar y no pude hacerlo hasta ahora.

Así que sorry por el retraso tan terrible, pero prometo que ya todo estará más tranquilo y podré escribir más (yujuuu)

¿Fue demasiado drama? Espero que puedan soportar sólo un poquiiiito más, tengan en cuenta que todo esto terminará feliz C: También espero que la espera -valga la redundancia- haya valido la pena.

Tengo otra pregunta de concurso aquí: ¿quién creen que fue el ángel que apareció en este capítulo? ¡Regalo sorpresa a la primera que logre atinar! (por cierto, para Lectora fantasma, ya estoy trabajando en el tuyo, cruzo los dedos para terminarlo pronto, pronto).

Como es usual, agradezco ENORMEMENTE a todas (os) aquellos que me regalan algo tan precioso como su tiempo con esta historia, lectores fantasma, a quienes me dejan lindos reviews con sus impresiones y hasta bromas, sus follows y favoritos; hacen a mi corazón feliz y mi musa escritora se alimenta con todos ellos...

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	14. Capítulo XIII

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fanfiction tendrá muchas menciones sobre la religión católica y su organización, así que si no deseas terminar en el infierno conmigo y deseas proteger tu alma, tal vez deberías retírarte. Nada de esto se realiza con la intención de ofender.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIII**

El infierno entero se estremeció.

La tierra bajo los pies de todos rugió y el viento guardó silencio. Nubes de tormenta se acercaron –acechando- y todo aguardó mientras sus ojos me recorrieron con cuidado –podía sentir la energía bullendo bajo la superficie, esperando-. Cada golpe y rasguño, cada pequeño rastro del mal momento que había pasado estaban ahí para que los mirara.

Estaba parado y mirándome de hito a hito, con su ropa demoniaca y toda su pecaminosa apariencia –colmillos, cuernos y alas incluidos-. Le vi retraer los labios y mostrar sus dientes en un gruñido bajo, antes de que se acuclillara frente a mí. En ese momento era todo ojos viperinos y furia animal contenida, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a mi rostro, para quitarme el cabello de la cara.

Levanté el rostro y cerré los ojos ante la caricia, yo también estaba esperando.

El beso llegó suave, como una ola en un día calmo. Sus labios estaban tibios, igual que su aliento chocando en mi piel y fue lento. Me aferré a sus hombros y me perdí en él, en su olor y sabor. En aquel beso dulce y apacible que existía sólo para reencontrarnos y consolarme. Para decirme que había acabado, que estaba a salvo.

-Chris olvidó mencionar tu estado- soltó entre dientes cuando terminó el beso y se separó para mirarme, sus ojos fijos en mi cara amoratada –, debí haber venido antes…

-yo no…- supongo que estaba a punto de decirle algo sobre que había aguantado o no era nada; sin embargo, él se limitó a fruncir el ceño y entrecerrar los ojos.

-ni siquiera intentes justificar nada de esto…- me puso de pie con mucho cuidado, prácticamente todo mi peso era sostenido por él. Miró el estado de mi pierna que, antes de todo aquello, había estado por sanar y ahora tenía flexionada sin poder soportarme ni equilibrarme apropiadamente -. Voy a matarla…

-Víktor…- no es que no deseara que obtuviera su merecido, pero en ese momento lo único que me importaba era que él estaba a mi lado. De verdad. Lo apreté con la poca fuerza que me quedaba y enterré mi rostro contra su pecho, respirándolo por entero –estás aquí.

Sentí sus labios contra mi cabello, en un beso ligero.

-aquí estoy.

Debí quedarme dormido en ese momento o, bueno, quizá me desmayé; cuando volví en mí, estaba recostado sobre una superficie acolchada y cálida. Totalmente diferente a mi rugoso y frío lugar en medio de mi calabozo. El cambio de condiciones me desconcertó lo suficiente para sentarme de golpe –aunque el movimiento repentino dolió bastante- y observar todo a mí alrededor.

No estaba en la celda.

Me encontraba en medio de lo que parecía un amplio futón de color azul y tenía una sábana de seda cubriendo la parte inferior de mi cuerpo; me observé con cuidado, los raspones habían sido limpiados con cuidado y las heridas abiertas tenían gasas y vendas colocadas con precisión. Levanté la tela para ver una rodillera improvisada en mi pierna mala y nada más.

Estaba tan desnudo como el día que nací.

Enrojecí hasta la punta del cabello y me enredé completamente en la sábana antes de intentar ponerme de pie. Dolía, pero no era nada que a lo que no me hubiese acostumbrado en el tiempo allí. Caminé, medio renqueando, hasta el único pasillo –no había puertas a la vista, sólo un enorme ventanal cubierto con cortinas oscuras- que había en la habitación, esperando encontrarme primero a Víktor que atravesarme con algún desconocido.

El pasillo de color crema llevaba hasta lo que parecía ser una sala de estar con sillones y mesa para el té incluidos. Eso me chocó bastante, después de todo el tiempo que había permanecido entre mazmorras y el sitio para los espectáculos de tortura, era un contraste demasiado intenso para mí. Me quedé paralizado en el umbral.

-¿Yuuri?

La voz de Víktor me sacó de mi entumecimiento conmocionado y me giré lo suficiente para verlo entrar por una puerta medio oculta tras un librero de madera oscura; llevaba puesta una camisola de velo negro que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, abierta por completo –ni siquiera tenía botones- y pantalones del mismo color, de una tela –que parecía- suave que no alcancé a reconocer.

Las alas las tenía replegadas tras la espalda, pero sus cuernos se erguían orgullosos entre su cabello plateado.

-¿por qué te has levantado?, ¿algo está mal?, ¿te duele algo…?

-ah, no…- me miré de nuevo, la sábana alrededor de mi pecho y dejando al descubierto sólo mis hombros y tobillos -¿dónde está mi ropa?

Lo vi achicar los ojos, me imaginé que era por lo extraña que le parecía mi pregunta, en medio de la situación.

-estaba… sucia- gruñó, caminando hasta colocarse a un respiro de mí; supuse que "sucia" era el eufemismo para el estado deplorable en el que se encontraba mi ropa, llena de sangre y suciedad –deberías estar descansando.

-no me siento cansado –bueno, no tanto como él debía suponer.

-pero estás malherido…

Fue mi turno para achicar los ojos. Lo tenía a mi lado por fin, no quería iniciar una discusión por algo como eso; así que cambié drásticamente de tema, sin ninguna sutileza.

-te extrañé.

Pude ver su lucha para frenar una sonrisa, aunque esbozó una. Pequeñita.

-yo también- sus dedos viajaron hasta mi rostro, paseándose con cuidado desde la sien hasta mi barbilla -. Desearía tanto seguir siendo un ángel, justo ahora…

-¿qué?, ¿por qué?

-ellos son los únicos con poder de sanación- algo rondó en el fondo de sus ojos, algo oscuro -, nosotros sólo tenemos poder para destruir.

Actuando sin pensarlo –obviamente-, dejé que mis brazos le rodearan y me aferré a la tela de su espalda; no había pasado por todo aquello para pasar mis primeros momentos de regreso a él con pensamientos tan terriblemente oscuros. Mi nariz terminó de nuevo en su pecho, respirando su esencia.

Casi no noté la sábana deslizarse por mi cuerpo y caer al piso. Al menos hasta que sus propios brazos me encerraron contra él y sus manos acariciaron mi espalda desnuda. Chillé avergonzado.

Sin embargo, él no me soltó ni yo lo hice; sólo enrojecí contra su calor. Dejándome llevar un poco en ese precioso momento.

-bueno… aunque me gusta tu trasero- sentí su risa contra mi coronilla – y mucho, pronto tendremos visitantes, si ya no deseas estar recostado, por lo menos debes vestirte… no quiero que nadie más te vea así.

No pude estar sino de acuerdo con ello, aunque no pude hacer nada para impedir que Víktor me volviera a envolver en la sábana; puesto que solté un quejido bastante llamativo cuando intenté agacharme para hacerlo por mí mismo. Así que rojo como amapola, esperé hasta que me lo colocó encima para regresar medio cojeando de regreso a la habitación.

De una cómoda en la que yo no había reparado hasta el momento, sacó un par de prendas que dejó a mi lado cuando me senté sobre el futón.

-¿podrías… darme algo de privacidad?

Tenía los ojos en sus pies, sus pies que estaban descalzos y tenían pequeñas manchas azules sobre su piel, del mismo tono que sus ojos. Pensé que podría ahogarme de vergüenza en ese momento, pero Víktor tenía otras ideas.

-no.

-¡¿disculpa?!- levanté la vista y lo miré escandalizado.

-no quiero perderte de vista de nuevo… nunca.

-sólo quiero vestirme…

-cerraré los ojos- y eso hizo, de pie frente a mí, parpadeó un par de veces antes de, finalmente, dejar sus ojos cerrados.

-no los abras, por favor.

Cuando pasaron varios segundos sin que cambiara de opinión, comencé a vestirme con lo que me había dado; aunque la selección no hubiese sido jamás algo hecho por mí. No había ropa interior, lo que me tendría permanentemente sonrojado a causa de la pena y el resto eran una camisola de lo que parecía ser seda azul zafiro y pantalones de algo muy similar al cuero negros.

Tuve cuidado con las gasas y vendas, agradecí que la camisola fuese bastante suelta y me permitiera maniobrar sin remover gran cosa de las curaciones ni obligarme a hacer mucho esfuerzo para ponerla sobre mi cuerpo.

Los pantalones sólo quedaron un poco más largos y tuve que remangarlos en los tobillos, la camisa parecía haber sido cortada justo para mí.

Sonreí al notar que Víktor había permanecido con los ojos cerrados –o eso era lo que yo quería pensar- todo el tiempo; caminé el par de pasos que nos separaban para recargarme sobre él. Mi cara en el hueco de su hombro.

Podía darme cuenta de que estaba siendo extremadamente pegajoso y no lograba hacer que me importara lo suficiente; había sido un tiempo bastante duro y le necesitaba cerca para creer que había terminado, que él estaba ahí y que la tortura había finalizado –que yo seguía vivo y humano-. Había sobrevivido a ello. Estábamos juntos de nuevo.

Deseaba engañarme un poco.

Sabía, dentro de mí que esa paz que estaba teniendo era efímera y pronto, sino es que ya había comenzado, la ira de Víktor se desataría. Podía sentirla, agitándose bajo su piel y su expresión calmada.

-gracias por la ropa y… por sacarme de ahí.

Sentí la energía oscura ondular a mi alrededor, pero el rostro de Víktor permaneció tranquilo.

-he tenido una pequeña charla con Chris sobre eso- comenzó a decir, llevando sus manos hacia mis brazos y frotarlos con movimientos inconscientes mientras hablaba -, le recordé que debía cuidarte y alertarme ante cualquier cosa que fuese demasiado para ti…

-eso hizo.

-no- gruñó -, dejó que llegara demasiado lejos. De haber sabido en qué condición te encontrabas, habría ido por ti antes.

-necesitabas tiempo.

-necesitaba que estuvieses bien- me regaló un rápido beso en la frente -. Lo necesito. Ellos lo pagarán.

-bien- dije, porque sabía que ninguna otra cosa sería escuchada y, honestamente, no sentía deseo alguno de que cambiara de idea. Tal vez me había convertido en un alguien terrible, mezquino y vengativo; no era relevante, yo también deseaba que pagaran.

-de tu vieja ropa logré rescatar algo- caminó de nuevo hasta la cómoda y, de otro de los cajones, sacó algo y me lo colocó con cuidado sobre la palma.

Miré el objeto y sentí el familiar tacto de la madera contra mi piel. No podía creer que estuviese ahí, en mi mano.

-gracias…- mis ojos danzando entre las cuentas del rosario que Víktor había rescatado de su escondite en mis bolsillos y él. Cerré la mano y los ojos con fuerza, aferrándome no sólo al rosario, sino a la sensación de tenerlas ahí y tenerlo a él. A la sensación maravillosa de poder creer en algo. Tener fe. En el amor.

Lo sentí abrazarme de nuevo y le dejé hacerlo, porque yo era un hombre de creencias, de fe y de religión. Y acababa de darme cuenta de que mi religión ya no era algo tan común como la creencia en algún Dios. Mi religión era esto que sentía, esto a lo que me aferraba. Era él. Era yo. Era el estar juntos así.

 _Dios, perdóname. Pero es él. Sobre cualquier cosa, es él._

Escuchamos a alguien entrar a la habitación y logramos ignorarlo bastante bien hasta que se limpió la garganta bastante ruidosamente. Nos separamos para ver al recién llegado. Un demonio que no conocía.

-lamento la interrupción- dijo éste, cruzándose de brazos y mirándolos con irritación -, pero hay gente esperando.

Sonreí, era una alegría enorme volver a ver otra cara conocida.

-¿Yurio?- pregunté, sólo girándome un poco y dejando que Víktor sostuviera mi peso; no estaba en condiciones de ir hasta él y palparlo para saber si era real, pero verlo frente a mí me bastaba.

-hola, cerdo- caminó dentro de la habitación y pude ver, nuevamente, su caminar felino y lleno de gracia; sus ropas eran de un verde intenso y combinaban a la perfección con sus cuernos puntiagudos.

-¿han llegado todos?- Víktor comenzó a moverme a través del cuarto y el pasillo, el suelo bajo mis pies descalzos era cálido lo que comprendí al notar que nadie ahí llevaba zapatos.

-están todos esperándote con noticias- contestó el rubio caminando a nuestro lado, su voz sonaba aburrida; aunque podía notar la tensión en el fondo de ella -; como imaginarás, hubo quien no se tomó muy bien el que quemaras hasta los cimientos las mazmorras de Jean.

Víktor esbozó una sonrisa leve.

-qué lástima.

Yuri soltó una risa alegre.

-debiste haberme esperado- gruñó, siguiendo con la broma y clavando sus ojos verdes en mí, recorriendo cada morete y golpe que la ropa había dejado expuesto -. Podríamos haber iniciado la cacería allí mismo.

Víktor sonrió ladinamente, apretándome un poco más a su costado.

-no seas impaciente…- sus ojos se volvieron fríos y distantes –Quiero que estén conscientes de que voy por ellos, quiero que me esperen y teman por el momento en que les alcance… quiero oler su miedo, después de que mate a todos a su alrededor…

-¿quieres hacer de esto una telenovela? Estás dramatizándolo todo. Sólo deberíamos entrar ahí y librar a el universo entero de ellos…

-¿y por qué no hacer un poco de drama?- me observó de nuevo, pasando una mano por mi rostro amoratado –Creo que merecen eso y más…

Yurio también me observó, lo que terminó por cohibirme bastante, en medio de su conversación sobre planes de muerte y destrucción.

-estoy de acuerdo…- sonrió –creo que disfrutaré cuando Mila decida jugar con ellos, porque la dejarás, ¿verdad? Déjala jugar sólo un poco con ellos…

-por supuesto.

Con aquellas últimas palabras dieron por terminada la conversación –llenándome con un montón de preguntas sobre quién era Mila y qué podría hacerles a J.J. e Isabella como para que Yuri se entusiasmara de esa forma con sólo mencionarla. Por otra parte, en algún lugar recóndito en mi interior, me alegraba saber que Yurio quería cobrar venganza en mi nombre; esa parte de mí que no había tenido muchos amigos antes se sintió exultante-, hasta que llegamos a la sala donde nos reuniríamos con el resto.

En una larga mesa, estaban sentados más demonios de los que había visto jamás de cerca. Todos se veían imponentes, seductores y mortalmente peligrosos. Y todos me estaban viendo a mí.

* * *

Hola, hola! Vengo a dejarles otro capítulo más, un poco más tranquilo... pero es sólo la calma antes de la tormenta (para J.J.). Bueno, varias cosas el día de hoy:

1\. La ganadora es... WidowSlayer, quien fue la primera en adivinar (lo adivinaron varias, pero ella fue la primera, so.. u.u) y tendrá un lindo one-shot de su pareja preferida! esperaré para que comentes y me digas quién te gustaría C:

Tal vez debería ser más original con los premios, pero no se me dan los drabbles y no tengo aptitudes en el diseño como dar banners o cosas así u.u

2\. Como mencioné, este no será el último concurso/pregunta que haga... en realidad hay otra hoy: **¿quiénes creen que estén en el equipo Víktor?** , sólo diré que en esa mesa y observando a Yuuri hay 3 demonios que no he mencionado aún, 2 hombres y 1 mujer (Mila, Chris y Yurio no cuentan porque ya los dije)... la que me adivine la mayoría se lleva el siguiente one shot (:

3\. Lectora Fantasma: no, no te diré! muajajajaja... pero este fin de semana estará listo :D

4\. zryvanerkic: sobre lo que preguntas sobre las frases en latín puedo decir que sí y no. Me explico, cuando estuve investigando sobre los exorcismos tuve que fiarme de lo que encontré en internet y un par de libros que me encontré sobre el tema y ponerle un poco de lo mío, que bueno esto es ficción; pero si respeté lo que se menciona sobre cómo hacerlo: desde las investigaciones antes de enviar a un sacerdote exorcista hasta los rituales con el agua bendita, oraciones pidiendo a los santos interceder, etc. (aunque en la historia Yuuri sólo se ha podido ver haciendo uno y a medias porque Yurio no se lo dejó fácil) así que las oraciones que pongo efectivamente existen y sirven para los exorcismos, aunque en ningún sitio se diga que deben ser en latín (otro dato curioso: se supone que el primer ritual exorcista y del que proviene el que actualmente se usa era romano, so...)

5\. Gracias por las felicitaciones del día del maestro, me hicieron muy muy feliz... gracias también por regalarme su tiempo para leer mi historia, sus reviews, favoritos, follows y lecturas fantasmas... Son el alimento que mi musa escritora devora felizmente C:

También me hace feliz saber que en cuanto redacción y ese tipo de asuntos no las he decepcionado :D

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	15. Capítulo XIV

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA, así como a sus creadoras Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei. La historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fic contendrá muchas referencias hacia la religión católica, así como su organización; así que si esto es demasiado para ti, te recomiendo leer algo más. Sí, al contrario, deseas caer al infierno conmigo... disfruta.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIV**

Apreté la mano de Víktor, intentando con todas mis fuerzas no esconderme atrás de él.

Sabía que estos eran sus aliados y personas que habían decidido seguir sus órdenes, no podía permitir que me tomaran como una debilidad para él; a pesar de mi estado, quería darles la mejor impresión posible. Aunque era difícil, mis instintos habían sido obligados a reaccionar negativamente ante cualquier demonio que no fuese Víktor o Yuri, ni siquiera con Chris me sentía completamente a gusto.

Traté de devolverle la mirada a cada uno, lo más firmemente posible, desde un extremo de la mesa al otro.

Había sentados ahí, un total de demonios y un humano –Otabek estaba en un lugar alejado del resto, pero aún dentro de todo aquello-; Yurio se movió de nuestro lado para ocupar la silla vacía en medio de su compañero y Chris. Básicamente esos eran todos los integrantes de la reunión que conocía.

Viendo también estaban dos mujeres, una pelirroja y otra morena, y dos hombres que desconocía; uno de ellos lucía bastante mayor, tenía innumerables arrugas cruzándole el rostro y el cabello comenzaba a escasear alrededor de sus cuernos negros; el otro, tenía un rostro de rasgos cincelados y cabello castaño. Todos ellos desbordaba tentación –eran hermosos, quizá no tanto el más anciano- por los poros y mis sentidos se saturaron con todo el aroma del pecado.

-Yuuri, estos son mis principales consejeros, comandantes y amigos- hizo un gesto con la mano, abarcándolos a todos, mientras me ayudaba a sentarme en una de las sillas vacías -: Mila, espía magnifica y torturadora sin par, estuvo en la corte de Jean, metiéndole algunas ideas a la cabeza… -la pelirroja sonrió, mostrándome un par de afilados colmillos y unas garras color rubí intenso- ella es Sara, ha estado trayendo información importante desde los mismos labios de Isabella… -la demonio morena, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y quitarse el largo cabello negro del rostro -. Están aquí también, Yakov y Masumi, los dos se han encargado de alistarlo todo –el anciano demonio y el castaño, respectivamente, hicieron un gesto a modo de saludo.

-trabajo difícil cuando no nos avisas antes de explotarlo todo- Yakov gruñó, cruzándose de brazos.

Víktor le sonrió un poco y se sentó justo a mi izquierda.

-al resto ya los conoces- terminó la presentación, como si no lo hubiesen interrumpido para nada. Se dirigió al resto –entonces, ¿qué tienen para mí?

-J.J. ha perdido un poco la cabeza- empezó Mila, jugando con un rizo de su rojizo cabello -, todos en su palacio están aterrados por su mal humor. Hasta ahora, se ha deshecho de quince sirvientes y dos guardias.

-Isabella no está mejor- Sara negó con la cabeza, algo intenso brillando en sus muy peculiares y llamativos ojos color amatista -. Se encerró desde que le informaron del incendio, en su recamara, y nadie ha sabido de ella desde entonces; probablemente esté planeando algo, pero no hay forma de verificarlo, nadie quiere ser el desgraciado que tenga que tocar a su puerta…

-¿algo más desde el palacio que deba saber?- Víktor se veía concentrado en cada dato que soltaban, aunque algunos no dieran información real o muy trascendente para el momento.

-antes de que saliera y del incendio- tomó la palabra Masumi, alternando su intensa mirada de Chris a Víktor -, pude verificar un par de cosas: Jean no estaba listo para un ataque, nadie en su palacio lo estaba; creo que pensaban que las cosas que han hecho hasta ahora simplemente se ignorarían…

-bueno, ese fue un error estúpido- Yakov clavó sus ojos en la madera de la mesa -. Nadie, ni siquiera aquí, está libre de pagar sus cuentas y Jean, junto a la loca de su esposa, tienen una muy larga.

Yo no podía alcanzar a comprender cuáles eran esas cosas terribles por las que estaban iniciando esa batalla contra Jean, aunque era evidente que el resentimiento era mucho y la sed de venganza estaba viciando el aire; lo que sí entendía, era que estas personas no estaban jugando ni haciendo nada a la mitad y eso fue, sumamente, obvio en cuanto comenzaron a afinar los detalles de los planes que habían tenido que modificar por el pequeño destello de ira de Víktor.

-aunque entiendo por qué lo hiciste- Mila me miró sobre la mesa, notoriamente examinando mi golpeado rostro -, podrías habernos dado un aviso previo… Sara y yo tuvimos que ingeniarnos un montón de mierda para distraerlos mientras todo ardía.

-sin mencionar que Masumi tuvo que correr para mantener su coartada- Chris definitivamente se notó mucho más molesto que la pelirroja.

- _Christophe_ …- Víktor regañó.

-¿qué?, no sólo tu Yuuri estaba en peligro en ese palacio…- golpeó con uno de sus puños la mesa.

-Chris, es suficiente- Masumi lo interrumpió, su mano se cerró sobre su puño y le miró fijamente -. Estoy aquí y estoy bien. Basta.

Me sentí bastante incomodo de pronto, en especial porque fue el mismo Chris quien me había dicho que llamara a Víktor; sólo podía suponer que no esperaba que hiciera algo tan enorme al sacarme de ahí.

-¿podemos dejar de llorar por cosas inútiles por dos minutos y decidirnos por un plan de acción, ya?- Yurio estaba gruñendo mientras los veía a todos a través de la mesa; era el único en ese lugar que parecía no tener ninguna preocupación en absoluto. Parecía incluso aburrido.

-Yuri tiene razón- Mila sacó un alargado estilete de algún sitio de sus ropas verde esmeralda y comenzó a jugar con él, pasándolo de una mano a otra -, debemos decidirnos por el siguiente paso pronto. No debemos darle tiempo de preparase y, además… tengo muchas ganas de tener una pequeña charla con la pequeña perra de Isabella.

Sara se giró hacia ella y frunció el ceño.

-pero qué… ¿quién te dijo a ti que podías hacer eso?- su mirada se posó en Víktor –No aguanté los desplantes de esa bruja odiosa para que ahora Mila reclame ese premio…

-cálmense las dos, primero debes pensar cómo sacarla de su escondite- regañó Yakov.

-además- interrumpió Yuri, recargando sus brazos cruzados en la mesa -, todavía tienes pensamientos angelicales… ¿qué si la dejas ir, de nuevo?

Sara se sonrojó y bajó el rostro a sus manos, refunfuñando varias cosas que ninguno alcanzamos a entender del todo. Mila le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros y le murmuró algo que pareció tranquilizarla.

Después, en un movimiento tan rápido que, para mí, sólo fue un borrón de su brazo; Mila se levantó y lanzó el estilete en dirección de Yuri. El rubio se limitó a tomarlo en su mano antes de que se clavara en su rostro, el rostro sonrojado y una mirada asesina dirigida a la mujer.

-¡suficiente los dos!- no hizo falta que Víktor alzara la voz, ambos volvieron a sus lugares como si nada hubiese pasado.

Otabek posó su mano sobre el muslo de Yuri y éste se recargó contra su hombro.

-bien, si ya han acabado con las niñerías es momento de continuar…

Suspiré y miré por el ventanal de la habitación en la que había despertado, frente a mí se desplegaba un enorme paisaje que parecía bastante terrenal –con algunas peculiaridades-: cielo rojizo y colinas verdes en el horizonte; podía ver a mis pies un jardín bastante extenso y, a lo lejos, una barda bastante alta. Escuchaba el viento y algunos animales –aunque no lo reconocía a todos-, mientras procesaba todo lo que había escuchado en la reunión.

Las decisiones habían sido tomadas y ahora todos estaban preparándose para llevar a cabo lo que habían planeado con tanto detalle; Yuri y Otabek permanecerían en este palacio esta noche, mientras Víktor y yo saldríamos a encontrarnos con "nuevos aliados", según dijo él mismo.

Algunos le habían pedido que me dejara en palacio, puesto que yo representaba una debilidad y distracción, pero él simplemente les dirigió una mirada helada y, tomando mi mano, les había dejado muy claro que no me dejaría.

Ahora tenía puestos unos zapatos de tela suave y suela de piel, un abrigo ligero del mismo color que el resto de la ropa que tenía puesto y Víktor estaba atándome una bufanda al cuello con cuidado de no lastimar ninguna parte dañada. Me preguntaba a dónde iríamos –porque ahí la temperatura era agradable y parecía que me vestía para una tarde otoñal- y con quién nos encontraríamos.

-¡listo!- Víktor sonrió y me sujetó la mano, parecía estar dudando sobre decirme algo o no; finalmente se encogió de hombros y caminamos por el palacio hasta una de las puertas traseras que llevaban a otro gran jardín con fuentes de mármol.

Había caballos ahí, o bueno algo mucho muy similar. Eran de color negro azabache y tenían entretejidas en la trenza de las crines mechones rojos –el que montó Víktor- y azules –en el que me ayudaron a subir a mí-, lo único que parecía diferenciarlos de un caballo cualquiera era la forma de sus ojos –rasgados en vertical- y que había en realidad cuatro de ellos en su cabeza. Y que tenían colmillos, grandes colmillos sobresaliendo de su quijada inferior.

El camino fue bastante sencillo, comparado con lo que había pensado; me había imaginado caminos escondidos, apartados y solitarios. Quizá un par de persecuciones en medio de la noche, cabalgando por nuestras vidas en medio del bosque. No mentiría al decir que había visto demasiadas películas.

Sin embargo, habíamos sido nosotros dos escoltados –al menos hasta la mitad del camino- por otros dos demonios guerreros y todo había sido como un paseo más bien normal, en caballo por la campiña –o algo parecido, no dejaba de notar los pequeños detalles que me recordaban que no estaba, exactamente, en la Tierra; como flores de colores negro y secciones de césped azul, sin mencionar por supuesto el cielo que no era precisamente azul, sino rojizo-.

Cuando llegó la noche, Víktor nos llevó entre un par de pequeñas villas con niños medio reptiles o felinos correteando por las calles y un montón de gente con cuernos y variedad de alas; ninguno de ellos se interpuso en nuestro camino, sólo se limitaron a observar el avance de Víktor.

Horas después, dejamos atrás las zonas habitadas y nos internamos más en los bosques de árboles de hojas rojas y troncos negros y sangrantes –sí, de esos árboles brotaba sangre carmesí-. Donde la tierra absorbía ese elixir y continuaba en ese ciclo, por siempre.

No me atreví a preguntar de dónde provenía.

Alcanzamos un claro, en algún momento de la noche; había un grupo de personas esperándonos ahí, rodeando una fogata y charlando en voz baja.

Cuando nos acercamos y logré reconocer a dos de los presentes y eso hizo que, básicamente, me cayera de mi caballo cuando Víktor estaba ayudándome a bajar; por suerte él es fuerte y logró atraparme antes de saludar directamente al piso.

-parece que ya reconociste quiénes son…- caminó conmigo siendo remolcado con cuidado tras él, mientras los ángeles se ponían en pie y nos estudiaban con cuidado.

-¿cómo es que pueden estar aquí abajo?- solté, porque estaba seguro de que se suponía que ni los demonios podían ir arriba, ni ellos bajar.

Seung se adelantó, llevaba puestas ropas en esencia normales –un pantalón de un material resistente en color negro y una camiseta del mismo color- y, fuera de eso, se veía tal como la última vez que hablamos con él.

-¿no le explicaste algo tan simple?

Víktor frunció el ceño hacia él y se giró a mí.

-no era necesario hasta ahora…- señaló el claro y puso énfasis en su gesto para mostrar la luna sobre nosotros, una enorme luna blanca en cuarto menguante –no estamos más en mis dominios… estamos en la tierra de los humanos, de nuevo.

-¿cómo…?

-por ahora es el único lugar en el que podíamos encontrarnos con ellos y, es algo medianamente fácil si se conoce el camino y las puertas ocultas- sonrió y se enfrentó al resto -. Así que, aclarado ese punto, prosigamos…

Mientras la reunión seguía, noté que el ángel que me había visitado en la celda se mantenía un poco al margen de la conversación; Víktor hablaba principalmente con una pareja de ángeles, uno rubio y uno moreno, quienes estaban tratando de llegar a un acuerdo sobre un ataque sorpresa, acorralar a las fuerzas de J.J.

-pero sigo sin comprender…- murmuré en un descanso que se tomaron después de un tiempo -¿cómo harás para que ellos puedan ir hasta el reino de Jean?

-no tengo que hacerlo… sólo debo atraer a Jean hasta aquí.

-¿aquí?, ¿literalmente este claro?

Víktor miró alrededor y afirmó con un gesto.

-sí, literalmente aquí- suspiró y se pasó una mano por el rostro -. Todo lo que planeamos desembocará en una batalla aquí, tengo lista la asistencia de demonios poderosos que levantarán el manto que divide nuestro mundo del tuyo, por el tiempo suficiente para atraerlos hasta aquí.

-¿no rompe eso un montón de reglas?

-Víktor tiene el permiso para hacerlo- contestó el ángel rubio con el que había estado hablando Víktor antes, su nombre era Emil -, se le concedió la autorización para realizar esto con éxito, una sola vez.

-¿por qué?- no comprendía los motivos que los estaban guiando a actuar así, de pronto.

-te lo dijo Leo cuando te visitó, ¿no lo recuerdas?- el rubio apuntó a mi visitante en las celdas con su dedo –Pensamos que era mejor mantenernos al margen, pero ya resulta imposible. En el mundo debe haber equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, una batalla siempre en curso, jamás ganada del todo… es el orden natural de las cosas; sin embargo, ese demonio Jean sobrepasó esos límites… y una guerra en el inframundo es lo que menos necesita el mundo ahora.

-todo desborde de fuerza tan grande busca una forma de salir, como una olla de presión- interrumpió el ángel moreno, Michele -, entre más grande sea este enfrentamiento, y más tiempo dure, significará energía maligna que terminará en el mundo de los humanos… provocará guerras más cruentas y crímenes más despiadados.

-debemos terminarlo lo más pronto posible- finalizó Emil.

Temblé, pensando en las posibilidades; en todas las cosas que podían salir mal y cómo eso afectaría el mundo en el que vivía mi familia –ya ni siquiera pensaba en aquello como mi hogar, después de todo lo que había pasado… mi sitio era junto a Víktor, donde quiera que él estuviera-. Además, la seriedad en ambos, sobretodo en el rubio que había escuchado bromear a lo lardo de la noche, me provocó escalofríos.

-sólo hay una oportunidad- susurré, más para mí mismo que para el resto; apreté la mano que Víktor había dejado desde hacía tiempo en mi muslo. Sólo habría una oportunidad y tenía la misma probabilidad de sobrevivir que de perderlo a él.

Emil sonrió para mí, casi como si hubiese escuchado cada uno de mis pensamientos; aunque por lo que sabía sobre poderes sobrenaturales, bien podría estarlo haciendo.

Los tres comenzaron de nuevo a hablar de planes, organizarlo todo –o al menos intentarlo-. Me puso de pie y caminé hasta donde estaba Seung, necesitaba saber cómo estaban todos.

-¿está bien Phichit?

El ángel se giró para verme con una ceja enarcada.

-¿por qué tendría ese conocimiento?

-porque eres un ángel y… estás unido a él…

Al ver su expresión comprendí que lo que había visto en mi mejor amigo –ese sentimiento profundo- también estaba en ese ángel y él estaba huyendo de eso.

-… creo que debí haberme confundido al respecto.

Él iba a gruñirme algo, le vi apretar los dientes y retraer los labios, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, un demonio llegó corriendo entre los árboles; su respiración estaba agitada y su piel se había empalidecido, bajo sus escamas plateadas.

-¡Víktor!, ¡soldados de Jean!- gritó y, después, el pandemonio se desató.

* * *

Hola! He vuelto! ... les pido disculpas por mi ausencia, pero es que tengo que confesarles algo: estoy medio ciega, sobretodo de mi ojo izquierdo, y durante la semana pasada tuve parchado mi ojo derecho (el que se supone que está "bueno") por motivos de salud y eso me complicó todo, en especial estar frente a la computadora, porque con mi ojo izquierdo de verdad que no veo ni m"#$"...

Así que bueno, aquí les dejo este capítulo, agradeciendo como siempre su apoyo y amor, bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras que se nos unen. Gracias a todas por dejar lindos reviews (me encanta ver cómo les toca la historia, de una forma u otra), follows, alertas y lecturas fantasma; alimentan el alma de mi musa ;)

Lori, ¿tu pregunta es sobre "achicar" los ojos? Sí es eso, me refiero a una mirada penetrante o feroz (como cuando miras fijo a alguien y medio cierras los ojos), así que sí, es algo así como "glare" en inglés.

También agradezco a quiénes se dieron una vueltita por el One-shot primer regalo para Lectora Fantasma: "El rojo te queda" (olvidé los anillos! deshonor! deshonor a toda mi familia, deshonrada yo, deshonrada mi vaca...! Lo siento por eso, lo compensaré, lo prometo)

Y la ganadora del siguiente regalo es... Mangetsu Youkai quién atinó a 2 de tres :D Ya me dirás de qué te gustaría tu one-shot.

En esta semana, espero viernes o sábado estaré publicando el siguiente capítulo y ahí les diré qué pasará con el regalo para WidowSlayer ;)

Bueno, es todo por ahora.

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	16. Capítulo XV

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA, así como a sus creadoras Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei. La historia sí es mía C:

 **Advertencias:** este fic contendrá muchas referencias hacia la religión católica, así como su organización; así que si esto es demasiado para ti, te recomiendo leer algo más. Sí, al contrario, deseas caer al infierno conmigo... disfruta

 **N/A** : Este capítulo está contado desde la perspectiva de Víktor.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XV**

El caos fue inmediato, nos vimos rodeados de demonios enemigos tan deprisa que perdí de vista a Yuuri entre el mar de personas. Un segundo estaba hablando con Seung, al siguiente no tenía ni idea.

Mi corazón golpeaba dentro de mi pecho, mientras la pelea comenzaba; los soldados de Jean eran muchos más que nosotros –puesto que se suponía sería sólo una reunión estratégica-, pero eso no significaba nada cuando tenías a guerreros experimentados luchando a tu lado.

Los ángeles fueron rápidos en reaccionar, sacando sus armas celestiales –arcos y espadas de fuego divino- y mi equipo en hacerlo con nuestra propia versión de ellos. En mis manos apareció mi hoz oscura, antes de haber cambiado a mi forma demoniaca por completo ya había destazado a dos de mis oponentes.

Logré ver a uno de los generales de J.J. peleando a mi izquierda. Sabía, dentro de mí, que debía deshacerme de él –con menos aliados inteligentes, Jean quedaría reducido a un chiste en poco tiempo- y desviar mi camino; pero fue una lucha difícil, dejar de buscar a Yuuri.

Recé. Algo que no había hecho en siglos enteros, casi esperando comenzar a arder en llamas con sólo pensar esas palabras de luz y protección; recé pidiendo que estuviese a salvo.

Llegué hasta donde estaba el demonio, luchando contra uno de los ángeles y, antes de cualquiera se tomara el tiempo para notarme, alcé mi hoz contra él, logrando clavarla contra uno de sus hombros; por mala suerte el hueso impidió un limpio avance y éste se giró para verme, su rostro una máscara de furia.

Tenía una espada en la mano contraria y me observaba, mientras sopesaba si debía quitar mi arma de un tirón simple o seguir cortando contra el hueso. Miré sobre su hombro, esperando encontrar al ángel, pero había desaparecido entre la multitud.

Tiré de la hoz, trayendo consigo tendones, músculos y piel; extendiendo mis alas para equilibrarme ante cualquier ataque y volar si era necesario.

El demonio me observó, tenía los ojos color de la sangre y estaban vacíos; eso era lo que pasaba en la corte de Jean, todos ahí estaban tan consumidos por el hedonismo del pecado que habían perdido todo rastro de humanidad –en especial el más importante: la razón-.

Había motivos por los que un demonio no podía dejarse caer tan bajo, importantes reglas y razones por las que otros principados demoniacos –como el mío- nos manteníamos fuertes y firmes al seguir las normas. No era inteligente matar tu principal alimento –los humanos- ni destruir tu propio reino.

Sin embargo, Jean e Isabella hace mucho que estaban infectados con el vacío y era obvio que estaban dispuestos a lo que fuese por llenarlo.

Él atacó primero, su espalda cortando el aire; logré moverme a tiempo para recibir un corte superficial en mi brazo izquierdo. Pero que se tomara la libertad de acercarse fue perfecto para mí, un estudiado giró de mi brazo y logré hacer que la hoz se encajara contra su torso –escuché su grito agudo y luego, su risa vacía disfrutando del dolor por la simple existencia del dolor, sin importar que fuese el suyo-, jalé con fuerza suficiente para que fuese un tajo bastante amplio. La sangre chorreó sobre sus ropas y el césped crecido.

-¿eso es todo?- soltó, sangre comenzando a correr entre las comisuras de sus labios, evidenciando daños internos severos.

-vas a morir aquí.

-bien- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr y medio planear entre el gentío que ya estaba comenzando a menguar.

Le seguí de cerca, asestando golpes con mi hoz cada vez que tenía oportunidad; quitando de en medio a quienes me cerraban el paso.

Lo encontré acechando a Seung, quien estaba protegiendo a Yuuri a sus espaldas.

Por un segundo sólo pude sentir alivio al ver que solamente tenía un par de rasguños y parecía que no había ninguna herida a considerar; luego comprendí lo que el demonio buscaba.

Solté un bramido, antes de lanzarme contra él. Mi hoz chocó contra su espada y la negra energía comenzó a crepitar en ondas a nuestro alrededor. Cada choque de nuestras armas volvía esa energía más virulenta e incontrolable.

En algún lugar de mi mente sentí como era que la batalla se detenía a nuestro alrededor; se había acabado y no sabía si era mi bando el que había sobrevivido o yo era el único en pie. Sólo sabía que Yuuri seguía tras Seung –quien inteligentemente lo había alejado de nosotros- y eso era suficiente para hacerme continuar, aun cuando pude sentir el filo de la espada cortar desde mi hombro hasta el pecho.

-¡Víktor!

El grito de Yuuri por mi estado me insufló una especie de energía nueva y logré, de alguna forma, sentir nuestro lazo de forma mucho más palpable –casi como la primera vez que lo establecimos-, un canal de comunicación abierto entre ambos. Sonreí cuando lo encontré, enviando pensamientos de "estoy bien" a través de esa vía y logrando sentir como la calma –su calma- me inundaba.

Yuuri estaba ahí, conmigo e incluso también pude apropiarme del latigazo de energía que envió él hasta mí. ¿Cómo lo había hecho?, ¿tendría que ver con la verdadera naturaleza de Yuuri?, ¿o sólo era algo que había nacido por lo poco común que era nuestro lazo?

Aunque me lo pregunté en ese momento, esas respuestas tendrían que esperar; até su energía y, con ella, insuflé la mía. Mi poder crepitó en ondas azul eléctrico y el frío azul hielo, pude sentirlo vibrar contra mi piel y en la punta de mis dedos.

Miré a los ojos a mi enemigo y observé miedo.

-vas a morir aquí- repetí, sonriendo, porque estaba medio borracho de poder –y nadie sabrá lo que pasó, ni lo que significa…

Concentré todo el poder en mi hoz e hice un único movimiento.

La hoz lo atravesó de lado a lado, la mitad inferior de su cuerpo cayó de rodillas primero, antes de que se dividiera en el piso; una desagradable masa de sangre y viseras llenando el suelo a mis pies.

Tomé una respiración profunda antes de girarme para ver a Yuuri, desvanecí mi arma – observé que nuestros aliados ángeles seguían en pie, aunque yo tenía un par de bajas; aun así, habíamos prevalecido- y lo miré directo a los ojos, esperando.

Lo que acababa de ocurrir podía ser catalogado como traumatizante, había cuerpos desgarrados por todos lados, la sangre corría entre la tierra y el césped; no había otra forma más firme de hacer notar las diferencias entre Yuuri y yo, ahí estaba toda mi naturaleza maligna, pintada de carmesí.

Yuuri salió de su escondite lentamente, mirando todo lo que había quedado a su alrededor y, muy probablemente notando la llegada de Las Parcas para recoger a los caídos; sabía que sus dones habían crecido poco antes de separarnos, pero su terrible estadía en las mazmorras de Jean debían haber hecho algo para que se volvieran algo de temer –aunque eso no se lo diría-. Estuve seguro de ello cuando, después de sacarlo de ahí medio inconsciente y tras dejar un montón de cuerpos calcinados, logró ver a Las Parcas surcar los cielos infernales.

Mi Yuuri guardaba un secreto, incluso para sí.

Muy pronto, llegaría el tiempo para contarle todo.

No hoy, sin embargo.

Sus ojos café me miraron, deteniéndose a unos pasos de distancia –todavía podía notar en su andar la cojera que no había terminado de sanar- y, simplemente, extendió sus manos hacia mí. Fue suficiente.

Eliminé la distancia entre nosotros con un sólo paso y le aferré entre mis brazos, enterrando mi rostro en su cabello –respirando su dulce esencia de inocencia-. Sentí sus manos agarrar puñados de mi ropa y el alivio, esta vez, fue enorme. Él estaba bien y a salvo y quería mantenerme cerca. No había sensación mejor.

-¿estás bien?- murmuré sólo para sus oídos.

Él afirmó con un gesto contra mí pecho, antes de separarse lo suficiente para volver a verme a los ojos.

-¿y tú?, estás sangrando.

-he estado peor- intenté bromear, pero al ver su gesto serio tuve que rectificar -. Sólo necesitaré un par de puntos.

-bien.

Con él contra mi cuerpo, nos encaminamos a donde había estado encendida la fogata y comenzamos a buscar los suministros para obtener el material de curación; mientras el resto hacía lo propio remendándose y preparando todo para partir.

Algunos de mis hombres estaban comenzando la tarea de incinerar los cuerpos de los caídos, ellos se quedarían atrás preparándolo todo para la emboscada que teníamos preparada; aunque con lo que acababa de pasar, era muy probable que los planes cambiaran. Debía viajar rápido de regreso a mi palacio y hacer una estrategia pronto, adelantarnos al momento en que Jean se percatara de que sus soldados no volvían.

En cuanto logramos ponerme un par de gasas encima y vendarme lo suficientemente bien para hacer el trayecto, montamos de regreso. Ya no teníamos a la noche de acompañante y, en esta ocasión la velocidad era nuestra mejor apuesta.

Para cuando llegamos al palacio era pasado el mediodía, Yurio nos recibió en las caballerizas y comenzó a gruñirme en cuanto notó la sangre humedeciendo el improvisado vendaje.

-¿podrías regañarlo después de que alguien le ayude?- preguntó Yuuri, mientras veía como Yurio me arrastraba por los corredores.

-¿no estarás preocupado, cierto?- el rubio le miró y negó con la cabeza -No seas tonto, cerdo… este idiota se recuperará pronto y entonces, ¿sobre qué le gritaré?

-estoy seguro de que encontrarás otro motivo- gruñí, apretando los dientes y comenzando a sentir el peso de las heridas y ambos viajes.

-por supuesto, siempre encuentras alguna estupidez por hacer…

Sara nos encontró en mitad del camino y le agradecí eternamente, puesto que era la mejor sanadora que teníamos. Pronto estuve cosido y vendado, sentado en mi cama, desde donde tuve que presidir la reunión para informar de las novedades a todos mis aliados.

-entonces no queda más remedio que adelantarlo todo- Yakov suspiró y miró por la ventana -, de cualquier forma habría terminado así.

-preparen todo para mañana- ordené, esperando que nuestros acelerados preparativos no nos jugaran en contra -. Chris, por favor, protégete en tu misión de traerlo a nosotros…

Mi mejor amigo sonrió ladinamente y afirmó, antes de salir de ahí; Masumi partió a sus espaldas.

-bueno…- Yurio, se levantó del sillón en el que había estado repantigado –debo avisar a Otabek y decirle que las vacaciones han terminado.

-es mejor que todo mundo se despida apropiadamente- Yakov también salió de ahí, probablemente pensando en sus pupilos que le seguirían a la batalla o que se quedarían y quizá no volvería a ver.

Mila y Sara igualmente se despidieron y nos dejaron solos.

No quería pronunciar ninguna despedida, principalmente porque no planeaba dejar a Yuuri atrás; sabía que era un riesgo enorme llevarlo conmigo, pero sería peor dejarlo ahí y tener que irme con la incertidumbre de si estaría bien o no. Además, confiaba en que lo que creía sobre él era correcto y en que estaría bien.

Le tendí mi mano y Yuuri la tomó, recostándose a mi lado; desde que habíamos partido de su mundo, cada una de las ocasiones en que le había tocado había sido sólo la confirmación de que estaba con vida y conmigo aún. No había tenido tiempo de jugar como lo había hecho antes, de bromear con él y saborear las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Estaba consciente de que esa noche tampoco sería para eso.

Me aferré a él, recargando mi barbilla en su coronilla y abrazándolo con suavidad; estos momentos serían para reafirmar nuestro lazo y recordarme por qué era que saldría mañana a una posible muerte.

-te amo- dije, aunque supe que se había quedado dormido hacía tiempo.

No importaba, era sólo la confirmación de algo que Yuuri ya sabía.

Dormimos uno al lado de otro, por fin podía hacerlo sin esconderme entre las sombras de su habitación ni con alguno de nosotros medio moribundo e inconsciente; lo tenía entre mis brazos como lo había deseado desde que supe quién era para mí.

Cuando desperté y lo encontré utilizándome como almohada, sonreí.

Quité el cabello de rostro para ver su estado de tranquilidad y el pequeño mohín que hacía con los labios, como si estuviese preparándose para un beso. Así que, conteniendo la risa, lo hice. Un beso suave en sus durmientes labios.

Yuuri suspiró y, parpadeando, despertó.

Era completamente maravilloso y, cuando una sonrisa igual a la mía se dibujó en su rostro, agradecí a la fuerza que nos había unido; porque sabía todo a lo que estaba renunciando al aceptarme como compañero –su fe y el único refugio que había conocido-. Yo no estaba sacrificando nada, al contrario, lo estaba ganando. Y por ese regalo, me rendiría a los pies de quien lo hizo posible.

-te amo- le repetí, para que sus oídos pudiesen captarlo despiertos -, eres mi todo, Yuuri…

Cada latido de mi corazón era suyo. Había caído completamente por él.

Lo vi evadir mi mirada y esconder el rostro en mi pecho, sentí sus labios contra mi corazón.

-te amo, también, Víktor.

Respiré profundo, disfrutando de las palabras; no importaba cuantas veces las dijera, siempre serían un bálsamo para mi alma podrida.

Le besé, porque podía hacerlo; lento y profundo, disfrutando de la conquista de esa boca que sabía nadie más había conocido. Saborear su aliento y el tacto de su piel contra mis dedos era la mejor sensación, lejos del hedonismo de la carne era la veneración a su cuerpo, a cada parte que lo hacía ser él.

Nos separamos antes de que las cosas llegaran al punto de no retorno, aunque cuando vi su mirada empañada por el crudo deseo casi reconsideré todo.

-es hora de prepararnos.

-¿de verdad me quieres ahí? Puedo ser un distractor para ti…

-de verdad quiero que estés ahí- me levanté y comencé a rebuscar entre mi ropa las prendas más apropiadas.

-no puedo ayudarte. Soy débil.

Me giré para entregarle una muda limpia y de material resistente.

-créeme, Yuuri, dentro de ti hay gran poder…- me di cuenta que había dejado el rosario que siempre le acompañaba sobre una de las cómodas; así que tragándome la maldición cuando me quemó la piel de la palma, se lo entregué en sus preciosas y poderosas manos –sólo tienes que recordar quién eres: eres un poderoso exorcista, Yuuri y… también, eres un poderoso _nexo_.

* * *

Ya sé que, básicamente ya es domingo... u.u ESpero estar actualizando el próximo capítulo entre miércoles y viernes ;)

En fin, gracias como siempre por todo el apoyo a la historia, sus reviews, follows, favoritos y lecturas fantasma.

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	17. Capítulo XVI

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fanfiction tendrá muchas menciones sobre la religión católica y su organización, así que si no deseas terminar en el infierno conmigo y deseas proteger tu alma, tal vez deberías retírarte. Nada de esto se realiza con la intención de ofender.

N/A: Regresamos a la narración desde la perspectiva de Yuuri.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVI**

El fuego ardía frente a mí, las llamas danzando en la fogata; mientras a mí alrededor se perdían los sonidos de los soldados demoniacos disfrutando después de una batalla ganada. Aunque según Víktor sólo había sido una pequeña escaramuza.

Miré mis manos, que llevaban bastante tiempo tendidas contra mi regazo. Estaban limpias ahora, pero horas antes se habían manchado de sangre; ese cálido y espeso líquido había goteado entre mis dedos como torrentes, llevándose una parte de mí con cada gota.

Yo no era un asesino, ni un guerrero; mi vida entera había sido extender la palabra de un Dios benevolente e incluso cuando me deshacía de los demonios, jamás había hecho falta algo tan burdo como apuñalarlos.

Cerré los ojos, recordando la sensación del metal del estilete que habían puesto en mis manos para defenderme; rememoré el peso que tenía y la forma en que éste cambiaba cuando lo agitaba. También sentí la forma en que se detuvo cuando rasgué a través del demonio que me había atacado, la fuerza que debí imprimir para vencer la resistencia de la carne y el hueso. El sonido de sus gritos.

Suspiré y me tallé el rostro con las manos.

Mi vida jamás había sido sobre dar muerte y aunque comprendía por qué debía hacerse, no podía quietarme de la cabeza que acababa de matar a alguien; no importaba que ese demonio muy probablemente se lo mereciera, yo no era nadie para impartir ese tipo de justicia.

-sé lo que estás pensando y espero recuerdes que te habría matado de no haberlo hecho tú primero.

La voz de Yurio me regresó de los recuerdos de los gritos de dolor y el aroma a sangre pudriéndolo todo.

-eso no… -quería decirle que no cambiaba nada, pero lo hacía; era supervivencia.

Sin embargo, era algo que tendría que procesar; mi vida había cambiado demasiado desde que Víktor había aparecido y todo se convirtió en una completa locura. Sabía que pasaría tiempo antes de poder reconciliarme con la idea de lo que estaba obligado a hacer –como pasaría tiempo para comprender todo lo demás: mi amor por un hombre, por un demonio, mi necesidad de venganza, mi alejamiento inminente de todo lo que me había hecho ser yo por todo este tiempo-.

-¿qué habrías hecho, si en lugar de un demonio cualquiera, Isabella hubiera estado frente a ti?

Levanté la mirada sorprendido para ver sus ojos claros clavados en mí; en realidad la sorpresa no fue por las palabras bien elegidas de Yuri, sino por la rápida respuesta que corrió a mis labios sin pensar y sólo pude detener un segundo antes de pronunciarla. Mis manos se volvieron puños, antes de deshacerlos con toda mi atención en ello.

La respuesta era sencilla en su pronunciación, pero compleja por todo lo que implicaba: la hubiese matado sin siquiera un segundo pensamiento. No habría existido remordimiento alguno; la idea terrible de mi alma condenada habría tenido nula importancia. Simplemente habría enterrado mi estilete en su pecho hasta verla perecer. Fin.

-es lo mismo- explicó Yuri, acomodándose en posición de loto sobre el césped -, ninguno de nosotros está exime de pecados, somos demonios después de todo; asesinos, torturadores, mentirosos… todos merecemos la muerte por tus manos… _exorcista_.

Parpadeé y recordé la primera vez que lo vi en la sala de la casa de los Altin, con esa hambre feroz alimentándose desesperadamente del alma de Otabek e intentando deshacerse de mí por cualquier medio. Parecía haber pasado _tanto_ desde aquel encuentro, y no sólo hablaba del tiempo –que en realidad se reducía a un par de meses-.

Vi llegar a Otabek y acomodarse a su lado, sus piernas tocándose inconscientemente y la forma en que el cuerpo de Yuri se apoyó contra el del otro.

Era evidente que Yuri ya no era el mismo demonio insaciable que había conocido en Astaná, del mismo modo en que Otabek tampoco lo era. Ninguno de nosotros podría reconocerse en nuestras sombras del pasado.

Me levanté, dejándolos lo más solos que podía en medio del caos del campamento.

Todavía había algo que no comprendía bien –en realidad había un montón de cosas que no alcanzaba a entender del todo- y eso era la relación que habían creado Otabek y Yurio; era muy notorio que sus sentimientos traspasaban la línea de la amistad y la servidumbre –que se suponía era la guía para los lazos entre demonios y humanos-, era aún más innegable que su lazo era diferente a todo lo que conocía. Incluyendo la extrañísima unión que teníamos Víktor y yo.

Aunque ahora que Víktor se había dignado, por fin, a revelarme su teoría sobre mi verdadera naturaleza –que aún no creía por completo- nuestro lazo tenía mucho más sentido. Era lógico que un _nexo_ buscara unirse a un ente poderoso para mantenerse estable.

No obstante, conocía poco o casi nada sobre los _nexos_ ; casi todo lo que sabía había provenido de algunos estudios que realicé en algún momento para una investigación de supuesta actividad paranormal, cuando aún estaba estudiando. Era Víktor quien se había encargado de explicarme parte de lo que él creía yo era.

Un ser que es capaz de mirar dentro de los cuatro planos –cielo, infierno, la Tierra y el mundo que transitan los muertos, en medio de todo ello-, que tiene la capacidad de viajar a ellos y que se alimenta de la energía que los seres en estos planos poseen. No sólo eso, puede acceder a esta energía y modificarla, disminuirla o maximizarla.

No existían mucho _nexos_ , en realidad solamente podía mantenerse con vida uno en cada generación; el anterior debía morir para que el siguiente existiera y podía tener cualquier naturaleza –aunque era conocido, según Víktor que la mayoría eran humanos-. Todo esto por el balance de poder, más de una criatura así provocaría un desequilibrio irreparable.

Así que eso era a lo que me enfrentaba ahora, cuestionarme si yo era una de esas cosas. La parte de presenciar los cuatro planos podía considerarse como verdad –ángeles, demonios, fantasmas, espectros y, últimamente, Parcas; todas esas especies habían desfilado frente a mis ojos sin problemas-; sin embargo, todo lo demás estaba todavía en duda.

A pesar de mis incertidumbres, Víktor afirmaba que yo lo era, sobre todo desde que él aseguraba que me estaba alimentando de su propio poder y, a la vez, lo fortalecía; según sus locas ideas, yo estaba retroalimentándolo, haciéndolo más fuerte cada vez.

-… tú también te estás volviendo más fuerte- me dijo, sentado en su cama cuando todavía no salíamos del palacio; observándome atentamente y notando mis dudas y nerviosismo por lo que me estaba contando -, por esa razón puedes verlos ahora, Yuuri. Las Parcas se han revelado a ti, yo no puedo verlas, sólo sentirlas… y sé que es un don que no poseías antes de venir aquí.

Negué con la cabeza, caminando entre las tiendas y los demonios que se dividían entre curarse las heridas, comer y beber; todo era un pequeño caos alborotado, pero también podía observarse la tensión, los soldados en los bordes del campamento escaneando cada área en busca de peligros.

Aun no llegábamos al pasaje por el que nos transportaríamos al plano humano, la escaramuza anterior nos había encontrado a mitad de camino y había sido mejor parar a descansar antes de extenuar a los guerreros innecesariamente. Víktor estaba seguro que todavía teníamos suficiente tiempo para llegar antes de que Chris lograra su cometido de atraerlos al lugar seleccionado.

Eso, igualmente, me provocaba curiosidad y dudas, ¿cómo podría Chris solo hacer que Jean fuese hacia ellos?

Fue entonces que encontré a Víktor, que estaba rodeado de un par de sus comandantes y Yakov, quienes parecían estar desmenuzando concienzudamente algo de gran importancia; probablemente hablando de las bajas que habíamos tenido o de la forma más efectiva de llegar al plano humano. De lo que sea que fuere la conversación, la terminaron antes de que los alcanzara.

Cada uno partió a diferentes puntos en el campamento y Víktor pareció dudar por varios segundos cuál dirección debía tomar, hasta que levantó la vista y me alcanzó a ver. Lo vi caminar hacia mí, con esos pasos suaves y medidos que provocaban que todo el mundo alrededor le mirara apreciativamente.

Jamás me había sentido ni celoso ni posesivo por nada, ni nadie; pero al ver las cabezas girarse de varios de los demonios que nos rodeaban tuve que, conscientemente, frenarme de hacer algo tan ridículo como gritarles a todos que era mío y no podían verlo de ese modo.

Por fortuna tuve poder sobre ese impulso tonto y esperé por él. Una sonrisa enorme y petulante –nunca había sonreído así, estaba seguro- dirigida a todos, cuando me atrajo a su pecho y besó mis cabellos. No había sido jamás de esa forma; pero no me refrené de aferrarme a Víktor y dejarme sentirlo todo.

En medio de una guerra no había forma de vivir las cosas a medias, incluso las partes que no nos agradaban del todo.

-eres tonto…- murmuró y escuché la sonrisa en su voz –ninguno de ellos significa nada.

-bueno…- ni siquiera me pregunté cómo era que sabía lo que había estado pensando –pero no hace mal a nadie que entiendan…

Esta vez sí lo escuché reír. Su risa suave y tintineante, recordándome que los demonios no eran más que la creación perfecta de Dios, hasta antes de su caída.

-lo saben- se apartó sólo lo suficiente para verme a los ojos, la sonrisa aun pintada en su rostro, iluminándolo lo suficiente como notar el hecho de que no lo había visto hacerlo desde que todo esto iniciara; al menos no así -. Todos aquí están conscientes de que eres mío- lo dijo demasiado alto, más para el resto que para mí.

-¿y qué hay de ti?

-soy tuyo, por supuesto- parpadeó, su mirada casi inocente; aunque su volumen al hablar dejó sus palabras sólo para mí.

Arrugué el gesto sin poder evitarlo, sabía que estaba jugando pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera un poco tonto en medio de la broma.

Sin poder detenerme, un bostezó rompió mis labios. El cansancio comenzando a hacerme mella, tirándome hacia la tienda que habíamos destinado para Víktor y para mí; necesitaba descansar y darle oportunidad a mi cerebro de apagarse lo suficiente para procesar todo lo ocurrido y continuar.

-vamos, es momento para descansar.

Así que me llevó pegado a su costado, uno de sus brazos rodeándome los hombros; por un momento pareció que estaba cargando con la mayoría de mi peso y me di cuenta que era porque mi cojera se había agravado bastante, sumada a mi cansancio, lo suficiente para dificultárseme caminar correctamente.

La tienda tenía lo indispensable para dormir en ella con algo de comodidad; Víktor me ayudó a colocarme sobre el futón en el que dormiríamos y a deshacerme de la ropa, antes de cubrirme con un par de mantas.

-mi guardia empieza dentro de poco- explicó cuando noté que él no se estaba preparando para dormir conmigo -, volveré en un par de horas.

-no dejes que nadie te haga daño- pedí, ya medio inconsciente.

-no te preocupes y… duerme tranquilo. Velaré tu sueño.

Era obvio que temía por mis pesadillas y remordimientos, por lo que podía golpearme desde mis sueños. Yo también le temía un poco, pero el cansancio me había golpeado de lleno, haciendo que mi cabeza golpeara sobre la superficie acolchada y durmiera sin más.

-… shut, aquí estoy…- murmuró la voz de Víktor –todo está bien…

Me estremecí contra su cuerpo y comencé a notar mi respiración acelerada, mientras el sueño comenzaba a deslizárseme por los bordes y me percataba de que estaba despertando, aparentemente, de una pesadilla.

Abrí los ojos para encontrar la mirada preocupada de Víktor sobre mí, sus manos me frotaban los brazos y susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Elevé mis manos hacia mis ojos, verificando que no había sangre ahí –hacía horas que la había limpiado toda-, aunque las encontré temblando incontrolablemente.

Poco a poco, la adrenalina se fue diluyendo de mi sistema y mi corazón regresó a su ritmo normal; gracias a las palabras suaves de Víktor y a que su respiración tranquila me había ayudado aferrarme a algo lejos de la pesadilla.

Cuando notó que había pasado lo peor, me llevó hasta su pecho y besó mis cabellos.

-desearía ahorrarte todo esto.

-fue mi decisión continuar aquí- solté, recordando que después de que la pelea había terminado, Víktor me había dado la opción de llevarme a la casa de mi familia–con un montón de guardias apostados por todo el lugar-, pero había desechado la idea. No podía irme y dejarlo aquí sin saber de él. Tampoco podía simplemente estar en aquella casa sin considerar el peligro que podía llevar conmigo.

Así que estaba ahí, combatiendo las pesadillas por las acciones a las que había sido orillado a realizar.

-pero en el trato, antes de todo esto, jamás se consideró ni la tortura ni la muerte de tu alma…

Las palabras fueron tan serias y contundentes que me sentí un poco enfermo, asustado; realmente temía que Víktor se culpara por todo.

-mi alma no ha muerto y la tortura no fue algo que podrías haber evitado.

-pude haberte dejado en paz- gruñó, cruzando un brazo sobre sus ojos, evitando mirarme -. Pude haberme ido cuando llegaste con esa niña, como querías y volver aquí…

Apreté mis brazos a su alrededor. No quería que pensara en lo que pudo haber sido y no fue, porque eso me obligaba a pensar en ello también y las opciones para mi vida no eran tan alentadoras como él quería creer.

-entonces yo habría continuado con mi vida dedicada a exterminar demonios… y nada más.

Quitó su brazo lentamente, mirándome con fijeza.

-no lo hagas sonar así, Yuuri…

-¿cómo?, ¿cómo si mi vida hubiese sido un pasar de días monótonos tras otros?

-no- su voz fue firme, sentí pasar el enojo por el enlace que nos conectaba, su enojo conmigo -, como si eso terminaría contigo tomando decisiones ridículas…

No quería pensar en ello –en la enorme oscuridad que había estado absorbiéndome toda mi vida y que había crecido dentro de mí cada vez más fuerte, antes de su llegada-.

-no me conoces, Víktor… no sabes las cosas que consideré, que pensé, mientras la soledad en la que me había refugiado comenzaba a devorarme.

Gruñó entre dientes, antes de alzarse sobre mí y besarme con fuerza, el enojo convertido en beso; sus labios moliendo los míos, sus dientes mordiéndolo todo.

-nunca vuelvas a mencionar algo así- soltó entre besos -. Eres mío ahora y no te dejaré hacerlo.

Me separé y lo observé.

-bien. No pretendía hacerlo, realmente.

-la sola idea de un mundo sin ti…- suspiró, dejando su cabeza contra mi pecho, escuchando mi corazón.

-no vuelvas a decir nada sobre no conocerme, Víktor…- dije lo más firme que pude –no sabes a lo que me enfrentaba cuando no estabas, si era mejor o peor… yo elegí estar aquí, contigo. Es el final de este tema.

-¿nunca podré volver a hablar de él?- pude notar una pequeña chispa de humor en su pregunta, así que supe que habíamos pasado lo peor; el recuerdo de la pesadilla también parecía ya bastante lejano.

-jamás. Te lo prohíbo.

-de acuerdo- suspiró de nuevo, aunque estaba vez parecía más bien hacerlo a causa del sueño; su respiración se acompasó rápidamente y se quedó dormido, aferrado a mi cuerpo, con mis brazos a su alrededor.

Después de todo, pensé, no tomé una elección equivocada.

* * *

Hola, sé que es sábado, pero fui secuestrada por mi familia ayer u.u ... en fin, espero estén disfrutando esto y pido disculpas por el retraso (lo siento megalex!)

Entre martes y jueves está el próximo... cruzo los dedos :P

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	18. Capítulo XVII

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA, así como a sus creadoras Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei. La historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fic contendrá muchas referencias hacia la religión católica, así como su organización; así que si esto es demasiado para ti, te recomiendo leer algo más. Sí, al contrario, deseas caer al infierno conmigo... disfruta.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVII**

Mi brazo se movía con una facilidad que me desconcertaba, bloqueando e impartiendo golpes sin requerir demasiado de mí –lo que apoyaba la extraña teoría de Víktor sobre mí-; casi podía afirmar que no era _tan_ difícil.

Sin embargo, los enemigos eran mucho y era la tercera batalla en la que me veía envuelto –la segunda en la que no sólo me estaba escondiendo tras la espalda de alguien-; aunque mis habilidades parecían ser las apropiadas para defenderme, eso no significaba que mi energía se mantuviese al mismo nivel que el resto.

Llevábamos días sin descansar más que un par de horas, había entrenado y luchado sin tregua por el tiempo suficiente como para resentir cada uno de los golpes que lograba conectar mi contrincante; mi respiración estaba acelerada por la fatiga y mis músculos empezaron a protestar por el abuso.

Quizá ese fue el motivo, no puedo estar del todo seguro.

La espada cayó de mis manos –mi mano acalambrándose por el sobreesfuerzo-, el demonio amarillo contra el que peleaba sonrió, una sonrisa tan amplia que parecía rompería su rostro en dos.

Sentí el miedo recorrerme y también la aceleración de mi cerebro, intentando encontrar una salida para esa situación.

El demonio levantó el estilete con el que me enfrentaba, listo para darme el golpe final.

No me paré a pensar, cuando la ola de energía me golpeó cada nervio, la tomé. Dejé que mi cuerpo bebiera de aquella fuente –cualquiera que ella fuese- hasta casi ahogarse en ella. Mis músculos se prepararon para lo que venía y estuve listo para recibir el golpe.

No llegó.

El arma de mi enemigo cayó a nuestros pies, justo junto a la mía, y el gesto de sorpresa del demonio fue tan grande que comprendí lo que acababa de ocurrir, de dónde era que había tomado la energía en la que estaba nadando ahora. Era suya, había robado la energía de este demonio.

Una espada atravesó su pecho desde su espalda y noté que tras él se encontraba Víktor, quien liberó su arma del demonio que cayó moribundo entre nosotros; desapareció la espada y movió su hoz con la mano izquierda, limpiando la sangre que caía de ella.

Miré a mi alrededor, la batalla había terminado; sentí mis manos temblar y observé los tres cuerpos que había dejado a mi paso. Sentí mis pulmones comprimirse dolorosamente y la comprensión de lo que había hecho me golpeó de lleno.

No era fácil reconciliarme con la idea de lo que me había convertido, no por lo que era, sino por todas las ideas a las que había terminado por dar la espalda; había sido un hombre de religión, de mandatos claros y pensamientos definidos. Ahora era completamente diferente.

Sacudí la sangre que había caído sobre mi brazo izquierdo y dejé que Víktor me abrazara cuando vino a mí; quería que me reconfortara como todas las veces anteriores y olvidar, por un momento, lo que había hecho con el demonio. No deseaba pensar en lo que significaba.

-¿estás bien?- murmuró contra mis cabellos.

-claro…- me permití llenar mis pulmones con su esencia, mis músculos comenzando a relajarse contra su cuerpo.

-las clases que estás tomando con Masumi te han servido bastante, ¿cierto?

Pensé en las horas que había pasado entrenando con la pareja de Chris, en lo amable que parecía el hombre hasta que te equivocabas y pateaba tu trasero sin ninguna misericordia; era un buen profesor. Uno demasiado bueno, considerando el poquísimo tiempo que tenía entrenándome y haciéndome medianamente competente –lo suficiente como para no morir-.

-deberás darle un regalo enorme después de que termine todo esto…

Escuché su risa junto a mi oído.

-dalo por hecho.

Me tomó de la mano y me sacó de ahí, de entre los cuerpos destrozados –enemigos y aliados- y la sangre corriendo como ríos entre la tierra seca.

Caminamos entre los árboles con la luna asomándose por el horizonte, nubes negras ocultándola por momentos; a nuestro alrededor escuchaba al ejército de Víktor regresando al campamento, charlas desarrollándose a media voz y algunas quejas dolorosas por el camino.

Mi rodilla cedió en ese momento, mi cuerpo colisionando contra el de él; solté un jadeo por la sorpresa y el dolor, mientras me agarraba con fuerza de su camisola. Rápidamente sentí sus manos rodeándome para evitar mi caída y observé su rostro dándome una mirada preocupada.

-¿Yuuri?, ¿qué pasa?

Traté de ponerme sobre mis propios pies, pero resultó infructuoso; negué con la cabeza, sintiendo que toda la energía que había tomado antes se drenaba de mi cuerpo y la fatiga me golpeaba con mayor intensidad.

-no lo sé…

Víktor sólo se tomó un segundo para asegurarse de que no tenía ninguna herida visible y me levantó en sus brazos; sus alas se desplegaron en toda su longitud y se agitaron antes de que se levantara en vuelo y me llevara al campamento de esa forma, medio planeando en medio del bosque.

El paisaje se volvió borroso al acelerar y sólo pude volver a enfocar algo cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca del campamento como para que Víktor debiese frenar.

Me llevó directamente a nuestra carpa y examinó concienzudamente mi pierna y el resto del cuerpo; ninguno encontramos nada que pareciera alarmante. Pero su preocupación no disminuyó, sus labios una fina línea de inquietud.

-no te alteres- pedí, comenzando a masajear mi rodilla -, con todo lo que ha pasado es imposible que mi rodilla se haya recuperado por completo.

-esto no es sólo tu rodilla, ¿de verdad piensas que no puedo notarlo?

Aunque fue sólo una frase noté no sólo su inquietud por mi bienestar, sino su enojo por no poder hacer nada al respecto; recordé cuando recién me había rescatado de las mazmorras de Jean y había dicho que deseaba ser un ángel, con los poderes necesarios para hacerme sanar.

Sólo podía suponer la forma en que él lo veía, siendo tan poderoso y negársele el don de ayudarme en este tipo de necesidad.

Llevé mis manos hasta su cuello, aprovechando que se había acercado lo suficiente para examinarme con el mayor de los cuidados; entrelacé mis dedos en su nuca y lo atraje para un suave beso.

Sus labios fueron receptivos y tan cálidos como siempre, una danza lenta y dulce; tan perfecta, que comenzaba a creer que no había nada mejor que esto.

-estoy bien- dije al separarme y verlo a los ojos, esperando que encontrara la verdad en ellos -, sólo estoy cansado…

-debería…

-no comiences de nuevo con los pensamientos de mandarme lejos…- arrugué la nariz con disgusto –sabes que no lograría quedarme tranquilo, así que mejor ayúdame a ir por un poco de comida para poder dormir y descansar un poco, no quiero que por la mañana Masumi me diga que no lo hago bien por falta de sueño.

Vi en sus ojos que tenía más para decir, pero se contuvo; afirmó con un gesto y me sacó de ahí, sirviéndome todo el camino de muleta. Me llevó hasta un sitio apartado del resto y me puso en las manos la carne asada que estaban comiendo. Observándome por el rabillo del ojo, mientras él conversaba animadamente con los demás.

No pretendía ocultarle lo que había pasado con el demonio –mis intenciones estaban lejos de mentirle-, pero era mayor mi deseo de que no se preocupara por cosas que no podía controlar; sabía que la baja de mis fuerzas se había debido a un efecto secundario de succionar la de mi contrincante, así que lo que tenía que hacer era aprender a controlar ambas cosas.

Comí en silencio, escuchando a Yurio y a los otros platicar sobre la pelea y sobre las noticias que llegaban sobre el avance de las fuerzas de J.J. Logré darme cuenta que, a pesar de las apariencias, Yurio era mucho mayor de lo que imaginaba; sus palabras eran cuidadosas cuando hablaba de estrategias y conocía bastante sobre el tema. Aunque se viera como un simple adolescente, era evidentemente mayor.

-¿cuántos años tiene?- me animé a preguntarle a Otabek, quien había ocupado el espacio a mi lado, mientras Yurio tomaba el otro lado de Víktor para poder debatir sin interrupciones.

Otabek parpadeó y le miró, antes de clavar los ojos en mí de nuevo.

-no estoy seguro…

-¿de su edad o de poder decírmela?

Sonrió suavemente, de esa forma tan suya, sólo levantando una esquina de su boca.

-ambos.

-¿qué pasa, cerdo?- gruñó el rubio, mirándome con ojos entrecerrados e interrumpiendo su conversación.

-ah… nada, es sólo que…

-¡¿qué?!

Sentí enrojecer mi rostro y mi mirada se fue directo al suelo, no me gustaban las confrontaciones, ni siquiera una tan nimia como esa.

-sólo se pregunta cuántos años tienes…- Otabek se levantó de mi lado y se colocó al costado de él, tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

-oh, eso… mmm… ¿por qué quieres saberlo?

Víktor pasó su brazo sobre mis hombros y apretó.

-¿qué ocurre que no quieres decirle?, ¿no quieres que sepa que eres un bebé demonio?

Cuando Víktor mencionó eso recordé mi primer enfrentamiento con él y la forma en que había reaccionado ante el inicio del ritual de exorcismo –como un demonio demasiado joven-, pero eso no tenía mucho sentido con la forma en que le había visto desenvolverse frente a los soldados y el propio consejo de Víktor, parecía alguien mucho mayor.

-¡no soy un bebé!, ¡tengo 65 años!

¡Vaya! Eso era… mi boca cayó abierta sin remedio, no era una edad que hubiese esperado; es decir, era joven para los demonios que conocía, pero mayor considerando la edad aplicada a los humanos. Y eso sólo me hizo preguntarme…

-¿cuántos años tienes tú, Víktor?- solté sin pensarlo.

Sus ojos azules brillaron con diversión antes de extender una sonrisa traviesa.

-oh, Yuuri… ¿estás preparado para saber eso?

-¿tantos son?

-¡él es un vejestorio!- Yurio dejó salir una risotada.

-¡Yuri!- Otabek lo amonestó en voz muy baja, pero Yurio se calló y miró avergonzado el suelo.

-pero es la verdad…- refunfuñó y yo sólo pensé en cuántos años podría tener, ¿qué tan viejo podía ser?

-Yuuri… estoy en este mundo desde el mismo comienzo de todo- dijo con voz todavía divertida, era obvio que sus ojos estaban esperando por mi reacción -, fui de los primeros en seguir a Lucifer. Estoy desde antes de la creación del hombre… y aún continuo.

Eso era… esos eran demasiados años, demasiado tiempo para estar vivo. ¿Cuánto había visto, vivido?, ¿cuánto dolor, guerras, hambre?, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado solo?

-eres viejo…- murmuré, cerrando mi mano sobre su rodilla y apretándola suavemente.

-tardaste bastante en llegar, Yuuri- dijo, como respondiendo a mis pensamientos; besó mi mejilla y no pude más que sonreír ante el dulce gesto.

Al verlo así, haber esperado poco más de veinte años para conocerlo ya no sonaba tan terrible; no podía imaginar una existencia tan larga y agotadora.

Dejé que mi cabeza descansara sobre su hombro y permanecí escuchando cuando llegó Mila para informar de los avances de los soldados; las voces de los demonios comenzando a arrullarme poco a poco, recordándome lo cansado que me encontraba. Pronto, el sueño me dominó y no me di cuenta cuándo me quedé dormido.

Abrí los ojos la mañana siguiente, el cuerpo de Víktor rodeándome, ya que estaba medio escondido en su pecho y mis piernas estaban enredadas con las suyas, mis brazos aferrándolo por la cintura. Era un calor agradable y reconfortante.

-debes levantarte e ir a practicar con Masumi- susurró Víktor al percatarse que había despertado.

-todavía no sale el sol…

Me apreté más contra él, peleando por cinco minutos más de paz y descanso. Sonreí involuntariamente al notar su risa.

-vamos, es…

-¡Víktor!, ¡Víktor!

Los gritos sonaban desesperados y provenían de fuera, probablemente de Sara o Mila; provocaron que tanto él como yo saliéramos de la cama en tiempo record –yo olvidándome momentáneamente de mi rodilla lesionada-, nos pusiéramos algo de ropa encima y saliéramos de la tienda esperando encontrar cualquier cosa.

Un círculo de demonios sorprendidos estaba rodeando a Sara, quien era la que había gritando y se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo; había un cuerpo al que estaba protegiendo de la multitud y pude ver cabello rubio y rizado mientras batallaba para llegar a ella.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que otro grito horrorizado partiera a la multitud, haciendo muy evidente la identidad de a quién sostenía Sara.

-¡no!, ¡no!- Masumi se abrió paso entre los que le cortaban el paso, casi derrapó cuando llegó con ellos y tomó a Chris de los brazos de la mujer; cuando lo apoyó contra sí pude ver la cantidad de sangre que había ahí, así como el resto de inconsistencias, evidencia de tortura.

Sus alas estaban desplegadas y rotas, sus piernas tenían claras deformidades por las fracturas; incluso en sus brazos podían notarse todos los lugares en que habían partido sus huesos sin ningún miramiento. Lo peor fue cuando logré acercarme y noté sus manos. Cerré los ojos y me llevé una mano a la boca, callando cualquier sonido.

A cada mano le faltaban por lo menos dos dedos, la sangre brotaba de los muñones lacerados sin freno y en el pecho había tallado un mensaje para Víktor: "es a causa tuya".

Víktor se mantuvo en silencio, sólo hablando lo suficiente para ordenar ayuda para llevarlo con cuidado hasta nuestra propia carpa –que era una de las más amplias- y pedir los insumos necesarios para comenzar con las curaciones. Yo les seguí de cerca.

Tanto Víktor, Masumi y Mila se encargaron de vendar y limpiar las heridas, acomodar los huesas y entablillar brazos y piernas; por fortuna Chris estaba inconsciente o todo el proceso habría sido infernal de soportar. Aunque había sido muchísima sangre, todos parecían estarlo soportando bastante bien, por lo que creí en su recuperación.

Eso no menguo lo terriblemente mal que me sentó ser testigo del mudo sufrimiento de Masumi cada vez que, entre sueños, Chris jadeaba o se retorcía por el dolor; tampoco fue sencillo ver la ira creciendo dentro de Víktor aun cuando sus manos se movían con extrema eficiencia sobre el cuerpo de su compañero y amigo. El sentimiento era tan grande que comenzó a quemar por el lazo que nos unía a ambos.

Tuve que salir de ahí, darles su espacio a los dos y también a mí; no había sido una escena fácil de digerir y, lo peor era que me había traído, no sólo recuerdos de lo que había vivido a manos de Isabella, sino la consciencia de lo pronto que podría perder a Víktor… podría ser pronto, en el próximo enfrentamiento o simplemente…

-¡Yuuri!- Yurio llegó corriendo a mi lado, no estaba seguro por cuánto tiempo me había alejado.

-¿qué ocurre?

-Víktor te quiere en el campamento, ahora- explicó, comenzando a caminar de regreso conmigo caminando a su lado; sus pasos veloces, acelerados por alguna preocupación que comenzaba a ponerme ansioso también -. Chris despertó un momento para advertirnos.

-¿qué cosa?

-Jean viene… no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que llegue a nosotros.

-¿estamos ya en el plano humano?- pregunté, de eso dependía que todo lo que había planeado Víktor funcionara.

-saldremos ahora hacia allá… -miró alrededor, ya habíamos llegado al campamento y había mucho movimiento, demonios por todos lados intentando levantar tiendas y preparándolo todo para marchar –Víktor te espera.

Afirmé, caminando hasta donde había estado nuestra tienda y ahora sólo había un par de caballos acondicionados con una carreta donde habían colocado la camilla con Chris; vi a Víktor dar órdenes, su guadaña brillando mortalmente a la luz del sol que comenzaba a despuntar por el horizonte.

Dejé que mi cuerpo encontrará el lazo que nos ataba y le di un pequeño tirón, sólo lo suficiente para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, con él. Levantó la vista para fijar sus ojos en mí –ojos duros, fríos; azul hielo, tormentoso y acerado-.

Es ahora, sentí que me decía a través de lazo, todo acabará pronto.

* * *

Hola, ya sé que es viernes... me quedé sin internet y hasta ahora logré conectarme u.u

En fin, espero disfruten el capítulo y para que vean que no me quedé sin hacer nada mientras estaba en abstinencia de internet, mañana al medio día tiempo de México (entre 12 o 2 pm) subiré el regalito para Widow... prometido, prometido, ya sólo me falta la última revisión c:

Agradezco infinitamente a todas las que me regalan un poco de su valioso tiempo para leer mi historia, dejar reviews, follows y favoritos, no saben cuán feliz me hacen.

El próximo capítulo también está casi listo y les diría que lo estaré subiendo el lunes, pero ya ven como he sido últimamente que no más no puedo actualizar cuando digo, así que mejor esperenlo que las sorprenderé un día de estos :p

Les quiere:

Clarisee (Silvia)


	19. Capítulo XVIII

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fanfiction tendrá muchas menciones sobre la religión católica y su organización, así que si no deseas terminar en el infierno conmigo y deseas proteger tu alma, tal vez deberías retírarte. Nada de esto se realiza con la intención de ofender.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XVIII**

Escuché un disparo de energía chocando contra un árbol a mis espaldas mientras hacía al caballo avanzar más deprisa, adentrándonos aún más en la zona del claro que Víktor había seleccionado.

Teníamos poco más de una hora luchando por llegar ahí, evadiendo los ataques enemigos y esperando no se dieran cuenta que nuestro objetivo era llevarlos hacia una trampa; en cuanto crucé la última línea de árboles y salí al valle sentí un leve tirón al atravesar al plano humano.

Saqué mi espada y giré el caballo, listo para enfrentar lo que se viniera.

Mis ojos escaneando entre demonios enemigos, amigos y, sobretodo, siempre manteniendo en la mira a Víktor y sus veloces y ágiles movimientos mortíferos, que provocaban ríos de cadáveres a su paso.

Alcancé a ver cómo Yurio cabalgaba a la espalda de Otabek, quien llevaba las riendas de su bestia, tirando flechas plagadas por la luz de su energía demoníaca con una puntería certera y mortal.

Pronto, mi espada se tiñó de rojo, la ropa se salpicó de ella y comenzó a salir también de mis propias heridas. Miré el cielo, esperando ver alas en el horizonte, preguntándome en qué momento llegarían los ángeles o si era que nos habían mentido y nos dejarían ahí para matarnos unos a otros sin interferir.

Tuve que hace acopio de cada onza de fuerza cuando un demonio enorme me enfrentó con su hacha, tratando de frenar el impacto de sus golpes, defenderme tanto como atacar; pero era demasiado fuerte, demasiado enorme y supe que no lograría ni siquiera igualarlo.

Apreté los dientes e intenté recordar qué era lo que había hecho en todas las ocasiones anteriores en que mis habilidades como _nexo_ se habían manifestado; por fortuna, no hizo falta mucho más que el brazo del demonio me impactara directo en el rostro y me enviara volando hasta aterrizar con un golpe sordo en el piso.

Abrí los ojos y escupí la tierra que casi había tragado, encontrando que era como si hubiesen levantado un velo que no me había estado permitiendo verlo todo como realmente era; por sobre todo el lugar planeaban Parcas, transportando almas al más allá. Además, veía a todos de forma diferente, los sentía.

Sus energías un pulso vivo del que podía echar mano a mi voluntad.

Clavé los ojos en el enorme mastodonte frente a mí y absorbí. Me alimenté de ese pulso vital hasta que no quedó nada –yo era como un agujero negro que no tenía fondo- y lo vi caer, listo para ser rematado por mi espada.

Un rayo de energía oscura me golpeó de lleno en el pecho, tirándome al piso –la espada desplomándose de mis manos-, y fue entonces que la vi.

Parada cerca, observando la carnicería a nuestro alrededor y sonriendo con deleite ante el caos que había provocado. Sus ojos grises brillando por el disfrute y la luz de la luna. Tenía las manos chorreando sangre, como si hubiese avanzado entre la multitud de guerreros a base de abrir sus cuerpos con sus propias garras –algo que no me atrevía a poner en duda-.

-mira a quién tenemos aquí- su voz, como siempre, era dulce y fría a la vez; con ese toque ácido que te calaba dentro –sacerdote, ¿qué haces aquí, entre tanta muerte?

-Isabella- dije con tono tranquilo, aunque del impacto de encontrarla el velo sobre mis ojos se había levantado de nuevo y no podía sentirla como acababa de hacerlo -¿disfrutando el espectáculo?

-¡por supuesto!- levantó una de sus manos, para ver la sangre deslizándose entre sus garras con complacencia –Mi querido Jean ha hecho un trabajo estupendo.

Antes de que pudiese formular cualquier tipo de réplica, sentí otro choque de energía demoníaca contra mí, haciéndome caer de nuevo; esta vez fue que me levanté con mayor esfuerzo. Era evidente que las horas peleando estaban cobrando factura.

Se arrojó contra mí, cayendo ambos al piso y rodando por él; por un momento, la pelea fue toda golpes, evadir garras e incluso mordidas, dar vuelcos en el fango para ganar una posición dominante. La sangre bombeando en mis oídos y la sangre brotando de ambos por las heridas infringidas.

Logré zafarme de ella, poniéndome en pie velozmente y buscando la espada antes de que ella se irguiera con toda la pinta de no haber hecho el menor esfuerzo; mi espada quedó bastante cerca e Isabella se dio el lujo de permitirme tomarla antes de asestarme otro golpe de energía, arrojándome de lleno contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¿para qué luchas?, ¿no puedes ver que esto se acabó?- soltó burlona.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el resto del claro: muerte por todos lados, nuestras fuerzas menguando. Ella tenía razón, esto estaba terminando y el resultado no sería a nuestro favor.

El cielo se abrió.

No sé de qué otra forma explicarlo.

Había estado pensando en la derrota inminente y la forma en que podía deshacerme de Isabella antes de que eso sucediera, cuando un rayo surcó el cielo nocturno partiéndolo por la mitad, el sonido estremecedor cimbrándolo todo, la electricidad erizándome la piel. Y entonces el cielo se abrió y de él aparecieron los ángeles que nos habían prometido.

Sus alas blancas como la luna, contrastando con lo negro de la noche y sus espadas de fuego desenvainadas brillando antes de convertirse en un manchón veloz, comenzando el ataque.

Miré de nuevo a Isabella, viéndola rabiar y chillar, soltando improperios sobre la intromisión inesperada.

Aproveché el momento de distracción para ir a por ella con mi espada por delante, aunque logró defenderse con las manos desnudas, repelió mi ataque y desenvainó ella las espadas gemelas que había mantenido en sus fundas a la espalda.

La pelea real comenzó, espada contra espada, golpe contra golpe. Defender y atacar, pero Isabella era vieja e inteligente, con cientos de peleas a cuestas y yo sólo era un sacerdote que había llegado ahí casi por casualidad.

La espada salió volando de entre mis dedos mientras veía como la sonrisa se ensanchaba en sus labios; la sangre corría desde la herida que me había provocado en la frente y estaba seguro que la cojera que estaba padeciendo se volvería permanente si lograba salir de esta.

Sentí dentro de mí pecho el eco del latir constante de Víktor, su corazón marcándole el ritmo al mío, como una petición silenciosa para mantener la calma y, también, un recordatorio; no podía morir ahí, mi vida estaba atada a la suya, su poder era mío y yo tenía el suficiente para enfrentarla. Él me esperaba.

Cerré las manos en puños y la miré.

No quería que pensara que le temía, al contrario, deseaba que viera en mis ojos que lo recordaba todo y tenía la intención de cobrarme cada golpe, burla y vejación; ansiaba que lograse ver que no había nada que pudiera hacer para frenar su destino –ni siquiera el que hubiese logrado desarmarme-.

Apreté los dientes y me concentré.

Por fortuna, parecía que mis dones eran generosos conmigo otra vez y me permitieron utilizarlos de forma casi instintiva; el velo sobre mis ojos elevándose y dejándome la claridad anterior, los pulsos de vida conectándose conmigo –demonios, ángeles y Parcas-.

Pude sentirlos fluctuar a través de mis venas, la energía alrededor alimentándome de a poco –sólo tomando un poco de los amigos y, básicamente, dejando drenados a los enemigos-; ni siquiera me sentía cansado, sólo mi respiración acelerada, al igual que mi pulso, me avisaban de que la adrenalina estaba bombeando.

No me sentía débil. A pesar de saber que cuando esto terminara la resaca de poder sería terrible –tal cual la última vez que lo intenté-, sonreí.

Isabella frunció el ceño y levantó una de las espadas dobles que sujetaba. Probablemente esperaba una reacción más negativa de mi parte; sin embargo, ya me encontraba buscando sus hilos de energía para tomarme de ellos.

-así que el sacerdote decidió volverse asesino- dijo y su voz no era más que frío veneno.

Entrecerré los ojos, sin perder la sonrisa, sabía que buscaba distraerme pero eso no importaba si ella deseaba darme el tiempo que necesitaba para apropiarme de su esencia vital de buena gana, era mejor para mí.

-soy un exorcista- solté, irguiéndome en toda mi altura e ignorando el dolor en mi pierna -, y creo que esta…- hice un movimiento con las manos, abarcando los cuerpos que había dejado por el camino –es la perfecta definición de mi trabajo.

-¿de verdad?- la observé mover las espadas en sus palmas, equilibrándolas -¿y lo es también dejar a los demonios profanar tu virginal cuerpo?

-¿comenzamos con los insultos de adolescentes?, ¿quieres que te hable de qué tan bueno fue mientras trenzamos nuestro cabello?

La vi batallar por controlar las expresiones de su rostro, como evitaba deliberadamente mostrar nada; aunque pude ver el temblor en su barbilla. Golpe directo, agradecí internamente que todo lo que había vivido me llevara a este momento en el que podía plantarme así frente a ella –en cualquier otra ocasión antes de todo esto, me habría empequeñecido y sonrojado, tratando de que no notara que lo que insinuaba todavía no ocurría-.

-¡Tú!, ¡maldito humano de mierda!- gruño, antes de lanzarse a su ataque con espadas.

Lástima que me había proporcionado del tiempo necesario para que yo lograra defenderme.

Levanté el rosario de cuentas negras que Víktor había rescatado después del secuestro y, a la vez, jalé un tirón de energía desde el cuerpo de Isabella; las palabras se derramaron de entre mis labios, una tras otra como un vendaval.

-per intercessionem omnium sanctorum, inquam, Deus- mi voz fuerte y clara; mi mano derecha volando con precisión, haciendo la señal de la cruz. No tenía agua bendita a mano, pero esperaba que no fuese necesaria con toda la energía que estaba fluyendo y le imprimía directamente a mis rezos.

El momento en que notó que algo no estaba bien fue obvio, prácticamente se frenó en mitad del movimiento contra mí y sus ojos se abrieron a causa del impacto; sus brazos cayeron, faltos de energía y pude percibir el trabajo que le costaba mantenerse en pie.

-¡¿qué hiciste?!- chilló, mirándome con odio profundo.

-Pater Noster, qui es in caelis- continué; porque se lo había dicho a ella: yo era un exorcista y ese era mi trabajo, uno que se me había dado bien y ahora tenía el poder suficiente para marcar una diferencia en esa guerra –sanctificétur nomen Tuum, adveniat Regum Tuum –

Cayó contra el suelo, sus espadas aún en sus manos, aferradas con esfuerzo.

-¡cállate!

–fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra…- el poder debía ser bastante, ya que noté por el rabillo del ojo como algunos demonios a mi alrededor comenzaban a debilitarse, aunque en menor medida; sin embargo, yo sólo estaba concentrado en ella.

Caminé hasta colocarme frente a su cuerpo, obligándola a levantar el rostro para poder sostenerme la mirada; hinqué una rodilla en el piso, aun sosteniendo el rosario en el espacio entre nosotros y mis rezos deslizándose con confianza de mi boca. Le miré. Sus ojos grises no me rehuían –parecía que pelearía hasta el último momento-.

Tomé una de sus espadas gemelas y, por un instante veloz, pensé que le debería una disculpa a Mila, puesto que no tendría la oportunidad de jugar con ella como había deseado; su muerte sería mía.

Bajé el rosario sólo lo suficiente para tomar el arma con ambas manos, deseaba imprimir toda la fuerza necesaria. No habría errores.

La clavé justo en el pecho.

El hueso frenó un golpe limpio, tuve que esforzarme en atravesar carne y romper hueso hasta que sentí la empuñadura golpear contra su piel.

Jadeó y gorgoteó –ahogándose con su propia sangre-, cuando la sangre comenzó a derramarse por las comisuras de los labios; no estaba seguro si había perforado un pulmón o el corazón de lleno, pero era una herida mortal, me aseguré de ello girando la espada y destrozándolo todo.

-amén- susurré, soltando el arma y viendo su cuerpo caer inerte contra el piso.

Parpadeé, viendo la sangre correr.

Sabía, dentro de mí, que debía sentir alguna clase de remordimiento –como había ocurrido con las primeras muertes que había perpetrado hacía muy poco-; pero lo único que lograba sentir era el vacío de lograr algo que había deseado con ansias sin sentirme del todo satisfecho.

Había deseado, internamente, más sangre y dolor –tanta como sus manos habían derramado, mía y de otros-. El final había resultado rápido y casi piadoso –demasiado deprisa-. Mi alma se estaba oscureciendo.

Me levanté sobre su cuerpo y observé el campo de batalla, donde demonios y ángeles peleaban y derramaban su sangre; sintiendo los primeros ecos de las consecuencias de utilizar mi poder sin freno. Sin embargo, no podía detenerme ahora.

Tiré de mi espada y giré, buscando con la mirada dónde estaba Víktor. No lo encontraba por ningún lado.

Escuché el grito antes de sentir el dolor.

No había comprendido quién o qué era lo que había gritado hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

En un primer momento no lo comprendí, veía esa cuchilla atravesando mi vientre –no lo noté en ese momento, pero me había atravesado por la espalda- y no entendía cómo había llegado ahí o por qué, ¿qué había pasado? Luego la jalaron quitándomela del cuerpo y brotó sangre, tanta sangre…

Y el dolor.

Era demasiado dolor. Mi visión se volvió borrosa y, antes de perder el conocimiento sólo sentí la tierra clavándose en mi piel.

* * *

Regresé, tarde como siempre, pero bue... sólo diré que son las últimas semanas de clases y hay demasiadas cosas por hacer y la verdad me quedé sin tiempo y... que este capítulo fue bastante más complicado de escribir de lo que pensé.

En fin, espero lo disfruten y esté todo escrito correctamente para entenderse porque esto no es mi fuerte (peleas, peleas, peleas)... la próxima semana habrá otro capi y también les avisaré del regalito de Mangetsu C:

Como siempre, agradezco un montón que me regalen algo tan valioso como su tiempo, sus reviews, follows, alertas y favoritos, sus lecturas fantasma y demás.

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	20. Capítulo XIX

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

 **Advertencias:** este fanfiction tendrá muchas menciones sobre la religión católica y su organización, así que si no deseas terminar en el infierno conmigo y deseas proteger tu alma, tal vez deberías retírarte. Nada de esto se realiza con la intención de ofender.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XIX**

Parpadeé.

Al principio todo fue la oscuridad total, negrura absoluta abarcándolo todo, con una sensación de soledad tan grande que temblé entero; aunque traté de hablar, no escuché nada y me di cuenta. Era la peor pesadilla de cualquiera, completa privación de los sentidos. Una locura. Una tortura.

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo estuve así, flotando en el éter.

No había forma de precisar el paso del tiempo –puesto que ni siquiera podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón-, por lo que podrían haber pasado minutos, horas o días enteros hasta que, de pronto, una luz me cegó.

La realidad se fragmentó frente a mis ojos, volviéndose muy lejana; el negro abismo en el que me encontraba se fue y, en su lugar, un caleidoscopio de colores se desplegó ante mí, recuerdos de cosas, de voces y olores, todos danzando velozmente, perdiéndose. Solamente logré acceder a unos pocos, a pesar de que todos ellos parecían tratar de decirme algo. Algo importante.

Pestañeé.

 _El olor a incienso me envuelve por completo, escucho a alguien orar en voz muy baja tras de mí. La luz pasa a través de los vitrales, tiñéndola de colores que destacan contra el mármol blanco del piso y las paredes de madera._

 _Los ojos de los Santos están posados sobre mí. Vigilándome. Quiero pensar que me protegen._

 _Respiro hondo, es la primera vez en meses que me siento tranquilo –en paz-. No hay voces llamándome desde las sombras, ni figuras siguiéndome hasta ahí dentro. Los fantasmas se han quedado callados y los demonios no se atreverían a entrar. Por fin estoy solo. Y estoy tan cansado que los parpados comienzan a sentirse pesados –no he dormido en forma desde hace semanas-._

 _Quizá me dormí unos minutos, pero demasiado pronto recuerdo que debo pasar por mamá._

 _Salgo de la tranquila y apacible iglesia para sumergirme en el frío de Noviembre y lo siento. Tan pronto pongo un pie fuera, los siento a todos mirarme y comenzar a seguirme. Gritan y chillan, algunos se ríen. Lo odio._

 _Odio esto. Lo odio. Odio las voces. Los odio a ellos. Lo odio. Odio mi vida… me odio por no poder detenerlo. Lo odio._ Me _odio._

Supe que estaba inconsciente –aunque no lograba acordarme de cómo- y eso se hizo más evidente cuando logré verme a mí mismo caminando por una ajetreada calle de Tokio –a pesar de que era de noche-; me veía acelerado y mirando sobre mi hombro constantemente, vigilando o, quizá, esperando.

Estaba acelerado y agitado, mis ojos vagando de un lado al otro de la calle –evidentemente viendo mucho más que el resto- con la respiración acelerada y el sudor frío perlándome la piel.

Recordaba ese día, había ido en una excursión escolar a la ciudad –debí tener 13 años- y tuve una de las experiencias más terribles que podía recordar: los espíritus ahí no me habían dado tregua, exigiendo toda mi atención y absorbiendo toda la energía que poseía. Había estado aislado y solitario durante el recorrido, esperando que nadie notara que estaba al punto de un colapso nervioso.

Aunque podía rememorar que todo había terminado bien al final, no podía vislumbrar cómo.

Una silueta se materializó a mis –sus- espaldas y me –lo- siguió el resto del camino, los otros espíritus desaparecieron como si se los hubiesen ordenado. ¿Había tenido un poco de ayuda esa noche?, ¿por qué no lo recordaba?

La imagen cambió, observé mi salón de clases de mis años de primaria, todos estaban hablando felizmente mientras comían y me observo con el rostro cabizbajo –la comida abandonada sobre la mesa- y mi dedo índice pasando por encima de las palabras escritas en mi cuaderno –tal vez tendría alrededor de 11 años-. Cierro los ojos al acércame para no mirar, como si eso me evitara saber qué dice cuando fui yo quien lo escribió. Muchas –tantas, tantísimas- veces.

 _¿Por qué?, ¿por qué?... ¿Por qué yo? Lo odio, lo odio… me odio…_

Lo escuché, porque pude hacerlo en ese momento –hace ya tanto tiempo atrás-, el rumor de los espectros y fantasmas que caminan a mí –su- alrededor; son ruidosos, gimiendo en agonía y suplicando auxilio -¡¿no pueden sólo callarse?!-. Veo mis manos subir hasta mis oídos, intentando cubrirlos y hacerlo parecer un gesto casual, los ojos del resto se clavan en mí, es obvio que no lo consigo.

El silencio cayó, de pronto, y es tan aturdidor que mis manos se deslizan hasta mi regazo y elevé la mirada buscando la causa. Entre las sombras de un rincón del aula lo veo, sólo son el vago atisbo de…

Parpadeé.

 _Cae nieve blanca, tan blanca sobre mis manos._

 _La observo, mientras se deshace contra mi piel y desaparece._

 _Miro el cielo y veo las nubes grises cubriéndolo todo y siento el viento contra mis mejillas enrojecidas. La arena de la playa tiene manchones de blanco aquí y allá, la brisa huele a sal y nieve. Todo combinado._

 _Camino a paso lento, disfrutando del mar y el viento… y la nieve. Oliéndolo todo, viéndolo todo. Escuchando el silencio de la mañana. Es muy temprano, pocos han despertado ya, pero yo no podía quedarme sólo en casa con esto sucediendo fuera._

 _Entonces lo veo._

 _Me observan desde lo alto de un árbol en el malecón._

La visión se desvanece y aparece otra.

Sonrío, creo que me estoy viendo de cuatro años, caminando de la mano de Mari por las apacibles calles de Hasetsu; llevo en mi mano libre un helado de cereza y se está derritiendo poco a poco gracias a la temperatura de ese día de sol, así que intenté comerlo rápidamente.

Cambió de nuevo.

 _Tuve que mirar sobre mi hombro para creerme lo que veía._

 _No era la primera vez que sentía su presencia cerca, ni tampoco la primera que me provocaba ese cosquilleo sobre toda mi piel. Sin embargo, sí era la primera que lo sentía tan cerca._

Sé que nos sigue, pero él no me asusta como los otros; al contrario, me gusta cuando sonríe conmigo y me cuenta historias antes de dormir. Me gustan sus ojos, son de un color bonito, como el _cielo_ , pero mucho más brillante. Además, cuando él está cerca, los demás se van y me dejan un ratito tranquilo.

Me gusta que los asuste y se vayan.

 _Tenía sólo siete años y él era lo único que no me daba miedo; al contrario, cuando estaba cerca, todos los demás se callaban. Me dejaban solo y podía, por fin, respirar._

 _Sonreí. Creo que él también lo hizo._

Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en un torbellino irrefrenable, eran sólo vistazos rápidos que no me daban la oportunidad de pensar sobre qué me querían mostrar; sabía que había algo ahí que deseaban que notara, pero era uno tras otro, sin detenerse… como agua corriente de un río.

Me veo ahora recostado en una cuna de hospital; podía leer mi nombre escrito sobre uno de esos papeles que pegan a las camas y me veía dormitar mientras algunas enfermeras caminaban por el lugar, cambiando pañales o revisando biberones.

Me desperté –mi yo de días de nacido lo hizo-, abriendo los ojos guiñando con molestia hacia la luz, pero estirando la mano hacia un costado de la cuna, casi como si deseara alcanzar algo y lo vi, está ahí…

Todo se aclara de pronto, el flujo se detiene y me permite observarlo todo. Verlo de verdad. Toda la verdad.

 _Pero sólo me dejaba ver el azul, nada más que el azul de sus ojos._

 _Ese día sus ojos eran azul, como el cielo._

 _Ojos azules. Zafiros y aguamarina. Y su sonrisa…_

¡Eres tú!

Lo vi entonces, tan claro, ese par de ojos azules que se habían escondido entre los rincones más recónditos de mi mente; ahora se me mostraron sin dejar lugar a dudas. Era él, todo este tiempo. Esta comprensión me golpeó como una bola de demolición directo en el pecho.

Desde el mismo inicio de mi vida, siempre había sido él.

 _Víktor._

Me pregunté en aquel momento, por qué nunca me había dado cuenta, por qué lo había ocultado de mí mismo y, también, por qué había demorado tanto en encontrarme de nuevo. Luego, no pude evitar pensar sobre lo que habría sido conocerme desde hace tanto y haber estado esperando.

Después de la comprensión vino el dolor, agudo y pulsante en mi vientre; abrí los ojos –el acto tan simple en otros momentos, se me hizo lo más difícil del mundo- con un gemido profundo y sintiendo que algo enorme se había estacionado sobre mí, impidiéndome respirar. Sólo alcanzaba a percibir el azul medianoche del cielo y sombras que se movían a mí alrededor de forma frenética. Y el frío.

Tenía demasiado frío, provocándome temblores incontrolables.

-¿… escuchando?

Mis parpados se cerraron de nuevo, esta vez volviendo el hecho de abrirlos en una tarea titánica; el sueño me extendía sus brazos, con promesas de liberarme del dolor. Sin embargo tenía la sensación de que me encontraba ahí por algo… ¿qué era?

-¡¿… escuchando?!- la voz parecía preocupada y urgente, pero la percibía muy lejana -¡… duermas! ¡… los ojos!

Algo, una chispa de reconocimiento, me hizo girar el rostro hacia la voz, para encontrarme de lleno con el _azul_ –añil, eléctrico, hielo- que me quitó el aliento. Sonreí o eso quise hacer –puesto que tenía la consciencia de que ese azul representaba algo importante, hermoso-, sólo para darme cuenta de que mi rostro se contorsionaba a base de dolor y no de mis órdenes.

-… ¿me oyes?

Negué.

No, no lo escuchaba.

-Yuuri, por favor… - su voz se dispersaba, no era capaz de comprender más que un par de palabras y el sentido de ellas se me perdía –… _no me dejes_.

Alguien oprimió mi vientre y grité de puro dolor sin diluir. Mi visión se volvió clara de golpe, viéndolo todo con una claridad aterradora. La vi también, parada justo frente a mis pies.

Tenía la piel tan blanca como la porcelana, ojos negros y profundos, y el cabello tan negro como el alquitrán que le caía lacio hasta la cintura; su figura estaba enfundada en un vestido blanco. Toda la visión era etérea, como si al enfocar bien ella desapareciera.

Desplegó sus alas, alas negras hechas con delgados filamentos que parecían telas de araña iridiscentes que brillaban al reflejar la luz de la luna y las llamas que nos rodeaban; se arrodilló a mi costado, probablemente revisando lo terrible de mi condición, mientras sus manos se posaban en mi vientre.

Ensordeció el dolor, sonriendo cuando dejé de gritar. Cerré los ojos, eso estaba mucho mejor; ahora podría dormir sin tener que soportar esa agonía; estaba tan cansado… sólo cerraría los ojos un poquito…

-¡no!- él gritó y su voz fue como una descarga directa a mi corazón -¡no me vas a dejar!

Abrí los ojos cuando el reguero de energía borboteó por mis venas, insuflándome vida donde yo sabía que ya no había.

La Parca seguía ahí, hincada y observándonos con ojos curiosos.

Víktor me tomó por la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle.

-estás atado a mí- gruñó, con tono desesperado -, no te irás hasta que yo lo haga…

Sus ojos estaban agitados, frenéticos; un mar de azul zafiro intenso y acero tormentoso.

¡Claro!, ya podía recordarlo todo.

Elevé mi mano con precariedad hasta posar mi palma en su mejilla, sonriendo levemente.

-shhh- solté, entre gorgoteos sanguinolentos.

-¡no puedes morir!

Miré hacia la Parca que continuaba siendo testigo de toda la escena con una impasibilidad serena, que era bastante chocante en aquel entorno lleno de muerte y destrucción; podía oír con claridad el fragor de la batalla.

-dile que eres mío- continuó gruñendo mi demonio azul, siendo consciente de que alguien más nos acompañaba -, que no me dejarás.

-no me iré- dije lo más firme que pude, sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Víktor en mi propio pecho, sus pulmones respirando en los míos y toda esa energía vital fluyendo a través de mí; la Parca afirmó con un gesto, desvaneciéndose.

El dolor volvió y me atreví a mirar la herida; tenía un orificio extenso justo al costado del ombligo por el que parecía emanar toda la sangre del mundo y podía sentir que dentro había mucho más daño. Giré el rostro para encararlo de nuevo.

-bueno…- jadeé por el intenso martirio –esto duele…

-lo sé…- exhaló sonoramente, probablemente presintiendo que la amenaza de muerte había partido.

-debes irte…- busqué alrededor, dándome cuenta que estábamos rodeados y protegidos por Sara, Mila y Masumi; una pequeña burbuja para procesar nuestro drama.

-no puedo dejarte así.

-véndame y… déjame recuperarme…- me senté con mucho cuidado y comencé a buscar, mi cuerpo robando, tirando de la energía vital de los demonios más allá de la burbuja protectora; lo suficiente para poder mitigar el dolor y ver a Víktor con algo más que sufrimiento en los ojos –Acaba con esto rápido y… vuelve a mí.

Porque después de que esto terminara, teníamos mucho de qué hablar.

* * *

Hola, hola... vengo con este capítulo que espero no se hayan enredado tanto con la forma en que lo estructuré todo y le haya resuelto un par de dudas o, les haya creado más :P

Agradezco como siempre sus reviews, follows, alertas, favoritos y lecturas fantasmas... La historia ha llegado a los 100 reviews, que es la primera vez que me pasa y me he emocionando bastante (inserten aquí imagen de autora saltando de felicidad cuándo se dio cuenta) y por ello estoy preparando algo especial... pero eso va sólo un poquín más adelante...

Primero: el regalo para Mangetsu está casi listo, pero deberé retrasarlo para la próxima semana, por algunos inconvenientes en mi trabajo que no me soltarán hasta el próximo fin de semana (y que debería estar haciendolos menos, pero estoy aquí publicando u.u), por lo que todo el rollo de edición y finalización del One-shot se irá bastante lento u.u

Segundo: Para conmemorar los 100 reviews (ya mencioné que estoy súper emocionada?) colocaré en la historia un extra, sí un extra. Es obvio que la pareja principal del fic es Victuuri y el resto sólo se menciona, pero ahora les doy la oportunidad de darle a su pareja preferida un capítulo especial C:. La que tenga más votos será sobre la que escriba, así que elijan sabiamente:

a) Yurio y Otabek

b) Seung y Phichit

c) Masumi y Chris

d) Mila y Sara

Consideren que puede ser un vistazo al pasado o al futuro, según sea el caso de cada pareja :D

En fin, creo que por el momento es todo, nos vemos la siguiente con el siguiente cap.

Les quiere, les ama y adora:

Clarisee (Silvia)


	21. Capítulo XX

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA, así como a sus creadoras Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei. La historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fic contendrá muchas referencias hacia la religión católica, así como su organización; así que si esto es demasiado para ti, te recomiendo leer algo más. Sí, al contrario, deseas caer al infierno conmigo... disfruta.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XX**

Víktor me recostó con cuidado contra el tronco de un árbol y observé a nuestro alrededor –buscando a Jean-, Sara corrió a mi lado para comenzar a hacer vendas, trozando la tela de su propio vestido, para contener la hemorragia; sabía que el demonio no quería dejarme, pero nuestro alrededor era un caos que debía terminar y no lo haría nadie más que él.

-ve- ordené, apretando los dientes para no molestar el trabajo de Sara y, aunque frunció el ceño, lo hizo.

Miré a Sara, trabajando eficientemente y maldiciendo suavemente entre dientes –era evidente que las groserías no venían a ella con facilidad-. Me pregunté, tratando de desviar mis pensamientos del dolor, si aquello era a causa del poco tiempo que tenía siendo parte del mundo demoniaco.

-¿por qué caíste?

Cerré los ojos apenados ante la mirada sorprendida de ella, ni siquiera me creía capaz de pronunciar las palabras frente a Víktor, pero las broté sin ningún filtro en ese momento.

-lo siento… no fue mi intención.

Sara negó con un gesto y siguió con su trabajo.

-debe ser por la herida, obviamente tus procesos de pensamiento vienen sin los frenos que usualmente colocamos cuando nos encontramos en buenas condiciones- sonrió traviesa, sus ojos amatista brillando, a pesar de la preocupación en cada uno de sus rasgos -; estoy segura de que sí lo deseara, podría preguntarte cualquier cosa escandalosa… y tú me contestarías.

"Aunque, para distraerte, puedo responder tu pregunta, no es secreto: caí por lo que sentí cuando vi a Mila- su sonrisa dulcificándose -; fue un golpe poderoso, de lleno en la esencia misma de quién soy. Para un ángel, sentir tan profundo, no es normal… por otro lado, no podría haber permanecido arriba, preguntándome por ella… así que decidí dejarme caer.

-¿y entonces?

-ella me esperaba.

El tono fue tan contundente y dulce que, supe que el encuentro habría sido el más esperado por ambas. Dos seres destinados a estar separados el uno del otro, rompiendo las reglas para estar juntos. Sonreí, aunque el dolor llamaba dentro de mi cuerpo.

-eso es dulce…

Sara ajustó todo su trabajo con un tirón y me miró, sentándose sobre el suelo a mi lado.

-más que dulce- lanzó una rápida mirada sobre su hombro y luego volvió a fijar su atención en mí -. Debemos sacarte de aquí, no estoy segura de cuánto podrán seguir cubriéndonos Masumi y Chris.

Miré tras ella para encontrarme con ambos demonios dándonos la espalda y manteniendo las amenazas a raya –lo que resultaba aún más impresionante si consideraba que Chris había estado terriblemente malherido hace tan sólo unas horas-. Sin embargo, yo tenía otras ideas.

-no me iré.

Ella regresó su mirada angustiada a mí.

-estás bromeando, ¿cierto?

Negué con un gesto y, apoyándome en el tronco, logré ponerme en pie sin caer de bruces frente suyo.

-no puedo irme ahora- no cuando seguía escaneando el terreno en busca de la energía oscura de J.J.

Estaba seguro que, de encontrarla, podría hacerlo caer a nuestros pies, igual que hice con Isabella. Darle fin a esta pelea –esto se había extendido lo suficiente como para ver el sol comenzar a teñir el cielo de naranjas con el amanecer en ciernes-.

-¡por supuesto que puedes!- miró hacia Masumi, buscando ayuda, pero éste se limitó a negar y encogerse de hombros -¡no lo podemos dejar aquí!

Chris bajó su arma –una bella espada de lo que parecía acero negro- y caminó hasta nosotros, aunque era obvio que se mantenía alerta. Sus manos tenían dedos faltantes, pero la precisión de sus movimientos era envidiable –casi no notaba la cojera por causa de su cadera en recuperación o que su pecho trabajaba con un poco más de esfuerzo del requerido-.

-¿qué quieres hacer?- la pregunta fue directa y no admitía pretensiones de evadirla.

-tengo que encontrarlo…

-¿a quién?

Fue cuando lo sentí, un pequeño chispazo en el borde de mi campo de "visión", una llama pequeña titilando desde el otro lado del claro, avisándome dónde tenía que buscar. Algo debieron notar en mí, porque ambos se miraron con rostros confusos antes de que Chris me tomara por el brazo, soportando parte de mi peso.

-¿a dónde debemos ir?- preguntó, completamente decidido.

Sonreí ligeramente, apoyándome contra él.

-¡¿estás loco?!- Sara empalideció justo frente a nosotros.

-él puede hacerlo, ¿cierto, Yuuri?- me guiñó un ojo y casi pude sentir un sonrojo en mis mejillas; aunque la pérdida de sangre lo hacía complicado.

-sí…-la verdad era que no podía asegurarlo, pero lo trataría con todo lo que tenía –yo puedo.

Sara debió notar que no podría hacerme cambiar de opinión, porque me tomó por el otro brazo –Chris no podría hacerlo sólo en su estado- y fijó su vista al frente.

-vamos, entonces.

Sentí el brazo de Chris rodearme por la cintura antes de que ambos desplegaran sus alas a nuestras espaldas –las de él todavía se veían dañadas pero eran funcionales- y se alzaran sobre el claro. Masumi nos siguió de cerca.

El viento frío me golpeó el rostro –helado mientras los primeros rayos de sol tocaban las copas de los árboles bajo nosotros- y fue lo suficiente como para despejar lo último del aturdimiento que se me había aferrado después de mi casi muerte. Así que pude observar todo con mayor cuidado.

Bajo nosotros -y a nuestros costados-, se desarrollaban múltiples peleas; ángeles contra demonios chocando con fuerza, estallidos de energía ondulando el aire, viciándolo todo a nuestro alrededor. Parcas asistiendo cada pérdida.

-allí- dije, apuntando un punto alejado, casi al borde de los árboles; donde alcancé a ver la energía de Yurio explotar contra el suelo.

Miré, mientras comenzábamos a bajar, buscando a Otabek-¿estaría bien en medio de este caos?, estaba seguro de que Yuri no habría permitido que se mantuviera lejos-. Mis ojos irremediablemente se perdieron en Víktor, que se enfrentaba a J.J. y Yurio, quien se encargaba de replegar a la guardia del príncipe, junto a Seung y Leo.

Toqué el piso y los hilos de energía vital pulsaron hasta mí. Cada latido –cada pulso- como corrientes de electricidad erizando mi piel, incluso Sara se estremeció a mi lado cuando sintió los remanentes de tal poder.

A pesar de haber aterrizado varios metros lejos de la acción, J.J. levantó la cabeza de su enfrentamiento de miradas con Víktor y sonrió.

-mira quién vino a acompañarnos…- su voz fue un gruñido más que otra cosa y sus ojos eran sólo dos orbes negros, como pozos, que se clavaron en mí –Me has facilitado la tarea de encontrarte…Aunque todo esto hubiese sido más simple, _si tan sólo te hubieras limitado a morir_ cuando mi lanza te ensartó de lado a lado…

¡Oh!

Así que había sido él.

La herida, todavía sin curar, latió recordándome lo cerca que había estado.

- _mataste a mi esposa_ \- gruñó de nuevo, manteniéndose en su sitio, mientras Víktor hacía lo posible para ocultarme tras su cuerpo, a esa distancia. Soltó algo muy similar a un rugido bajo, mostrándonos sus colmillos. Miró a Víktor, el ambiente volviéndose gélido de pronto, a nuestro alrededor -. _Mato_ a mi esposa… así que planeo regresarle el favor.

-esto es entre tú y yo, Jean- Víktor lo interrumpió, todavía tratando de mantenerse eclipsándome de J.J. con su cuerpo -. Siempre lo ha sido.

Los ojos de Jean recorrieron lo que estaba quedando, el sonido menguando, dejando claro que el resultado –sea cual fuere- ya era una certeza para alguno de los bandos. Internamente esperé que fuese el nuestro.

-has traído a demasiados a este enfrentamiento "entre tú y yo", Víktor…- caminó de un lado a otro, manteniendo sus pasos pausados, dejándonos palpar su fuerza -¿ángeles?, ¿de verdad trajiste a este asunto, ángeles?

-eres una amenaza para todos…

No estoy seguro de quién vino eso y, aunque era una realidad, J.J. lo desestimó con un gesto de mano.

-¿sólo yo?- una sonrisa fría dibujándose en su rostro-, parece que has decidido infravalorarte… Lucifer habría estado tan avergonzado…- Jean chasqueó los dientes y arrugó el gesto, dejando que sus palabras mostraran su completo desagrado.

-creo que habría estado orgulloso- soltó Chris, acercándose para flanquear a Víktor, los ojos de Jean recorriéndolo para verificar las evidencias del daño infringido; sonreí, Christophe se paró ahí orgulloso, sin señal alguna de debilidad -, la traición siempre fue una de sus favoritas… ¿no es cierto? Deberías saberlo bien… hiciste muchos de sus trabajos antes de que le mataras.

Jean entrecerró los ojos, los músculos de sus hombros tensándose.

-¿estás acusándome?

-no hacía falta más que ver lo mucho que deseabas tu propio territorio…- Chris continuó con sorna –y lo poco que él deseaba dártelo. No lo merecías.

-¡yo lo merecía!- rugió, el rostro contorsionado como si hubiese recibido un golpe –y él lo vio… al final.

-cuando le mataste- una risita mordaz -. Conveniente.

-y ahora resulta que todos tienen amnesia y olvidan que también se vieron beneficiados- J.J. movió su lanza de nuevo, recorriéndonos con la mirada a todos -. No fui el único que lo quería muerto.

-¿podemos dejar todo el drama de telenovela para después?- Víktor les interrumpió balanceando su hoz, me dirigió sólo una corta mirada antes de fijar su atención de nuevo en Jean –Acabemos con esto.

Sabía que lo último también era para mí, su forma de decirme que toda esta caótica situación de guerra y muerte finalizaría. Y que yo tenía un rol que desempeñar.

Cerré los ojos, concentrándome.

Comencé por separar cada flujo, deteniéndome solamente en los de Jean y su guardia. Abrí los ojos para verlos, mi visión clara de nuevo… cada filamento de vida al alcance de mi mano. Tomé el primero y tiré de él.

Mi cuerpo se abrió a la energía pura y sin diluir, absorbiéndola como si estuviera hambriento. Como si estuviese vacío por dentro y estuviese luchando por llenarme. Atraje todo, cada onza de energía vital se estrelló contra mí y tuve que aferrarme a Sara para no caer por la fuerza.

Comprendía que una parte estaba siendo ocupada en ayudarme a sanar pero -era una muy pequeña-, el resto estaba en mi sangre, zumbando en mi sistema nervioso, erizándome la piel. Era como un pequeño reactor que lo atraía todo. Y sólo era lo que alcanzaba de parte de los guardias.

Sin embargo, no estaba seguro de poderlo lograr por mí mismo. Así que hice lo que el instinto me indicó. Como la última vez, dejé ir todo lo que me había llenado directamente hacia uno de los hilos y le alimenté.

Víktor se tensó sólo por un segundo, antes de que energía azul emanara de él como ondas palpables. Sus alas se desplegaron en toda su magnitud y gloria oscura; su hoz brilló con destellos mortales medianoche y nuestro alrededor, que hasta el momento se había estado preparando para el alba, se oscureció de pronto.

El cielo pareció rasgarse con cientos de relámpagos y el sonido de los truenos hizo eco por todo el lugar.

Él volvió a darme una mirada de reojo y pude ver todo lo que no había visto antes en ellos; toda la muerte, destrucción y sufrimiento que había provocado, toda la oscuridad que había iniciado y provocado. Su pálida piel azulada me habló fuerte y claro de la enfermedad y la sangre. Del pecado.

Sus cuernos se habían extendido y de entre sus labios brotaban colmillos que eran más animales que humanos. Víktor era el pecado encarnado ahí parado y era la primera vez que me dejaba verlo por completo, sin ninguna mascara desenfadada tras la cual ocultarse.

Me estremecí con miedo, por primera vez le temí de verdad.

* * *

Hola de nuevo! Sigo viva... por si se lo preguntaban.

Como les dije antes, mi trabajo me secuestró y por más tiempo del que pensaba, luego vinieron las vacaciones (y tener que hacer todo el aseo que no hice en meses) y, por último, Pokemón Go me retuvo desde el fin de semana pasado... si, esta terrible escritora se la ha pasado intentando atrapar pokemones legendarios siendo nivel 21 (bueno empecé en las incursiones con nivel 17 :P)

Así que sí, he sido una terrible escritora, no me maten u.u

En fin, espero estar publicando tanto el siguiente capítulo como el regalito para el domingo por la noche (bastante noche, eh)

Ese día diré también cómo va a ser lo del One-shot por los 100 reviews

Por último, les agradezco como siempre sus reviews, alertas, follows, favoritos y lecturas fantasma.

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	22. Capítulo XXI

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: este fanfiction tendrá muchas menciones sobre la religión católica y su organización, así que si no deseas terminar en el infierno conmigo y deseas proteger tu alma, tal vez deberías retírarte. Nada de esto se realiza con la intención de ofender.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXI**

El suelo vibraba bajo nuestros pies, era como un temblor leve provocado por toda la energía que se estaba moviendo ahí en ese momento. Víktor no hizo nada por un momento.

Dándome el tiempo suficiente para volver a centrarme en la realidad –para procesarlo-, en quién era él y lo que haría por mí y sus amigos. Sí, Víktor era un demonio –uno con milenios de existencia- que había hecho mucho, pero también era el hombre que me había regalado flores y dulces, que me había protegido cando lo había necesitado y que me sostenía cada vez que lo necesitaba.

Levanté la vista, fijándola en sus ojos azules –¡oh, tan azules!- sin miedo.

Víktor se giró entonces, enfrentando directamente a Jean.

Sí yo hubiese esperado ver temor en J.J. me habría llevado un chasco. El otro demonio no sólo no lucía asustado, sino que parecía estar disfrutando de la aterradora visión de Víktor en ese estado; incluso se tomó el tiempo para soltar una risa ácida en mi dirección.

Un pulso energético nos golpeó, Sara endureció el agarre para que no cayéramos al suelo; el resto hizo lo mismo, Víktor ni siquiera se inmutó. La fuerza había provenido de Jean, quien sonreía complacido.

Yurio se levantó desde donde había caído, su energía verde emanando desde su cuerpo y, aunque era verdaderamente impresionante, no se podía comparar con el pulso de J.J. o Víktor.

-¿qué significa esto?- preguntó a cualquiera que pudiera contestarle.

Y honestamente, yo tenía la misma pregunta.

La risa de Jean llenó el espacio que tronaba con electricidad, la suya y la que estaba pasando hacia Víktor.

Víktor rugió bajo, más bestia que hombre.

-así que eso fue lo que hiciste con él…- su cabeza hizo un movimiento viperino – _No sólo lo mataste_ … ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Jean rompió a reír, de nuevo, negando con la cabeza.

-ese es un secreto que jamás diré… -me dio una mirada breve que me hizo estremecer –aunque puedo decirte que no fue _lindo_.

-¿ _lindo_? Traicionaste a Lucifer, no sólo lo asesinaste sino que absorbiste su poder y… ¿eso es _todo_ lo que tienes que decir?- él caminó, sus movimientos completamente medidos para impresionar y horrorizar –Tenemos reglas Jean, hay códigos… y tú los has roto todos. Eres basura, incluso entre nosotros…

-¡un demonio diciéndome basura!- el rostro de Jean se contorsionó –eso sí que es hilarante. ¿Me juzgas? ¿Tú?... de entre todos nosotros, ¿tú? Que fuiste el primero en traicionarlo, poniéndonos en contra… diciéndonos lo mal que lo hacía, lo terrible que fue lo que nos hizo al traernos aquí, ¿es eso?

"No tienes derecho a hablar sobre traición cuando tú lo comenzaste todo.

-¿te dije yo que lo mataras?

-no hizo falta, insuflaste esto hasta llevarlo a este final- su movimiento de manos lo abarcó todo.

-¿yo? ¡¿Yo?! ¿A esto?- sus manos se convirtieron en puños y sus dientes chasquearon -¿no podías sólo tener suficiente con lo que te dio?

-no era suficiente- suspiró -. Víktor, esto nunca fue suficiente… Quiero más. El problema, parece, es que siempre voy a desear más. Y tú eres un estorbo enorme que no entiende eso. Parece que sólo dejarás de molestar hasta que me deshaga de ti, también.

-bien- rugió, mirándolo –inténtalo.

La locura se desató después de eso, era sólo energía volátil flotando alrededor, ráfagas de ella tirándonos al suelo; la lanza y la hoz chocando una contra otra, provocando pequeñas explosiones de poder.

Traté de mantenerme aportando, lo mejor que podía, energía vital hacia Víktor, extrayéndola de los esbirros de Jean; mientras veía menguar a nuestras espaldas la batalla. Decenas –quizá cientos- de cuerpos estaban ahora tendidos en el suelo, sangre bañando la tierra y el césped, Parcas trabajando sin cesar.

Perdí la noción del tiempo en algún momento, sólo era capaz de comprender que los enemigos a quienes drenar o habían muerto –lo que eran buenas noticias- o habían huido lejos de mi alcance –lo que no estaba seguro de si era o no una buena noticia-. Eso y el hecho de que ni Víktor ni J.J. parecían haberse agotado en lo absoluto.

Yo sí, sin embargo.

Sara se dio cuenta antes que yo de mi estado, ayudándome a sentar mientras intentaba acceder a la energía –en apariencia- inagotable de Jean; no podría mantener el ritmo con el que estaba alimentando a Víktor por siempre. Debíamos pensar en otro plan.

A mi alrededor el resto de demonios aliados estaba terminando con los últimos contrincantes y los ángeles parecían haber decidido permanecer en la periferia mientras el duelo se llevaba a cabo, probablemente para intervenir en caso necesario.

Personalmente, habría preferido que simplemente se metieran y asesinaran a Jean.

La pelea, para mí, era bastante confusa por la rapidez de los ataques; aunque era mucho más clara de lo habría sido cuando mis poderes como nexo no se habían desarrollado. Solamente eran claros los momentos en que la energía que fluctuaba de ambos chocaba y terminaba provocando explosiones que nos hacían aferrarnos al suelo.

Sangre de ambos se derramaba a partes, aparentemente, iguales; cada vez que se tomaban un breve respiro o pausa encontraba en ellos golpes y heridas sangrantes. Víktor tenía varios cortes en los brazos y moretones comenzando a hincharle la cara, podía ver más de uno extendiéndose también en su abdomen.

Esto se estaba extendiendo demasiado…

Fue cuando se acabó, la dotación de energía demoniaca se secó de pronto, justo cuando Chris finiquitó al demonio con quien había estado combatiendo. El hilo vital se fue de entre mis dedos y me quedé vacío.

Miré a mi alrededor de nuevo y me di cuenta que todo parecía haberse detenido para ver el desenlace de este duelo; la batalla había terminado hacía mucho –aparentemente- y sólo quedábamos unos cuantos para servir de testigos. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había extinguido esto ya?

El vacío se seguía extendiendo dentro de mi cuerpo y busqué frenéticamente algo de lo cual aferrarme antes de que Víktor comenzara a sufrir las consecuencias en medio de la pelea. Sin embargo, no encontraba ningún enemigo del cual beber.

Sólo estaba Jean y, por alguna razón, no podía acceder a él.

Era como un hambre sin fin… el vacío buscando ser alimentado, sin encontrar nada para saciarlo. Era como la sed, dolorosa.

Sara debió notarlo, igual de bien que había previsto todo lo demás y se abrió a mí, mis dones aferrándose de lo que ella estaba, voluntariamente, entregándome. Pero no quería consumirla como había hecho con el resto, mi intención no era dañar a los amigos de Víktor, ni siquiera para ayudarlo… sin embargo, de tener que hacerlo…

Otro pulso de energía chocó contra mis sentidos, alguien más se abrió a mí; energía verde invadiendo y llenándome por dentro, en el momento en que me permití tomar de él también –no hizo falta mirar para saber que había sido Yurio-. Aun así, no sería suficiente.

Después de ellos, fue bastante fácil acceder al resto de aliados, tomando sólo un poco de su energía; pero no había forma de que eso bastara o durará lo necesario.

Vi entonces a las Parcas y jalé.

Su energía era completamente diferente a cualquier otra cosa que hubiese palpado antes, ni humana ni demoniaca; ni siquiera era vida del todo. Sus hilos vitales –si se podían llamar así- no estaban atados a su cuerpo, estaban atados directamente a la fuente de toda vida y toda muerte, al mismo centro de todo.

Ni vivos ni muertos, definitivamente no finitos.

Me embebí en ello y empujé a Víktor con ello.

Aunque sabía que no podríamos seguir así mucho tiempo más y… quise haberme equivocado.

Jean debió haber pensado exactamente lo mismo, porque lanzó no sólo una ráfaga de energía como las otras, sino que tuvo la osadía de clavar su lanza en el pecho de Víktor. El impactó resultó enorme.

Dos fuerzas de tal magnitud, fue como presenciar la explosión de una bomba.

El ruido fue enorme y reventó mis tímpanos. Tanto Sara como Chris me sostuvieron al suelo, evitando que alguno de los escombros –tierra, rocas y árboles- me golpeara, o una de las llamaradas me alcanzara.

Me tapé los ojos con el brazo, intentando inútilmente de ver qué era lo que había pasado con Víktor. Tierra, cenizas y rocas me impidieron hacerlo.

Algo me golpeó, no sé si fue parte de la explosión o Chris tratándome de mantener contra la tierra.

Abrí los ojos –esperando sólo fueran segundos después-, descubriendo que algo me había alcanzado en el ojo derecho, impidiéndome hacerlo del todo; mi ojo izquierdo fue suficiente para ver la devastación.

La explosión arrasó con todo a nuestro alrededor, por lo menos en varias hectáreas a la redonda –por lo que alcancé a ver-. Había sólo tierra quemada y cenizas, nada había sobrevivido a ello.

Ángeles y demonios por igual, si no habían logrado resguardarse o aguantar, no importaba. Ya no estaban. Sus cuerpos desvanecidos entre las cenizas.

-¡oh, por Dios!- soltó Sara y pensé que no habría podido decirlo mejor.

Traté de levantarme, para continuar con lo que había estado haciendo; pero me fallaron las fuerzas y fue cuando me di cuenta que mis manos eran otro desastre, rasguños profundos surcaban mi piel e, incluso, podía ver el hueso de uno de mis nudillos. Me pasé las manos por el cuerpo y encontré más heridas. El golpe había sido terrible.

Miré a Sara con mayor atención y encontré golpes y cortadas que no habían estado ahí antes; por fortuna parecía que ninguna de esas heridas era fatal. Pero las Parcas volaron de regreso, muchas más que antes y fue evidente que lo había sido para alguien.

-¡Víktor!- grité, o lo intenté, dándome cuenta que debí haber gritado durante el impacto hasta quedarme sin voz; sólo logré soltar un sonido áspero y doloroso, pero no importaba, no importaba si hacía sangrar mi garganta, mientras me escuchara -¿Víktor?

La segunda vez que traté de levantarme lo logré, con mucho esfuerzo y dolor; busqué. ¿Dónde estaba?

-¡¿Víktor?!

¿Por qué no contestaba?

Mi corazón lo sintió, un sincope, una reducción en su latido; algo como que se detuvo por segundos enteros y luego, sólo dio un pulso más para pararse de nuevo y renovar su marcha a un ritmo lento y forzado. Me llevé una mano al pecho, comprendiendo de golpe lo que significaba.

Lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas antes de que comenzara a correr, rastreando con la mirada y mis dones por Víktor. Él no me podía hacer algo como eso, no después de traerme tantas veces.

-¡Víktor!

Y fue ahí que lo vi, tendido en el piso, completamente desmadejado y, con una Parca hincando las rodillas a su lado.

No.

Eso no.

No lo permitiría.

* * *

Bien, dejo aquí el -creo yo- capítulo más corto del fic... pero bueno, espero que aun así lo disfruten y no me odien con lo que voy a decir: me voy de viaje y no habrá capítulo hasta después del 7 de agosto u.u

Lo siento por eso y también a las que esperan el regalo porque no alcancé a terminarlo, la verdad es que salgo en 3 hrs y no quería que se quedaran sin cap, por eso a este ni alcancé a revisarlo, espero esté decente de ortografía y redacción, ya me dirán ustedes...

Peeeero, después de ese día habrá de todo: nuevo cap, regalito del concurso y extra por los 100 reviews C:

En fin ,agradezco como siempre por toooodo.

Les quiero:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	23. Capítulo XXII

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

 **Advertencias:** este fanfiction tendrá muchas menciones sobre la religión católica y su organización, así que si no deseas terminar en el infierno conmigo y deseas proteger tu alma, tal vez deberías retírarte. Nada de esto se realiza con la intención de ofender.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXII**

-¡aléjate de él!

Mi grito cruzó todo el silencio estupefacto que había seguido a la explosión, pude sentir la mirada de todos alrededor clavarse en mí, mientras corría –olvidándome por completo de mi precario estado- absorbiendo todo pulso de energía vital alrededor. Ángeles, demonios amigos o enemigos, me dio igual.

Los metros que nos separaban se volvieron un borrón para mí, nada importaba salvo alcanzarlos.

Tenía que llegar a él y debía hacerlo a tiempo.

Fue entonces que mi visión se amplió, pulsaciones llegándome desde decenas de metros a la redonda, todas ellas fácilmente discernibles para mí; cada cosa palpitaba con poder contra mis sentidos: plantas, animales, personas… todo era un cumulo de vida, que yo necesitaba, de la que me alimentaba.

Frené cuando me encontré frente a ella, obligándola a retroceder, absorbiendo el impacto de lo que estaba haciendo, y reí bajo –una risa medio histérica- cuando caí en cuenta de la realidad.

Negando con la cabeza expandí mis sentidos y me abrí a todo ese poder, que llegaba en oleadas y se perdía dentro de mí.

Tontamente, había tenido miedo de Víktor al ver su lado totalmente demoniaco; sin embargo, era de mí –del nexo que yo era- de quién todos debían temer. En ese momento –impregnándome de todo, ignorando deliberadamente a amigos y enemigos cayendo al suelo por mi causa- comprendí que yo era _el_ vacío, que dentro de mí no había más que la nada que buscaba ser colmada. Qué tonto había sido creer que esas pequeñas tomas –leves mordiscos que había ido tomando- serían suficientes para satisfacerme. Nada lo eran. Yo era solamente un vacío infinito.

Yuuri Katsuki sólo era la cascara –débil y endeble, mortal- que ocultaba mi verdadera naturaleza, solamente un rostro para el hueco que era mi existencia real. Pude ver mis ojos reflejados en los asustados ojos de la Parca, completamente negros, sin rastro alguno de blanco, de iris o pupila. Nada. Como yo.

Miré mis manos vagamente, notando que cada poro absorbía más y más.

No era más que un ente completo de nada.

Yo era la contraparte del todo –de la vida-; no importaba el cielo y el infierno, yo era el verdadero extremo de cada cosa existente. Como siempre existiendo para mantener el equilibrio de las cosas; mi vacío era el que lograba mantener el equilibrio del universo con su todo de vida. Yo era la oscuridad, la no vida –no sólo la muerte, sino la inexistencia misma-.

Y ahora estaba consumiéndolo todo, _tanto… tantísimo poder_.

El poder y vacío se apoderaron de mi mente rápidamente dejando oscuridad donde antes estaba lo que me hacían ser yo; se fueron los recuerdos de personas y lugares que me habían formado, las razones para estar ahí mismo de pie entre la muerte y un demonio azul; sólo era poder que deseaba más poder. Más. Tanto. _Todo_.

Lo quería todo… lo _tendría_ todo.

Jalé por más, Parcas comenzaron a caer también a nuestro alrededor, incluso la que tenía frente a mí. Energía llegándome desde cada rincón, desde cada pizca de vida.

-¡Yuuri, no!- una voz sin rostro, insustancial.

Escuché la alarma en quienes estaban presentes –ahora gente sin rostro, nulamente importantes, sólo alimento- y los gritos, gemidos de dolor o miedo, cuando notaron lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pero fue algo que noté vagamente, desde un rincón lejano de mi percepción. Era una cosa insignificante, carente de interés para mí.

Me nutriría de todos ellos, tomándolo todo hasta dejarlos secos y luego… iría a un nuevo lugar para hacer lo mismo, de nuevo. Hasta que no quedara más que la nada también ahí. Gobernándolo todo.

Nada, negro y vacío. Igual que yo.

Un hilo.

Un latido directo en mi pecho –eco de otro-, lento y débil.

Un corazón apagándose.

Y con él mi propio corazón dando los últimos –penosos- latidos.

Fruncí el ceño, arrastrando energía extra para mantenerme en pie… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que alguien más me estaba arrastrando directamente a la muerte?

Un pulso eléctrico directo al interior del vacío, justo al centro de mi alma.

Por un segundo todo fue luz, dentro de mí. Cuando se fue, pude ver que nada era negro, todo dentro de mí era azul. Una llama pequeña –casi extinguiéndose- se había instalado ahí, hacía tiempo y era la que me lo recordó todo.

No el recuerdo de mi familia que ahora volvía de golpe, ni de Phichit o Minako; no las vidas que logré salvar con el que fue mi trabajo o el refugio que había sido la religión para mí. No Dios ni lo que sentía hacia él. Nada de ello pudo regresarme el sentido de quién era, sólo él.

Esa leve llama brillaba con los recuerdos de un par de ojos azules observándome, desde el principio de todo y no, no me refería a la primera vez que lo vi sentado junto a mi cunero –yo teniendo pocas horas de nacido-; sino a la primera vez en que lo vi de verdad, mucho antes de todo ello.

En medio de aquel lugar extraordinario y antes de su caída, esos ojos azules habían sido lo suficientemente sorprendentes para traerme aquí con sólo una promesa. Y ahora estaba a punto de serme arrebatado - _eso nunca_ -.

Parpadeé de vuelta a la realidad, los pulsos de vida latiendo bajo mi piel y un único pensamiento en mi mente –después de mi pequeño viaje a tierra del horror apocalíptico-. Bajé la mirada a mi mano cuando sentí algo frío en mi palma.

Una daga descansaba ahí, la cuchilla se sentía fría pero viva en mi palma; la energía que estaba transitando por mi cuerpo concentrándose hasta formar esa arma. Probablemente la única capaz de asesinar, realmente hacerlo, a una Parca. La única capaz de hacerte eludir la muerte.

Fijé mi mirada en ella de nuevo, no era la misma que había ido a por mí; cabello rojizo caía en bucles hasta sus hombros y unos ojos verdes todavía asustados me miraban desde un rostro ovalado, pálido y pecoso. Parecía una joven inocente. Casi me hizo cambiar de opinión.

No lo hice.

Elevé la daga y apunté con ella el centro de su pecho, era una amenaza clara.

La vi retroceder un par de pasos, arrastrándose por el piso –producto de mi drenado sin sentido de hacía sólo unos momentos- y mostrando todo el miedo que podía una criatura que estaba acostumbrada a ser la cosa a la que temer, porque… ¿quién no temía a la muerte? Era obvio que no sabía qué hacer.

Caminé hasta ella, hincando una rodilla en el suelo –justo la posición en que la encontré junto a Víktor- y le mostré la cuchilla, latiendo con todo el poder que estaba reteniendo.

-alguien más vendrá- dijo.

Su voz era pequeña y gastada por falta de uso, temblaba un poco. Suponía que debía sentirme mal por ponerla en ese estado, pero el latido de mi corazón era cada vez más trabajoso y lento. Sólo saber lo cerca que estaba Víktor de su muerte me dio la resolución para asestar la primera cuchillada.

No fue nada profundo, sólo un rasguño calculado en el brazo, lo suficiente para que comprendiera el alcance de todo; lo que me di cuenta que logré cuando soltó un chillido sorprendido, su mano yendo a la herida que supuraba con sangre negra y los ojos abiertos de espanto.

-¡vendrán otros! ¡No podrás salvarlo eternamente!

-¡Qué lo intenten!- gruñí, mi voz elevándose por encima de nosotros; estaba seguro que gracias a todo el caos, todos podían ver con quien hablaba y esperaba comprendieran el tamaño de la advertencia que estaba haciendo.

Me puse en pie, dejándole ver que no retrocedería.

-hazlos que vengan- abrí mis brazos, abarcándolo todo y a todos en ese desafío, el reflejo del sol que había salido finalmente, después de la explosión, dándole destellos a la cuchilla negra y mortal -. Estaré esperando.

La Parca palideció más, si eso era posible y desapareció.

Suspiré, dejando ir el aire lentamente, liberando poco a poco la sujeción que había hecho en toda la energía que me había rodeado. Casi pude sentir el alivio colectivo de todos a quienes había robado hasta casi la muerte.

Me giré y coloqué sobre Víktor, mis manos yendo sin demora hacia la herida de su pecho; por fortuna, había dejado de sangrar y podía sentir su latido constante –quizá no en el ritmo normal, pero estaba ahí-.

-no vuelvas a asustarme así, ¿de acuerdo?…- murmuré, preguntándome internamente sí eso era lo que había sentido él cuando me vio al filo de la muerte, quitándole el cabello del rostro. No respondió, evidentemente, estaba inconsciente.

Aunque pude sentir algo de paz de sentir su alivio a través de nuestro lazo, haciéndome consciente de que había notado todo el desastre que casi había provocado; ni siquiera pude frenarme de sonrojarme de la vergüenza antes de levantar la vista para observar en qué condición había dejado todo.

Una variopinta variedad de seres estaban poniéndose en pie con precaución, mientras dejaba ir algunos hilos poco a poco; cada uno de ellos observándome con algo más allá del cuidado y el miedo, me veían con la comprensión milenaria de lo que yo era y lo que podía provocar.

En ese momento era algo peligroso, inestable y quizá una amenaza para ambos lados. Casi podía sentir sus instintos peleando entre correr en dirección contraria a la mía o unirse para deshacerse de mí.

Bueno, enarqué una ceja en un desafío evidente–algo que se estaba haciendo bastante frecuente, a pesar de que nunca antes había tenido la predilección por hacer cosas similares-, como ya lo había dejado claro: vengan a mí, los espero.

Pasó un segundo y luego otro, el tiempo escurriéndose hasta que me di cuenta de que ninguno atacaría, la daga desvaneciéndose de entre mis dedos de forma inconsciente. Fruncí el ceño, todavía la necesitaba, pero no tenía idea de cómo volver a invocarla.

A pesar de que el alivio de verlo vivo fue grande, todavía había cosas por terminar.

Me levanté cuando Sara logró alcanzarnos y ponerse manos a la obra para ayudar a Víktor. Sonreí ante eso, era bueno que no me temiera lo suficiente como para frenarse de ayudar a mi demonio.

Volví a mirar alrededor, esta vez no buscaba caras temerosas, sólo había un cabo que atar y debía hacerse rápida y eficientemente –todavía no estaba seguro del cómo, pero ya lo resolvería, como hasta ahora-.

Jean no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Gruñí, no le daría la oportunidad de escapar. Esto iba a terminarse hoy, había sido ya suficiente.

Masumi se estaba acercando a nosotros cuando lo alcancé a medio camino.

-necesito tus alas…

Supongo que cualquier otro habría preguntado por más, pero él se limitó a tomarme por la cintura y comenzar a elevarse.

Con su ayuda y mis dones aún abiertos para percibirlo todo no fue difícil encontrar al caprichoso príncipe y su incipiente guardia.

-¡ahí!- apunté con mi dedo y Masumi afirmó, descendiendo con gracia para quedar parados justo frente a ellos; el resto de nuestros aliados aterrizando a nuestras espaldas, las armas desenfundadas.

Se detuvieron en sus caballos demoniacos observándonos desde encima de ellos, no podía creer que la mirada de J.J. aún mostrara arrogancia; aunque suponía que era parte de su maldición.

-¿por qué te has ido?- solté, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por la osadía y mi fría forma de hablar –Nosotros no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar… ¿cierto? Y tenemos varias conversaciones pendientes, tú y yo.

Por la inercia de años y años haciendo lo mismo cuando estaba nervioso, llevé mis manos a mis bolsillos, sólo para encontrar las cuentas de mi rosario en uno de ellos; enredé mis dedos en ellas y sonreí. Parecía que mi trabajo como exorcista todavía no finalizaba del todo.

* * *

Hola! Sé que dije que me iba por un poco tiempo y desaparecí por un mes... no tengo perdón de Dios u.u

Así que en lugar de rellenar aquí con explicaciones, sólo daré avisos:

1\. El fin de semana habrá nuevo capítulo

2\. El regalito para la hermosa Mangetsu Youkai lo subiré hoy por la noche-mañana por la madrugada

3\. Los votos para el extra ya fueron contabilizados y ya estoy trabajando en él :D

Espero me disculpen la larga ausencia y, verdaderamente, espero retomar el ritmo que tenía antes ;)

Les ama:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	24. Capítulo XXIII

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

 **Advertencias:** este fanfiction tendrá muchas menciones sobre la religión católica y su organización, así que si no deseas terminar en el infierno conmigo y deseas proteger tu alma, tal vez deberías retírarte. Nada de esto se realiza con la intención de ofender.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXIII**

 _Abrí los ojos con pesadez, tenía mucho dolor en el pecho y abdomen, no podía mover mi brazo izquierdo y sentía el rostro hinchado en varios puntos; con la lengua tanteé mis dientes, buscando sentir alguno flojo –por fortuna ninguno, aunque tenía parte de la encía inflamada-._

 _Me senté con cuidado y observé el desastre en el que se había convertido mi cuerpo, todas las vendas, moretones y rasguños que habían quedado expuestos; había sangre incluso entre las uñas de mis manos._

 _Fruncí el ceño –ignorando que eso hizo doler mi nariz- y suspiré._

 _Me giré para ver a mi compañero de cama y sonreí al observar la forma tranquila en que su pecho subía y bajaba con su suave respiración. Mis dedos se deslizaron suavemente por su piel, haciéndome sonreír por el tacto cálido de su cuerpo –se sentía tan vivo- y el pulso constante de su energía vital, acariciándome en suaves ondas._

 _Me levanté con cuidado y caminé hasta las ventanas francesas que daban acceso al balcón. Estando afuera respiré profundamente y observé el mar no muy lejos, la poca gente que comenzaba a movilizarse para dar inicio a un nuevo día, algunas gaviotas en el cielo y la suave brisa trayendo el aroma de la sal y el mar._

Pestañeé, la visión deshaciéndose rápidamente tras mis parpados.

Había sido sólo un segundo, aunque eso no me impidió rogar a Dios misericordia –por todo lo que había hecho y lo que aún tenía planeado hacer- y la oportunidad de llegar a ello. Me aferré a ella, mientras mis labios se movían por la fuerza de la práctica.

 _Per intercessionem omnium sanctorum, inquam, Deus._

Los demonios alrededor mío, comenzaron a retroceder poco a poco; aunque fuesen amigos o enemigos, los rezos que estaba enunciando parecían afectarlos a todos. Era posible que tuviese que ver con el hecho de que mi cuerpo aún se encontraba recabando energía vital y casi podía sentirla deslizándose por mis labios, dándole un extra de poder a mis palabras.

Jean fue el único que se mantuvo en su sitio, hablándome más que cualquier otra cosa, de cuáles eran sus niveles de terquedad y arrogancia.

 _Pater Noster, qui es in caelis,_

 _sanctificétur nomen Tuum, adveniat Regum Tuum,_

Las palabras sagradas para mí, se deslizaban con claridad y poder; ninguno de los guardias de J.J. pudo oponerse y, los más lejanos, lograron salir de la influencia que parecía haberlos dejado clavados en su sitio, huyeron volando o corriendo sin mirar atrás.

 _Fiat volúntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra._

Los músculos de Jean se trabaron visiblemente, la tensión marcando sus rasgos también y un leve temblor me dijo todo cuanto necesitaba saber; su poder era grande, sin duda, pero en aquel momento no era suficiente.

 _Panem nostrum cotidiánum da nobis hódie._

Una sonrisa rompió en su rostro, sus dientes afilándose y alas y cuernos fueron exhibidos en su totalidad; piel llena de escamas y un aura de poder oscuro como ninguna otra. Este era Jean y aunque lo había visto peleando con Víktor, era evidente que había logrado esconder algo más sólo para ser mostrado ahora.

Algo viscoso emanaba de él, el viento a nuestro alrededor volviéndose denso y pesado; sentí –más que ver- como algunos de quienes me siguieron comenzaron a caer al piso, presas de lo que fuese que provocaba esa presencia.

Ángeles bajaron en picada y nos rodearon, mismos que trastabillaron varios pasos lejos al impactar de lleno con todo aquel terror; ninguno era lo suficientemente fuerte o valiente para aproximarse más. Me pregunté, vagamente, si Seung o Leo vendrían en algún momento o seguirían ocupados en la zona de desastre que dejé tras nosotros.

 _Et dimitte nobis débita nostra, sicut et dimittímus debitóribus nostris…_

Mis rodillas flaquearon y sentí el impulso aplastante de bajarlas al piso, casi como si estuviese presentando una reverencia. Eso no iba a suceder, apreté los dientes y me obligué a traspasar la bruma sombría a nuestro alrededor y buscar su pulso vital de nuevo.

Lo había sentido antes y había tocado la superficie del poder que había robado; era momento de llegar más lejos.

 _Et ne nos indúcas in tentationem…_

Jean saltó sobre mí –un momento estaba de pie, ahí frente a mí, y al siguiente tenía su lanza amenazando mi garganta-, caí de espalda al suelo y rodé lejos de él. Sus fauces eran ya más bestia que hombre y parecía que con cada segundo que pasaba se perdía en aquel mar oscuro cada vez más.

 _Sed libera nos a malo…_

Garras se enterraron en mi piel y desgarraron musculo y tendones; mientras intentaba esquivar sus golpes con la espada. Escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre a mis espaldas –probablemente Yuri, quizá Masumi-, pero no deseaba perder mi tiempo en girar para verificarlo.

Sus movimientos eran veloces y agiles, evidentemente por sus venas su corazón bombeaba cosas mucho más poderosas y oscuras que simple sangre.

\- Credo in unum Deum- dije, mi voz convirtiéndose en un arma conforme imprimía más energía vital a ella; podía sentir la forma en que el poder estaba distribuyéndose, una parte para Víktor quien continuaba recuperándose de su herida mortal, una parte para mantenerme en pie y a la par de los embates de Jean y, la última, directo a mi voz y cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba.

Observé a nuestro alrededor, después de un golpe que me derribó; los ángeles recién llegados comenzaron a moverse para ir a por los compañeros de J.J. y los demonios parecían debilitarse.

No deseaba otro episodio como mi crisis apocalíptica, pero volví a extender mis sentidos en busca de más. No podía evitar sentirme un poco mal por ello, sin embargo no estaba por detenerme. En especial cuando logré resquebrajar el muro que Jean había erigido alrededor de su poder robado e inconmensurable.

 _-_ _Patrem omnipoténtem, factórem caeli et terrae, visibílium óminum et invisíbilium…_

Rocé ese pulso estremeciéndome, era frío y espeso al tacto – al menos para mi tacto de nexo, interno-; me dejaba una sensación desagradable, como si fuese algo que corrompería cualquier cosa que tocase.

 _-_ _Deum de Deo, lumen de lúmine, Deum verum de Deo vero._

Jalé de él y no pude frenarme de sentirme completamente extraño al percatarme de que aquel era el poder que había pertenecido a Lucifer.

 _-Et íterum ventúrus est cum glória inducáre vivos et mortuos: cuius regni non erit finis_

Levanté el brazo a tiempo para detener una estocada de su lanza. Apreté los dientes para evitar soltar un grito de dolor, mi brazo desgarrado no era oponente para su fuerza bruta; no obstante, no podía simplemente detenerme.

Logré lanzar un pulso de energía y alejarlo lo suficiente para mantener una distancia medianamente segura, o al menos una desde la cual pudiese ver sus movimientos. Las palabras sin detenerse, fluyendo fuera de mí.

Pude frenar varios golpes más y mis manos desnudas tuvieron que frenar sus afilados dientes más de una vez; sentía cada golpe y magulladura, el cansancio comenzando a pesar, al igual que la energía que estaba mandando a demasiados lugares. No podría mantener ese ritmo demasiado tiempo y dejar de bombear vida al cuerpo de Víktor estaba fuera de discusión.

Así que, cuanto más me acercaba al final de aquella oración, dejé que mi cuerpo dejara de obtenerla. Imprimí casi todo el poder en ella. Aunque el siguiente golpe me lanzó varios metros lejos y escuché hueso y carne lacerarse ante el impacto.

 _-_ _Et exspécto resurrectiónem mortuórum. Et venturi saéculi*_

Lo sentí, como una presa al desbordarse.

 _-Amen._

La energía golpeó de lleno y observé a Jean caer de rodillas.

\- _Cogo ipse Ioannes*-_ solté con voz rasposa y mi labio sangrando, revelando por fin su verdadero nombre _\- Ego hinc cogor*._

J.J. parpadeó sorprendido, probablemente creía que no podía saberlo; pero el cautiverio que había vivido bajo sus tiernos cuidados no habían sido una completa perdida, no cuando logré descubrirlo.

Ahora no habría forma de desobedecer.

Aún en el piso, elevé la mano que conservaba mi rosario - _pro Patris_ \- recité claramente -, _Filii et Spiritus Sancti*_.

Fue cuando observé a Seung simplemente bajar de los cielos con una espada de luz y atravesarlo justo en el pecho –de lado a lado-. Una luz cegadora lo cubrió todo por varios segundos, para después de ella revelar que no había quedado nada de Jean, ni cuerpo ni cenizas. Se había ido.

Suspiré.

Llené mis pulmones completamente, por primera vez desde que había iniciado toda aquella demencial situación.

Sintiendo que, finalmente, se había terminado, unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por mi cara; no sólo eso, sentí el esfuerzo que hice en huesos, músculos y tendones. No lograba hacer a mi cuerpo levantarse y en mis manos comenzó un temblor incontrolable que me impidió aferrarme siquiera al suelo y se extendió velozmente por todas mis extremidades.

La adrenalina empezó a irse de mi cuerpo y estaba dejando a su paso un cuerpo que parecía, más bien, un despojo bastante dañado. Tembloroso y un poco histérico.

Grandes hipidos salieron de mi pecho y me aferré a mí mismo –mis manos abrazándome y conteniendo los latidos en mi pecho-. Sentí otros brazos a mí alrededor, levantándome con cuidado y alguien que me llamaba, tratando de traspasar la bruma de mi crisis histérica. Sin embargo, parecía que ésta me envolvía cada vez más.

Yurio pareció tener suficiente cuando me dio una bofetada bastante contundente.

Lo primero que logró atravesar mis sentidos, después del impacto inicial por el golpe, fue observar atónito como Mila lo fulminaba con la mirada y el rubio se limitaba a encogerse de hombros.

-se supone que eso es lo que debe hacerse…

Parpadeé, dándome cuenta de que en realidad toda la decadencia demente había cedido y podía sentir mi respiración comenzando a regularizarse, igual que mi ritmo cardiaco. Había tenido un ataque de pánico, lo que no debía haberme sorprendido en realidad, puesto que antes era bastante propenso a ellos.

Me dejé caer un poco sobre Masumi –quien permanecía sirviéndome de apoyo- y observé la devastación. El poder de Jean dejando una huella palpable en aquel lugar, algo lúgubre en el aire. No quería imaginarme qué era lo que encontraría cuando regresara a por Víktor al claro donde había ocurrido la mayor parte de la batalla.

-creo que el cerdito está a punto de desmayarse- soltó Yurio, provocando que todos se giraran a verme preocupados.

No sentía que fuese a desmayarme… sólo estaba muy cansado; en cuanto J.J. había desaparecido solté casi todos los pulsos vitales de los que estaba tomando y solamente podía comparar la sensación de esa pérdida con ser drogado con bastantes pastillas para dormir.

Justo en ese momento sólo mantenía los ojos abiertos, y mi cerebro medianamente centrado, porque todavía necesitaba verificar a Víktor y saber que se estaba recuperando. Después de eso, dormiría.

-¿puedes llevarme con Víktor?- estoy seguro de que la pregunta iba dirigida a Masumi, pero no logré hacer que se proyectara lo suficiente, así que sonó como un pedido tenue para cualquiera que alcanzara a escucharlo.

Por fortuna, los tres demonios frente a mí, tenían excelente oído.

Rápidamente fui acogido contra él y elevado en los aires, llevado de forma bastante veloz hacia donde habíamos dejado a Víktor al cuidado del resto de sus aliados y amigos. Me concentré en no quedarme dormido y aguantar hasta lograr verlo sano y salvo, eso era lo único que tenía en mente.

Cuando mis pies volvieron a tocar el piso, tanto ángeles y demonios sobrevivientes estaban intentando poner algo de orden alrededor: se habían montado algunas tiendas, algunos estaban comenzando a encender fogatas y preparando comida, otros se movían por entre los cuerpos tirados en el suelo –apartaban los cadáveres para tratar con ellos después de quienes estaban demasiado heridos como para levantarse por ellos mismos-. Mila ayudó a Masumi con mi peso, puesto que estaban prácticamente recargando mi peso por completo en él y, juntos me llevaron hasta una de las tiendas.

Ahí estaban Sara y un ángel de apariencia casi tierna, ambos moviéndose eficientemente entre Víktor y otras tres personas heridas; parecía que Víktor tendría compañía para su recuperación, por mala suerte, también parecía que podía ser una compañía ruidosa. Los alaridos de dolor no sólo erizaban la piel afuera, nos habían seguido dentro de la carpa.

Me dejan con cuidado encima de una caja cerca del camastro de Víktor y tengo a Sara inmediatamente conteniendo mis heridas con vendas y cataplasmas; por fortuna, el ángel que está con ella parece proclive a dejar las diferencias que han tenido por milenios y trabaja junto a Sara para frenar lo peor de cada desgarro y tajo abierto –los poderes curativos que Víktor había mencionado en alguna ocasión no eran ninguna broma-. En poco tiempo ya no me siento al punto del colapso total, solamente adormecido y agotado, lo que es un cambio demasiado agradable.

-¿estará bien?- la pregunta va dirigida a Sara, quien parecía haber terminado su labor ahí y comenzó a recoger material de curación para ir fuera y continuar ayudando; pero es el ángel quien se gira para afirmar con un gesto amable.

-no debe presentar dificultades en su recuperación…- su voz vaciló y sus ojos se clavaron en mí –aunque antes de todo, no dejo de preguntarme, ¿cómo sobrevivió en primer lugar?

Aunque me cuesta –todo ese valor que representé durante todo este tiempo no sé a dónde ha ido o de dónde provino- mantengo su mirada lo más serenamente posible; sabía que mi episodio psicótico/apocalíptico tendría secuelas, sobre todo por las implicaciones de mis amenazas a la misma muerte. Así que debía hacerle frente.

-amenacé a una Parca…- solté, sintiendo cada gramo del peso de esas palabras sobre mis hombros.

-¿y ella… simplemente se fue?

-sí- la voz que contestó no fue la mía, sino la de Víktor proveniente de su sitio en la cama -. No sólo se fue, sino que llevo el mensaje al resto…- sonrió.

Mi corazón se volvió ligero de pronto, como si no pudiera mantenerse en mi pecho. Tenía sus ojos azules y brillantes fijos en mí y sus labios habían regresado a un tono mucho más lindo que el terrible azul al que se habían tornado cuando la Parca vino por él. Estaba bien. Estaba bien ahora. Todo había acabado. Al fin.

Suspiré y me recargué con mucho tiento en su pecho, cuidado no remover ningún vendaje, lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar el ritmo calmado de su corazón y sentir contra mi mejilla el vaivén de su respiración. Le sonreí.

-estás…

-aquí- terminó él, acariciando mis cabellos -. Ahora que me has visto, duerme… te ves agotado.

-me siento cansado…- no estoy seguro de si Sara y el otro ángel se fueron o simplemente ignoraron nuestra conversación, pero de pronto pareció que todo se había quedado quieto y callado; los gritos agónicos de los heridos se escuchaban demasiado lejos.

-duerme, estamos a salvo.

Con el sonido de su tranquila respiración, dormí.

* * *

Notas:

* Padre nuestro en latín y el Credo

* * *

Volví! No me ausenté tanto tiempo... se me atravesaron las fiestas patrias de mi país n.n

Ya notaron que esto se está acabando? No sé cómo sentirme respecto a eso u.u ... les interesaría seguir leyéndome? Quizá debo comenzar a pensar en otros proyectos...

Eso también significa que ya se viene el extra de la pareja ganadora C:

Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.

Les quiere:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	25. Capítulo XXIV

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA, así como a sus creadoras Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei. La historia sí es mía C:

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXIV**

Las enormes ventanas del palacio de Víktor habían estado cubiertas desde que llegamos varios días atrás, impidiendo que ninguno de nosotros notara el paso real del tiempo; nuestras horas se deslizaban entre el sueño y algunas platicas medio embotadas de agotamiento.

Víktor me había contado sobre sus años en el Infierno, antes de buscar nuevas cosas que hacer atormentando a algunos humanos en la Tierra; también había logrado descubrir un poco sobre las visiones que tuve cuando la Parca había estado a punto de llevarme a mí.

-pude ver campos verdes infinitos y cielos azules, prístinos y luminosos…- le miré, apoyado sobre su pecho, siempre cuidando que nuestras heridas en proceso de curación se mantuvieran a salvo –gente volando con alas tan blancas como la nieve… tu cabello era más largo y tenías mechones color plata, literalmente…

-uhm…

-¿uhm? ¿Nada más que decir?- me recargué sobre mi codo para verlo mejor, sin perder ningún detalle.

-no es que no desee… - lo vi arrugar su frente, probablemente buscando las palabras para explicarme –pero no es algo que valga la pena nombrar ahora, no es el motivo por el que estás aquí, ni por el que me "pegué" a ti en Rusia… tampoco fue la razón por la que te salvé.

-¿entonces?- mi rostro debió evidenciar mi nivel de confusión, porque se irguió lo suficiente para obligarnos a ambos a reacomodarnos en la cama y poder estar frente a frente, sin riesgo de perdernos ninguno el más mínimo detalle. Esa conversación se estaba volviendo algo demasiado importante.

-sí, no mentiré y te diré que tus visiones no son recuerdos suprimidos de un alma que ha pasado por este mundo un par de veces…

-¿estás diciendo que es reencarnación?

-estoy diciendo que hay ocasiones en las que ocurre, en especial con las almas buenas que se necesitan en este mundo- se encogió de hombros, como si el revelar que mi alma había vivido más de una vida no fuese lo suficientemente extraño -. La tuya es de las mejores, lo que explica por qué se te ha dado un don tan poderoso.

-pero si no fue por lo que viví como ángel- porque eso es lo que había visto: antes de la caída de los primeros desertores yo habitaba los cielos a su lado – entonces, ¿qué te trajo a mí?

Sus dedos acariciaron mi mejilla y sonrió dulcemente, mientras me quitaba el cabello del rostro.

-fuimos amigos, en aquella época- su voz se tornó tan suave como sus caricias, con un brillo nostálgico por el recuerdo -; eras diferente físicamente, así que ninguno de mis amigos te ha identificado por ello, pero eres exactamente el mismo en esencia… quizá con un poco más de ansiedades y manías ahora.

"A pesar de ello, siempre supe que nuestra amistad había sido especial, incluso cuando tú decidiste permanecer en los Cielos mientras nosotros caíamos sin remedio y, por supuesto, después de perderte en una de tantas batallas en las que nuestros ejércitos se enfrentaron… La muerte de quién fuiste dejó un vacío en mí que siempre permanecerá; sin embargo…

"El día que naciste te sentí, el eco de tu alma llamando la mía, supongo…

"Al principio sólo se trataba de velar por el recipiente que poseería el alma de mi mejor amigo, cuidar que no pasara ningún peligro y mantenerlo a salvo… después me di cuenta que me hacía feliz hacerlo, verte jugar y reír. Eras un niño precioso y entusiasta, aun cuando podía notar como te ibas apagando cuando comenzaste a comprender lo que podías hacer.

"Después de algunos años, las cosas empezaron a desestabilizarse en los Infiernos y dejé tu cuidado por períodos de tiempo cada vez más largos, esperando siempre que nada te dañase irremediablemente, hasta que un día no logré regresar sino años después y cuando lo hice, te habías ido.

"El eco de tu alma estaba disimulado por tu acercamiento a la Iglesia y me fue imposible encontrarte, al menos hasta que te vi entrar en la habitación de esa niña y pude ver tus ojos, siempre esos mismos ojos… café que no es café, algo profundo, quizá rojizo, tal vez ocre o puede que caoba; sin duda algo más que simple café pardo.

"Te vi ahí, parado ante mí: un hombre. Un atractivo hombre de fe. Ya no eras más el bebé al que cuidé en las noches mientras tenía pesadillas, ni el adolescente introvertido que prefería mantenerse al margen de todo… Eras diferente y el mismo, eras tú.

-¿yo?- no le había interrumpido porque su versión resultaba no sólo esclarecedora, sino también encantadora; casi sonaba mágico.

Se inclinó lo suficiente sobre mí para robar un par de besos rápidos.

-me di cuenta que eras a quién había estado esperado una eternidad: eras el alma de mi mejor amigo, el niño a quién cuidé y creció para convertirse en alguien sumamente atractivo; sabía que eras inteligente, dulce y eras solitario por las circunstancias, que tenías miedo y la ansiedad había clavado sus garras en ti; eras una persona hermosa por todas esas cosas y habías crecido para convertirte en mucho más. Sabía que eras mío, creado para mí. Todo tú.

-estás loco… haces que suene como destino.

-¿no crees en el destino?- sonrió, como si disfrutara de una broma privada –Recuerdo cuando tenías doce años y una "vidente" en un festival te dijo que te casarías con alguien mayor…

-y también me dijo que sería un príncipe, eso no significa que tuviera razón…- suponía que no debía sorprenderme que él supiese sobre ese tipo de cosas, debía acostumbrarme a que me había seguido durante años como un extraño acosador/protector.

-en realidad…- volvió a darme esa sonrisa divertida –siendo mi Consorte, eres básicamente un príncipe.

-¿qué?

-nuestro reino está dividido en principados… Jean era el regente de uno, que ahora también nos pertenece, así que sí… eres algo así como el Príncipe Consorte del Príncipe Regente de una extensión grande y poderosa de Infierno.

Parpadeé.

Sí, no podía hacer mucho más que eso después de esa noticia.

-creo que deberías darle más mérito a esa ancianita- soltó, haciéndose el gracioso con mi desconcierto -, tuvo razón en cada cosa…

Entrecerré los ojos, dándome cuenta de lo que estaba tratando de decir.

-¿dices que somos almas destinadas?, además, no estamos casados.

-bueno, algo logró que nos encontráramos en esa habitación en Rusia y mucho antes en la sala de cuneros del hospital donde naciste…- sus caricias suaves descendieron hasta tomarme de las manos y besarlas castamente –si deseas llamarlo destino está bien, si ese concepto te molesta, llamémosle una casualidad afortunada… y no estamos casados, aún.

Recargué mi cabeza contra su hombro y sonreí contra él. Por supuesto, podíamos llamarle del modo que deseáramos, lo verdaderamente importante era que estábamos aquí juntos en ese momento.

Cuando finalmente salimos de la habitación, parecía ser bien entrada la tarde y sólo había unos pocos demonios pululando por el palacio; no me sorprendió tampoco ver a Otabek y Yurio descansando sobre uno de los sofás en una de las estancias.

Otabek tenía varios golpes –en proceso de curación- visibles en el rostro, mientras que Yurio tenía vendajes en manos y parecía que sus movimientos estaban limitados, por lo que suponía que también tendría lastimadas las costillas. Mis pasos eran lentos e inseguros, sin nombrar por todo lo que Víktor había pasado; así que era evidente todos habíamos recibido nuestra cuota de daño.

Víktor me ayudó a llegar hasta otro de los sillones y sonreí cansado cuando él se sentó a mi lado.

-entonces…

Yurio parpadeó, irguiéndose, puesto que había estado casi acostado sobre Otabek.

-¿decidieron unirse al mundo de los vivos?- preguntó.

-teníamos que hacerlo con el tiempo…- Víktor bostezó –aunque todavía no me siento del todo recuperado y supongo que Yuuri tampoco.

-es bueno verles bien- Mila entró al lugar, traía en sus manos una carpeta -; hemos estado controlándolo todo en su ausencia, las pocas escaramuzas en las tierras de Jean de algunos de sus aliados que habían permanecido ocultos han sido detenidas rápida y eficientemente…- miró algo en sus notas y prosiguió –también Sara se ha encargado de brindar atención médica a quien todavía lo requería y hasta el momento eso está en orden.

-¿algo más?- Víktor sonaba tan cansado como yo me sentía, pero comprendía que debía ponerse al tanto de lo que estaba pasando en su reino.

-hay… cosas… rumores…- Mila me miró de reojo y sentí su energía nerviosa raspando contra mi piel.

-¿sobre qué?- cuestionó Víktor, frunciendo el ceño, probablemente notando hacia dónde iba esa conversación.

-bueno… en realidad…

-sobre mí, ¿no es cierto?- tomé su mano suavemente, intentando que se tranquilizara y no tomara a mal lo que era un hecho su compañera estaba a punto de decir –Hay rumores sobre mí y lo que hice en el campo de batalla.

-sí.

Sentí a Víktor tensarse, pero esto era algo que había estado trabajando internamente desde que todo había acabado. Sabía que la gente no podría dejar de relacionar mi nombre con todos los hechos violentos que perpetré sin ningún miramiento. Acaricié el dorso de su mano y afirmé para Mila, pidiéndole con el gesto que continuara.

La vi tomar aire antes de explicar:

-los guerreros de nuestro ejército hablan sobre la ayuda que fue para nosotros, un activo básicamente invencible trabajando con nosotros…

-¿pero?- Víktor la interrumpió y tuve que darle un golpecito en el hombro para que la dejara terminar.

-pero también han escuchado a los prisioneros… sobre la destrucción y el terror que sembró.

-buena cosa- dijo Yurio en voz alta, cortando a Mila, en tono firme -, que nosotros respetemos a quien siembra terror y, por el miedo, gobernamos. – se puso en pie y tomando de la mano a Otabek, hizo su camino hasta la puerta, sólo para concluir antes de irse: - Hiciste un buen trabajo, Yuuri. Hiciste lo que debías hacer y haz dejado claras las consecuencias para todo aquel que ose contrariarnos… ¿o no están de acuerdo, todos?

Víktor sonrió y afirmó con un gesto, al igual que Mila.

-deja que los rumores se extiendan…- sentenció mi demonio –que lleguen a todos los rincones del Infierno y el Cielo, que todos sepan hasta dónde podemos llegar. Tienes razón, Yuri: esto es como debe ser.

Supuse que debía sentirme un poco más contrariado sobre eso de causar aprensión en la gente, pero me gustaba la sensación; era como si me cobijara la seguridad de que si me tenían el miedo suficiente, se alejarían de nosotros y podría vivir tranquilamente junto a mi demonio azul. Y eso era perfecto.

-¡muy bien!- terminó Mila, mirando de reojo como Yuri y Otabek salía de la habitación –Entonces, supongo que estaré informándote sobre cualquier otra cosa y les dejaré descansar por ahora. Nos vemos.

Tiempo después, conmigo acariciando el cabello de Víktor bajo la suave luz nocturna –él estaba medio recostado sobre mí, su cabeza en mi hombro mientras leía-, me pregunté cuál era el siguiente paso que debía realizar.

-¿crees que pueda regresar a Hasetsu?

Los ojos de Víktor se elevaron del libro que él había estado leyendo y enarcó una ceja.

-no creo que sea lo mejor hacer un viaje como ese en este momento- dijo con voz suave, como si no buscara enfadarme con sus palabras -, debes recuperarte antes de ver a tus padres… en tu estado, probablemente terminarías por asustarlos…

-oh, yo sé que me veo terrible, muchas gracias… pero no me refería a ir inmediatamente; aunque la verdad estoy preocupado ya que no sé lo que están pensando de mi desaparición o si creen que estoy en peligro o algo así.

-¡lo olvidé!- Víktor se irguió y acomodó de tal forma que pudiéramos estar frente a frente –En cuanto fuiste abducido por la maniaca de Isabelle, Chris se encargó de hacer parecer que recibiste una llamada urgente de El Vaticano, tus padres piensan que estás allá recibiendo noticias sobre una carta que enviaste… el único que sabe la verdad, o parte de ella, es tu amigo Phichit. Dado que ha estado en contacto con el ángel, o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Seung.

Bueno, eso reducía mi lista de preocupaciones apremiantes.

-supongo, entonces, que Phichit ahora sabe que estoy bien.

Soltó una risa corta, volviéndose a acomodar contra el sofá.

-sí, nuestro amigo angelical ha mantenido contacto con él, así que es casi seguro el que ya le ha informado de tu estado… a menos claro, de que hayan logrado pasar a otras cosas y estén demasiado ocupados como para hablar de ti- bromeó.

Le golpeé, juguetonamente el hombro sano, aunque internamente deseé que tuviera razón y mi amigo hubiese podido franquear todas las imposibilidades para llegar a aquel frío ángel.

-hablando de lo cual…- Víktor se movió rápido y ágil sobre mí, haciéndome retroceder contra el brazo del sofá, mientras él se cernía con una sonrisa traviesa –nosotros también deberíamos ocuparnos en ciertos asuntos pendientes…

-¿deberíamos?- traté de sonar juguetón, aunque fue imposible ocultar la nota nerviosa en mi tono; después de todo, yo había tomado muy en serio mi voto de castidad y, además, nunca se me habría ocurrido que de romperlo, fuese con un hombre.

-no estés nervioso- susurró, apoyando un brazo contra el lugar donde estaba mi cabeza para mantenerse sobre mí sin tener que recostarse por completo -, mi amado Yuuri, tendré mucho cuidado.

Tragué nervioso, dejando a mis dedos alzarse para recorrer sus mejillas y cuello; le vi cerrar sus ojos y respirarme, mientras mi boca comenzaba a hacerse agua y los latidos de mi corazón se aceleraban. Respiré también, llenándome con su aroma decadente –de pecado y Víktor concentrados-.

Cuando abrió los ojos, me encontró mordiéndome los labios con ansiedad no disimulada, combinada con simple y llano deseo. Sus ojos me fijaron en mi sitio, su dedo pulgar liberando mi labio aprisionado con extrema dulzura.

-he estado esperando esto por… _mucho_ tiempo.

Igual yo.

Me levanté lo suficiente sobre mis codos para conectar nuestros labios, dándole un beso deseoso y temeroso –a pesar de haber compartido ya tantos-; me permitió explorarlo con calma y a mis anchas, pasando mi lengua contra sus labios y aferrándolos con ligeras mordidas. Quería marcar su sabor en mi memoria, para siempre.

Después de un tiempo, me obligó con su cuerpo a recostarme de nuevo y fue su turno de explorar, marcar y poseer. Su beso se volvió profundo y dejó de ser suave para convertirse en pólvora ante el fuego: pura energía liberada y explosiones en llamaradas.

Mis manos se volvieron posesivas, aferrándome a sus hombros y espalda con fuerza, casi con furia, mientras sus labios abandonaban los míos –permitiéndome respirar, aunque fuese a través de jadeos acelerados- para recorrer mi rostro y cuello, donde encontró rincones inexplorados donde mordió con la fuerza suficiente para dejar marcas. Yo también dejé las mías, en su cuello con mis dientes, en su espalda con mis uñas.

Fui el primero en desesperarme por completo con toda la tela que había de por medio, quité sin cuidado su camisa, deshaciendo el nudo del lazo que la unía –agradeciendo no tuviese botones-; y miré fascinado por un minuto entero la extensión infinita de piel blanca. Cada curva y plano, cada cicatriz y herida.

Vi mis dedos tocarlo con un cuidado reverente, paseándose por su pecho y vientre, agradeciendo a quién fuese responsable por haberlo creado y brindármelo a mí. Suspiré, completamente hechizado, levantándome de mi sitio recostado y haciéndolo acomodarse de nuevo en el sofá, arrodillado.

-Yuuri…- la voz ronca y baja de Víktor me hicieron levantar la vista para encontrarme con su mirada zafiro, hambrienta –bésame, Yuuri.

Y eso hice, aunque por la maldición que soltó supongo que no esperaba que lo hiciera dónde lo hice; mis labios tomaron su pezón con suavidad, antes de que mi lengua se encargara de hacer círculos a su alrededor hasta ponerlo duro contra ella. Mis manos se cogieron de su espalda, no obstante no estuvieron quietas; pronto, recorrí cada extremo de ella, hasta encontrar un lugar privilegiado al final de ella.

-Yuuri…- un murmullo, un suspiro.

Quería decir su nombre, pero si lo hacía, tendría que dejar de besarlo y eso era impensable…

Hubo un golpe en la puerta. Luego un par más.

Fruncí el ceño y levanté la mirada, Víktor también lo hizo; me sorprendí al notar que no era el único que estaba fulminando esa puerta con la mirada.

-¡¿qué?!- el demonio en él se mostró en cada una de las letras de esa pregunta.

-necesito hablar contigo, Víktor. Es importante- la voz al otro lado de la puerta sonaba cansada y avergonzada; aun así, pertenecía a alguien a quien ni Víktor ni yo nos atreveríamos a ignorar.

-dame un segundo, Yakov- aunque su tono parecía firme, Víktor aún estaba sonrojado, mis manos en su trasero y ambos teníamos pinta de haber estado haciendo exactamente lo que hacíamos.

Me sonrojé completamente, quitando mis manos de ahí, ayudando a Víktor a anudar de nuevo su camisa e intentar entre nosotros acomodar nuestro cabello lo mejor posible; por lo menos eso tratamos, antes de que él abriera la puerta.

Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiese decir más nada, me despedí de ambos, argumentando cansancio e intenté escabullirme lo más rápidamente posible; aunque Víktor me retuvo sólo un segundo para susurrar sólo para mí:

-en cuanto esto termine, sin interrupciones- me guiñó un ojo -. Espérame.

Y bueno, ¿qué se podía argumentar frente a eso?

Salí tan rojo como una cereza de ahí.

* * *

He vuelto!

Estas semanas han sido complicadas, pero siempre era un alivio poder "perderme" de la realidad un momento escribiendo; esta historia, como podrán notar está casi por terminar, preveo un capítulo más, un epílogo y quizá un par de extras (sobre todo el extra ganador) para que no quede ningún cabo suelto.

En cuanto a mi futuro como escritora de Fanfics, quizá le dé la oportunidad a alguna idea que tengo también para Víktor y Yuuri, les informaré -de ser así- en los siguientes capítulos; estoy pensando en subir esta historia a Wattpad -como ya había mencionado-, así que tal vez comience a buscar a alguna artista para la portada...

Sé que este capítulo no fue muy movido y que interrumpí algo que hemos venido esperando todas, peroooo... ya estaba muy largo y también les hacía falta descansar a los personajes un poco, asentarse después de la batalla y todo eso :P

En fin, agradezco como siempre a quienes me regalan un lindo review, fav, follow o simplemente pasan a leer en forma de amables fantasmas; agradezco su tiempo y consideración.

Les ama:

~Clarisee (Silvia)

PD: He ganado un sorteo, o algo así... ha sido fantástico, una artista maravillosa ilustrará algo del fic -me muero por verlo!- y en cuanto tenga un link o algo parecido estaré compartiendo para que griten conmigo y, si desean, le agradezcan o se pasen a ver su trabajo que es hermoso. Ahora sí, adiu


	26. Capítulo XXV

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

Advertencias: Víktor y Yuuri intiman... no sé si deba advertir eso, pero por sí acaso...

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO XXV**

Sus labios son febriles contra los míos, su aliento me seducía en cada bocanada y sus dedos recorriéndome la piel resultan ser mucho más. Durante todo el tiempo que habíamos estado posponiendo este momento jamás cruzó por mi cabeza que se sentiría así.

Había estado leyendo sentado en la cama, mientras la reunión de Víktor con Yakov terminaba; después de un tiempo comprendí que continuaba agotándome demasiado deprisa, así que me había quedado dormido aún con el libro en las manos. Fue de ese modo que él me encontró.

Desperté cuando lo sentí sentarse en el borde de la cama.

-¿Víktor? ¿Terminaste los asuntos con Yakov?

Víktor afirmó con un gesto de cabeza, mientras se quitaba la camisa y comenzaba a desabrochar sus pantalones; se levantó sólo para dejarlos caer y mostrarme que su política de "no a la ropa interior" seguía vigente.

-creo- dijo, moviéndose a gatas por la cama hasta llegar a mi lado, quitar el libro de mis manos para ponerlo sobre la mesa auxiliar -, que es momento de terminar una cosilla que ha quedado pendiente…

Sonreí, porque no tenía idea de qué otra cosa podía hacer o decir, salvo:

-sí, creo que es hora…- ya pensando en eso, que no había mucho por decir ahora, puesto que ya todo había sido mencionado; tomé su cabello en puño, lo acerqué lo suficiente para que se recostara sobre mí y me permitiera besarle de lleno y profundo.

Mi ropa había sido eficientemente desechada y mientras más piel dejaba al descubierto era más difícil recordar todas esas ideas que se suponía debían estarme haciendo retroceder; no obstante, con Víktor jamás se había tratado de eso –no había, en ningún momento, podido poner un freno a lo que sentía por él-. Besé su caliente piel.

Ahora tenía sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo, haciéndolo erizarse y estremecerse; sus ojos ardiendo contra mí, por mí causa. Era embriagante y excitante. Era maravilloso.

Colmillos rastrillaron mi cuello y el aliento dejó mis pulmones, dedos tocaron mi abdomen y garras arañaron mi espalda. Mientras mi corazón dejaba mi cuerpo y mi consciencia comenzaba a perderse en la bruma de todo ello, sólo pensé que aquello era por lo que miles habían renunciado a todo –reyes a reinos, personas a religiones, creencias habían sido transformadas por probar esto-; al besar sus labios me di cuenta que al volver a casa ya nada sería igual.

Aquel acto representaba el inicio de algo –algo importante, algo que sería irrompible- y el final de mi vida como la conocía hasta ese punto.

Dudé, separándome lo suficiente para ver su rostro sonrojado, y no porque me cuestionara sobre mis sentimientos por él. No, sólo fue como tomar aire antes de zambullirte por completo. Inhalé profundamente –llenando mis pulmones con su esencia- y salté, dejándome _caer_ , me fundí en sus labios y le abracé lo suficientemente fuerte como fundirme en su piel.

Mis manos fueron a la parte de atrás de su cabeza y enredé, de nuevo, en su cabello mis dedos, afianzando el agarre y queriéndolo todo; el beso volviéndose feroz con el cambio de ángulo, todo dientes y labios y lenguas. Parecía que estábamos batallando por ver quién terminaría por controlarlo, sin embargo yo cedí rápidamente cuando sus expertas manos encontraron mi trasero y lo masajearon.

Sonidos débiles y necesitados dejaron mi garganta cuando sus labios volvieron a mi cuello y comenzó a marcar un collar de moretones –terminando el trabajo que había iniciado más temprano-; mis manos acariciaron y aferraron su carne, su espalda, sus hombros, sus perfectamente torneadas nalgas.

Me moví, sintiendo mi eje rozar el suyo y convertí el suspiro en gemido. Toda la necesidad contenida se liberó, haciéndome más frenético. Osado.

La erección de Víktor palpitó en mi mano, cuando logré alcanzarla, era pesada contra mi palma y cálida. No hice ningún movimiento, sólo respiré escuchándolo tragar convulsivamente. Levanté la mirada para encontrarme con sus ojos, pero ellos estaban perdidos en mi mano y lo que sostenía.

Bombeé. Una vez, dos veces… lo suficiente para que él soltara un gemido necesitado y yo tuviera que tragarme un jadeo sorprendido y excitado. Su piel ahí era tan suave, contrarrestando lo firme que era.

 _-¡Dios!-_ gruñí, cuando él tomó mi mandíbula y trazó mis labios con su lengua y, por un instante, pensé que quizá aquello era una blasfemia total.

-no querido…- susurró contra mi mejilla –soy el _diablo_ …

Víktor retiró mi mano de su miembro y, cuando planeaba protestar por ello, se limitó a sonreír de forma ladina y comenzar una exploración a consciencia de mi anatomía con su boca. Después de eso, no tenía ganas de protestar más.

Sus labios se posicionaron finalmente sobre mi pene, cubriéndolo por completo y mostrándome un nuevo nivel de gozo y placer. Gemí en voz alta, chillé su nombre y supliqué más de una vez; sin embargo, Víktor hizo de su naturaleza muestra, torturándome con largos y lentos barridos con su lengua, suaves caricias de sus labios y una habilidad increíble para tragarme entero.

 _-¡oh, Santos Cielos!_

La risa provocó una extraña vibración que me recorrió hasta la punta del cabello, gruñí más fuerte. La intensa sensación sólo se incrementó cuando hizo gala de más de una habilidad para tragar, lamer y saborear de las que yo había siquiera pensado; sus manos dividiendo su atención entre acariciar mis muslos, el pesado saco de mis testículos o aquel punto inimaginable tras ellas, donde se colaron suavemente.

Exploté.

-oh, Yuuri…- soltó, después de dejar mi miembro con un sonidito de _pop_ y relamerse –te dije que caerías al placer…

El sonrojo cubrió mi rostro rápidamente, en cuanto mis neuronas fueron capaces de trabajar de nuevo y me di cuenta que él lo había tragado todo. Traté de decir algo, aunque no tenía idea de qué se suponía que fuera, por lo que boqueé como un pez un par de veces antes de rendirme y cerrar la boca.

Víktor sonrió divertido ante ello y, acomodándose sobre sus codos, se levantó para besar ms labios. Muy dulcemente, suavemente, me dejé llevar soñadoramente y acaricié sus cabellos.

Suspiré y le miré cuando nos dejamos ir.

Sus ojos hablaban más fuerte que cualquier palabra que hubiese dicho en voz alta, me decían sobre sus años esperando, sobre lo que fue darme el espacio necesario para aclararme y lo que era estar ahí, los dos.

Esperaba que mis ojos le dijeran algo igual, sobre cuánto había esperado –quizá no se podía comparar, pero era mi propia y tortuosa espera-, cuántas habían sido mis dudas y las cosas a las que renuncié; sobre cuánto deseaba eso… sus manos sobre mí.

Tomé sus manos y las llevé hasta mi pecho, suplicando con la mirada.

Por fortuna, mi demonio era complaciente y, con una sonrisa suave, tomó posesión de mi cuerpo; sus palmas explorando cada rincón y sus labios recorriendo caminos inexplorados. Cada beso siendo como pequeños fuegos encendiéndose y propagándose, como inyecciones de lava bajo la piel.

Para cuando Víktor comenzó a prepararme para recibirlo, me había convertido en un manojo jadeante de lujuria y deseo; estaba temblando y gemía, me estremecía con cada roce en mi interior. Me sentía flotar, lejos de ahí.

Lo único que lograba anclarme eran sus ojos azules fijos en los míos, sus pómulos marcados sonrojados por la misma necesidad que la mía y sus labios rojos, hinchados, por cada uno de mis besos. Me aferré a sus hombros y me permití desaparecer en el mar de sensaciones una vez más.

-no tengas miedo, amor- dijo, sosteniéndose sobre mí, su mirada intensa y preocupada al mismo tiempo, deseosa -. Voy a hacer que sea _muy_ bueno…

Y él lo hizo.

Cada estocada fue precisa, encontrando el punto exacto dentro de mí para enloquecerme; cada beso se volvió incendiario, chispa tras chispa de placer, elevando varios grados el incendio en que se había convertido todo mí ser.

De mi boca salieron sonidos agudos e inhumanos, de las suya maldiciones sin sentido en su lengua y en la mía; la habitación se vio inundada de aquellos sonidos de placer, lo que sólo potenció lo que ya estaba sintiendo. Pronto, no fui consciente de mí, ni de él, ni de dónde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro.

Sólo existía aquel exquisito y decadente placer.

- _oh, Santos… infiernos_ …- porque sí, había escuchado lo que había dicho antes y aún con mi cerebro atrofiado pude contenerme de profanar todavía más el nombre de Dios.

- _mi Yuuri… mío… mío_ \- soltó entre estocadas profundas.

¡Por el jodido infierno!

El ritmo de volvió duro y castigador, rápido y sin tener coordinación con el propio movimiento de mis caderas; fue sucio y desordenado, y tan… caliente.

Cerré mis dientes sobre la piel de su hombro, probé piel y sangre, cuando el placer fue demasiado y simplemente se convirtió en una explosión. Mis dedos de los pies se apretaron y mis uñas de las manos se enterraron en su espalda, dejando marcas.

Fui vagamente consciente de que Víktor terminó un par de golpes después y se deshuesó sobre mí. Su cuerpo caliente sobre estimulando al mío, que no terminaba de volver a la normalidad, me sentía en carne viva y completamente satisfecho.

Víktor rodó de encima y me apretó contra su costado, cada gesto hablaba de un alegre deleite.

Decir que eso fue una experiencia religiosa sería un eufemismo; había visto la gloria a los ojos, toda ella producida por el inmenso placer de tenerle dentro de mí. No había forma en que pudiésemos estar más unidos que en ese momento, más cercanos; excepto, por supuesto lo que hacíamos en ese momento: mis brazos rodeando su cuerpo, sus manos dibujando círculos perezosos por mi espalda.

-cuando volvamos- soltó después de un rato de tranquilo silencio -, apresuraremos esa carta en El Vaticano para que te dejen renunciar.

-¿para qué harías eso?

Estaba soñoliento, así que no encontraba mucho sentido a eso, no después de lo que acabábamos de hacer; es decir, sí tenía un especial interés ahora en que el lazo con el clero se limitase al pasado, pero no estaba seguro de por qué en ese momento era relevante.

-para poder ir a alguno de esos sitios humanos donde permiten casarse…

Mi cerebro se detuvo abruptamente, todo pensamiento racional dejado de lado; para después reiniciarse a paso acelerado, un pensamiento apresurado tras otro, impidiéndome decir nada más que preguntar:

-¿estás hablando en serio?

-por supuesto, quiero una boda certificada por algún gobierno en este plano o el otro y una fiesta… quiero que todos sepan que eres mío- sus ojos eran extremadamente serios, mientras se giraba sólo un poquito para colocarse encima de mí con cuidado.

Sonreí.

-aunque es lindo, tendrá que esperar.

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?

-porque es demasiado pronto para que desaparezcas de nuevo, sé perfectamente que te necesitan aquí mientras el cambio de poder con Jean sea tan reciente- sólo estaba intentando ser la voz de la razón ahí.

-estoy seguro de que las bodas humanas toman tiempo de preparación…

-¡Dios!, ¿estás hablando en serio?- solté cuando comprendí sus palabras -¿quieres una fiesta grande?

-por supuesto… estoy dispuesto a dejarles tiempo libre a mis segundos para que asistan…

Me dejé caer contra las almohadas, analizando sobre lo que realmente pensaba sobre aquello; todo lo que implicaría un evento de la envergadura que Víktor parecía desear.

-no puedo hacerlo…

-¿por qué no?- los labios del demonio se convirtieron en un puchero infantil y tuve que retenerme de reír.

-porque no me gusta ser el centro de atención- gruñí, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho -, pensé que ya habías notado eso.

-por supuesto que lo sé… - parecía terriblemente condescendiente.

-¿entonces?- sí, prácticamente chillé.

Besó mi mejilla y soltó una risita baja que hizo cosas extrañas en mi pecho.

-entonces que sea pequeña…- acarició mi pómulo –eso es lo único que no me importa, siempre y cuando podamos estar atados de todas las formas posibles…

-eso suena terriblemente posesivo.

-¿y aterrador?- se burló.

-un poco… sí.

-intentaré ser un demonio bueno aquí, pero no te prometo mucho- besó mis labios y admití que esa era una batalla para otra ocasión; especialmente cuando sus manos comenzaron a tomar rumbos mucho más interesantes.

Seis semanas después, estaba atravesando las puertas del onsen de la familia y saludando a todos; cada uno de ellos fue lo demasiado amable como para ignorar, deliberadamente, mis abrazos demasiado necesitados, sin preguntar qué era lo que me pasaba o la forma en que me lagrimearon los ojos cuando mi madre me puso un tazón de katsudon enfrente.

Mari y Minako se quedaron toda la tarde, escuchando historias inventadas sobre lo que Víktor y yo habíamos hecho en El Vaticano; bebiendo y comiendo tranquilamente, siguiendo la conversación y haciendo preguntas que Yurio y Víktor –misteriosamente- contestaban sin problemas.

Phichit, quien mi madre me había dicho había dejado el onsen pocos días después de que yo me fuera, habló conmigo por una video-llamada y me sorprendió lo relajado que se le observaba –esperaba que eso significara que el conflicto con el ángel hubiese sido resuelto-; así que esa era una preocupación menos a tomar en cuenta.

Para cuando la luna estaba en su cenit, Yurio había desaparecido alegremente con Otabek y mis padres habían decidido irse a dormir; Víktor y yo permanecimos en uno de los jardines, mirando las estrellas brillar felizmente en el firmamento.

No había preguntado qué había pasado con los ángeles con quienes habíamos hecho el trato, ni tampoco con los demonios que habían ido contra nosotros; tampoco era algo que me quitara el sueño, aunque eso me hiciera parecer totalmente egoísta. Sin embargo, yo era feliz con saber que mi pequeño círculo de personas allegas estaban bien ahora, no me importaba que la mayoría de ellas poseyeran cuernos y alas.

Recargué mi cabeza sobre el hombro de Víktor y suspiré.

-mañana les diremos de la boda, ¿cierto?- preguntó y yo sólo arrugué la frente, pensando en cómo hacer frente a aquello; miré mi mano, donde desde la mañana siguiente a nuestro primer encuentro carnal descansaba una argolla que era gemela a la de Víktor.

Una muestra de nuestro lazo, de nuestra unión y nuestro compromiso.

Es sólo me decía que sí, ya era tiempo; había tomado mi decisión cuando fue evidente que no desearía nada ni a nadie como deseaba a Víktor. Había llegado el momento de hacérselo saber a todo el que me importaba, además, había sido obvio para todos esa tarde que nuestra relación era mucho más que amistad.

Así que simplemente solté, en voz baja:

-sí, Víktor, mañana les diremos de la boda y todo lo demás…

-que te irás conmigo… que te has dejado caer por un demonio hacia los infiernos sin la menor duda.

Sabía que bromeaba, pero era la verdad.

-creo que podemos omitir la parte del infierno en la conversación- le dije, levantando la vista para perderme en sus ensoñadores ojos.

Él sonrió con sorna y, simplemente, no me pude frenar de levantarme y colocarme sobre su regazo, de tomar su rostro y besar esa burlona boca.

El paraíso. El infierno. Simplemente él.

* * *

Hola, hola!

Vengo aquí con el último capítulo... sí, esto prácticamente está terminado, sólo subiré próximamente el epílogo y los extras que prometí y sería todo. Me pregunto si les gustaría seguir leyendo mis locuras... tengo un par de ideas en mente y estoy considerando llevarlas a cabo, así que si eso sucede les estaré avisando :D

Espero que este capítulo "final" haya llenado sus corazones n.n

Agradezco como siempre, sus lecturas, favs, follows y reviews, fueron mi fuerza y alimento durante estos meses escribiendo. Muchas gracias C:

Les ama:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	27. Epílogo

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA, así como a sus creadoras Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei. La historia sí es mía C:

* * *

 **EPÍLOGO**

La carta había llegado en marzo, sin embargo, los preparativos ya llevaban varios meses; toda la familia estaba ahora involucrada, aunque en un inicio había sido complicado para varios de ellos comprender mi decisión.

Para Minako-sensei había sido difícil, ella me había llevado hacia Dios y ahora, para sus ojos yo le había dado la espalda; todavía era compleja nuestra relación, no del todo favorable, aunque tampoco era dañina. Me apoyaba, me quería, estaba ahí y sólo se iba cuando algo parecía ser demasiado. Eso era lo importante, tal vez algún día sería completamente parte de todo.

Mis padres habían estado confundidos por un buen tiempo, no sólo porque era un cambio drástico, sino también porque sabían que deseaba irme; era obvio que ellos me querían cerca –sospechaba que era en parte para vigilar que mi decisión no hubiese sido sólo una locura momentánea-. No obstante, Víktor había sabido ganárselos, prometiendo múltiples y largas visitas, entre otras cosas.

El encanto demoniaco resultó ser un activo para la situación.

La boda fue un par de meses después, en una rápida –aunque no por ello no prevista- visita a Shibuya para firmar el acta legal*; después de lo cual regresamos a casa y festejamos en Yutopia, solamente los amigos más cercanos y familia. Gracias al Cielo, había frenado a Víktor de hacer algo enorme como lo había planteado desde el principio, por lo que le estuve muy agradecido.

La casa sólo había sido decorada con algunas flores rojas, exquisitos buqués en todas las esquinas del área principal del onsen, llenando de aromas dulces y etéreos las habitaciones; mi madre –bendita sea- preparó un banquete para los presentes, siendo el katsudon la joya en la mesa de la cena, más bien informal. La bebida fue abundante y todos –incluso Yurio a escondidas de mis padres- tomaron sin parar.

Yo me limité a un par de copas de champan y agua el resto de la noche, tenía escasa tolerancia al alcohol y no deseaba que un día como ese se viera empañado con alguna escena mía; aunque eso no impidió que mi padre pusiera el karaoke en marcha y se subiera en una mesa a cantar bastante desentonado.

Sin embargo, eso fue bueno ya que provocó que el resto también tomara un turno en el micrófono; conocí a Víktor cantando y, aunque tenía una voz preciosa, no entendía el concepto de afinación. Sara y Mila, por el contrario, hicieron un gran dueto, ambas suficientemente talentosas como para dejar sin habla a todos y a un Víktor –ya bastante bebido- regañándolas y haciendo pucheros por ser mejores que él en ello.

Phichit estuvo ausente, aunque la noche anterior me había hecho una video-llamada y por medio de la que me dio sus mejores deseos; pude notar que, aunque todavía se veía contrariado, su semblante se veía más relajado, mucho menos tenso. Eso era una mejora, me hacía sentir más tranquilo –tal vez las cosas estaban mejorando para él, igual que para mí-.

-Yuuri…- Víktor boqueó sobre mi cuello, mientras acariciaba mi vientre con suavidad.

-¿sí?

Mirábamos la luna y las estrellas, el cielo regalándonos una noche despejada y encantadora, el viento suave con aroma a sal bamboleando sus cabellos; adentro sólo continuaban despiertos Chris, Masumi, Mila y Yurio –que se negaba a ser el primero en caer dormido; los escuchaba hablar y reír suavemente, siendo evidente el cansancio de todos.

-¿qué se siente haberte dejado caer al infierno?

Sonreí, recordando cuando esas eran sus amenazas: incitarme tanto que yo mismo me tiraría al abismo por el placer que prometía; me removí en sus brazos, apretando más mi espalda contra su pecho, en un intento por hundirme más contra él.

-cálido- bromeé, escuchando su risa en mi oído.

-te amo, Yuuri.

Y realmente lo sentí, en el latido de su corazón bombeando contra mi espalda y el pulso de vida que palpitaba contra mis sentidos de nexo; cada golpeteo inundándome, llenando mis venas y nervios con una sola verdad absoluta: _amor, amor, amor_. Cada célula expandiéndose a esa verdad, atestándose con la sensación de amor puro e imperioso, sin diluir. Embriagante. Calentándome por dentro.

-también te amo- solté; esperando transmitirle de mis labios, aunque sólo fuese una parte, de lo que yo percibí cuando escuché sus palabras.

Por la forma en que me sonrió cuando lo dije, parecía que lo logré. Y como resultó ser una visión hechizante me dejé perder un momento eterno en sus ojos y después, porque no había forma alguna de detenerme, le besé.

Mi cuerpo chispeó de nuevo. _Amor. Amor. Amor._

Sonreí contra sus labios.

 _Amor. Amor. Amor._

Definitivamente era cálido el dejarse caer por él.

* * *

*Según una noticia que encontré en internet, a partir del 31 de marzo del 2015 existe una ley en Shibuya que permite las "uniones" legales por personas del mismo sexo, que no representan un matrimonio como tal, pero concede atribuciones legales similares para la pareja.

* * *

Hola, hola!

He aquí el epílogo de esta historia, cuyo final me ha sacado una caries por tanta dulzura, pero que adoré C:

Estaré subiendo el primer extra la próxima semana, que será sobre la pareja que eligieron Otabek y Yurio

La historia, básicamente está terminada, por lo que agradezco infinitamente toooodo el tiempo que le han brindado, ha sido grandioso pasar estos meses escribiendo para ustedes n.n Gracias por sus lecturas, follows, reviews, favoritos y por todo :*

Les ama y adora:

~Clarisee (Silvia)

PD: Todavía no tengo claro sobre qué escribir, si subo otro fic, no sé si irme por un AU sobrenatural de nuevo o hacer algo estudiante/maestro... hummm... ya les contaré que ha dicho mi almohada.


	28. Extra No 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA, así como a sus creadoras Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei. La historia sí es mía C:

* * *

 **EXTRA No. 1: Flores de Cerezo.**

Respiré profundo, llenando mis pulmones con su esencia. Mis uñas excavaron más profundamente en su piel y dejé que sus labios buscaran más profundamente entre los míos. Podía sentir sus latidos del corazón contra la palma de mi mano y la cadencia cada vez más acelerada de su respiración.

Sentía el calor emanar desde mis poros, aumentando al mismo tiempo que el sonrojo cubriendo mi cuerpo; mi respiración recalentada chocando y rebotando contra su piel. Lo respiré todavía más hondo, todo de él. Abrí la boca y permití que entrara mucho más profundo.

Las garras emergieron de entre mi piel, pronunciándose afiladas y enterrándose. Le escuché gruñir entre besos, pero sabía que eso no nos frenaría y le permití alzarme contra la pared para tener un mejor agarre.

Abrí los ojos y me separé lo suficiente para ver su rostro apuesto y sonrojado. Sus ojos oscuros desenfocados, tratando de fijarse en mí; su cabello despeinado y viéndose totalmente descompuesto.

-Otabek…- escuché mi murmullo necesitado.

Pude ver cómo tragó, su nuez de Adán moviéndose por esa causa y eso, algo tal simple, volviéndose hipnótico. Últimamente, todo en él se estaba volviendo hipnótico, algo completamente hechizante y absorbente, digno de ser observado.

Parpadeé, notando que Otabek estaba esperando una respuesta a algo que, obviamente, había pasado por alto.

-¿qué?- solté completamente fuera de balance.

Otabek sólo sonrió en respuesta, acariciando con cuidado mis brazos.

-nada…

-¿qué es lo que preguntaste?- insistí, odiando la sensación de haberme evadido así.

-no importa… me gusta darme cuenta que también tú puedes ser tomado por sorpresa.

En momentos como esos, recordaba de golpe que él era mucho menor que yo. Si yo tuviese su misma naturaleza me vería como un completo anciano; además, eso implicaba que Otabek todavía no vivía muchas experiencias y yo… básicamente le estaba robando esa oportunidad. Gruñí internamente, aferrando mis garras contra los dobleces de su ropa.

Eso no importaba. Era un demonio y era egoísta. Él era mío. Sin discusión.

Supongo que debió sentir algo, porque lo siguiente que supe fue que me tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos y sus labios se habían apoderado de los míos, en besos ardientes y profundos. Enrosqué mis piernas sobre su cuerpo y enredé mis tobillos en su espalda. Lo quería más cerca.

-voy a devorarte- solté sin aliento.

Y lo sentí, la necesidad insana de hacerlo de verdad. De consumirlo entero, embeberme en él y llenarme de su esencia, de su vida; cada parte de él siendo parte de mí, transitando por mis venas y electrificando mis nervios. Engullirlo despacio y sin ninguna prisa, permitiéndole a mi cuerpo llenarse de a poco, impregnándose hasta que no hubiese parte mía que no fuese también parte suya.

Tragué el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, era el pensamiento más sanguinario que se había formado en mi mente con relación a él, pero no el más oscuro o posesivo, ni tampoco el primero que se refería, de alguna manera, a Otabek convirtiéndose en nada para el resto del mundo sino en algo mío.

Antes era gracioso y todo el mundo terminaba burlándose de esta posesiva forma mía de ser en que había resultado nuestro lazo; sin embargo, en momentos como este, era algo demasiado sombrío e incontrolable como para encontrarle la gracia.

-¿qué sucede?

-nada- sonreí, haciendo uso de más de medio siglo de experiencia en ser un mentiroso consumado.

Me soltó y afirmando con un gesto de cabeza –aunque presentí no me había creído del todo-, tomó mi mano entre las suyas para seguir el camino que habíamos pausado por esa sesión de besos y arrumacos.

Pétalos rosas, diminutos, comenzaron a flotar etéreos a nuestro alrededor cuando una brisa suave hizo las flores caer. Eran como lluvia, rosada y fragante.

El mundo humano tenía una sorpresa tras otra de encantadores accidentes; antes no comprendía muy bien cómo era que el simple hecho de que el viento tirara ese montón de flores volviera a los humanos tan bobos, ahora podía verle el encanto.

Estiré la mano y una flor de cerezo cayó justo en mi palma, los delicados pétalos acariciando mi piel con suavidad. Levanté el rostro sonriendo para ver a Otabek con los ojos clavados en mí.

-¿qué pasa?

Él se limitó a jalarme entre sus brazos, encerrándome contra su pecho y dejándome sólo el espacio para respirarlo; sentí sus pulmones llenarse de mí, también, y un aleteo extraño sacudiendo mi pecho. Como un ave intentando levantar el vuelo.

Era ridículo, en especial cuando había sólo minutos había querido devorarlo, tener emociones tan suaves como aquella; era ridícula, después de haber enterrado mis garras en él, la forma en que ahora me sentía pequeño y protegido entre sus brazos. Sentí mi rostro sonrojarse y esa cosa nauseabunda aumentar.

-te odio- solté, mirando mis manos cerrarse más apretadas contra su ropa.

Escuché a Ota reír alegremente, haciéndome fruncir el ceño.

-muy bien, Yura… - podía escuchar perfectamente la risa aún en sus palabras -, yo también te amo.

Arrugué el gesto, obstinadamente, y enterré el rostro en su pecho, casi cavando con mi nariz en su piel; solté algo parecido a un gruñido y dejé que mantuviera cerca.

-no sé por qué tuve que aparecerme en tu sueño…

-pues yo lo agradezco todos los días.

Levanté el rostro, por fin, ante semejante cursilería y le observé con total desaprobación.

-¡eres tan cursi!- chillé en voz baja, esperando no llamar la atención a nosotros… a mí y mi piel, roja cual manzana.

-¿eso también lo odias?

-¡claro que sí!- obviamente ignoré olímpicamente su tono de burla y negué con la cabeza, antes de soltarme y caminar bajo la lluvia ligera de flores rosadas. Sabía que él me seguiría de cerca. Afortunadamente, jamás estaba demasiado lejos.

Pude escucharlo tararear una tonada rítmica y ligera a mi espalda –algo a lo que me había acostumbrado con demasiada rapidez-, mis pasos acoplándose a su caminar más lento –otra cosa a la que se había vuelto rutina fácilmente- y mi cabeza moviéndose, sin pensar, siguiendo el compás de su canción.

Cuando sus dedos se aferraron ligeramente a los míos, tomando mi mano, electricidad recorrió todo mi brazo hasta darle vida al ave que desplegaba sus alas en mi pecho. Los aferré con fuerza –frenando al mismo tiempo, el aleteo de mi corazón y el hambre oscura que me carcomía- y sonreí abiertamente para él.

No importaba que esta cosa blanda y cursi me ahogara, de la misma forma en que no afectaba el ferviente deseo de engullirlo entero; ambos sentimientos se dirigían al mismo sitio y se originaban en el mismo lugar. Todo era por Otabek y amor que sentía por él.

Viendo las flores aferrarse a su cabello en su caída, pensé en lo maravillosamente bendecido que había sido al encontrarlo tan pronto –el anciano había esperado milenios por el cerdo, por ejemplo-; no quería pensar en otras cosas –como su esperanza de vida-, sólo disfruté verlo ahí, en medio de un mar de suaves nubes rosas que caían como lluvia a nuestro alrededor, perfumándolo todo.

-te amo, Beka…

Su sonrisa fue radiante, antes de inclinarse y regalarme un beso.

* * *

Hola, hola!

Resulta que no tardé la semana que había dicho, sino mucho más... espero me perdonen por eso y la espera valga la pena.

Es un pequeño fragmento de la vida de Otabek y Yurio después del desastre que hubo en el infierno y quise mostrar algo lindo y dulce de ellos, ya que creo que el en fic no hubo suficiente, ya que la pareja principal eran Víktor y Yuuri, pero quería darles un poco más...

Escribiré aún un par de extras sobre este fic... creo que el próximo tendrá un ángel como protegonista, habrá que ver de qué humor lo encuentro y si me permite escribir sobre él :P

¿Alguien recuerda el fanart que me regalarían? Pues está listo y ahora será la portada del fic, porque es simplemente hermoso y la talentosa Trebol-queen hizo un trabajo maravilloso y la amo por eso; así que le agradezco también por aquí por darme algo tan maravilloso y permitirme usarlo... deberían ir a echar un vistazo a sus trabajos en Facebook, sin fabulosos!

PD: Ya sé de qué irá el próximo fic... tal vez ponga un poco de drama... esperen noticias pronto C:

Las ama:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	29. Extra No 2

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

Extra con un ángel terco y un más terco Phichit

* * *

 **Extra No. 2. Plumas como nubes.**

Phichit miró de nuevo por la ventana, usándolo como pretexto para no mirar fijamente al recién llegado; tratando de concentrarse en la luna que se alzaba llena en su cenit, el cielo oscuro y despejado, cientos de pequeñas estrellas brillando y danzando desde las alturas.

El entorno era silencioso y tranquilo, sólo escuchándose el canto de las ranas a lo lejos; había sido una locura, pensó, correr hasta ese sitio prácticamente perdido de la civilización, solamente por seguir un rumor.

El Vaticano se comunicó con él hacía sólo horas, pidiéndole que se detuviera en lo que estuviese haciendo e hiciera caso a las solicitudes que tenían semanas enviándole; según ellos, su presencia era vital para la investigación de una decena de casos y él… bueno, no había respondido a ninguna de ellas y no tenían idea de dónde se encontraba.

Le dijeron que perdería su trabajo.

No importaba.

Vio, por el rabillo del ojo, a su visitante moverse por la habitación; era la primera vez que le tenía así: caminando entre el futón, los estantes y las maletas sólo medio desechas. Explorando, tomando un objeto aquí y otro allí para verlo con detenimiento, con esos ojos negros concentrados.

Se mojó los labios, repentinamente secos y se dio valor antes de girarse para enfrentarlo.

Su presencia ocupaba casi todo el espacio, volviendo esa pequeña habitación prestada –había convencido a la familia de esa pequeña aldea rural de que estaba investigando para el clero y le prestaron el lugar- todavía más diminuta. Sus alas eran sólo medio corpóreas, pero llenaban bastante sitio y la verdad es, que no era muy alto; sin embargo, resultaba imponente. Como siempre.

Aún no lograba comprender del todo por qué se había presentado ahí. Llevaba dos semanas en la aldea, entrevistando a la gente de ahí y cuestionándoles sobre las apariciones angelicales que decían haber presenciado; no había creído que él realmente estaría ahí o que se le presentaría.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba. Mirándole ahora con esos insondables ojos negros y la misma expresión que recordaba, aquella que no dejaba ver nada.

El silencio había conquistado la habitación desde que había parecido con un destello, ahora no tenía mucha idea de cómo romperlo y preguntarle qué hacía ahí o… hablar sobre lo que tenía que decir, la verdadera razón por la que había viajado hasta ese apartado lugar en Corea.

Seung miró sobre su hombro y camino hasta colocarse a su lado en la ventana; sintió brevemente, sus suaves alas rozar la piel expuesta de su brazo. Lo observó apoyar los brazos en el marco y mirar las estrellas con algo parecido al anhelo.

-es una noche perfecta- murmuró, su voz profunda y clara. Ninguna emoción a la vista.

Phichit se giró de nuevo hacia la ventana y se acomodó a su costado, procurando no invadir demasiado su espacio –por si la cercanía le provocara huir de nuevo- y miró otra vez el paisaje de fuera.

Suponía, dentro suyo, que debería estar feliz de verlo; pero la verdad era que estaba demasiado nervioso como para disfrutarlo, temía hacer cualquier movimiento en falso, decir una palabra incorrecta y alejarlo, como la última vez.

-debes dejar de mirarme así- las palabras del ángel lo sorprendieron a partes iguales, por ser él quien iniciara la conversación y por lo que estaba tratando de transmitirle.

-¿cómo?

-como si te estuviese cumpliendo un deseo…- arrugó la frente levemente –sólo estoy aquí para pedirte que pares. La razón que nos mantenía encontrándonos ha terminado, tu amigo está bien ahora (o algo así) y los mundos están en equilibrio. Ya no hay necesidad de más encuentros entre nosotros.

-¿he dejado de ser útil, entonces?- preguntó, viendo la pequeña chispa de esperanza por ese encuentro apagarse poco a poco -¿eso fue todo?

El ángel afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza, antes de clavar sus ojos en él. Negro y café chocando, algo centelló en su interior; una leve descarga recorrió su espalda.

-me iré ahora- avisó, como si no fuese más fácil, simplemente, desaparecer.

-y nunca volverás…- no fue una pregunta, pero Seung volvió a afirmar con un gesto –entonces, supongo que debo hacer esto, antes de no volver a verte…

Antes de repensar lo que iba a hacer –de que su cerebro le dijera todas las razones por las que era una mala idea-, cogió la tela de la fina camisa blanca en sus manos y, aferrándose de ella, tiró hacia sí; sus labios impactaron un solo segundo después.

Respiró profundo, un segundo entero, antes de moverse y explorar. Labios cálidos contra los suyos, su respiración chocando y mezclándose; casi no pudo contener su éxtasis cuando Seung no se separó, al contrario, sus manos se elevaron para rodear su cintura. Apretándose juntos, cuerpo caliente contra cuerpo caliente y corazones galopantes en el centro.

Liberó la tela de sus dedos y llevó sus manos hasta su cuello, acercándolo más… sólo un poco más. Para respirarlo, para saborearlo, para poseerlo –sólo por un momento-.

Sus lenguas pelearon un momento, por saber quién era el que controlaba ese beso; Phichit se rindió y le dejó hacer, explorar en él. No importaba si Seung deseaba conquistarlo a través de ese beso, él le permitiría hacerlo.

Pasaron los segundos… lo minutos, el tiempo se alargó infinitamente; mientras sus manos recorrían su espalda y cabello, mientras se llenaba por completo de él. Mientras su cerebro le decía que se detuviera y se fuera, porque eso no tenía futuro… Dejó que siguiera.

Seung se separó, lo hizo como arrancado; dando varios pasos hacia atrás y con los ojos desenfocados, el pelo vuelto un desorden y sus labios rojos e hinchados. Se separó bien besado.

Lo vio boquear varias veces, probablemente intentando encontrar las palabras para negar lo ocurrido e irse para siempre y supo, que no importaba lo que ocurriera de ese momento en adelante, siempre guardaría el recuerdo de ese beso y la intensidad que había venido de él. Phichit lo había intentado y había dejado claras sus intenciones, no habría arrepentimientos ni culpas por su parte. Dolería, pero podría continuar en paz.

-te lo ahorraré todo; ahora puedes irte, ángel…

Phichit, quien siempre mostraba sus emociones y era expresivo y alegre, casi se sorprendió de escucharse tan ecuánime y desapegado. Había sido todo. Era la despedida.

-adiós- susurró.

-¡no!- fue básicamente un rugido, antes de tenerlo de nuevo frente a él, su rostro tan cerca que no veía nada más allá del negro de sus ojos; sus manos sosteniendo su rostro -¡no!

Y luego vino el beso –otro beso- y después uno tras este y… otro más. Cada beso escalaba a más –más tierno, más caliente, más dulce, más voraz- y pronto, dejaron de parecer besos separados; sólo era un aluvión de labios, lengua y dientes, que no le permitían respiración del todo bien, que nublaban su mente y sólo le hacían preguntarse ¿ahora qué?

-¿ahora qué?- soltó en algún punto, los dos ya sentados en el futón, Seung medio encima suyo; sus alas desplegadas a su espalda y, por todo el movimiento, algunas plumas se habían soltado y caían alrededor.

Una de ellas le rozó la mejilla antes de llegar al futón, era tersa y fina, como suponía se sentiría tocar una nube. Sonrió.

Seung le miró y dibujo la sonrisa con su dedo índice a través de sus labios.

-no lo sé… pero no decimos adiós.

Eso, para Phichit, sonó a un buen plan; al menos, de momento.

* * *

Hola!

He vuelto con este nuevo extra, cuando estaba escribiendo el fic siempre me ponía a pensar qué pasaba con Phichit y Seung, pero como la historia estaba centrada en Víktor y Yuuri tuve que dejarlos de lado, al menos hasta ahora; este fue el primer beso entre ambos y se que me he pasado de cursi -como con Ota y Yurio-, pero es lo que me gusta so... espero que a ustedes también ;)

Ya subí la próxima historia para fanfic, ¿ya se dio una vuelta alguien? Se llama "El tsunami al otro lado del mundo", las invito para qué me digan que tal :P

Sí, lo sé es un comercial descarado, lo siento por eso u.u

En fin, como siempre: agradezco muchísimo sus reviews, favs, alertas, follows y lecturas fantasma C:

Les adora:

~Clarisee (Silvia)


	30. Extra No 3

Todos los personajes pertenecen a MAPPA y sus creadoras (Yamamoto-sensei y Kubo-sensei), la historia sí es mía C:

Extra navideño, muy dulce... no se recomienda para diabéticos

* * *

 **Extra No. 3. Es navidad.**

Víktor sonrió cuando los pequeños copos de nieve cayeron en su palma, el frío no alcanzó a penetrar del todo su piel, pues acababa de volver al plano humano y todavía no terminaba de volver a su forma humana. Su piel azulada hizo que el copo se evaporara rápidamente y desapareciera.

Aunque era más de media noche escuchaba gente hablando dentro y las luces navideñas –en todo el onsen- deslumbraban lo que, de otro modo, sería una noche oscura. Las nubes eran casi negras mientras permitían que la nieve cayera suavemente, dándole un acabado casi mágico a todo.

Yuuri debió sentirlo, porque antes de que hiciera nada más, él ya estaba parado en el marco de la puerta que daba a ese privado jardín, sonriéndole ampliamente. Llevaba puesto un suéter gris que le quedaba enorme –porque era suyo, no de él- y unos pantalones de una tela que se veía bastante cálida.

Extendió una mano y, cuando Víktor la alcanzó, eso sí lo pudo sentir –hasta lo profundo de sus huesos-. Se transformó antes de entrar a la casa y escuchar la cháchara feliz, acompañada de la música baja.

-¿ha empezado ya el karaoke?- preguntó, atrayendo a Yuuri hacia su costado, mientras cruzaban los pasillos y habitaciones hasta el área común.

-papá lleva un rato colgado del micrófono- la sonrisa de su Yuuri no podía ser más grande aunque lo intentara, ni tampoco más hermosa -, pero ha estado tranquilo, no se ha quitado la camisa ni nada…

-bien, quizá así tu madre pueda tener una noche más tranquila…

-¿en lugar de tener que seguirlo para que se vista?- soltó una risita baja y burlona –Eso espero, aunque todavía es temprano para decirlo…

Ambos guardaron silencio mientras se escuchaba una pequeña conmoción y, después, las risas borrachas de Minako y Mari, mientras se oía a la madre de Yuuri gritar un poco, para después ver pasar a un cada vez más desnudo Toshiya corriendo en dirección a las aguas termales.

Yuuri negó con la cabeza y suspiró, pero Víktor no pudo contenerse y se echó a reír, antes de ver a su suegra seguir el mismo camino, con paso más tranquilo y recogiendo la ropa que su esposo iba dejando tirada por todos lados.

-te dije que era temprano para hablar- mencionó Yuuri, como sin nada.

-bueno… eso sólo significa: ¡que el karaoke está libre ahora!

-¡no!- Yuuri negó varias veces con un movimiento convulso -¡tú no!

-¿qué?, ¿por qué no?

-Víktor: te amo- soltó, tomándolo de las manos y viéndolo con seriedad absoluta -, de verdad que sí, vivo en el Infierno contigo, literalmente; pero, dulce corazón, tú no cantas. Ni una sola nota.

Tuvo que hacer un puchero ante eso, aunque resultara un gesto sumamente infantil, fue algo que no pudo evitar. Eso era una de las cosas que adoraba sobre Yuuri, la facilidad con la que le hacía olvidar los milenios que había vivido y podía comportarse como niño.

-no pongas esos ojos… no me convencerás de lo contrario- Yuuri negó con la cabeza y, todavía con sus manos en las suyas, le jaló hasta donde se encontraba el resto.

Era evidente que la fiesta había comenzado a decaer un poco, había poca comida alrededor y las botellas vacías denotaban que ya llevaba un bien rato; todos los invitados –resultaban ser bastante pocos- que permanecían despiertos estaban más que un poco achispados y se había formado pequeños grupos de conversaciones.

-¿tienes hambre?- preguntó, jalándolo hacia una de las mesas.

-la verdad…- le interrumpió, acercando la boca a su oído, para evitar que alguien más escuchara –me gustaría tenerte para mí solo, ahora.

Las mejillas de Yuuri se colorearon de rojo tan rápido que no pudo frenar el resoplido de risa que salió de entre sus labios; lo había extrañado, no había estado lejos mucho tiempo, pero había sido suficiente como para extrañarlo. Además, era navidad y quería entregar su regalo –no importaba que, básicamente, fuese un festejo para alguien que le despreciaba a muerte, literalmente-.

-bien- murmuró, con voz entrecortada.

Salieron de ahí, dejando el festejo a sus espaldas.

Cuando estuvieron en la habitación de Yuuri –que se había convertido poco a poco en un refugio para ambos, con los libros de Víktor en las repisas, las fotografías de su boda y ropa del demonio en las cajoneras; su olor por todas partes-, Víktor lo llevó hasta la cama y lo acomodó en su regazo, sonriendo abiertamente.

-tengo un obsequio para ti, Yuuri.

El aludido no tenía mucha experiencia con los regalos, sólo había recibido de parte de su familia y Phichit, un par de Minako-sensei; pero a Víktor le gustaba darle cosas, muchas cosas por múltiples razones –cumpleaños, aniversarios, San Valentín…-, así que estaba aprendiendo a habituarse.

Aprendiendo era la palabra. Todavía no lograba sentirse cómodo del todo, ya que Víktor lograba exagerar cada cosa, sólo un poco. Así que no estaba muy seguro sobre qué esperar. En su lugar dijo:

-yo también tengo uno para ti.

Eso le hizo sonreír mucho más ampliamente, nadie le había regalado nada desinteresadamente, sólo por el simple hecho de hacerlo feliz.

-primero yo, ¿de acuerdo?- preguntó.

Cuando Yuuri afirmó, sacó de uno de los bolsillos ocultos de su abrigo el presente que había seleccionado –con mucho cuidado- para él. Tomó la mano izquierda y observó la alianza dorada que descansaba en su dedo anular –que hacía juego perfectamente con la suya y tenía grabados unos copos de nieve que sólo podían observarse al unir ambos-, no pudo más que suspirar internamente, inmensamente, feliz y agradecido.

-¿cómo de malo fue caer conmigo, eh?- soltó sin pensarlo, recordando el momento en que había estado completamente sumergido en la tarea de seducirlo y le había asegurado que lo haría pecar de deseo.

El aludido parpadeó y frunció levemente el ceño, pero dibujó una sonrisa suave –una de esas que le hacían pensar en cálidas tardes de primavera entre cerezos florecientes-.

-hasta ahora no va tan mal…

Apretó su mano y tuvo que reír con su broma.

-menos mal.

-menos mal…- Yuuri también apretó su agarré y le miró con duda en los ojos, obviamente impacientándose al observar que no llegaba al grano.

-este es tu obsequio, amor.

En la misma mano que reposaba su alianza, dejó caer su flor. Era simple, era pequeña y esperaba que supiese lo que significaba.

Yuuri cerró la mano para sostenerla con delicadeza y miró los delicados pétalos cuidadosamente; era el presente más sencillo que Víktor le había dado, el menos ostentoso o llamativo, pero era…

Sonriendo elevó sus ojos para clavarlos en Víktor.

-ya tengo una- dijo, como si pudiese ponerle peros a un regalo así.

El demonio observó sobre la cabeza de Yuuri la repisa donde descansaban las pequeñas macetas en las que reposaban todas las otras que le había dado –la primera roja, una blanca y otra azul-; el chico japonés se había dado a la tarea de investigar que significaba cada una –rojo para la pasión, blanco para la pureza y azul para la paz- en cada ocasión que se las había dado…

Ahora sostenía una orquídea rosa.

Rosa para el amor.

Dentro de su cuerpo sentía a Víktor bombear vida y _amor, amor, amor_ … Cada latido era _amor, amor, amor_.

-bueno, pero esta orquídea está encantada…-murmuró, enigmático.

-¿cómo?

-Sara lo hizo… nunca se marchitará- sonrió aún más grande –en tanto estemos en este mundo, tú y yo, seguirá aquí…

Los ojos de Yuuri se humedecieron ante la inmensidad del significado, del simbolismo que tenía entre sus manos, para que cualquiera que tenía ojos pudiese verlo.

-también te amo.

El beso no fue inesperado, ni rápido o incendiario; sus labios se unieron en una danza suave y lenta, una degustación tierna.

-ahora mi regalo no podrá rivalizar con el tuyo.

-eso no importa- Víktor tenía aún una mano entre los cabellos de Yuuri -, cualquier cosa que me des es preciosa para mí. ¿Qué es?

-bu…bueno, verás… es… como que…- la blanca piel de su humano se volvió roja rápidamente, hasta la punta de las orejas, lo que sólo hizo que la curiosidad de Víktor aumentara exponencialmente.

-¿qué es, mi Yuuri? ¿Algo picante?

-¡Víktor!

-¿qué?, ¿un juguete?- soltó una carcajada al verlo enrojecer aún más, tomando extrañas tonalidades casi purpuras

-¡no es eso!

-¿no?, entonces, ¿dónde está? ¡Ya quiero verlo!

Los blancos dientes de Yuuri se clavaron en su labio inferior con fuerza, mientras desviaba la mirada -¡oh, cuánto adoraba esa sombra de inocencia que todavía tenía!-.

-¿Yuuri?- preguntó, suavemente, levantando su mentón con su mano libre -¿dónde está mi regalo?

- _lo tengo puesto_ …- dijo en un susurro bajo, pero él le escuchó.

Víktor tardó un segundo en comprender que nada tenía que ver con el suéter y los vaqueros que portaba, sino que muy probablemente debía estar bajo todo eso. Su mirada se calentó, sus manos bajaron hasta el borde del suéter y se metieron bajo él hasta sentir la tibia piel.

-oh, Yuuri… ¿qué es?, _¿seda?, ¿encaje?_

-oh, ¡por Dios!, ¡basta ya!

La risa del demonio inundó la habitación, amaba hacerlo blasfemar del modo más dulce. Era perfecto, esa noche y ese obsequio –ese hombre entre sus brazos-, todo era perfecto. Lo calló con otro beso.

* * *

Hola!

Dios! No tienen idea de cuánto batallé para poder subir este extra... tengo todo ayer y hoy en esto, lo que me impidió dejarlo el día de navidad como un regalo como yo quería u.u Lo documenté en Facebook, el odio y todo ajajajaja

Pero bueno, aquí está un pequeño extra-dulce sobre regalitos navideños entre la pareja que hizo esta historia tan hermosa como es (ignoren las flores que me estoy echando sola)... Quería escribir esto para ustedes, porque son las mejores lectoras del mundo y han estado aquí todo el camino hasta aquí; sé que suena a despedida y es que eso es, más o menos.

La historia principal acabó y los extras más importantes también (o los que tenía en mente), no dudo que en algún momento se me ocurra algún trozo de la vida de estos ángeles, demonios y humanos, y la escriba... pero por el momento, esto sería todo.

Agradezco infinitamente todo el apoyo, después de todo fue mi primer fic de regreso en mucho tiempo y ustedes hicieron posible que logra finalizarlo con éxito ;)

Les quiere, adora y extrañará (al menos en este fic):

~Clarisee (Silvia)

PD: Todavía les sigo extendiendo la invitación a que pasen a leer mi segundo fic Victuuri "El tsunami al otro lado del mundo", sé que es un poco -bastante- diferente, pero lo estoy escribiendo con entusiasmo y amor... además, no quiero despedirme de ustedes :P

PD2: Tengo un perfil de Facebook donde planeo estar como escritora de Fanfiction y dibujante amateur (no al grado de hacer comisiones ni cosas así, sólo dibujar por dibujar), además de poder hacer y dar like a cualquier cosa que me guste sin que mi familia ande ahí enterándose de todo... como sea, si gustan enviarme solicitud de amistad o su contacto para agregarlas por allá... me encuentran como Clarisse Baldini de Biterna (el nombre es historia para otro día)

PD: Las amo! y ya :*


	31. Extra No 4

**Extra 4: No era café.**

 _Cuando se habla de primeras veces, son realmente pocas las que –de verdad- recordamos; siendo siempre las privilegiadas, aquellas cuyos acontecimientos fueron realmente importantes. Son memorias que perduran a través del tiempo, incluso los milenios, como es mi caso. La primera vez que lo vi, no era quién es ahora; era una persona distinta y, sin embargo, su alma es la misma y resiste. Exactamente igual._

El Cielo, como lo conocen los humanos, no es más que una dimensión diferente a la de ellos desde donde se logra observar todo lo que hace el Hombre. Es un sitio no muy diferente, con grandes praderas y bosques –aunque todo parece ser visto a través de un halo brillante- de hojas con colores vibrantes. El viento huele fresco y dulce, la tierra se siente suave bajo las plantas de los pies.

El lugar es sereno, como lo es todo ahí, incluyendo a sus residentes.

Parpadeé, observando la forma en que el viento agitaba el cabello –sólo un poquito- demasiado largo del ángel que se acercaba caminando por un costado de la ladera en la que yo había estado sentado, hacía ya buen rato.

Su camisola del color de las nomeolvides ondeaba en el manso viento, podía verse por debajo de la suave tela un par de piernas delgadas y torneadas, vestidas con un pantalón avellana. Sus pies –como los de todo el mundo- se encontraban descalzos, un poco llenos de tierra y pasto; sin embargo, era evidente el color blanco lechoso de su piel.

Me erguí, un poco sobresaltado al notar que se dirigía directamente a donde me encontraba.

Podía ver sus dedos jugando entrelazados, extremidades finas y elegantes; también noté que se estaba mordiendo los labios, sus dientes oprimiendo con fuerza y volviéndolos rojos ante el ataque.

-uh… ¿eres tú, _Vincere_?- su voz es baja, casi un murmullo, demasiado cerca de irse con el viento que nos rodeaba.

-sí, lo soy- dije, removiéndome en mi lugar, tratando de encontrar un buen ángulo para observar mejor su rostro. Sólo alcanzaba a notar esos labios rosados y delgados, quizá una nariz recta bajo el fleco de su cabello castaño -¿Quién eres tú?

Me puse en pie y quité de en medio el mechón de cabello que me impedía observarlo con el cuidado que deseaba, cuando me di cuenta que no tenía intenciones de hacerlo por él mismo. Elevó su rostro y tuve sus ojos mirándome con pasmada sorpresa.

Eran cafés, dos orbes cafés observándome desde un rostro sonrojado.

-¿tu nombre?- puncé por una respuesta, todavía manteniendo mi mano haciendo a un lado su cabello.

-ah, yo… soy Lilium- contestó con esa vocecita, pequeñita que apenas si salía de entre sus labios.

 _Lilium_ , repetí para mí, dándole otra mirada evaluadora.

Le quedaba, supuse, al recordar esas florecillas frágiles y hermosas en su simplicidad, que el Creador había regalado a los hombres para adornar sus paisajes. Con esa piel blanquísima y esos toques breves de rosa, con esos ojos, podía notarse que era una evocación de esa flor.

-bueno, Lilium, ¿qué necesitas de mí?

Al soltar su cabello, él dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, evidenciando su tímida personalidad. Yo había sido un polo opuesto, siempre.

-uhm… - dudó, parecía estar reuniendo valor para darme sus razones para estar ahí -me han enviado para solicitar tu presencia con los Consejeros al caer la noche.

Pestañeé, preguntándome qué podrían querer de esta noche el resto de Consejeros; pero también por las implicaciones de sus palabras.

-¿trabajas para Leo?- cuestioné, sin poder evitarlo; estaba siendo pinchado por una extraña necesidad de saber más sobre este ángel al que no había visto con anterioridad.

Lo vi tragar saliva de forma aparatosa y elevar sus brazos para cruzarlos, rodeando su torso –una forma poco sutil para mantener las distancias-. La duda era: ¿por qué?

-yo… no lo hago- explicó, el volumen de sus palabras comenzando a ganar intensidad conforme continuaba -, estoy de visita y me lo ha pedido de favor.

-¿eres su amigo, entonces?

-sí.

Sonreí, Leo era un buen Consejero, un justo Juez y un excelente Guerrero cuando tocaba limpiar el mundo que el Creador había regalado a sus humanos; eso sólo auguraba cosas buenas sobre él.

-trabajo con él- solté, porque me parecía que el momento merecía una mejor presentación. Algo dentro de mi alma zumbaba con expectación.

-lo sé- dijo y luego se sonrojó, bajando la vista a sus pies.

-¿lo sabes?- la curiosidad había picado en mí -¿cómo lo sabes?

Sus ojos me evadieron, paseando su vista en la ciudad –no muy lejos de nosotros- y también en el horizonte que se dibujaba gracias a los barrancos que daban a la playa. Básicamente, mirando cualquier cosa que no fuese yo.

-¿ _Lilium_?- insistí. Quería saber.

-yo como que… eh, bueno he escuchado a los poetas hablar sobre ti, sobre tus conquistas y batallas- reveló con sus ojos lejos de mí, sus palabras intensas, bajas y un poco avergonzadas.

Fue mi turno de sorprenderme y hasta sonrojarme un poco. No era la primera vez que me pasaba algo así, pero si era la primera que el encuentro me tocaba de modo tan interno.

-¿eres Guerrero?- cuestioné. Deseaba saber más.

-¡oh, no!- su cabeza negó vehementemente –yo sólo soy un Sanador… pero sus hazañas son épicas y legendarias.

Sí, el sonrojo parecía crecer con cada palabra medio balbuceada.

-no soy nada de eso…

Él se encogió de hombros, aunque no parecía dispuesto a cambiar de idea.

-bueno, Lilium- me senté de nuevo, dándome cuenta de que deseaba continuar con la conversación -, ¿por qué no me preguntas lo que desees saber sobre esas "hazañas" de las que hablas?

-¿de verdad?- parecía incrédulo, pero yo estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, siempre y cuando eso me diera la oportunidad de conocerlo más.

-de verdad- confirmé, sonriendo al verlo sentarse a mi lado – ¿qué quieres saber?

Su sonrisa fue grande, esbozándose con lentitud en su rostro para terminar de iluminarlo con el gesto; fue cuando la nube que había estado ocultando el sol se movió y un halo brillante de luz nos golpeó de forma directa. Lilium echó su cabeza hacia atrás, para disfrutar del momento y, antes de que cerrara sus ojos para protegerlos del intenso brillo, pude verlos con claridad. Sus ojos _no_ eran cafés.

Poseía orbes danzantes de ocre y canela, pardo y chocolate; reflejos de marrón y ante. Eran del color que tenía la madera de los cerezos y de la tierra bajo nuestros pies. Eran como la piel de las gamuzas y la arena de la playa, como los granos de café. _No eran_ sólo _cafés_.

Mi corazón palpitó en un ritmo diferente sólo por esa fracción de segundo.

Lilium fue mi mejor amigo, durante mis días como Guerrero Celestial; murió durante las batallas posteriores a mi caída –ayudando a los suyos dentro del campo de batalla como el Sanador que era-… a veces deseaba que hubiese caído conmigo y haber podido evitarlo; pero entonces…

Observó a Yuuri cortando con cuidado un par de rosas –o nuestra variedad infernal, si somos demasiado específicos- tornasoladas; se encuentra de rodillas sobre el césped y la tierra, su piel brilla con el sudor por la calurosa tarde y tiene las mejillas sonrojadas –manchadas de tierra también-. El brillo de nuestro sol le encandila y cierra los ojos… y sé que de verlo a ellos, encontraré lo mismo que vi milenios atrás:

Ojos que no son cafés, no son simples, que danzan con emociones dulces e inocentes –aunque los ojos mi Yuuri también tienen sombras, ha vivido mucho en su corta vida, eso sólo los hace más perfectos, más intensos-; que me hablan de lodo bajo la lluvia y el tronco del cedro, de la pluma del búho y la dulzura del chocolate.

Camino hasta dónde se encuentra y me siento a su lado, importándome poco que mis ropas queden hechas un desastre. Mi mano, irremediablemente, va hasta su rostro donde me permito llenarme con el tacto de su piel –todavía parece un eco hecho persona de un lirio, aunque actualmente es diferente-, él me sonríe.

Recuerdo perfectamente la primera vez que vi su alma, pero ahora –viendo estos ojos mirarme desde este rostro- sé que no habrá manera de que olvide la primera vez que lo vi a él, a mi Yuuri –en esa cuna de hospital, después de venir a este mundo para permitirme encontrarlo, con sus manos pequeñitas y sus ojitos apenas abiertos-.

-mi Yuuri…- murmuro con adoración, y cuando eleva su rostro con un propósito muy evidente, no puedo más que sonreír y besarlo, tal como quiere. Mi alma le canta _te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_ y cuando sonríe contra mis labios, sé que él lo siente.

* * *

Hola!

Regreso a esta historia, después de mucho tiempo. Al final si la he publicado en Wattpad y, con ello, vino la oportunidad de escribir algunos extras; entre ellos, este. Espero les guste volver por un poco de love ;)

~Clarisee


	32. Extra No 5

**Extra No. 5: Los Condenados.**

Un pedazo de tierra podía sonar a poco, pero para un demonio un trozo de ella demostraba fuerza y poder; que Víktor nos hubiese permitido tener el nuestro era demasiado. Sin embargo, no nos negamos. Ahora vivíamos ahí.

En una casona alejada de un pueblito pintoresco, encajada en la cima de una serie de riscos que estaban sobre la costa. Con pisos de maderas oscuras y paredes color crema y rojizas, todo el lugar había sido hecho para engolosinar nuestros sentidos.

Dejé la copa que tenía en la mano y miré sobre mi hombro, cuando lo sentí salir a la terraza conmigo.

Esa mañana, había estaba hablando en una reunión con el resto de consejeros de Víktor; a pesar de ello, mi atención estuvo permanentemente atraída por sus labios rojizos, que se movían con la cadencia de las palabras importantes. Seguramente –pensé- su discurso era, como siempre, certero y adecuado; la gente a nuestro alrededor prestando atención a cada parte de él; pero yo no me enteraba de nada.

Mientras había terminado de exponer su punto al resto, mis ojos se demoraron en los suyos, cafés, y en la curva delicada de sus cejas oscuras. En lo elegantes y gráciles que eran sus dedos, cuando les había mostrado los lugares de los que hablaba en el mapa. Había podido darme el lujo de no prestar atención al contenido de esa disertación solamente porque ya me había hablado de todo ello, en casa.

La reunión era solamente para rendir cuentas sobre cómo era que todo estaba funcionando, ahora que Víktor había tomado el poder sobre las tierras del difunto J.J.; cada uno teníamos una extensión de nuestras tareas para abarcar los nuevos territorios, aunque habíamos quiénes obtuvimos algo más –nuestra nueva región en la costa, por ejemplo-.

En cuanto Víktor dio sus últimas indicaciones, saqué a Masumi de ahí.

Me había sentido ansioso –hambriento-, en medio de esa sala; de tocarlo, de recorrerlo y conquistarlo… de permitirle conquistarme –volé a casa con él siguiéndome de cerca, rogando internamente porque mis intenciones fueran claras y se diera cuenta de mi intensa necesidad-.

La rapidez con que cruzamos la puerta de nuestra habitación dejó claro que no era el único ahí esperándolo; dejamos tras nosotros las miradas indiscretas de la servidumbre –que no era un factor importante para mí, pero Masumi siempre había sido más tímido con ello-, me giré hacia él y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos, mis piernas calzando entre las suyas, nuestros cuerpos moliéndose en sincronía uno al otro. Mis labios, directo a los de él.

Sus capaces manos se extendieron por mi espalda, bajo la fina capa de tela; palparon mi piel enfebrecida y trazaron figuras que hablaban de conocimiento y posesión. Sus labios habían dejado mis labios para ocuparse de beber de la esencia de la piel de mis hombros y cuello, sus dientes, marcando su paso ahí.

Lo sentía en todas partes, su aroma saturando mis pulmones y su sabor quedándose grabado en mi lengua. Me alejé.

Le solté y caminé hasta el centro del cuarto, para darme un respiro y para quitar de en medio toda la ropa que me sobraba encima; terminó todo siendo sólo un charco de tela color jade a mis pies.

Una sonrisa peligrosa, surcó su boca y me hizo recordar, brevemente, la forma en que nos habíamos unido–hacía milenios, antes de caer… por haber dejado que nuestro cuerpo guiara nuestros deseos, por haberlo deseado más que a cualquier otra cosa… por habernos necesitado de forma tan desesperada y terrenal-. Todavía nos necesitábamos así.

Me senté, sobre la cama que tenía a mis espaldas; sin dejar un segundo de mirarlo, puesto que él comenzó a desabotonar su camisola. Amaba la forma en que se desnudaba para mí, con sus ojos fijos en los míos y sus movimientos medidos, justos, para hacer flaquear mi paciencia, para hacerme desearle más. Pronto. Desesperadamente.

Me puse en pie -nunca lograba dejarlo terminar- y le alcancé, mis manos se aferraron a los dos extremos de la camisola abierta y jalaron lo suficiente para sacársela con un solo movimiento; mis labios besaron el pecho en cuanto se encontró desnudo –piel blanca y cálida-, mis dedos afanados en los cordones que ataban su pantalón, hasta que cayó también.

Frente a mí, quedaron a la vista metros y metros de piel lisa, casi inmaculada –por ahí y por allá, había regadas pruebas de mi hambre por él: mordidas y morados, rasguños-; ese era el cuerpo por el que había caído al abismo: esas eran sus manos –las que habían comenzado a recorrer con destreza mis brazos, electrificando mis nervios-, esos sus labios –que comenzaron a besar mi rostro-, esos sus ojos –que me observaban como si no existiese en el mundo nada más-.

-te amo- solté falto de aire, porque siempre era demasiado.

Muchos pensarían que seres como nosotros –demonios- no comprendíamos ese sentimiento, pero era justo lo contrario: lo entendíamos y habíamos decidido que nada más importaba –ni el Creador, ni el resto de ángeles, ni el hombre-, sólo éramos nosotros dos. Y ese sentimiento siempre resultaba –era- casi demasiado.

-te amo, Chris- murmuró, antes de que nos dirigiera hacia la cama.

Muchos habían caído por motivos tan idiotas como la vanidad o la envidia –que provocaba el hombre, que quitó de nosotros la completa atención del Creador-, otros, como Víktor y Mila, habían caído por la gula –y no precisamente de comida, ellos simplemente deseaban más, de todo aquello que no se nos permitía tener-, Yakov se había dejado ir por la ira; el mismo Lucifer había descendido por la soberbia. Nosotros, simplemente, habíamos dejado de profesar un amor incorrupto por Él; así que dejó de ser nuestra prioridad… lo llamó lujuria y caímos.

Pero eso estaba bien, ahora lo tenía encima de mí y mis dedos se recreaban libremente con la tersura de su piel.

La boca de Masumi se entretuvo en dibujar patrones sobre mi pecho, mientras yo me retorcía contra la cama; cuando lo sentí entre mis piernas, besando y chupando, mi mente simplemente se perdió en una nebulosa de delicioso placer.

Mis momentos con él eran así: lagunas de memoria, provocadas por un cerebro apagado a base de puro placer, sin diluir. Así que me aferré de las sábanas, de sus hombros y de cualquier sitio al que pudiera asirme mientras la ola de éxtasis se estrellaba contra mí.

Le besé, le toqué. Nuestras bocas en una sincronía dada sólo a base de milenios haciendo lo mismo, nuestros alientos mezclados en una bruma conocida y, también nueva cada una de las veces. Su sabor en mi lengua, siempre igual e irrepetible, siempre sorprendente y delicioso.

Cuando se abrió camino en mi interior era la plenitud usual, el placer de su peso contra mi cuerpo y sus manos sobre mis caderas, el tacto inconfundible de su sudor cayendo sobre mi pecho; el ritmo de nuestra unión era similar al de todas las otros veces. Sin embargo, aunque conocía cada pulgada de su dulce cuerpo, todavía lograba encontrar sutilezas que lograban sorprenderme. Palabras, movimientos, sonrisas compartidas, era siempre lo mismo y diferente a la vez.

Sus ojos reverentes me observaban con intensidad mientras su miembro impactaba en mi interior, una y otra vez –Justo. En. Ese. Punto. Celestial.-. Era divino. Era blasfemo. Y nosotros llevábamos milenios condenados.

Lo atrapé con mis tobillos, cruzándose sobre su espalda, arqueando mi espalda. Mis movimientos trastabillaron, fluctuaciones de energía contenida ondeaban alrededor –eran como un baile y la cama golpeando contra la pared la música-, mientras sentía mis colmillos y garras extenderse, la parte más bestial de mí emergiendo al mismo tiempo que lo sentía construirse en la base de mi columna.

Alcancé sus labios con los míos, abriéndome al éxtasis, estremeciéndome desde la punta de los dedos de los pies –que se doblaron y apretaron- hasta el final de mis cabellos, mi cuerpo convertido en una parte de él, una parte convulsa. Dejé que el orgasmo me barriera y me llevara, mis brazos enganchados a su cuello. Mi garganta rasgándose ante tal deleite.

Escuché su grito de placer, sólo un par de estocadas después. Sentí su cuerpo caer desmadejado contra el mío. El aroma de nosotros juntos llenó mis pulmones.

Sonreí, sintiendo su respiración tranquilizarse chocar contra mi cuello.

Como castigo pensé, viéndolo levantar la cabeza y dejar a la vista sus cuernos color arena, podía pensar en mil cosas peores.

* * *

Hola!

Les traigo un nuevo extra que proviene de las actividades que organicé en Wattpad. Espero lo disfruten!

~Clarisee


	33. Extra No 6

**Extra 6: Mío.**

El infierno era un lugar terrible. No existía reproducción que pudiese hacerle justicia –ni pintura, ni libro, cualquier tentativa humana de plasmarlo quedaba demasiado lejana-.

No había llamas ahí, ni estábamos atados a cámaras con distintos torturadores a cada paso; al menos, esas habitaciones no habían estado ahí en un inicio, se construyeron cuando a los demonios se les encomendó la tarea de castigar a los pecadores.

Nuestro castigo había sido más simple: perder nuestra libertad.

Ese sitio era uno en el que existían montones de formas para entrar y ninguna salida. Por milenios estuvimos encerrados sin nada más allá que tierras infértiles y secas, cielos oscuros por las noches y días con soles que abrasaban la piel de los incautos.

Hasta que encontramos una única salida, engañar a los humanos, envolverlos en nuestro discurso tergiversado para llevarnos a su plano; había sido muy sencillo deslizar las palabras correctas en los oídos indicados. No todos fuimos capaces de hacerlo, otros estaban demasiado ocupados volviéndose los torturadores del Creador.

Sin embargo, las tierras se habían vuelto menos terribles cuando las almas humanas llegaron y, no fue difícil, comprender la relación entre las almas castigadas y el florecimiento de esa tierra muerta. Nuestra nueva misión era clara: tentar, engañar y castigar.

El Creador podía ser retorcido.

Hubo un punto, cuando los humanos abrieron esas puertas y pude cruzarlas, que me di cuenta la forma en que todo había cambiado. Los hombres no eran los mismos, ni sus ciudades, ni su fe. Fue un festín.

-entonces, ¿cuándo fue esto?- preguntó Yuuri, con su voz suave por el agotamiento, pero era obvio que estaba luchando por no dormirse con ese cuento para dormir -¿griegos, egipcios… más atrás?

Solté una risa bajita, sintiéndolo seguirme con ella, contra mi pecho. Una de mis manos, irremediablemente, fue hacia sus cabellos para jugar un poco entre la suavidad de sus mechones.

-Yuuri… antes de las primeras ciudades hubo campamentos ambulantes y pequeñas tribus- dije, disfrutando del impacto que sabía le provocaría -, yo estuve ahí.

-eres _muy_ viejo- murmuró, estrechándose más cerca.

-eso es un eufemismo.

-y entonces, ¿qué pasó cuando abrimos las puertas para ustedes?

-pecado- contesté, recordando cómo había sido -, perdición y una carrera por la corrupción del hombre, contra la fe que el Creador había colocado en ellos… creo que disfrutaba de la competencia.

-eso no suena…

-¿no suena como algo que él haría?- interrumpí –Lo sé, no todo lo que ustedes saben sobre Él es verdad y, también, hay partes de mi verdad que están empañadas por mis sentimientos. Nunca es blanco o negro, incluso con Él.

-cuéntame- murmuró, sus manos yendo hacia mi pectoral, su barbilla acomodándose sobre sus palmas -, ¿qué pensaste cuando me encontraste siendo un bebé?

Parpadeé, recordando su pequeña y frágil figura; su piel enrojecida y arrugada, el manchón marrón que había sido su cabello. Lo fuertes que habían sido sus pulmones mientras estaba llorando en ese cunero para que alguien le prestara atención.

Había sido madrugada cuando lo encontré, la enfermera a cargo había salido al baño y él estaba chillando. Había olido a miedo y desesperación –nada impropio de un bebé que se encontraba solo en la noche-; después descubriría que Hiroko había pasado esa noche en cuidados intensivos por una insuficiencia cardiaca que se agravó durante el embarazo y parto, motivo por el que no se encontraba con ella esa noche.

-la enfermera estaba lejos- expliqué, acariciando su cabello con cuidado – y tú llorabas desconsolado. El tirón que había sentido, ese que me dijo que el alma de mi mejor amigo había vuelto en otro cuerpo, se agravó en cuanto te escuché.

"Así que fui hacia ti y te encontré solo, recuerdo haber luchado un tiempo con la idea, pero tu llanto parecía tan profundo, que terminé rindiéndome y te tomé en brazos, acurrucándote contra mi pecho, arrullándote… eras diminuto.

Una sonrisa suave se dibujó en sus labios, sus ojos ya cerrados.

No me sorprendió cuando su cabeza cayó hacia su costado y su respiración se volvió acompasada con el sueño.

Lo acomodé contra mi costado, recordando la primera vez que le había sostenido; sus manos habían sido pequeñitas, al igual que sus dedos, que se aferraron a mi índice en cuanto me atreví a acariciar su rostro. Sus labios rosados eran como botones en flor, mientras suspiraba con cansancio después de llorar tanto.

Sin embargo, sus ojos –chocolate, café y ocre tostado-, habían sido aquello que me mantuvo cautivado. Me recordaban tanto a él, pero… eran muy diferentes. Yuuri era muy distinto, incluso desde ese momento y era precioso.

 _-hola, pequeño- murmuré, disfrutando de tener una vida tan cálida e inocente contra mí._

La única respuesta que tuve fue cuando su cabeza se acomodó contra mi pecho y cerró los ojos, para dormir.

Irme, después de eso, resultó una tarea compleja; así que vagué durante varios días alrededor, esperando las noches –cuando había muchas menos personas alrededor- para ir a visitarlo, incluso cuando Hiroko estuvo en condiciones de mantenerlo con ella.

Pensando ahora, debí haber notado –en esas visitas- todas esas visitas sobrenaturales que tenía el pequeño bebé; no debí haberlo achacado al entorno –en un hospital siempre rondaban muchos más espectros y espíritus que en cualquier otro sitio-. Debería haber prestado más atención.

Tuve que irme unas semanas después, los territorios en el Infierno no siempre estaban tranquilos –todos éramos mentirosos, explosivos y agresivos, era fácil que las escaramuzas se dieran todo el tiempo-, para poner orden con algunos invasores en mis tierras. Mientras hacía eso, traté de convencerme de que lo mejor era dejar al bebé humano en paz –nunca era buena idea apegarse a ellos, eran efímeros y era imposible no atraerles problemas-.

No pude mantenerme alejado, sin embargo, mi percepción del tiempo resultaba ser muy diferente de la humana y, la siguiente vez que le encontré ya no era el pequeño bebé que me observaba desde una cuna; Yuuri tenía dos años y era la cosa más tierna en la que había posado mis ojos: con sus mejillas redondeadas y sonrojadas con vitalidad, y unos ojos llenos de inocente alegría.

Fue en esa visita que lo noté, como siempre se mantenían cerca –en cada sombra-, acechándolo. Era una situación terrible para alguien tan pequeño y que lo hacía –podía verlo- cerrarse y mantenerse tenso y triste. Tuve que alejarlos.

Por meses, dividía mi tiempo entre obtener las almas pecadoras para continuar alimentando el infierno y en mantener a raya a los espíritus tercos que continuaban regresando con él. Rehuían mi presencia y, a los más temerarios, les dejé bastante claro lo que ocurriría si proseguían.

Después vino la muerte de Lucifer y un enorme cambio de poderes ocurrió en el Infierno. No había forma en que pudiera proteger mis tierras desde el plano humano, así que tuve que volver.

Fueron tiempos terribles, incluso para nosotros los atormentados; se alzaron en armas legiones enteras de demonios que pensaban que tenían el poder suficiente como para gobernar. Hubo sangre corriendo por todo el plano y destrucción a niveles pocas veces visto. Duró demasiado.

En esa temporada, sólo pude permitirme un par de visitas cortas, que parecían ser solamente para verificar que se encontraba bien, creciendo y alejar a los espectros por un tiempo. Era en esas visitas, cuando me sentaba junto a su cama o caminaba a su lado por las calles, mientras paseaba.

Sabía que él me veía, siempre me sonreía y me llamaba Ao –azul- cuando estábamos solos. Hubo ocasiones en las que me pidió un cuento, en las que me pidió que los alejara y en las que se recostó en mi regazo para dormir mejor.

Visitas intermitentes, entre un año y otro, entre el plano humano y el mío, intentando que las guerras civiles que asolaban el Infierno se terminaran. La última vez que lo vi –antes de que desapareciera- tendría 12 años y evitaba mirarme, estaba consciente, probablemente creyendo que todo era algo imaginario-. Le dejé creerlo, antes de irme.

Luego vino Jean, con su necesidad de _más_ , queriendo introducirse insidiosamente en las tierras de otros; buscando poner a la gente contra sus líderes, todo con la intención de hacerse con ellos. Mi principado no fue la excepción y, pronto, tuve que dejar a mi pequeño humano para ponerle un alto.

Cuando traté de volver a él, su alma estaba escondida –ahora sabía por el manto protector de su devoción y su ingreso a la Iglesia-, así que encontrarlo fue imposible. Me dediqué, a vagar, drenando a los hombres y alimentando mi hogar; mientras esperaba encontrarlo.

No sucedió y, por mucho tiempo, temí haberme perdido el eco de su muerte; hasta que vi a un sacerdote entrar en una habitación oscura –por algo más allá de simples sombras-, a través de unos ojos que no eran los míos.

Era más alto –aunque seguía siendo más pequeño que yo-, con un cuerpo atlético y una piel –siempre- blanca; podría haber dudado sobre su identidad, sin embargo… pude verlos, atravesando la cortina densa de sus pestañas: iris marrones, caoba y pardo. Ojos que eran el eco de otra vida y, al mismo tiempo, eran sólo ellos inocentes y nuevos. Perfectos.

Sonreí.

-¿quién eres?- pregunté, pero sólo lo hice porque quería una confirmación. Yo sabía perfectamente quién era él.

No, no sólo eso… en toda su ausencia me había percatado de algo, algo que parecía nimio en la extensa constitución de lo que era mi existencia; más significaba demasiado. Era Yuuri, el bebé que cuidé de pequeño y al que observé crecer hasta que –ahora veía- la estúpida religión se había metido en medio para ocultarlo. Era Yuuri y ahora que lo tenía frente a mí, no le dejaría. Era Yuuri… y era _mío_.

* * *

He aquí otro extra, proveniente de las actividades que organicé en Wattpad, como siempre espero les guste 3

~Clarisee


End file.
